THE WONDERS OF LIFE
by sweetness4683
Summary: It’s been years since the Cullens left. There’s been tragedy in Bella’s life. Bella will find love where she least expects it. MA only! Lemony goodness and bad language...
1. BACKSTORY

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

_Summary: It's been years since the Cullens left. There's been tragedy in Bella's life. Bella will find love where she least expects it._

**BPOV**

The start of my senior year at Washington University; I'm excited as ever. I'm looking forward to being done with school. I'm an English major and have goals of being an author. I have already started some fiction and non-fiction. I can never decide which story to work. As I drive my beautiful bike, MV Agusta F4 CC in all black and I can't help smile as I think of my bike. It's the only possession I have that's worth a whole lot of money. I feel like batman on it. I always sing the little tune in my head as I drive, as well as the Mission Impossible theme. Yes, I may be a little on the nerdy side, but that's okay. Finally I arrive at school and pull in next to deep red Volvo and I can't help but think of _him._

It's been years since _he_ shattered my soul. I lost my purpose to live. I was nothing more than a shell walking this earth for almost six months after he left.

Jacob helped but eventually he gave up. He didn't realize how much he was helping me because I could never verbalize how much he meant to me. I tried; I went to Jacob and told him I was his and I'd like him to be mine. We made the sweetest love I could have ever imagined. He treated me as a goddess and worshipped ever inch of my body. I wasn't whole, I could still feel pieces of myself missing, but I was okay.

Jacob and I had been together for two months when I received the worst news to date. We were suppose to go cliff diving. We were at his house getting ready when his phone rang. My father had a heart attack and was being rushed to the hospital. By the time Jacob and I got there he was pronounced dead. When Edward left me I thought that was the worst pain imaginable, but boy, was I wrong! Losing my father compared to nothing. I probably would have gone all comatose again, but I had _my Jacob_ to keep me from drowning.

_As they were lowering my father's body into the ground I was crying uncontrollably. Jacob was there holding me up. I couldn't stop thinking about everything he would miss from my life. All things we had experienced together. As my tears subsided I noticed that people were leaving to go to my house for brunch. Jacob asked if I wanted to go and I never responded. Jacob stood out there with me all night. I probably wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for Jacob. His warmth went through to my very soul reminding me I wasn't alone. Cemetery employees came out and started filling the hole and I started crying all over again. After they were done filling the hole I asked Jacob to take me home. Jacob was there all night holding me, whispering sweet things into my ear._

My mother never came and it seems I was finally agreeing with Forks that my mother was a bit flakey; sad, but true. My mother barely called and eventually her emails stop and I was just too heartbroken to care. Jacob always reminded me that I had all the family I needed in the pack and that always made me feel better. Everyone there was great!

After things settled down Jake and I realized that I was practically living at his house so Billy and Jake asked me to move in. I felt wanted and loved and agree without hesitation. My father left all the money I would ever need. College would be paid for; hell I could have even bought a house for all of us to live in. But I liked Jakes house and didn't want to change a thing.

I really didn't want to go to graduation, but it seems as if the whole rez insisted that I go. The cheering section I had was absurd. Jake, the pack and imprintees, Billy and Sue Clearwater were all in attendance for the occasion. They threw me a small party at our house afterwards. My life felt like it was back on track. I was finally over Edward, although I still loved him and could feel the hole he created, but that's first love, right? He will always hold a place in my heart; just because someone stops loving you doesn't mean you stop loving them. I missed my father even more, but I felt good knowing he was in a better place and at peace. I thought of my mother occasionally, but again I made peace with not having her in my life. I was planning on attending school at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I was getting my A.A. and then Jacob would join me and we'd go a little further and attend together. Sounds like a picture perfect life, right?

During the summer my world was shattered again. The rez was having one of their bon fires and invited everyone and anyone they knew. Jake and I were having a lot of fun and all it took was one glance from me to change both of our lives. He never looked at me the same; it was always with pity or a heartbreaking look. He never once looked at me with all the love and worship I never deserved. Of course it was extremely awkward since we were living in the same house. Jake tried avoiding me at all costs and I think that broke my heart more than him imprinting. Of course I was heartbroken, but I understood, this was something that couldn't be helped. But ignoring me and insisting that I leave is what really rubbed me the wrong way.

I was mad at everyone and everything. It was strange to compare the differences of abandonment between the loss of Edward and Jacob. Edward I felt my world was over and I couldn't function and with Jake I was mad as hell and wanted everyone else to be miserable. The only one that saw my softer side was Billy and even sometimes I would yell at him. He was the only one that helped me. He helped me make arrangements with a different school and find a place to live. I was grateful to him and still talk to him.

I eventually made my way to the University of Washington and bought a house. I, of course, thought of going somewhere sunny, but I don't think I was in the right mind frame for the sun yet. It seemed as if I couldn't find peace anywhere. The cold reminded me of Edward and the sun reminded me of Jacob.

During sophomore year I got a call from Phil. My mother passed away in a car accident with two of her friends. I cried, but I was surprised when I didn't feel my world fall apart. I have never been able to determine if it was due to our lack of contact over the years or because I have already experienced so loss that I was numb to it. Once again I was left with more money from my mother's will.

During my last three years here I have not made any good friends. I have some acquaintes, but that's mostly only work related. I work at Borders by the school. I work occasionally. The most I've worked is three days a week and I also work holidays for the other employees, that way they can spend time with their families. I don't really have to work but it's nice to keep myself busy plus I really love the employee discount. The only girl I really talk much with is Becca. She just has a personality that drags you in. We occasionally go out for a drink after work or we'll meet up randomly. She's a cool chick to hang with; she doesn't need to constantly talk. Thankfully, I don't have to work this week, which happens sometimes. But here I was on my beautifully awesome bike pulling next to a Volvo and heading to classes.

My classes were great. I have a kick-ass schedule. I only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I do have to attend all day, but I like it that way. I'm reading "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu for one of my classes while drinking my coffee enjoying the last days of summer on campus. As I'm taking a drink of my coffee I hear a gasp and look up and stare at the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

**AN: FIRST FAN-FIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLE…I'M SENSITIVE! :P I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL BE ANY GOOD AT THIS SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY. ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ON WHERE YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO GO LET ME KNOW! THANKS!**


	2. MEETING

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! There will be smut in the next chapter or the fourth chapter. Not sure yet. Thank you to all of those that have reviewed! It put the biggest smile on my face to seem your thoughts, plus I'm really nervous and the review help calm the nerves. Thank you to every that has added my story to their favorites that makes me feel special too. Special thanks to SaffronAngel for your kind words. Without further ado…**

**Meeting**

**JPOV**

I was looking at a goddess! She still has the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen and you can tell she is no longer that little girl from Forks. She is all women! I can see she exercises; she has a lot more tone to her body. She has a little make-up on which suits her and then I notice the jewelry. As we stare at each other she curls her hair behind her ear and I notice a cartilage piercing that looks nice. Her hair is amazing. It's still long to her waist, but nothing but layer upon layer and frames her face perfectly. I can't believe I'm looking at Bella! She tilts her head to the side as if to get a better look at me and I also noticed a nose piercing. It's a very classy diamond stud in her nose and damn it all to hell if that is not the sexiest thing. A surge of lust pulls me from my thoughts and then nothing but anger! I can't help but tense as her anger hits me full force and almost knocks me to my knees. Well, here goes nothing…

"Bella?"

**BPOV**

Before I looked into those eyes I thought I was content, happy even. I can see the shock on his face and tell he doesn't know what to do either. As I take him in my thoughts take on a lusty edge and then I realize how angry I am. The longer I look at him the angrier I get; as he flinches I know that my anger has reached him. Although deep down I'm hoping he didn't feel that surge of lust and with that thought I become livid. Stupid gifted vampires!

"Bella?" Jaspers voice is just above a whisper. My eyes fly back to his and I tense. Should I be civil or tell him to fuck off? Oh well, I guess it won't be horrible to speak with him.

"Jasper." I say with as much confidence as I can, probably a little louder than I needed to but whateves! "Do you want to join me?"

He takes a second before answering, "Of course." He stares me down as he sits with me and clears his throat once he's settled. I don't believe I've ever seen one of them so nervous before and I can't help but laugh at him. A scowl forms on his face and I apologize and ask, "Why are you nervous, Jasper?"

"It's been a long time Bella. With all the anger coming off you I don't know if I should stay or run." Jaspers smirks as he finishes his sentence. HaHa, very funny! Vampire scared of a human! Whateves! As I open my mouth to speak he cuts me off, "Bella, you deserve an apology! The way I behaved on your birthday was unforgivable!" Oh God, here we go! Why do people always want to bring up the past! I guess if you have a good past reminiscing can be quite fun, but I don't know fun now do I? "There is no excuse and all I can say is I'm sorry." He finishes while meeting my gaze once again.

"Are you finished? Do you have nothing else to say?" He looks at me with shock apparent on his face and he starts stuttering with more apologies. My God, vampires and their stupid self-loathing ways; it's so tiring to listen too. "You are apologizing for the wrong things! I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday. It was an accident! I'm clumsy and you're a vampire;" I whisper the last word, "it was bound to happen. I forgave you the moment it happened. The only forgiveness necessary is to forgive yourself. And you're right I do deserve an apology and when you figure it out you let me know!" With those last words I collect my things and walk away. As angry as I am I can't help by smile. I feel like giving myself a pat on the back. He was probably expecting some timid little girl, but she is gone all that's left is the woman you see before you now. Damn it, there goes trying to civil…

Spotting my bike I swoon again, goddamn that bike is beautiful! It's like an orgasm on wheels. What can I say a girl likes power between her legs! This train of thoughts brings me to Jasper. He looked better than I remember which is strange since he never changes but there is something different about him. The blond curls that fell in all the right places and of course the eyes are out of this world. He could have sucked me dry and as long as he kept my gaze locked I would have had no complaint. I never noticed his body before either. He had tight jeans with a black t-shirt tucked into the pants. His arms looked like he was going to rip out of the shirt. And to top it all of the cowboy boots said all man! Before I know it I'm pulling up to my house and can't believe I've been thinking of Jasper this long.

It's a good 45 minute drive to my home from campus. My house is simple; I don't need anything fancy like the Cullens do. I have a three bedroom tri-level house. It's very cozy and warm. As I walk into the foyer you can see the whole first floor. The kitchen is to my left and it has everything you need with a little nook. The dining room and living room are to my right; I never use either room but it's nice to have them. There's nothing of interest in these two rooms, I guess they're just to make me feel normal. There's a half bathroom in between these two living areas. Downstairs is the family room, although why I continue to call it that when I have no family is beyond me. But it has a good TV, fireplace, and the most comfortable living room set you will ever feel and then there is another half bathroom and the laundry room with storage closets. Upstairs are the three bedrooms and a full bathroom. The bathroom is my saving grace. I can spend hours in a good bath. My bedroom and office are my sanctuaries, I suppose. My bedroom is a little larger than life; I have a full bedroom set with a king size bed. It's ridiculous for just one person but I wanted it. I have a mini walk-in closet, which doesn't hold much. I'm still not into the whole shopping thing; I only do it when I have too. My office or study which ever suits you best is where I am the most. When I started dating Jacob I decided to start reading again and I just never stopped. I like collecting all the books I read and I have a good collection so far if I say so myself. Probably about two bookcases full of books and then of course my laptop which has lasted throughout my college experience (knock on wood). Then last but not least is my guest bedroom. I still can't figure out why I chose to have a guest room, since I never have any guests. But I guess there was just nothing else to do with the room. My backyard is beautiful, I have a nice patio set up with a grill, I love to grill during the summer months, and I have a pool. Nothing huge it goes about five and a half feet deep I use it mostly for exercise and tanning during those summer months. Technically, I'm still 21, my birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I can't help but be proud of myself for all my accomplishments for such a young adult.

Cleaning up after dinner I start a fire and get cozy with a book and will remain here until the fire dies out or until I'm sleepy.

Another day comes and goes and here I am staring at my ceiling. I get up and brush my teeth, take a shower. Years ago I switched my hair products to this coconut smelling shampoo and conditioner. It's like a little piece of heaven every morning. I have my breakfast and coffee and chastise myself for not exercising, but whateves, I'm not in the mood. I decide to work on one of my stories. It's about vampires of course. I've based it on the Hollywood version not the real version of vampires I know. But one of the characters is loosely based on Edward. The other story I'm working on is about me, but I don't state that anywhere. It reads as a novel, but in a way it's like my journal. It's about all the pain I've been through.

I do little odd and ends through the house between cleaning, writing, and a few errands my day flies by in a blink of an eye.

**JPOV**

I can't help but stare at the back of Bella as she storms away from me. I'm sure my mouth is hanging open like an idiot. I can't possibly think; my mind is frozen. What does she mean I am apologizing for the wrong things! I have had all this guilt about her birthday and she doesn't even want an apology for it! I see a couple sitting by me and I can smell and sense their fear. I realize my emotions must be written all over my face. I decide to finally go home, I find my truck and make my way there. My home is about an hour and a half drive, but of course with my driving I get there in about 40 minutes.

I'm really not like the rest of the Cullens. I don't need extravagant homes and cars; I just like to be comfortable. My home has two floors your standards on the first floor and the master bedroom and my study on the second floor. My study probably reflects me the most, I have all my books and of course since I don't sleep this is where I spend most of my time. I don't need all the props as the Cullens do, I don't ever plan on anyone being here so I don't need any food in my kitchen, _if_ anyone does come I can always say I'm a bachelor and I eat out, which actually isn't lying.

Thinking about human food brings my thoughts back to Bella. When she was with Edward I could always feel her emotions, they were chaotic; always going between unworthiness, to love, to embarrassment, to self-loathing and many more before she comes full circle. What else could I need to apologize for! She had so much anger, could she really have been that affected by our departure. I feel like Edward, always wondering what she was thinking. I wonder what that moron was doing. He completely tore the family apart, although he always blamed me. I accept responsibility for what happened on her birthday but that didn't mean he had to leave her, I would have left with no hesitation, no questions asked. Thinking of all this brings my thoughts to Alice…dear Alice…I wonder what she's doing right now. I could always call her; we didn't separate on horrible terms, but not the best of terms either. My God, my emotions are coming out like Bella's; going from one thought to the next. I have to calm myself down, I need to go hunting!

I throw off the wild boar and lay back in the grass. The wild boar is a nice change but I do prefer a lion or something. I like the chase! I'll forever love bears because of Emmett, always a fun thing to play with. The ringing phone brings me to the present, _Nirvana's Drain You_ is blaring from my pocket. Emmett.

"What's going on?' I say into the phone.

"What's up, brother? You get laid yet?" Emmett says while laughing into the phone. I don't hear anything in the background so I assume he's by himself.

"No Emmett, however, I did see a hottie at school today. Although I don't think you'd like her, you'd probably end up only seeing her as a sister." I snicker into the phone, I can tell this statement confuses Emmett and for a moment I think I already gave myself away. I don't really want to hide anything from Emmett, but I'm just not ready to tell him that I ran into _our Bella _today. I still don't know what to make of it myself.

"Damn boy, you work fast, you planning on bringing a girl home already!" Emmett says with a smile in his voice. We carry on about this for about twenty minutes about girls that I have no interest in. He starts in on how the family's doing.

"Rosie and I are graduating this semester. Thank God! I don't think we are going to do the school thing for a while. I'm sure she wants another honeymoon, I don't see why we have to call it a honeymoon why can't we just travel or vacation like normal people." I chuckled as he continues on his rant. Carlisle and Esme are well. They are currently living in Maine with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward is still abroad somewhere in the world. For a split second I think of calling him and telling him I ran into Bella, but I figure he would want me to leave right away and I still haven't figured out what she thinks I need to apologize for.

Emmett gets awkward for a second and I can tell he wants to tell me something about Alice. "Just spit it out already Emmett," I insist. Emmett whispers, "Alice is dating a guy named Elijah. He's a nice guy, new to this life. You'd like him Jasper!" I'm stunned! It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. She deserves to be happy. We've been divorced for over two years and even before that we both knew we were drifting apart. Actually, ever since Bella's birthday party we started drifting apart.

I finally collect myself, "Don't worry Emmett, I'm happy for Alice." And I truly am. I still love her, of course and with that being said of course I want her to be happy. Maybe I should call her...and for the first time today I wonder if she has seen what happened today. "Emmett you should tell her I'm happy for her, I wish her nothing but the best." I say to my brother with nothing buy sincerity ringing through my words.

"Bro, why don't you come home? I've been itching for a good hunting trip. I love Rosie but she never wants to get dirty or mess up her hair! The only time I'm allowed to mess up her hair is when we are having…" I cut Emmett off right there. I love him but I do not want to hear all about his sexual escapades. I can take some but once he starts he never stops. "Emmett I don't need to know what happens between you and your wife! I am happy for her, but I don't think I'm ready to come home. I think I need the time to myself." Plus figure out one Bella Swan.

I drive to school in hurry I'm very anxious to see Bella. I need to talk to her again. I get there bright and early and wait. I only have two classes and I hope I can catch her scent. The whole day goes by and I don't see her. She couldn't have possibly left, right? I mean, I know we left out of nowhere and that had to bother her…and good God that's what deserves an apology. That's what she meant! She is one of the purest souls I have ever met. I almost kill her and that isn't what she wants an apology for. She wants an apology for leaving without saying goodbye. I have been alive how long and this thought isn't one of the first through my brain. Well, she's right she does deserve an apology for that. I never really thought we should leave that way but it was out of my hands. I did check up on her once.

**AN: WELL THERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN MY FIRST CHAPTER AND I HOPE TO KEEP PROGRESSING WITH LONGER CHAPTERS. THIS MAY BE A SHORT STORY UNLESS I HAVE A BLAST OF CREATIVITY OF MY OWN OR FROM A REVIEWER. THANKS! MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	3. GETTING ACQUANITED

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**WARNING: SMUTTY GOODNESS! IF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT KIND OF THING, THIS STORY MAY NOT BE FOR YOU. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM.**

**GETTING ACQUAINTED**

**BPOV**

_The feel of a man on top of me is like nothing else in the world. I love feeling the weight on me and the skin to skin contact. He kisses me with passion and reverence and it makes my toes tingle. His hands are everywhere; his hand creeps under my knee and hitch my leg on his hip, while he grinds himself into me._

"_Oh God!" I moaned probably a little too loud. I move my hands to his chest and I can feel every muscle on his body and all I can do is "mmm" my appreciation. As his mouth descends to my neck, his hand that was on my hip moves to my breast and takes a handful in his magical fingers. He takes his fingers and pinches my nipple till it's tight and perky. By this time his mouth had made its way to my nipple and sucks it into his mouth. He starts flicking his tongue over the nipple occasionally taking it between his teeth and pinching harder. There is a pool of arousal in my underwear by now. _

_I am dying for a release and I grab his ass and start grinding myself into him all the while moaning into his neck. His hand stays on my breast while his mouth starts moving south. My excitement grows as I start visualizing what he's about to do. By the time he makes it to my underwear I can't be still, I'm so wired I'm basically humping the air waiting for his touch to release me from this pleasant itch he has created in my lower regions. His hand pulls away from my breast and I miss the contact immediately and something like a whimper leaves my throat. He starts slowly pulling my underwear off and all I can think is 'why is he going so fucking slow?!' If I had the power I would have torn all our clothes away by now! He finally removes the underwear and I spread my legs as far as they will go, I allow him access to everything. He stares at me for a minute before continuing his movements. He finally brings his fingers to my opening and just runs one finger from my opening to my clit and all I can think is, "Ahhhhh!" As he circles my clit my ohhs and ahhs get louder with each pass while I have continued dry humping the air. His other hand comes to my opening and he pushes a finger and a several slow pumps he adds another finger, "SWEET JESUS!" Loudly praising this God before me, " PLEASE!" That's all that comes out of my mouth. It's as if his fingers are working to a song that I have no comprehension of; my thoughts are incoherent at this point. I start moving with him and start grinding myself into his fingers. I can feel my release approaching; my moans get louder, my lower body starts twitching, and my toes start to curl…_

My eyes fly open and I'm panting and sweating. I look around the room, "What the fuck was that?" I realize it was a dream, I'm fully clothed in my pajamas and there is no one there with me. Of course it was a fucking dream! That is a lousy way to start my morning. I'm not too good for masturbation, but it's always more fun when someone does it for you. It doesn't take long for me to finish myself off and that just tells me what an incredible dream it was. Then it occurs to me that the man had no face! I was getting it on with a faceless man. I used to have dreams about Jake. I think sex in the middle of the night was his favorite activity. He always blamed it on me because of my dreams. But this man had no face, what does that say about me?

After my morning ritual I walk out to my sexy beast; oh yeah, that's right! That's_ his _name! When I was younger I never understand why men named their cars or other objects that represented their manliness. I get it now! My bike is a sexy beast! For a while after my break up with Jake I couldn't find it in my heart to ride my bike. It was part of our foundation together and it broke my heart to look at the bike. I eventually sold the one that we built together. Of course, I didn't get much for it, but that's okay, I wasn't looking for a lot of money. A couple months after that I realized how much I missed riding; after this realization it took me eight months to pick out sexy beast and I haven't let him go since. I hop on him and go to school. During the drive I find my thoughts drifting to Jasper. I wonder if I will see him again or will he just run off like before.

**JPOV**

I waited almost all day for that girl. I didn't catch her scent, see her, and hear her, nothing! I tell myself I won't wait for her today, I'll keep an eye out, but who am I kidding? I'll be waiting around the same area I saw her in Tuesday.

I wait in front of the school for about 15 minutes and then I have to rush to class. I can barely focus on what's being said in my classes all I can think about is Bella. I have to make this right! I doubt she'll want to be my friend…wait, do I want to be her friend? Maybe. It would be nice to talk to someone again. After my last class I start my way to the coffee shop I spotted her at on Tuesday. As I'm walking I catch her scent and it's very recent, within the half hour. Dear Lord she smells even better than I remember. Of course I smell the freesias and now I smell coconut, honey, and something else I'm having a hard time placing. I pick up my pace to the coffee shop.

I finally spot her sitting at the same table, with the same book, and probably the same coffee. Expect this time there is a boy standing by her throwing out a lot of lust. This causes me to growl and huff because now I'm not sure if I should approach her. Is this her boyfriend? Is he bothering her? I ceased my walk and listen into the conversation.

"So Bella, are you going to let me take you to the movies?" Annoying boy says. You can tell he is trying to be suave, but it's really not working for him. Then I feel it, the frustration that is pouring out of Bella. It makes me wonder how long the boy has been there bothering her.

"I'm sorry Josh; I'm really busy this week. I have family in the area that is visiting and I would like to spend time with them." She says with an annoyed look on her face. I'm I the visiting family? I'll file that thought away for later.

"Alright Bella Baby, maybe when they leave." He winks at her and walks away with the ugliest strut I have ever seen. Under her breath I can hear her say, "Fucking moron!" I chuckle and she looks up stunned. "Jasper! What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could join you Bella. I was hoping to run into you." I say with all the politeness I can muster. I don't want her yelling and walking away from me this time. "Help yourself." She states with a look of disbelief. She takes a sip from her coffee and continues to read her book. I take a minute to look her over again. Just as beautiful; she has on a tight pair of bell-bottom jeans with a turtleneck sweater that doesn't have any sleeves and a pair of heels. I can't really see her shoes though with those bell-bottoms on. She has many emotions coming off of her. Anxious, anger, disbelief, and longing? I guess she's probably waiting for me to say something.

I leaned back, put my hands together on my lap and started to apologize. "You know, I checked on you once after we left." I started and was hoping to hook her. She looks up from her book with fire in her eyes. Uh oh. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to start with! Her anger flares and she puts the book down and stares at me. I guess that's all I'm getting from her. So I continue anyway…

_I almost lost control again. Not as bad as Bella or worse killing the poor girl, but Alice had to calm me. Whenever I seem to lose my mind for a split second she brings up Bella and losing her best friend. I had to get out of there. I told her I'd be back in a couple of days. As I start to leave I know where I'm going. The minute I step outside Alice comes rushing out yelling that my future just disappeared. I told her I didn't care and that I was still going. I had to go now; I was planning on seeing Bella. Why would my future disappear by going to see her unless there was something wrong? I pressed the gas faster and took off towards Forks, Washington again._

_I don't even bother by going to the Cullen house, I park a couple miles from Bella's house and start running. It's around four in the morning on a Friday night. Stupid me, she's probably not even home. But I continue on anyway. The closer I get to her home the worse the forest starts to smell. What the hell is that smell? It smells like a pound of stray wet dogs! Disgusting! I scale the tree by her house and take a peak. I wasn't expecting what I saw, although I really didn't have any expectations, I just wasn't prepared._

_Bella's little body was wrapped up in giants arms. Her body was facing the window and her face looked so peaceful. The man behind her was curled lovingly, yet protectively around her. His vibes are so pure and full of love and passion; as I reached out to Bella I felt the same thing, but there was something different in her emotions, there was this underlying of emptiness, pain, and unworthiness. It was a constant in the background of her emotions. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I finally decided the love and happiness was stronger than the pain so I decided not to make contact with her.. Her face looks sunken in and there are dark circles around her eyes and that worries me, but the love and happiness keep reassuring me that she's okay. I almost get knocked out of the tree by lust. It is so overwhelming and consuming that I almost fling myself at her. She starts moaning and wiggling around in her bed and the man in her bed starts to moan and grunt. She startles awake turns to the man and starts whispering, "Jacob, I have a surprise for you! Jake baby!" That's when I high tail it out of there. As I'm running towards my car I smile. I'm happy for Bella that she has found someone else; however, that pain always haunted my memories._

When I finish my story I look up into her eyes and I see the unshed tears and a slight blush. I feel that same pain, emptiness, unworthiness, and now there was an added longing in her emotions as the tears start to fall from her eyes. I move to the chair closer to her and grab her hands. I look her in the eye, "Bella, please forgive me for leaving. I honestly, didn't want to. I thought Edward was being foolish and careless, but it wasn't my decision to make and I am truly sorry. I saw you happy and I thought you'd be happier not knowing I was ever there." I push a rush of familial love and hopefulness.

She continues to stare into my eyes and finally takes a deep breath. Suddenly, I feel a wave of forgiveness, trust, and love. I smile so wide I think I might actually hurt my face. Bella whispers, "Looking at your smile I guess I don't have to say the words, but thank you Jasper." She looks down for a second and then says, "Nice to know you aren't as dumb as I thought!" She starts laughing after this and it is a magical sound and one sound I will never get tired of.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, who was the bozo hitting on you?" And this is what started our easy friendship.

She smiles and laughs, "Josh is probably the equivalent to Mike Newton just supersized. That poor guy just can't take a fucking hint!" My goodness, I'm not offending in anyway by her out of character curse I am just taken by surprise. "He has been after me since freshman year! Junior year I was thinking of finally going out with him, but then I thought that would be like giving stray cat milk, you know. I don't want to give him any encouragements."

I laugh along with her and I realize it is so effortless to do so with her. "Well Bella, you just can't shake the men off you. Pretty soon you'll have to beat them off with a stick."

"Well Jasper, it's getting pretty late and I should be getting home." She states with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Alright, darlin'. Would you mind meeting here at the same time tomorrow?" I ask as casual as I can but I'm looking forward to seeing her again. "Actually, I don't have classes tomorrow. I guess you could…you could come over tomorrow if you'd like. I'm not doing anything terribly special or important, but you're welcome to come." My own excitement gets the better of me and I can't wait to see where she lives. She slips me her address and phone number. She tells me she usually wakes up around eight in the morning. I want to come over at that time but I don't want to seem too eager so I ask her for the same time we met this afternoon. "Can I walk you to your car, darlin'?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth her pride sky rockets and I cock an eyebrow at her. Her smile just gets bigger, "Sure thing cowboy."

She starts walking towards a…motorcycle! "Bella, this is your bike!" If it's possible I think her smile got wider. "Oh yeah, Jasper I'd like to introduce you to sexy beast!" She says as she caresses the bike. I'm floored by this. Our little Bella has a motorcycle. My God, Edward would have a heart attack, if it were possible.

"Don't look so shocked Jasper. I'm a big girl!" She secures her bag and hops on and starts up the bike, she looks me dead in the eye and asks, "Isn't that the sexiest noise you have ever heard?" She puts on her helmet and says goodbye. With my stellar social skills all I can manage is a wave. That bike really is a sexy beast!

**BPOV**

I decide to go for a run. I can't help but feeling cool. Very nerdish, but I can't help it. The look on Jasper's face as I mounted that sexy beast was priceless. I feel very pleased with myself. As I get ready for bed I can't help but think about the dream I had last night. I hope I get to finish the dream this time around.

No dreams! That sucks! I was really looking forward to having another one of those dreams. Maybe I do need to start dating. The rabbit***** only brings so much comfort. Thinking about the rabbit, Jasper pops into my mind. He is supposed to be coming over later in the afternoon. I straighten up the house and then take a shower. By this time I realized I skipped breakfast so I fix myself a quick lunch and go to my office to continue my story. It's almost done and I can't wait to finish. Maybe Jasper would read it and let me know what he thinks. Maybe. I get tired of being in the office so I bring the laptop into the family room and start a fire and continue writing.

Time really flies by when you are not paying attention. Before I know it my story is done, after the final touches my door bell is ringing. Wow, I don't think I've ever had a visitor, the doorbell sounds foreign in my house. I run upstairs to the door and there stands Jasper in all his glory. Maybe I could nickname him sexy beast. He is so lean and muscular and it kills me I've never noticed before.

I must have been throwing off some lustful waves because by the time I make it to his eyes he has the cockiest and sexiest smirk on his face. I clear my throat and invite him in.

"You find the place okay?" I ask as I close the door behind him. "Yeah Bella. No problems." I invite him down to the basement. "You want anything to drink cowboy?" I say with a naughty smile on my face. He just laughs and says no thank you. "Sorry Jaz, just being polite." We go on about my home and his home for a while. By this time of course my stomach starts to growl and Jasper just starts laughing.

Jasper joins me at the nook in the kitchen while I eat my dinner. "So how is it that you are okay to be around me now? I mean the last time I saw you it wasn't that easy." At first he looks a little sad but it disappears quickly and I am graced with a smile. "After what happened on your birthday I really concentrated on nothing but my bloodlust. I never wanted to have to face a situation like that again." He looks thoughtful for a second before he continues. "That's the choice, you know. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be a monster." Hearing that last line cuts through me; it is all too familiar. He must have felt the stab of pain because he is looking at me funny. "It's okay Jaz, go ahead." He throws a wave of understanding to me before continuing. "In a way I have you to thank for this. The events of your birthday were very unfortunate, but it gave me the desire and determination to conquer. You know, I just want to be in a peaceful environment and enjoy my existence." He finishes with a sad smile.

"I'm very proud of you Jasper. It takes a lot of strength to accomplish what you have. So…where are the rest of the Cullens? Am I going to be running into the whole family on campus?" I really hope not, I don't think I'm ready to run into all of them. Thankfully, Jasper blessed me with good news.

"No, actually it's just me here. I was going to school in Alaska and decided to transfer over here for a change of scenery. I think I'm going to make my way to Texas and visit some friends, but I wanted to finish this degree. I don't like starting things and not finishing." I'm kind of confused, why wouldn't he be with the rest of the Cullens. He must have felt the confusion and curiosity. "Go ahead Bella, what questions are stirring in the vast mind of yours."

"Okay, smartass. The main question would be why you aren't with the Cullens?" I thought this would be obvious, but no he makes me ask. He must feel my irritation because he laughs quietly.

"Alice and I got a divorce." I gasp at this piece of information. How could they get divorced? They're vampires, they mate forever, although I guess Edward left so that's not entirely true. "We separated on decent terms. The last I heard Alice was dating a man name Elijah. She's happy that's all that matters in the long run." He finishes with another sad smile. We sit in comfortable silence for a while with our own thoughts.

"What about you Bella? How did you get here?" He asks while gesturing at my house. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about all this yet. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to Bella." I can see the concern in Jaspers eyes. I might as well get this part over with. "I don't know where to start Jasper." I say looking at the ground. "Well, how about something simple. How's Charlie?"

"Dead." I say as detached as I could. This is only our second day getting to know each other and I don't want to start crying in front of him. I feel a sense of calm wash over me and I smile at him. "WHAT?! How Bella?" He sounds concerned. "He had a heart attack at the station. He was pronounced dead by the time he made it to the hospital. But I guess I should start at the beginning." I try to ground myself and take a big breath. "After you all left, to say I was a mess is an understatement. I was a shell of myself and my depression ran deep. Edward left me alone in the woods after telling me he didn't love me and didn't want me anymore! He basically said I was nothing more than a distraction." I have to take another breath; I haven't had to speak of this since Jacob.

**JPOV**

"Dead." My mind stopped working again. Charlie can't be dead. Edward left to ensure her safety I'm sure that included her father. "WHAT?! How Bella?" I'm surprised I can even form words. "He had a heart attack at the station. He was pronounced dead by the time he made it to the hospital. But I guess I should start at the beginning." From the word dead her pain keeps increasing; it's suffocating. I have the urge to run to get away from the emotions, but I know that she needs to say this to someone else. She starts her story with Edward leaving her. "…Edward left me alone in the woods after telling me he didn't love me and didn't want me anymore! He basically said I was nothing more than a distraction…" What the fuck is the matter with that asshole?! He may as well have just killed her. She took a breath to steady herself and I tried pushing some calm to her but she just shook her head, "Thanks, Jaz, but I need to feel the emotions when I speak of it."

The strength this young woman has can and would amaze some of the strongest men. Underneath all the pain and sadness I can feel her acceptance. She has already made peace with this. It still blows my mind. "So did you go leave with your Mom after he passed?" I ask with curiosity but this just brings on another rush sorrow. Damn it, this conversation is not going the way I intended it to.

"How about I tell my story and you can ask questions afterwards cowboy?" She says with a small smile on her face. I nod my head for her to continue. She continued with her story from her depression from us leaving, to moving in with Jacob and creating a life and family with the pack. I growled a little at this point. Werewolves! What the hell? This girl just can't stay away from monsters. She tells me about Jacob imprinting and how she felt devastated all over again. She said she was stronger this time around, she felt like dying again, but she wouldn't let that bring her down. She was stronger the next heartbreak. I was very proud of her while she was speaking this part. Then she moves on about finding herself here and discovering her passion for writing.

"I started writing my journals just for a release of my heartbreak and anger. It's not like I could have gone to see someone. They'd think I'm crazy and lock me away." I get a feeling of nostalgia as she looks into the distance. "I was thinking about Edward one day and I finally realized how many flaws he had that I was never able to see before. And I started writing a story about him. Granted, it is very loosely based on him and has nothing to do with his history, but that was my motivation to start the story." She says proudly.

"Can I read the story when it's finished?" I ask wistfully.

The corners of her lips twitch up and says, "Maybe. I just finished the story as you came over. When I'm ready I'll think about it." She has the prettiest smile. The way her face lights up when a genuine smile graces her face is exquisite. "That's really all I have been up too. What have you done since leaving the Cullens?" She takes an awkward d pause and then smiles. She was probably thinking about Alice. I'm happy to be over her.

"I presume the same as you these last couple years. I traveled in Europe for a little while then I started going to school again. I really just need something to occupy my time." I'm surprised that we find ourselves in a comfortable silence. Coming out of my thoughts I notice Bella's emotions, "What are you thinking about, Bella?"

She smiles at me, "Well, cowboy, the sun is about to go down and I wanted to take a ride on my bike. You want a ride?" The last sentence is underlined with heavy lust. In my heaviest accent, "I'd love to darlin'." As we walk to the bike I realize I'll be riding on the back. I've never rode on the back to someone. Well, this should be interesting. She mounts the bike, flips up her visor from her helmet and says, "What about that ride cowboy?" I smirked and jumped on the back and My God is she warm. My body molds to hers and I put my arms around her waist and hold her probably a little tighter than need be, but it would seem I have lost all control of my motions and actions. She takes off at a break-neck speed and I'm a little nervous for her. I must of have been projecting because she whispers for me to calm down and enjoy the ride. As we approach her home I realize that I like Isabella Swan!

**AN: AS I CONTINUE TO WRITE I THINK THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A SLOW BURNER. I HOPE IT PICKS UP, BUT I LIKE STORIES WHERE THEY BUILD A RELATIONSHIP FIRST BEFORE JUMPING INTO BED AND DECLARING THEIR UNENDING LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER. ANOTHER WARNING: WHEN THEY FINALLY GET TOGETHER THEIR WILL BE A LOT OF LEMONY GOODNESS. THIS CHAPTER WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS ANY GOOD.**

*** IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE RABBIT IS, YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS STORY.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN? SHOULD EDWARD BE LAID BACK OR DICKHEAD ABOUT BELLA AND JASPER? SHOULD JASPER TELL EDWARD AND THE CULLENS ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLA OR KEEP IT SECRET? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. REVIEW!**


	4. INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS; THEY MADE ME GIDDY. IN FACT, I WAS SO EXCITED THAT I CRANKED OUT TWO CHAPTERS.**

**SO LETS PRETEND THAT BELLA WROTE INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE AND OF COURSE BRAD PITTS CHARACTER WILL BE A LOOSE INTERPRETATION OF EDWARD. ALSO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF DIALOG IN THIS CHAPTER, SINCE I DON'T THINK I'M ANY GOOD AT IT I WANT TO TRY AND DO MORE OF IT.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE, BUT I WANT TO USE IT FOR MY STORY. :D**_

**INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE**

**BPOV**

I feel great this morning. Jasper left around midnight. I was having such a good time I didn't want him to leave. I think I have been alone way too long. He was funny, charming, sexy…wait, sexy? Damn rabbit isn't doing its job anymore! I really enjoyed Jaspers company. He is very intelligent, not like the boys in school. I'm looking forward to seeing him again. We made plans to meet at a bar-n-grill by school.

Classes were a breeze. I sit at my coffee shop with my coffee and my laptop. I need to start a paper for one of my classes. An hour flies by before I realize that Jasper hasn't made his way over yet. I'm a little worried. Vampires aren't late, but perhaps since we are meeting at the bar he won't show up today. His tardiness brings back some of those abandonment issues. I always think people are going to blow me off. Sometimes I feel that I'm not worthy of anyone's friendship; I can't help these feelings. That is why we label them as 'issues'. I stop this train of thought and continue to work on my paper. I'm about half way through my paper when Jasper finally decides to show himself.

"Sorry, I'm late. After class I decided to go for a quick hunt, but then I got a little sloppy eating and had to go home and change. I hope you don't mind." He looks hopeful and a little embarrassed.

"No worries, Jasper. It was good, got some homework done and 'me' time in. It's all good." I start putting my belongings away. "Do you want to walk over?" I suggest. "Sure. So tell me something about yourself that nobody knows." Jasper asks as we are seated at the bar-n-grill.

Well, that was an unexpected question, but fun! "I can wiggle my ears!" I state with a big grin. I move my hair so he can get a good look at moving ears. He starts laughing and it's the sweetest sound I have ever heard. The waitress immediately makes her way over and ogles Jasper, of course. Can't argue with her, I mean, look at him. He is so simple, but still incredibly sexy. He's wearing his usual jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in his pants and the cowboy boots that make me swoon. All he needs is a hat and he'd be ready to ride. God, I have got to stop thinking like that. This is Jasper I'm looking at. My ex-boyfriends brother, my ex-best friend's husband; I wonder if it would bother them. I place my order for a burger and fries with a Bloody Mary and Jaspers orders a beer and chicken wings. I like that he has ordered food. Edward usually made me eat by myself, at least we are giving the illusion I'm not a fat ass eating by myself.

"Bloody Mary!" Jasper damn near shouts. I can't help but laugh, I ordered this on purpose, it's not my favorite drink but I couldn't resist. "What's wrong Jasper?" I keep giggling. "I don't have to worry about you taking my drink do I?" I wink at him and turn my attention to the house band. "So what can you do that nobody else knows about?" He takes a second and he looks a little shy. "I can swing dance." He won't make eye contact with me; if he could blush, he would be. "So you can dance well. That's not surprising. Vampires are good at everything." I state.

"Okay, what's your weirdest experience?" I ask. His eyes widen and he blows out his breath and this very serious look takes over his face. I meant to keep up the playful banter we had going; I mean, I didn't think this was a very serious question. "The weirdest experience had to have been meeting Alice." He looks down like he's embarrassed. "It's okay Jaz, I'm sure it was a weird experience. Some chick from nowhere says she has visions and you are to get together. I probably would have called her a psycho and walked away." I try and lighten the mood and it works. His face finally loosens and he laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. A normal person would have, but she had so much sincerity and hopefulness coming off her that I never even thought of questioning her. Plus, when she starts bouncing around, her excitement sky rockets and there's no way to resist those emotions." We both have a good laugh at Alice's expense.

"So what about you, darlin'?" He lays his accent thick and my panties twist a little bit. Let's see. "Hmmm. Okay, I got it." I think back to the end of my freshman year. "I was dating this guy for about six months and we finally started spending the nights at each other's place. Long story short, we go out drinking, get smashed, and make it back to my place." I laughed at myself just thinking about how drunk he was that night. His name was Tim and he was a good guy, but I just didn't feel that thing. I felt it with Edward and Jacob, but not Tim. "So, we finally fall asleep…"

_I open my eyes and I'm staring at my very boring ceiling, wondering why I'm leading Tim on, when from the corner of my eye I see a shadow moving around my bedroom. I realize its Tim and just watch him for a second trying to figure out what the hell he is doing. He is only wearing his boxers and he has both arms fully extended in front of him like he is blind folded. He is over by my window feeling the walls. What the hell is this psycho doing?! "Hon, what are you doing?" I whisper into the night. "Nothing! Leave me alone and go back to bed!" He slurs at me. Okay, obviously he is still drunk, but he sounds so angry and I can't help but worry. I watch him for a couple more seconds and try again, "Tim, what are you doing?" I repeat. Again, he screams, "Nothing!" While we are talking he moves from feeling the wall to feeling the air in front of him. I get out of bed and open the door for him and as soon as I do he takes off for the door and runs to the bathroom. I'm even more confused, but I decide to crawl back into bed and get comfortable. _

_Five minutes later, he comes back into the bedroom and kneels next to the bed on my side. Suddenly, he starts shoving his hands between the mattress and box spring and I can't keep the smile off my face. "Hon, what are you looking for?" He looks at me, and says, "Nothing." He then climbs over me and goes back to bed._

Jasper and I are laughing hysterically and I continue, "I asked him the next morning what was going on and he says he was looking for the bathroom and then was looking for money!" My laughing starts calming down, "I guess that's one of my funniest moments too."

By the time I'm done telling my little story I'm about done with my meal. I drank my bloody mary and Jaspers beer and then decide to take his food to go. The rest of the night went smoothly; we kept exchanging funny stories and life experiences. We steered clear of the Cullens and I'm happy about that. I was having way too much to get serious about anything. I may be content, happy even with my life, but I still have strong feelings for how they left me.

My drinking has resorted to shots of tequila and before I realize it I'm smashed; not sloppy, but still pretty fucking drunk. I stop drinking and ask for a glass of water before I go home. Jasper and I leave the bar and start off towards our vehicles.

**JPOV**

The evening was perfect. Bella was so easy to talk to and get along with. I haven't smiled and laughed this much in years. I know Bella is drunk; she was been swaying in her seat for about twenty minutes. She has become much more talkative and the weird thing is I don't mind. I could listen to her mindless chatter all night if she wanted me too.

We finally arrive at Bella's sexy beast and I'm surprised she hasn't fallen working over; especially with those heels on. "Bella maybe I should drive you home." I say to her trying to be polite even though she doesn't have a choice. The emotions coming off of Bella are intoxicating; I may have to drive a little slower than usual. "And you are suggesting that we take my sexy beast?" She slurs while bumping into my arm. "Tell me the truth; you are just looking for an excuse to get on something that beautiful!" She says a little too loudly and a couple of pedestrians turn to look at the drunken hot mess at my side. "Babe, I would be honor if you'd allow me to ride sexy beast to your house." I lay it on real thick with my accent and the sickly sweetness of the predator within. The wave of lust almost knocks me to my knees, whoops; maybe I laid it on a little too much. I send her waves of calm and alertness. I'll have to be extra careful so she doesn't fall off the bike. She hands over the keys with a look of desire in her eyes and tells me to be careful with her baby. "I trust you Jasper and there better not be any marks on my bike in the morning, understand!" The thought of someone else driving her baby must be sobering her up a little bit.

She finally gets on behind me and God Damn she feels good. Her little body is pressed hard to my back. The heat emanating from between her legs is like a beacon telling me where to go. She wraps her arms around my waist, clamps her hands together on my stomach and says, "Giddy up, cowboy!" I can feel the mischievous emotions coming off her, "Yes, ma'am." I take off real fast and then realize I need to be aware of Bella and monitor her hold on my body. I hear her hum at something and then her hands loosen on my stomach. For a second I freak out that she is about to let go and fall off; but then I realize she's not letting go. She puts her palms against my stomach and I hear her hum again. I almost laugh out loud: Is she feeling me up? I can't help the smile on my face. I do believe I'm getting felt up by Isabella Swan. Emmett would have a field day with that one, maybe one day I'll be able to tell him. Her one hand moves above her other one and her grip gets tighter as well as my jeans. She does not realize how powerful and intoxicating she is.

We finally make it to her house and I'm carrying her to her bedroom bridal style. As I place her under her covers she starts twitching and she yells, "The spaghetti is in the bushes!" I laugh so hard as quietly as I can so I don't disturb her. I remember Edward speaking of her sleep talking, but that is just something else. The rest of the night I wonder what could possibly be going through her head to yell that there is spaghetti in bushes.

Friday goes by without incident. After I left Bella's I ran back to the bar to get my truck and drove myself home. I also needed to go hunting. With these new feelings stirring inside me I want to be cautious. I can't figure myself out. I have always thought of Bella as family; Alice's sister and best friend, my brother's girlfriend. Do I still apply that title to her? Even though they have been separated for so long; with this thought I know I have a crush on Bella. Crush? Seriously? I've been alive over a century and I haven't had a crush since I was human. I can't just rush into anything with Bella. My whole family is at stake. Edward would be mad as hell if I ever tried anything with her; hell he'd be mad just knowing that I'm here with her now. Hold on…I'm getting ahead of myself. Bella just wants a friend and so do I. I'm not looking to be involved with anyone. It may be lonely, but I was enjoying having quality time with myself. I've enjoyed finding myself. I've defined by 'Alice and Jasper' for so long that I lost myself. I just went with everything that Alice said. I let her dress me, which made me into prep and I would never plan anything or make any real decisions for myself. Alice visions always told what would happen and how we would all react. Yes, I'm enjoying just being. I need a friend, someone that will accept me flaws and all, just as I am. Just friends…you can do this Whitlock, man up and stop thinking like a little girly bitch!

After my shower I hear my phone ringing and see Bella's name. I have to figure out a ringtone for her. "Hi, Bella." I say a little too happy, but what can I say I'm happy to have a friend.

"Good afternoon Jasper." So formal. "I was just calling to thank you for last night. I had a really great time! Also for driving me home. I didn't mean to get that wasted." She says shyly. "No problem Bella. I had a really good time. Like I told you it's been a while since I've had a friend. It was nice to just be out and feel human." I stop myself before I say too much.

"I was wondering if you would come over tomorrow. I have a surprise and I want to share it with you." She sounds almost embarrassed. "Sure thing Bella. What time do you want me there?" I wonder what she is going to show me. Is it a surprise for me? Or something else entirely? "Honestly, anytime you want to come is fine. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she hangs up and I stare at the sky for a couple of hours thinking about how my life might be drastically changing without any warning.

Maybe I should leave. As much as I want to be her friend, I might not be capable of having a crush and being her friend. Maybe I should just ask her and talk to her about what I'm feeling and thinking. God, I must be turning into a girl; my feelings? What I'm thinking? She'll think I'm crazy. She's only been back in my life for the last week. What a great week it has been though? I feel like I have purpose again; something to live for. Yep, I have come to the conclusion and acceptance that I like Isabella Swan. Now I just have to figure out what to do about it.

I know she likes me, well, maybe I shouldn't go that far; I know she finds me physically attractive. The lust that girl can throw off is like nothing else I have ever felt and I don't think it was to her full capability. That's not enough to go off of though. I don't want to tell her I like her than have our friendship be weird. I know what I'll do. If she shows any indication that she likes me as much as I her; then I'll tell her how I feel. Basically, I'll just wait for her to make the first move. I know that doesn't sound very strong or brave, but I don't want to ruin the friendship that is starting to develop between us. It will be my little secret.

With this last thought my phone immediately starts ringing and I hope its Bella, but that seems unlikely. I look and see Alice's name. Why would she call at a time like this? I don't want to talk to her right now. I pick up the phone, "Hello Alice."

"Jasper! Thank God you are there! Where are you? What are you doing? Are you alright?" It was like a tsunami of questions. "Alice! Relax, doll. I'm fine and I'm not doing anything. I think the better question is what did you see?" She is silent for a few moments, but I can hear movement in the background and I assume its Elijah. "Jasper, your future has disappeared! I saw you a couple weeks ago make the decision to move to Washington and I haven't checked on you in a couple of weeks." She says this last part quietly like she's ashamed. She has no reason to be; I like that my future is my own and I don't have someone checking on my every move. I loved Alice with everything I had, but she was a little too much sometimes. But, to have my future disappear, that is a little unnerving. What could have possibly made my future disappear?

My thoughts immediately go to Bella. Did making the decision to stay in her life make my future disappear? How is that possible? Alice was always able to see her future. Although come to think of it, about five months after our departure Bella disappeared. With this thought I know that the disappearance of my future has something to do with Bella. I just can't seem to figure out the connection, though.

Now, I have to try and calm my ex-wife. I'm pulled from my thoughts by her voice and I realize she has been talking to me this whole time. "…maybe you should come home and be with your family. Or we can come to you and stay with you for a little while." She says hopefully? Interesting. "NO!" I screamed, hoping I didn't give myself a way that I was hiding something. Why was I hiding Bella? I'll think about that later. "I wouldn't worry about it Alice. Maybe I just haven't made a decision about my next step. I'm still debating what I'm going to do after this year." I try to sound convincing. "I don't know Jasper, I'm really worried. I don't understand why your future would disappear!" Well, if she can't see my future that means I can lie to get her off the phone! "Alice, really there's nothing to worry! I'm fine and I'm going to be fine."

"So Alice how is the family?" I hear the same things that Emmett told me a couple nights ago. Maybe I should ask about Edward. "What about Edward? How's he doing?" She hesitates. "Still the same emotionally, I guess. He is still full of self-hatred when you left. He is in Alaska right now. He is making his way home for the holidays. Esme practically had to beg him to come home for Christmas." She hesitates again. "Are you coming home for Christmas?" I highly doubt that. I guess I don't need to tell her that now though. "I'm not sure Alice. I'll let you guys know. Well, I have to let you go. I have to meet people from one of my classes for a group project." I wait to see if she will take the lie. "Okay, Jasper. But please call us if you need anything." "I will Alice. Tell the family I said hi." With that we hung up.

Edward is still torn up about Bella. This makes me feel horrible maybe I should talk to him. No! You know what; it's not a big deal. I like her, it's a crush but crushes go away. I know she'll never look at me as relationship material. I don't need to think about Edward; nothing will ever happen.

Saturday morning finally arrives and my first instinct is to run over to Bella's as soon as possible. I have to remember to act as a friend would. She said she usually wakes around eight so I'll arrive around eleven. That doesn't seem to eager does it?

I'm full and thinking of feeding disgusts me at this point, but just to be safe I go hunting again. I shower and then read until it is time to leave. As soon as I feel the appropriate amount of time has passed I am out the door like a bat out of hell. What does that expression mean? Why are their bats in hell anyway? Are bats a sign of evil?

Bella opens the door and she looks amazing as usual. She has on a tight pair of blue yoga pants and a short yellow tee. She looks good enough to eat! Oops, I guess that's not a good thing for me to say. She doesn't have on any make up and she looks even more breathtaking and her chocolate waves fall around her shoulders. I notice a bracelet gracing her delicate wrist. The bracelet is white gold with a wooden wolf on one side and the other had a wooden dream catcher. The charms were so small it's amazing that someone had carved those; they must have been very good. The amusement coming off her tells me I've been ogling too long and now she has noticed it.

"Come on in Jasper."

She doesn't mention anything about the surprise she told me about earlier. Honestly, I could care less; I'm having a great time talking. She put her iPod on and we have similar tastes in music, which is refreshing. The Cullens music taste was a little too uptight for me and Emmett just likes a bunch of garbage that the kids listen to these days. The whole night flies by without my noticing. Midnight rolls around and she excuses herself for a moment.

She returns like a novel like stack of papers and places it in front of me. On the front page is one line, "Interview with a Vampire". I am in awe; this book looks like six hundred to eight hundred pages long. This is the surprise she wanted to share with me. She's giving me the first look at her first novel.

"Wow, Bella. You're going to let me leave here with a copy of your novel." She smiles. "I trust you Whitlock." Her beautiful laugh runs through my body. "I want to know if you like it. I have a meeting on Monday with a publishing house. Hopefully you'll like it so I feel empowered to go to this meeting." She bites her bottom lip and my vision gets foggy. She has the most beautiful lips and her tongue…FOCUS…she's talking to you. "I will start reading it as soon as I get home." I vow.

Bella walks me to her front door. I turn around after exiting and sincerely say, "Thank you Bella. It means so much to me that you trusted me with this." I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles and I am blessed with the most beautiful blush to ever grace anyone's face. I speed more than usual to get to my house. I can't wait to rip into this bad boy.

**BPOV**

I woke up Friday in a state of confusion. I remember going out with Jasper last night and I remember getting on the bike and after that I don't remember anything. Jasper is very considerate to have driven me home last night. I'm glad he didn't take me to his house. I don't know if I'm ready to see where he lives yet. I know I forgave him for abandoning me, but it still hurts sometimes. I can forgive and I can try to forget.

I really did have a good time last night. I really do need a friend and looks like Jasper's up for the job. In the back of my head though, I'm worried that he'll just up and leave without a word. I try to ignore these feelings. I have them with every person that I let into my life. I guess that's why they call them issues, right? Stupid Edward! I wish the end of our relationship had gone differently. Hmmm. I know Edward said he wasn't in love with me anymore, but I still don't understand why nobody could say goodbye. I mean Jasper said he didn't even want to go. Why would Edward force them all away? I am starting to believe he is a very selfish creature. I guess he was trying to tell me that but I would never listen; enough with those thoughts.

I was a little hung over but I decided I should go running since I didn't feel queasy. The run actually made me feel better. I had breakfast, did a little work on my novel and decided it was time to call the publishing house and make a meeting. I also felt it was important for me to let Jasper read it. I can't explain this feeling, but I wanted him to have an original copy of it, even if it never made it to the bookstores.

Jasper looked a little different today. Same jeans and boots, but his shirt was different; it was a hunter green color. It was a beautiful color. I think it was something in his eyes or maybe the way he spoke, but something was just different. What would make him seem different so suddenly?

I had another great day with him. We have similar tastes in a lot of things; we are discovering we have a lot more in common than originally thought. Thinking back it's kind of sad that Edward always kept Jasper away from me. He is truly good to the core. If I had to run into any Cullen I'm glad it was Jasper.

"You know, Jasper, I'm really glad we ran into each other." His smile lights up the room and forces a smile on my face.

I finally decide to give him my surprise and he looks ecstatic; like a kid on Christmas morning. He says he'll read it as soon as he gets home with a reverence that I've long forgotten. When his lips touch my knuckles my hand get this tingling feeling and makes me blush. Thank God he seems so focused on getting home to notice that I blushed.

The weekend continued on without any event until Sunday night when I received a phone call from Jasper. I was laying in bed thinking about my week with Jasper and couldn't wait to speak to him again and now he is calling me.

"Hey cowboy." I say playfully. "Bella, I absolutely love your story. Edward is Louis, isn't he? I am truly in awe of this story Bella." If he needed breathe, he would be out of it by now. "I'm so happy you like it Jaz! Honestly, I was a little nervous having a real vampire read it. But I thought it would be smart not to create a whole different species' of vampires and raise questions, you know." I reply sarcastically. "You don't need me to give you praise to help empower you for your meeting. Bella, this story speaks for itself. No one will turn you down; and I bet you publishers will be bidding to get your story." At this moment I felt complete. It didn't matter if the story was never published; I was content just knowing that Jasper loved the story. "Thank you Jasper. That means the world to me." I say sincerely. "Bella we should celebrate! Why don't we meet up after class this week and celebrate? I'll buy you a beer."

I smiled as he continued to speak. I didn't know what was going on but I knew something special was happening. This moment solidified our friendship forever.

**AN: REVIEW AND MAKE ME GIDDY! WHAT DID YOU LIKE? WHAT DIDN'T YOU LIKE? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT BELLA COPING A FEEL?**


	5. BIRTHDAY

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I THINK IN THE BOOKS JASPER WAS CHANGED AT 18, I CAN'T REMEMBER. FOR MY STORY HE WAS 20. **

**I MAY NOT HAVE TIME TO POST BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS. IT'S GETTING CRAZY. MY WEEKEND WAS NUTS. I DIDN'T GET ONE OPPORTUNITY TO WRITE. SO BEAR WITH ME UNTIL I GET BACK ON TRACK.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS. SPECIAL THANKS TO JASPERSBELLA, ACW1, FANFICTION1968, CURLY-KITTY, KATHY HIESTER, TRACEYBUIE, & KELLYGIRL. YOU MAKE THE WRITING PROCESS FUN! THANK YOU TO THOSE YOU PUT ME ON ALERT AND FAVORITES. **

**BIRTHDAY**

**JPOV**

Several days have gone by and Bella and I have been getting closer. I love the friendship we have developed. We love to be around each other but the world won't end if we aren't together for a couple of hours. That's how friends or suppose to think and behave, right?

Her birthday is around the corner and I want to do something special for her. But I have to keep reminding myself that we are just friends. My "go to" event is something romantic and memorable, but we are friends. I keep trying to rack my brain for something we can do and I keep drawing a blank. Bella has changed in little ways; for example, she doesn't mind when I spend money on her. I've bought her dinners and books; I just try and steer clear of expensive things and it seems to be working. So I've narrowed it down and I'm nervous on how she'll react. The most important part of my plan is to make sure it is her decision if she wants to participate or not.

Bella hasn't said a word about her birthday. I'm assuming she doesn't want to celebrate, but I want to do something with her and for her. I want to show her I care and that I remembered. I want to do something in regards to her book, but we haven't heard anything about it. She sent it into a couple of publishing companies and of course she had the meeting with the one company, but we are patiently waiting for word. So I have cancelled out anything book related.

Bella still hasn't wanted to come over to my house. I wonder why that is? I guess she'll come over when she is ready; I don't want to push her. Seeing her smile everyday makes the world turn and the birds chirping…damn it, there goes that girly crap. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I need to spend some quality time with Emmett.

I need to call Bella and see if she wants to hang out on Saturday. My birthday surprise should be an offer that she can't refuse. I'm excited to go myself; even though it poses no danger to me. It will be nice to share a first together. Now, where is my phone?

"Hello." My body starts to tingle at the sound of her voice. "Hey Gorgeous." It pleases me that she doesn't mind my nicknames for her. The first couple of times she would roll her eyes and blush profusely, but it seems she's accepted my nicknames. Some of the nicknames she has for me would make me blush if I were human. My personal favorite is cowboy, every time she says it my pants tighten. "I have something for you and I wanted to come over tomorrow." I try to ask as nonchalant as possible. There is a pause on the other line and I start to worry. "Um…you just want to hang out? I didn't really want to go out tomorrow." With this statement I really start to worry; the least I'm too do is give her the option. I'm pretty sure she'll like my surprise, but she may just be too stubborn to accept the present. "No worries. I'm looking to relax myself. You keep me out all hours of the night. I'm pretty tired and I need a relaxing day." I said playfully. She giggles into the phone. "Sure, sure. Whateves, cowboy. What time do you want to come by?" I pretend to think about it for a split second and reply, "Nine sound okay?" We say goodbye and I make preparations for Bella's birthday.

**BPOV**

My birthday is tomorrow and I really don't want to do anything about it. So far Jasper hasn't mentioned my birthday. However, I have mixed feelings about this that I wasn't expecting. I don't like celebrating my birthday, but there is a part of me that wants to know that Jasper remembered. I don't want him to go all out or anything; just a simple 'Happy Birthday Bella' would suffice.

I have really been enjoying my time with Jasper. I had no idea he would be such a good friend and be so funny. I always laugh when I'm around him. Just a simple look from him will make me smile. I love messing with him; it brings me joy to make him squirm. I also love that we can just be silent together; he comes over to hang out and that doesn't mean we have to fill the air with mindless chatter. It's pleasantly comfortable.

I was a little surprised to hear from Jasper today. We didn't have any plans and I was planning on working on my other book. It's been done for a while I just haven't decided if I'm going to have it published. All I have to do is go back and give it a novel feel; I'm not sure what I want to do with it. I have to run in the other room to answer the phone, "Hello." Hearing Jasper's voice always puts a smile on my face; it is a great combination of smooth silk and all man. "Hello Gorgeous." He started calling me this shortly after we reconnected and I wasn't sure how to react to the endearing nicknames, usually something like this would bother me, but I love it when he calls me this; it makes me feel special. "I have something for you and I wanted to come over tomorrow." Uh oh! Does he know it's my birthday tomorrow? He has too, right? Vampires don't forget things. How can I tell him I'm not celebrating my birthday without telling him it's my birthday? "Um…you just want to hang out? I didn't really want to go out tomorrow." That should make it clear. "No worries. I'm looking to relax myself. You keep me out all hours of the night. I'm pretty tired and I need a relaxing day." I can't help but laugh at this statement, but this is the first time I don't trust him. This conversation is sketchy. Well, he's hasn't steered me wrong, yet. "Sure, sure. Whateves, cowboy. What time do you want to come by?" He said around nine and we hang up. Tomorrow better be a relaxing day!

The next morning I'm still a little uneasy. I think Jasper is up to something and I'll find out shortly. It's unusual that he wanted to come over this early. He usually tries to stick to coming over after eleven. I finally decided to get up and get ready for the day. I'm 22 today and I suppose I feel different. I'm two years older than Jasper now. I'm basically the same age as Carlisle now. My run is fantastic; it always makes me feel better. My shower was lovely; the way the warm water falls over my face and shoulders and pools on my feet is relaxing and puts me at peace. I put on another pair of white yoga pants and light pink sweater and pink ballet flats. I leave my hair down and decide to veto the makeup. I refuse to leave the house today. I am a stronger woman than when I met the Cullens and I will stand my ground.

Jasper looks amazing as always! His jeans are a little loose compared to his normal wear and he has a tight black wife beater on and a dark green button down long sleeve shirt on, that he left open. God that is one sexy look; the cowboy boots! Mmmm. Yeah, he is wearing a cowboy hat. I love it! I noticed he was staring at my bracelet and I hope he didn't mention anything about it. That wasn't a discussion I wanted to have today; he knows about the wolves, but not everything they're capable of. I finally meet his eyes and the intensity shining through makes my whole body flush. I clear my throat and step back so Jasper can come in. As he walks by I notice a bag in his hand. Damn it! He remembered my birthday, but at the same time I want to swoon. "Howdy, darlin'." The intensity of his accent today sends a rush of arousal to my core. Stop it, Bella. This is Jasper; just keep telling yourself that. Jasper! He is your friend! I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if you just started throwing yourself on him. He has been a great friend and you can't ruin that Bella. Every man I have been involved with has fallen apart and I refuse to lose Jasper that way. "You look nice cowboy! Are you going somewhere?" Suspicion ringing clear in my tone; he looks a little sheepish. "Can we go sit down I want to give you something?" We get comfortable on the couch in the family room, all the while I can't help but give him the, 'what the hell are you up too?' look. Without saying anything he hands me the bag.

With 'the look' still plastered on my face I accept the bag and open it. My mouth hangs open in awe. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Ja…Jasper," I take another breathe, "Did you draw this?" He just nods his head with a satisfied smile. The picture is breathtaking! The picture is of me smiling and laughing and you can see my fireplace in the background. The drawing is so detailed that I can see the Chinese food on the coffee table; he drew it in black and white, obviously with a pencil and it looks amazing. "The only thing I spent money on was the frame and it…it wasn't much." I look up into his eyes, I can feel the unshed tears hanging on by a thread. "Thank you Jasper. This is…this is so beautiful!" He scoots a little closer, "Happy Birthday Bella." My voice gets caught in my voice. He remembered my birthday. I feel this tingling in my chest right where my heart is. Jasper's smile widens, "I'm glad you like it Bella. I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday or if I should get you anything at all." I put the picture down and scoot over to give him a hug. We both held on a little too long. It felt so good to be in his arms. "I feel the same way darlin'." He must have been able to feel my contentedness radiating off me. I finally pull away. "Sure, sure. Do you want to watch a movie?" I put the picture on the wall above my fireplace.

"I had a better idea actually." He sounds a little sketchy. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" I put 'the look' back on my face, sizing him up. "Stop looking at me that way. It was an idea I had; we don't have to go if you don't want to, but hear me out before you turn me down." This should be good. What expansive and outlandish thing could he possibly have planned? I'll have no choice and have to do it. Why do they always treat me this way? I keep giving him 'the look'. "Good. What would you say to sky diving?" My mind freezes. Is he actually suggesting that we do something dangerous? I've gone cliff diving, but sky diving that sounds so much more exciting. Could I really go? Could I really jump? "Oh my God! That sounds awesome Jasper!" I ran over to him and hug him and damn near jump into his lap as I continue, "are you serious?" I can't stop the smile on my face and he returns my smile before speaking. "Absolutely, Gorgeous. We can go today if you are really that interested." I jump off the couch, "Hells yeah. What time can we leave?"

I decide to change into some jeans and keep my sweater. I put on a little mascara and some lip gloss; brush through my hair and I am ready to go. Jasper said the sky dive station is about two hours away. I could care less how far it is; especially with him driving. We'll be there in no time.

The drive was nice. Jasper kept making fun of me because I just couldn't seem to shut my mouth for more than two seconds. I think my mood was getting to him. A couple times he giggled like a little girl, but I didn't mention it. He looked embarrassed. The sky dive station wasn't what I expected. It was a decent size building and nothing else was around, just the runway for planes. I started getting nervous as I took in the small plane. It was so tiny; it didn't seem safe. Jasper was looking at me from the corner of his eye, probably monitoring my emotions. I finally calmed myself down and then he turned to me, "You ready, Gorgeous?"

**JPOV**

I am very pleased with myself. Today was been turning out just as I wanted it too. Bella is being very accepting of everything I have given her. The way she reacted to my drawing did catch me a little off guard. The emotions that were coming off her made me feel amazing. When she hugged me I felt complete for the first time in my life. I loved Alice, but I've never felt this way before. When I was with Alice I always felt like there was something missing. Love bursts through my thoughts as I hold Bella in my arms and I look down at her. She has a heart stopping smile and I finally felt something other than lust from her towards me. When she hugged me I felt it. "I feel the same way darlin'." She pulls away after I say this. I don't think she's aware that she feels anything towards me. This feeling gives me some hope that she'll be able to trust me enough to let me in other than a friend.

She always was a surprising creature. She always reacted the opposite way of what you expect. When I told her I wanted to take her sky diving she jumped out of her skin. She sounded like a kid on Christmas morning being told she can't open the presents. She ran upstairs to change and was back down with 15 minutes. And we were off…

Driving with her to the sky dive station was the best drive I've ever had. I bet she would have and be a blast on a road trip. The joy and excitement radiating off of her was infectious. I couldn't help but giggle a couple of times which only made Bella laugh harder. She couldn't stop talking which surprised me the most. We are both similar creatures; neither of us needs to talk to fill the silence. We are quite comfortable just being with each other. However, mention sky diving and she has talked so much I was surprised she wasn't hyperventilating. Bella suddenly started feeling nervous and I felt a hint of disbelief. I was trying to give her space and let her come to her own decision. She finally calmed down and I turned to her, "You ready, Gorgeous?"

The sky diving instructors were teaching us what we needed to know to dive. Newbie's have to go with an experienced diver their first several jumps and I had J. Jenks fix up some paperwork so I could tandem with Bella. Tandem being when you have to go together; since she's the inexperienced one she'll be in front of me and I will be behind her. Two of the instructors decided to jump with us; they said they were having a slow day. One of the instructors was carrying a camera; pay a little extra and they will videotape your experience. Bella didn't know that I was doing it for her; she thought they were doing it for promotional purposes. Bella was listening very closely and it was so cute. I couldn't stop staring at her. I haven't ever seen her radiant. She was positively glowing. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and she was leaning against my arm and her body was warming my soul.

It took a little while to strap us in the gear and get us ready on the plane. Before the plane took off they made sure that Bella and I were secured to each other. Her body was flushed against mine. As the plane was ascending she started getting nervous again. I put my arms around her upper body holding her to me and sending her some calm. "Thank you Jasper, but don't. I want to feel everything!" The instructors tell us to get by the door to jump. As we inch our way closer to the door, Bella's nerves are underlining all her emotions; euphoria and awe take over completely as we jump.

** BPOV**

Here I was, Jasper was strapped to my back, and the instructors in the plane were crazy. They looked like they were more excited than I was; they were high fiving and getting Jasper and I excited. My adrenaline was pumping at an alarming rate and it was hard to sit still. I can't believe Jasper suggested this. This is going to be one of the best experiences of my life. I've never had a friend or boyfriend that would suggest something so radical. Jacob helped me do a couple reckless things, but he was never one to suggest something crazy and fun. It makes me love Jasper that much more. Love? I do love him; I always loved all the Cullens, even Rosalie. But this felt different. I was getting to know Jasper Whitlock, my best friend. He seems to be feeding off my emotions because the smile I couldn't get off my face was plastered onto his. When he smiles his eyes light up and I feel warm inside.

Jasper and I start inching our way towards the door and my nerves finally start to kick back in. Jasper chuckles and tells me I'll be alright. I'm told to hold onto the frame of the door and I look down. The Earth almost looks fake. I can see the outlining of crops and people's property and at the same time it is beautiful. The sky is clear with a few smaller clouds in the sky, the grass and trees are green. Stunning!

My breath was starting to come quicker and I started second guessing my actions. You know, maybe jumping out of a perfectly good airplane wasn't the best idea. My nerves were getting stronger as I stared at the ground from over 20,000 feet in the air. No! I have to stop thinking like that! I am going to jump out of this plane. Jasper brings me out of my thoughts by pushing me closer to the edge. I can feel him starting to push me out of the door, "Alright darlin', you ready to jump?!" I can feel him getting ready to throw us out of the plane and I yell, "NO!" And then I'm airborne.

This is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. At first, your stomach drops to the ground without you and you just feel the fall. The air is blowing so hard that I kind of choked at least once while looking down at the ground. It feels like forever but really only thirty seconds have past when I hear Jasper talking to me. "Do you want to pull the cord?" I pull the cord and we come to a halting stop and start floating. This is what heaven has to feel like. "Do you think heaven would feel like this Jasper?"

This high in the air I feel peace and content; I can't hear anything up here, just the wind blowing around. Sometime during our descent Jasper placed his arms wrapped around my waist and if it's possible his cold body warms me. His arms tighten around me, "Yes, I think this would be heaven." As we continued to float back down to Earth I leaned my head back on Jaspers shoulder and he tightens his arms a little more. "Thank you Jasper." I turn my head to look him in the eye, "This is the best birthday I have ever had! Thank you for making it special." I hope he can feel the gratitude from me. I kiss him on the check and turn back around to watch the rest of the fall.

Landing was very cool. I had to point my feet up towards the air and I came to a skidding halt. Jasper disconnects our gear and I jump into his arms and try to give him the strongest hug I can manage. He starts laughing as I try to suffocate him with my hug. "That was so fucking awesome! I can't believe we just did that! That was one of the best birthday presents I have ever gotten!" I can't seem to hold myself together, I'm too juiced now.

I finally calm down a bit and we are on our way back home. Most of the drive Jasper and I discussed our experience together. I was surprised to learn that Jasper has never done that before. I mean, what the hell, it's not like he can get hurt. And of course that's his same reasoning for not doing it. He said, "It wasn't that exciting, but seeing it through your eyes and your emotions made me feel like a human jumping out of a plane." That thought warmed my heart. I was able to help him feel human even if it was only for a minute. He suggested he take me out to dinner to whine down our evening, but I declined. He has spent enough money on me today. Just jumping out of an airplane is two hundred dollars and then he had us videotaped which was an extra hundred. No, I was going to buy my own dinner. We picked something up on the way home.

After the day we had I decided that '_Point Break'_ was a good movie to watch. I finished my steak burrito I got from a little Mexican joint around the house and cleaned my dishes. I made some homemade popcorn, grabbed a Coke and settled into the couch next to Jasper. Jasper was amused at my movie choice, but I thought it was appropriate considering what we did today. Plus, Patrick Swayze is hot in this movie! Jasper didn't want to discuss that part of the appeal of the movie.

The movie was almost finished, probably another half hour left and I started getting sleepy. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and leaned against Jaspers arm. He put his arm around me and tucked me into his side. I haven't felt like this since I was with Jake. I was just so comfortable around him. When we were friends Jake and I could hold hands without feeling uncomfortable, even though I knew he wanted more and at the time I didn't, I was still okay with it. Is it fair of me to compare Jasper to my other relationships? …I think so…it's natural right?

Eventually my eyes started to close and open; the movie was almost done and I wanted to see the end. I made it. I finished the movie, but neither Jasper nor I moved. I was so comfortable, which is amazing considering Jasper is as hard as stone. When Jasper didn't move to get up I just sunk deeper into his body. The cold was familiar but so very different. His body felt like a man's body and not a boy. He didn't back his body away from mine, every inch of our upper bodies were touching and the sides of our hips were touching. He wasn't backing away like Edward always did. I 'mmm' my appreciation and that must have broke the trance we were in; "do you want me to carry you to your room, darlin'?" Would it be inappropriate to ask him to stay with me? I want to be spooned. I looked up to respond and our faces here so close together I could smell his breath and I froze. I caught him looking at my lips and my body melted.

Why is he looking at my lips? Does he want to kiss me? Do I want to kiss him? I can't kiss Jasper, what are you thinking Isabella! He sees you as family, a sister for God Sakes! No, of course not! He was supposed to be my brother in a different life! He is just my friend and I like what are friendship has become. What would the Cullens say? Fuck them, I don't care what they think, but I still don't want to kiss him. It's wrong, right? Right. I find my resolve that I don't want to kiss Jasper and I'm not going to. I look in his eyes and see determination and resolve and his eyes are slightly blackened. I'm so inconsiderate, he is here trying to fight his bloodlust and I'm thinking about not kissing him. His eyes go completely black and his phone starts ringing.

He seems shocked and pulls away from me to answer his phone. I immediately stand and start folding the blanket and cleaning up my mess from the movie. Jasper looks at me and says, "Emmett." My favorite brother, Emmett. I am incredibly mad at the Cullens for leaving me and a little bitter, but I miss my big brother. He always saw the fun in life and encourages life; he is so much fun to be around. "What's up brother?" Jasper says into the phone while walking over to the patio doors and standing still looking across the backyard. I collect my things and go into the kitchen to give him some privacy, even though I want to listen. I can hear murmurs coming from the basement and then it goes silent.

For the first time I wonder if Jasper has told the Cullens that we are friends. Of course he has, why wouldn't he? There's no reason to hide this fact. This cements my anger even more. Jasper has told his family and they still haven't tried to contact me. Of course not! I'm just their little fucking pet. I wonder why Jasper has stuck around this long, did he need something to play with. Is he using me as a distraction now?! I have to calm myself down otherwise Jasper will know that something is wrong.

**JPOV**

"What's up brother?" Bella ducks out of the living room, I'm assuming to give me privacy. Her emotions said something different. I felt a little anger but the longing was stronger. She missed Emmett. I'm sure she missed all of them. Is it selfish of me to keep her to myself? I don't want to share. I like having only a part of my life and _mine_ alone.

"What's going on?" This is why Emmett was always my favorite, he is always so happy and full of life. I can imagine how his emotions feel right now. Being around him was always so effortless. I probably should go and visit with the Cullens. Maybe after Christmas I will. I really want to spend Christmas with Bella. I already have her present and I know she will probably have an issue with the cost, but I want to show her my true affection for her without telling her the true emotion behind it. "I've been recruited to get you to come home for Christmas." Damn it. This may not be too easy to avoid as I thought. Why are they pushing now though? I haven't visited in years and when I'm content they decide to push for my presence. "Yeah, I spoke with Alice some time ago and said I would try to make it." I have to start thinking of a good excuse why I won't be attending the Cullen Christmas. I can always take the easy road and say it has something to do with Alice and Elijah. No, I can't do that that would make her feel bad and responsible for my absence. "Try? What do you have going on that's so important?" Emmett huffed into the phone. I hesitated trying to think of something. "I…um…I don't think I'm ready to come home yet." It's truthful, but not a good enough excuse. "Dude, what's going on?" Why does Emmett always choose the wrong times to be insightful? "Nothing Emmett. I just really feel like coming home right now." I say with more confidence. "Oh, I know what's going on!" He couldn't possibly know! Alice can't see me! "You've met a girl, haven't you?" I'm starting to get a little irritated. I don't want to lie to Emmett, but I'm not ready yet. I guess I can be honest, but vague at the same time. "Kind of. We aren't dating; we are just friends. She doesn't have anywhere to go for Christmas so we were planning on spending it together." That's good. "Bring her home man!" So fucking pushy. "Emmett I can't introduce her to the family! I don't even know if she likes me Emmett." Emmett finally pauses, it sounds as if he is going to give up. Please just let this go Emmett. "Why not, dude? Wait! She's human isn't she?" I hesitated again. Damn it, when did I get so stupid! I shouldn't have answered the phone. "You little dog! Following the footsteps of our dear brother, huh? Does she know what we are?!" This is as honest as I can be. "Emmett, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it. We aren't dating I just enjoy her company, alright!" I say with a little more force. "Fine! I won't mention it again. I'll tell the family what's going on. They'll understand." No! "No Emmett, I'd appreciate if you can keep this between us for now. I don't plan on keeping it a secret forever. Nothing will probably happen anyway because," she's Edward ex-girlfriend and the love of his life, "she's human." That was the last we said anything about the human girl I'm interested in.

I put the phone back in my pocket and feel anger coming from the kitchen. Bella was just finishing cleaning up after herself when I entered the kitchen. She shuts the cabinet door a little too hard and turns to me, "Do the Cullens know you are here with me?" Anger and rage are rolling off her with such force that a growl escapes my mouth and Bella takes a step back. "Sorry, Bella but why are you so angry?" She looks down to the floor and asks if the Cullens know I'm with her. Sadness starts to seep into her as she asks this question. I start looking at the floor too. I didn't want to have this discussion yet. "No Bella, they don't." This takes her by surprise and she stares at me with disbelief clear in her eyes. "Why haven't you told them yet?" How do I explain this to her without giving my attraction and feelings for her away? Her anger starts to fade at this point. "Do you want me to tell them?" I can't help but think she wanted me to tell Edward. "No, I guess not. I'm just surprised you haven't said anything to them yet. I mean, doesn't Alice already know. She must have noticed _something _was wrong." I can tell she is hiding something now. She knows that Alice can't see me. How could she possibly know that? "Bella I haven't told the Cullens of our _friendship_ because I like having something separate from them." I sigh at my admission. "I like that you are my friend and not always being dragged around by the other Cullens." Once again she looks surprised. "Oh." Her anger and rage fade and embarrassment and love starts to settle in. I smile a little half smile and look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got a little angry. I don't know why." She lies. I wonder why she really got mad. "It's okay, darlin'." I take a step towards her and she turns and walks toward the cabinet to get a glass of water. I take that as a sign that it is time to leave. "I guess I should let you get ready for bed. Goodnight Bella." I turn to walk away and she stops me, "Jasper?" I don't say anything. "Thank you for today. I really haven't had a good birthday in years." I'm so happy I was the one to do this for her. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Now we are at her door, with her showing me out. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles again. That loving warmth I felt earlier came back and I smiled into her knuckles, "Happy Birthday Bella." The warmth from Bella starts to fade as soon as I get to my truck.

Today was incredible. The end took a weird turn, but she will talk to me when she is ready. I hope it's sooner rather than later. I arrived at my house and decide to go hunting for something quick and simple and my thoughts turn back too today's events.

_As I tossed our bodies out of the airplane I heard Bella yell "NO!" Her breath was coming in quick bursts and the sound and the feel of her breathing against me was starting to turn me on. Oh my God! I'm a very bad man! She's excited to jump out of a plane and it's turning me on. Dear Lord. Get a hold of yourself, Whitlock!_

_The emotions coming off of her are amazing. I'm feeling them ten times stronger than normal because of our skin to skin contact. Sometime during the jump our shirts rode up and I can feel her back against my rock hard stomach. I don't think she even noticed with her checking out the scenery. "Do you want to pull the cord?" Her excitement escalates again and she pulls the cord stopping our fast decent to the ground. The excitement is quickly replaced by euphoria and suddenly, we are floating in the air like birds. Even though I know I can't get hurt, this is still an amazing feeling or maybe that's just Bella. Well, the scene is beautiful regardless. As I start really taking in the scenery Bella speaks, "Do you think heaven would feel like this Jasper?" I can feel her peace and contentment and I tighten my arms around her and I think anywhere she is, is heaven. It feels like we are in our own personal bubble that nobody can penetrate. The tranquility up here, her beauty, my arms wrapped around her body…I tighten my arms again before I lose the opportunity to hold her, "Yes, I think this would be heaven." A couple of seconds past and she leans her head back on my shoulder and I can't help but tighten my grip again. I never want to let her go. I want her to be _mine. _Her angelic voice is so soft I almost didn't catch what she said, "Thank you Jasper." She turns to look at me and her face is so close I can feel her breath on my face and I have my own moment of euphoria. "This is the best birthday I have ever had! Thank you for making it special." I feel the gratitude she is sending me and I don't think it's possible for me to become any happier than I am right now. Then, she kisses me on the check and turns back around. This girl is dangerous. Without even knowing she will be capable of bringing me to my knees._

I finished burying the two deer I ate and truck it on home, not at full vampire speed, but still faster than human. I just want to bask in the happy moments of the day.

_We were settling in to watch a movie and I was elated that she decided to sit next to me. Eventually she got more comfortable with her blanket and leaned against me. I couldn't resist and wrapped my arm around her petite frame and brought her body to my side._

_I could hear her heart start to even out and become steady, she was starting to fall asleep in my arms. I could feel her struggle; she was trying to stay awake. I was hoping she would just fall asleep so she could lay in my arms longer. The movie finished and I was disappointed for a split second because we were going to have to separate and she would leave to get ready for bed. But it was short lived; the credits were playing and neither of us moved. Her emotions made me feel everything I was feeling stronger. She sank deeper into my body and I was lucky she couldn't she my face unless she moved because I know I had the cheesiest fucking grin on my face. I couldn't understand how she could be so comfortable against my marble body. My pants started tightening again and I realized this may not be the best idea. Our bodies were touching everywhere and it made me want more._

_I wanted to run my hands through her hair. I wanted to caress her beautiful face and look deep into her eyes for hours. Her body was so soft and I wanted to run my hands everywhere. I wanted to worship her like the sacred temple her body was. I wanted to press my lips to her warm plump lips and bit down on her body lip. I wanted to hear her moan anything and everything…"mmm"…it was like she read my mind and I almost lost myself. I wanted to pick her up and shove her into the wall, but I finally broke these thoughts and realized I had to get out of here and maybe release a little tension myself. "Do you want me to carry you to your room darlin'?" I felt her longing and hoped it was for me, although my luck it was probably just for her warm bed. I was looking down at her when she suddenly looked up and we both froze. Our faces were so close again; like earlier in the air, I could feel her breath again and it was intoxicating. I was losing myself fast and started looking at her lips wondering what she tasted like. If possible her body molded more to mine than before_. _God, do I want to kiss her? I barely felt her feelings change into confusion. My hopes were shattered; she wasn't ready or didn't want me. Would it be so horrible to kiss her? Would she end our friendship if I tried? I finally decide to tell her how I feel by kissing her, of course, I'll have to explain. But I want her to know and I want to show her how much I want her. As I made up my mind the damn phone rings…_

I guess it's a good thing that Emmett called. I don't want to do anything to ruin my friendship with Bella, but in the moment it was so strong and I felt a pull to her. I remember her conflicting emotions. I believe she was debating kissing me too. Could I be so lucky? She didn't mention it after I got off the phone with Emmett so I left it alone. Maybe she thinks…I don't know what she thinks; I wish I did. This was the first time I wished I had Edwards ability. Emotions only tell you so much I want to know exactly what she's thinking.

**AN: WOULD VAMPIRE JASPER JUST FALL TO THE GROUND? FOR MY STORY VAMPIRES CAN FLOAT IN THE AIR AND IN THE WATER! **

**WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS; LET ME KNOW. WHAT DO YOU LIKE? WHAT DON'T YOU LIKE? GIVE ME ENOUGH REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BEFORE THE HOLIDAY. ;)**

**MAKE ME GIDDY!**


	6. CHRISTMAS

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER ALMOST 10,000 WORDS; FORTEEN PAGES AND I'M VERY PROUD OF MYSELF. **

**JASPER WILL BE TELLING HIS STORY THIS CHAPTER. I'M NOT GOING INTO GREAT DETAIL BECAUSE WE HAVE ALL HEARD IT BEFORE WITHIN THE BOOKS AND THE MANY FAN FICTION WE HAVE READ. HIS STORY WILL PROBABLY SEEMED RUSH, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DWELL ON IT TOO MUCH SINCE WE ALL KNOW IT.**

**I'M HAVING THE HARDEST TIME WRITING CHAPTER 7. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE NEXT BECAUSE I'M NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT'S WRITTEN. ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTER SEVEN AND EIGHT LET ME KNOW.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO JASPERSBELLA, ACW1, FANFICTION1968, CURLY-KITTY, KATHY HIESTER, TRACEYBUIE, MSSMITH, & KELLYGIRL. **

**CHRISTMAS**

I decided to quit my part time job for different reasons. First, I wanted to enjoy the rest of my college experience without worrying about work and second, because I simply didn't want to work there anymore. That's what I told Jasper at least. To be perfectly honest I wanted to spend more time with Jasper. I was constantly thinking about him, so much so, that he even appeared in my dreams. It was almost impossible to concentrate on my class work. My grades started slipping a little bit towards the middle of the semester and I decided that at least once a week I had to be completely alone. The strange thing was that those were the days it was hardest to concentrate. I couldn't let Jasper know how dependent I was becoming on his friendship. It would kill me when he leaves, not if, but when he leaves. It's really only a matter of time.

I have developed strong feelings for Jasper. I'm still pretty much in denial though. I can't let myself have any feelings for him. I don't feel anything for him; just friendship.

The night after my birthday I distanced our physical relationship a bit. I couldn't let myself fall in love with anyone. I just wasn't capable of fully giving myself to anyone anymore. Edward destroyed everything innocent about me. However, I found the strength to move on. It hurt like hell and was no easy feat. The first half of my relationship with Jacob I was still in love with Edward, but I knew I had to move on because he was never coming back. Eventually I fell out of love with Edward, which caused led me to give myself physically to Jacob. The love I had for Edward left a constant hallowed feeling inside my soul, but Jacob helped me feel love and special. I had finally moved on from Edward and I felt accomplished and that made me proud. Falling in love with Jacob was easier than falling in love Edward. Everything with Edward was so strained and everything with Jacob was so easy; a little too easy. Jacob showed me how to love again. Before the demise of our relationship I was ready to give him everything I had. He had my heart and body, but he couldn't touch my soul. For Jacob, I would do it, give him everything. The American Dream: good job, dream house, and the appropriate amount of children, everything good in the world. Then Jacob proceeded to destroy whatever was left of me. Imprinting on some random chick that he never meet before; thinking about really pisses me off. I couldn't believe how Jacob treated me after that. He treated me as if I was worth nothing; as if because I had fallen in love before him, that he wasn't my first love; that that somehow made me tainted. Edward and Jacob both contributed to creating a bitter woman. I don't believe in love and fairytales anymore.

I had two boyfriends after Jacob. The first one was supposed to be a rebound, but I couldn't even sleep with him. The guy tried dating me for three months before he finally gave up trying to get into my pants. Then with Tim I tried again. He was a great guy and we had fun, but I was holding myself back because I didn't want to get hurt. I broke up with him before he could break up with me. I know that's selfish and really not fair to Tim, but I didn't want to lead him on any longer. I have been alone since the beginning of my sophomore year. I really don't mind being alone. Before I met the Cullens I was a homebody. Their family I got everything that everybody ever wants in life. A family, a love, a best friend, a confidant, etc…so it was very easy to revert to my former self.

I don't want to be unfair to Jasper. Even if he was interested in me, I don't think I'm capable of loving like that again. Jasper deserves everything, he deserves someone that will not hold themselves back, but someone you will jump in head first with no hesitation.

The semester ended smoothly for me. I finally got all my grades back up to where they should have been. I was registered for the next and final semester. Jasper was a little shock when I told him I was quitting my job. He didn't think anything about it with my reasoning. I think he was happy when I gave him this news.

I was a couple days to Christmas and I was shopping for Jasper. I wasn't sure what to get him. The first thing that popped into my head where cowboy boots and a hat, but I also wanted to get him something with a little more meaning; I eventually started wondering around the mall seeing if anything caught my eye. When that something caught my eye I knew it was perfect; maybe not the something you get a friend, but he won't think anything of it. He wouldn't fall in love with a human of all people. I bought my presents and made my way home.

I didn't decorate much for the holidays. Christmas wasn't anything much for me because I had no one to share it with. Just like my birthday I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was with Jacob. However, I still enjoyed the atmosphere of Christmas Spirit. Sometimes I would just walk around the malls during the season and try and take in everyone's emotions. I loved watching all the happy people laughing and smiling with their families. The only thing I had in my house was a mini Christmas tree. I always place it on my coffee table. It's a beautiful little tree. Of course, it's fake and the lights are built in. I have two small boxes or ornaments that I place on the tree and that's all I do.

I wrapped all the presents I had for Jasper and place them under my tree on the coffee table. I made some hot chocolate and sat and stared at my Christmas tree. At night I love turning off every light in the house and just staring at the lights-sometimes I start a fire, but tonight it was just me in the dark staring at my Christmas tree. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring.

Denial is so hard when something looks that good. I say hi and step aside so Jasper can come in. "Bella why are all your lights off? If I couldn't hear your heartbeat I would have turned around and gone home." I guess I can show him one of my Christmas rituals. I motion for him to follow me. I gesture towards the couches and instead of sitting on the opposite couch like he normally does he sits right next to me. "It's a pretty tree, Bella." I roll my eyes at him. Yeah, right! "It's okay Jasper, no reason to lie. It's a little something that makes me happy." He is frowning by the time I finish speaking. "I meant what I said Bella." He said a little sternly. I worry at his tone. It's cold and hard. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you." I look up to him, "what's wrong Jasper?" I scoot closer to him and place my hand on his knee which I hope is a comforting gesture to him. In the back of my mind I realize I'm throwing away my rules with our physical contact, but he is my friend and obviously something is wrong. He places his roughly smooth hands on mine and looks at me.

"Bella, there is something we need to discuss. There is something I should tell you." I can feel the blood draining from my face. I was right! He is going to leave. I feel so many emotions run through my body that I couldn't pinpoint one. "Bella, calm down." I feel a rush of calm but it can't touch me. "Bella, please don't let your imagination run wild. This is something to do with my past that I think you have the right to know." I calm a little at his words. But I still do not speak for fear of the hurt that will be evident in my voice. "Alright, but first let me ask you one question?" Jasper nods his head in agreement, "are you leaving me?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth my chest tightens and I'm having difficulty breathing. The question sounds like it belongs in a conversation between lovers, but I can't cover how I feel right now and what terrifies me is that Jasper will be able to feel all those emotions. Jasper turns fully to me on the couch and grabs my face with both of his hands and forces me to meet his eyes. "No, Bella I'm not leaving. When I tell you my story _you _may not want _me_ around." He states with a tone of defeat. I try to calm down so he knows to continue.

"Bella…I need to tell you my story. You know Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Esme; and now it is time to tell you mine." He removes his hands from my face and returns to his original place on the couch. This move hurts me more than I'd like it, but I can see he needs the space to continue. "I had a very different upbringing them the Cullens. Carlisle was able to sustain human blood on his own and the rest were raised with his beliefs, with the exception of Alice and I. However, Alice still had his guidance even if he didn't physically give it. You know how she 'saw' him and made her way to him feeding off of animals." He pauses and looks off into the distance. It seems like he is trying to tell me but he really doesn't want too. He is beating around the bush. "Jasper, you can tell me anything." I try and muster all my feelings for him, except for the lust. He doesn't need to know that much. A small smile forms and he looks at me again.

"I had a good human life from what I can remember; good, hardworking parents, an older brother and a younger sister. We were happy. When the war came around I wanted to help and fight and make my family proud. My mother wasn't pleased with this since my brother had already been off to war. I lied about my age to fight in the war. I was a good soldier and a good man." I wish I could speak at this moment. He should never have to state that he is a good man; it's a given. "I moved quickly through the ranks and by the time I was twenty I was promoted to Major Jasper Whitlock." The first thought in my head is a visual of Jasper in a military uniform and my lower regions twist in a pleasant knot. He pauses and gives me a crooked smile at me and I avoid eye contact with him. "I was proud of myself for my accomplishments. One night I was traveling back to base when I was three women walking on the side of the road. I dismounted my horse and approached them. They were vampires and two of the women wanted to have me for dinner, but their leader Maria decided to keep me and changed me that night. After she bit me the last thing I remember is being left alone in a room." I don't want to hear anymore. I can't hold back the tears in my eyes as I think of Jasper alone going through the pain alone. He brings his hand to my face and brushes his thumb over the loose tears on my face.

He continues to tell me all the horrible things he did and saw. The making and controlling of newborns for gain of territory is monstrous to me. He tells how his gift affected him when he killed all those poor humans. He quickly mentioned the 'rewards' that Maria would hand out for their accomplishments. Jasper looked so scared, sad, and defeated as he told me his story. I took an opportunity to speak when he paused to gain his composure. "Jasper, why did you leave that life?" Maybe, it was the wrong question because he looked angry when I asked. "WHY! Bella, I couldn't take it anymore. Every person I killed or tortured, I could feel everything they felt and it was taking its toll on me. I eventually change a vampire named Peter and he became my only friend I had in God knows how many years. It wasn't easy for him to befriend. I honestly don't even know why he bothered. It took him a while but we were friends and then Maria ordered me to kill off the newborns. When I came to a vampire named Charlotte, Peter crouched in front of her and beg for her life. He told me they wanted to leave and see what else this existence had to offer and they wanted to me come with them. I let them leave but I still stayed for a long time." Jasper looked at me probably trying to feel my emotions to see if he should continue.

"I was fed up and decided to seek out Peter and Charlotte. They were both very pleased to meet me. I still hunted humans, but it was slowly killing me. I stayed with them for some years until I decided it was time to experience the world." He proceeded to tell me of his meeting with Alice and the hope and joy he felt from her and he never questioned her because it felt so good. Over a century of his existence and that was the first time he felt hope. I continued to cry as he finished his story with Alice and the Cullens. When he first mentioned Alice I felt some jealously. They had over fifty years together and it made me feel small. He obviously felt my surge of jealously because he squeezed my hand. "I know we are just friends, Bella, but I thought you had the right to know that you are with a monster."

He finally finished telling me his story and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I had no idea what to say after hearing something like that. "Jasper, you are not monster! What is it with the self-loathing vampire routine that you all love so much! You are focusing on the wrong things Jasper! You are focusing on the hate and death you brought to how many. You are not thinking about the person you have become. If you were truly a monster you would still be with Maria, you would have come back for my blood on my birthday, simply because someone stopped you from having a meal!" Jasper's gaze was hard and I swear he was looking into my soul. I love him regardless of all that. "Jasper I love who you are. You are a kind, considerate, and passionate man. It's true your background is dark and dangerous and unimaginable, but those events have made you into the person you are today. I wish you never had to go through that, but how can I hate your past when it is a part of you." I almost started to hyperventilate; stupid breathing. I take a moment to collect my thoughts. I was speaking so fast I don't even know if any of that made sense to him. I put my hand on his face and take a breath, "Jasper I love you, you are my best friend. I don't care about your past because it's in the past." He finally gives me his full southern charm and smiles, "Thank you Bella. You are an amazing woman."

He pulls me into a hug and I indulge myself. I let him hold me. I think he needs the comfort more than I do and I would do anything for him, even if he means breaking my rules. Jasper starts to lean back and brings me with him. I am curled up on his body with my head in the crook of his neck and it feels so good. I wish I didn't have to leave his arms. The rest of the night we didn't say anything. We watched the Christmas lights on my small Christmas tree.

We continue to watch the lights and I can feel myself getting tired. I have been playing all the information over in my head; like it was on repeat. That's when I realized I told Jasper I love him!

** JPOV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms and I feel like I'm in heaven. I was floored when she started yelling at me after I told her my story. I expecting so many things from her: disgust, hate, revulsion; but I never felt any of those things. It was like she was able to use my gift against me; I felt a steady stream of love, respect, sympathy, and longing. I couldn't help but focus on the longing. Was she trying to tell me something without words?

Telling her my story was a big deal for me. I don't like having to relive those memories, but for Bella, I had too. Maybe she was right; maybe I'm not a monster. Regardless if I am or not; being with Bella makes me feel less like a monster and more like a man.

I think it may be time to tell Bella how I feel. While I was telling my story there were two strong emotions that I was not expecting and the look on Bella's face says she wasn't expecting them either. When I was discussing my military days, when I was promoted to Major I felt a surge of lust and couldn't keep the small smile from forming on my face. I already knew she found me attractive, but it felt good feeling it without any other emotions to confuse me. Pure lust was a very intoxicating emotion. When I started discussing my relationship with Alice and how we meet, I felt a surge of jealously. I tried to ignore Bella when this happened. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed. This made me feel like I had a shot; what does it mean that she doesn't want to see me with other women? It can only mean one thing, right? Yes, I think it is time to discuss our relationship.

Around three in the morning Bella starts to shiver from my body. I put her to bed and go home. I'm elated that she has still accepted me after discussing my story. No, I have to get my shit together for Christmas. I already bought her Christmas present. I'm going to get the house ready today and then I'll call her in the afternoon. I am determined to get her over here for Christmas. I have a bunch of plans for her. Some of them aren't friendly, but I don't think I can hold myself back any longer. I like her and I want to take our relationship to the next level.

Hours later I am done completing all my preparations for Christmas and a decided to take a long hunt. I haven't had any problems around Bella and it's probably because I have been so cautious and hunting every chance I get. I may go over to Canada and get a good meal. As I'm locking up my house my cell phone goes off with _Iris _by the _Goo Goo Dolls. _

"Hey Jaz, I wanted to thank you once again for putting me to bed last night. I haven't slept that good in years." I beam to no one, I love hearing her voice. "Well, little miss, it was my pleasure." She may not be able to admit her feelings to me, but I know she loves the southern accent. "Bella, would you spend Christmas Eve with me?" She pauses, probably because I threw it out there so quick she may not even heard me properly. "Sure, sure. What time do you-," I need to cut her off there, "I was actually inviting you over to my house." She pauses again. I won't push it, but I need to know why she has a problem with coming over to my house. We been hanging out all semester and she hasn't been over here once. "Okay Jasper." She whispers so low I barely hear her.

Bella refused to let me pick her up. She said she could find it on her own. I was thinking of cooking for her, but I couldn't taste the food, so I figured I would get a Christmas dinner meal delivered to the house.

I haven't seen Bella in a couple days and I was very excited to see her. I wanted to look nice, so I dress in black slacks, black cowboy boots and a forest green button down shirt. I looked good and I was very nervous to see Bella.

I had her food in the oven to keep it warm and I was just finishing set her place for dinner when the door bell rang. I stepped aside for her to enter and I helped her take off her coat. It's a good thing I'm not human, with the way she looks she'd give me a heart attack. She was wearing a Christmas red dress. The dress was strapless and showed off her cleavage marvelously and had white cotton outlining on the top and bottom of the dress. The dress ended around her knees and she had a red ballet flats. Her hair was up in a French twist and had minimal make up on; her ears were blessed with diamond earrings in the shape of snowflakes and her nose ring was appropriately a red stud. My favorite part of her outfit was the Santa Claus looking belt across her waist. "I take it you like my dress." She says with a coy smile and the most beautiful blush forms on her face. "Indeed. You look amazing!" Her blush gets darker and I have to swallow the venom that pools in my mouth. Just looking at her outfit makes me hard. Damn!

We walk into the house and I tell her I'll show her around later, but dinner first and she agrees. She pauses and takes in all the decorations. I think I went a little over board, but nothing, _but _the best for my Bella. _My Bella! _I have already laid a claim on her and she isn't even mine. I come back to my senses and she's still looking around, "Jasper!" She gasps. "That tree is beautiful!" The room is beautiful; the Christmas tree has multi colored lights with crystal ornaments and other decorative ornaments. "Candy Canes Jasper?" Her sweet laugh warms my body. "When you agreed to come over I put them on there for you. It's one of the things I remember from my human life; it was my favorite thing." She smiles and continues looking through the room. The fireplace and all the entrances have garland wrapped in colored lights. There are Christmas candles everywhere; again it isn't the most appealing smell to me, but the sales associate said these smell the best.

"I bought dinner for you, are you hungry?" She nods her head and follows me into the dining room, "have a seat and I will bring it out for you." I rush into the kitchen and have everything set out in front of her within a minute. "Wow, Jasper! This all looks delicious; you really didn't have to go through all this trouble." She starts picking at the ham and the other side dishes. It looks so gross and smells disgusting, but the look on her face is worth it. Throughout the rest of her dinner we speak about school, her book, and what she wants to do after school.

I haven't thought about that myself. What was I planning before I met her? After this round of college I was going to Texas to visit with Peter and Charlotte. I wonder if she would be interested in taking a road trip with. I think she'd be a lot of fun; so was a blast for the two hour drive to go sky diving. From the sounds of it, it doesn't sound like she had any permanent plans. Maybe I'll ask her to go with me. I wonder if it would bother her that Peter and Charlotte drink from humans.'

After she was done eating we continued to still at the table for a while and talked. She finished off a bottle of wine and it seems to have put a permanent blush on her cheeks which is lovely. I start to clean up and she tries to help. I tell her I can get it done faster myself and to go in the living room and relax. When I come back in she has her gifts under the tree and she is taking out a CD from its case. "Can we play this Jasper? It's another little tradition of mine since I started school." The CD is Elvis Presley's Christmas Classics. Good choice; who doesn't love Elvis? The CD starts with _If Every Day Was Like Christmas _and it sets a wonderful mood.

After the music starts I ask if she wants a tour of the house. My house has the Texan cowboy feel to it. I'm a southern boy at heart and it just feels nice to have it all around me. She is of course awed by every room. She lingered in two rooms; my study and my bedroom. I'm sure my study was fascinating to her because of all the books lining the walls; most of them are about the Civil War. When she lingered in my bedroom I could feel the faint echo of my non-existent heart rapidly beating in my chest. I would love to see her in the middle of my bed, laid out before me, waiting for me. FOUCS! She loved the bedroom and surprisingly loved the furniture. She said, "It screams Jasper Whitlock!" Indeed it did. While she heads off to the living room, I run her overnight bag to the guest room.

We sat on the couch for a while without even speaking; we were enjoying the Christmas music. We were sitting next to each other, inches from touching each other. For the last twenty minutes I was thinking of excuses to touch her. It's not like a can pull the move where you yawn, stretch and put your arm around the girl. It's hard to pull myself away from these pleasant thoughts, but I manage with a question, "Do you want to open presents?" She starts laughing and shaking her head, "You are suppose to open presents on Christmas Day." That's ridiculous! "Says who? I say we be reckless and open them tonight." She is still laughing. "I guess I have to! I think you'll peak in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping!"

She gathered her presents and I got mine; we returned to the couch and she asked me to open mine first. She has several boxes and I feel bad that I only got her one present. "Jasper you are thinking too much." Her angelic voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I smile and rip into the first present. It's a beautiful pair of brown leather cowboy boots. The design on the boot is intricate and beautiful. She has no idea how much this means to me. Alice never bought anything like this for me; it truly shows me how much better Bella is getting to know me than anyone else in the Cullen house. "Thank you so much Bella! The design is beautiful." She hands me another bigger box and I become giddy thinking of what else she could have gotten me. Bella's eyes became unfocused as I ripped into the second box. I couldn't wait to go at human speed and I took her by surprised. I slowed my movements and slowly open the box for her benefit. Inside were multiple cowboy hats: one was a sleek black, the second one was tan and the sides of the hat were more curved than normal, it also had a leather band around the top of the hat, which was holding the sides of the hat tighter than normal, and the last one was an original straw cowboy hat. That one was my favorite, it brought me back to a time when I was human and playing with my siblings in the backyard. I feel pricking pain behind my eyes and look to Bella. She has the biggest smile I have ever since on her face, "I'm glad you like them Jasper." She says this with a tremble in her voice. "What's wrong, darlin'?" She sniffles, "I think you are projecting Jaz!" Aw, crap! "Sorry Bella." She puts her hand on mine and squeezes, "its fine! I'm thrilled that you love it so much. I got you multiple hats because I wasn't sure which one you'd like." She is always so considerate. Finally! An excuse to touch her; I pull her into a hug and send her all the thanks I can muster. "Hold on, cowboy! You still have one more present to open." She hands me her last box, which is smaller than the rest; it seems to be a jewelry box and I'm at a loss of what she could have gotten me. As I open the box she is showering me in love and her excitement and nerves are overwhelming me. I lift the box and my mouth drops in awe. Bella got me a ring. "Do you know what kind of ring that is?" She asks quietly. I shake my head and wait for her to continue. It's called a Claddagh Ring. It's an Irish tradition to give it to friends or…a lover." She says the last part softly and her cheeks flare up. It's amazingly beautiful and the details are breathtaking. It's a white gold ring with a heart in the middle; there is a crown on top of the heart and two hands holding up the heart. "It was a tradition created a couple hundred years ago in Ireland. The crown represents loyalty, the heart represents…love," she looks down to her hands after that and I can feel her nervousness pouring out of her, "and the hands represent friendship. You are to wear it on your right hand when you are single. You were it with the crown pointing towards you and that informs people that your heart is open, basically you are single. When you start dating someone you turn it around where the crown is pointing away from you." She hesitates with the last part of her lesson. "And if you were to follow their traditions when you were married you would wear it on your left hand with the crown pointing away from you." I'm at a loss for words. How was she able to tell me so many things with just one present? Loyalty, friendship, and love…what a beautiful combination, "thank you Isabella!" I say with so much sincerity tears start to form in her eyes or I must be projecting again. I rein myself in and lean in for another hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me." As I pull away I decide to try something. I kiss her on the cheek and linger a little too long; when my lips make contact with her cheek her lust and longing sky rockets and that causes me to linger right above her cheek. I was trying to debate if I should attempt to kiss her. Before I decide she giggles and pulls away. "You're welcome, Jasper."

My turn now! I hand Bella her small present and her smile widens. I watch anxiously as she opens the box.

**BPOV**

"You're welcome, Jasper." The way Jasper reacted to my gifts was shocking. I hoped he liked that, but it seems he took them very seriously and was very gracious over them.

Now it was time for my gift, he looks nervous about the gift and very excited. I remove the lid and my breath catches in my throat; the necklace snuggle into the box is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. The necklace is white gold, the chain is Italian made, and the pendant is a circle with diamonds lined through it. It is gorgeous! "My God Jasper! It's stunning!" I tear my eyes away from the exquisite jewelry and his smile lightens the room, but his eyes are what keep me frozen. They are burning with some unknown feeling. "It is an eternity necklace," he mumbles softly. "I think we both had the same idea with our presents. I wanted to show you that I would always be there and I always want to be…to be your _friend._" His jaw tenses on the word friend and I'm not sure I understand. "Jasper, I love this it is gorgeous, but please tell me you didn't spend a lot." He stops breathing and states in a very stern voice, "I know you don't like people spending a lot of money on you. I have respected that for some time, wouldn't you agree?" I nod my head, feeling a little foolish. "Bella, if I want to spend money on you let me. It's not really a big deal; it's just another way to show you that I care." I laughed thinking of the necklace I actually wanted to get her. "Besides, I did watch my cost on your present. The necklace I wanted to get you was sixteen thousand dollars." My mouth drops open. Holy shit! I guess he did show some control. I try and send him a big dose of gratitude. I put the box down and lean in to hug him this time. I feel complete in his arms and again I don't want to move. We stay in that position for a few minutes. I pull back to place a kiss on his cheek, I turn my lips away and rest my cheek against his and close my eyes. His arms tighten around my waist and my breathing starts to quicken.

Nature decides to call at exactly the wrong time; I pull away from Jasper and go to the bathroom. Leaning against the vanity I try and level out my breathing. I wanted to kiss Jasper; I mean really kiss him. I have been denying my feelings for too long. I really like Jasper! When did this happen? He was supposed to be a friend nothing more; why did I let this happen? With Jasper! I can't get involved with Jasper. First of all, he is a vampire and a human and vampire cannot be together, unless he would change me. Unfortunately, I know how that story ends. Secondly, I dated his brother. I know I've heard the phrase all in the family, but this is beyond ridiculous. He was my ex-best friend's husband. Thirdly, if he did want to date I would have to see the Cullens all the time and that is just unacceptable.

I have very good reasons why I can't get involved with Jasper, but there is a larger part of me that doesn't care. I haven't felt this way about a man in so long and even as confused as I am; it feels good! I am starting to develop butterflies in my stomach as I think about returning to the living room. What am I going to say to him? I can't tell him how I feel. He doesn't think of you in any other way than a friend. He just gave me a gift that symbolizes his friendship for me. Suck it up, Swan and keep your mouth shut! You can't ruin the friendship that Jasper has so freely given. If he ever feels anything for you, he'll let you know. You'll just have to wait until then; without hesitation I would wait for him forever.

The Christmas lights are beautiful. Walking down the steps I get a good view of the whole living room and its perfection. I'm grateful for everything Jasper has given me tonight. I forgot how fun celebrating Christmas can be.

"Hey, gorgeous, you want to watch some cheesy Christmas movies?" I lean against the back of the couch over him and say, "Sure, sure. Sounds like a relaxing event to a perfect evening." He absolutely beams at me and gives me a couple choices between movies. I choose _The Santa Clause, _I love that movie. "I need another human minute before we start watching. I'll be back down." I shoot back upstairs to change into my Christmas pajamas and brush my teeth and hair.

By the time I get back downstairs, the movie is ready to go; there is a blanket on the couch for me next to Jasper. I take my place by Jasper and curl up under the covers. I get comfortable against the arm rest and Jasper pulls my feet into his lap. Ten minutes into the movie, I give up trying to watch it because all I can think about is Jasper. My little revelation upstairs has distracted me from the evening and all I can think about is kissing him and running my hands through his hair and his back and his stomach and his bulging dic..., "you alright Bella?" He snickers at me, "I didn't know you had a thing for Tim Allen." Oh fucking shit! Now I have to control my feelings around him. "Well, what can I say? I like older men." I say slyly while looking at him from the corner of my eye. He looks shocked for a second and quickly covers it up. I know I said I wouldn't do anything until he started something, but that didn't mean I couldn't drop hints, right? How can something so wrong, feel so right?

_Home Alone _is close to the end and I feel exhausted. Sometime during the second movie Jasper decided to massage my feet; I thought I had died and gone to heaven. His fingers are like magic. Damn it Bella! Stop thinking like that! Jasper turns his head to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"I think I should go to bed." I state with sleep thick in my voice, but I don't move I just close my eyes and relax. I don't think I could move if I wanted too. Jasper laughs and removes my feet from his lap and stands in front of me. "Would you like me to take you to the guest bedroom?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes and say, "please?" He picks me up bridal style and I snuggle into his chest. He pulls the comforter back and lays me in the bed and sweetly tucks me in. He puts his hands next to my head and leans over to kiss my forehead. I can't stop myself from imaging him kissing other places on my body. He says goodnight and starts to pull away, before he can I grab his wrist; "Jasper, will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I say shyly. I have wanted to be spooned for so long and with my new found crush on Jasper I can't resist to at least ask. He positively beams at me and says, "yes, ma'am." I pull the covers back for him and he climbs in next to me. We end on our sides facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. This is the most intimate act I have ever been a part of and I can't keep my eyes open for the life of me.

_I'm lying in the middle of _our _meadow enjoying the summer sun. I feel loved; looking around at all the faces that love me, I feel complete and whole. I'm thrilled that I have a family to share my life with. Everyone I have ever loved is here; Charlie and Renee, the Cullens, the Wolf Pack, and Edward, Jacob, and Jasper are standing away from the group talking to each other. It's a beautiful afternoon to spend time together._

_Clouds start filling the sky, the light starts fading to a grayish blue. My parents are frowning and start backing away from me. "Where are you going?" I ask. They don't respond, they continue to leave _our _meadow. One by one the Cullens and the Wolf Pack start disappearing into the dark forest. I stand up and start yelling at everyone, "Why is everyone leaving?" I start breathing in big gasps of air, "don't go! Please! Stay with me!" Edward, Jacob, and Jasper are the only ones left in the meadow and they are staring at me with so much hate that I can't meet their gazes._

"_Please! Don't do this!" Edward is the first one to completely turn his back on me and then starts walking away. I start sobbing. _"Bella!" _I look up and Jacob and Jasper are staring at me with the same hate from earlier, only this time Jacob is convulsing so badly that is body appears to blur. "Don't do this please!" Jacob bursts into his wolf form and starts running at me and I scream. When I open my eyes Jacob is gone._

_Jasper is the last one left, except now his eyes are blood red. "No Jasper! You don't want to do this." Jasper goes into a crouch and starts to stalk me, getting closer every second. I'm stuck where I am, I can't move. Jasper is less than five feet away from me when he stops and straightens from his crouch. His blood red eyes look deep into mine and yell, "I don't want you!" My crying gets louder, "No Jasper, please!" He runs away from me the moment I started speaking. He disappears into the forest and I start to run after him. I run for ten feet and suddenly I hit something and fall backwards. I look up and see nothing but the forest in front of me. I'm confused so I stand up and try again. There's like an invisible barrier preventing me from reaching Jasper. My crying is uncontrollable now and I start pounding on the air, "please don't leave! Jasper, come back!" I heard someone call my name again…_

I eyes flip open and all I can see is dark. I blink my eyes and hear Jasper call my name. I'm laying face down into a moist pillow and my body is curled into a fetal position. I can feel my breathing start to regulate. Why is Jasper here? When I realize I spent the night at his house I look up to find Jasper; he is curled protectively behind me, his upper body hovering over mine still calling my name.

"Bella!" I come to my senses and turn to lie on my back and look up to Jasper eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper, I must have been having a bad dream." I try to play it off nonchalantly as possible. "You scared me half to death, darlin'. Your emotions were going haywire and it sounded like you were talking to someone." Damn my sleep talking! I vaguely remember my dream and I hope I didn't say anything to incriminating. "What did I say?" He looks deep into my eyes searching for something and when he finds it he continues, "You were yelling for someone to stay; you were begging. You…you asked me to come back."

Great! I was confused enough about my feelings on Jasper I didn't need him to know how dependent I was becoming on him. "Oh." I said lamely. "What was your dream about?" I looked to my fidgeting hands trying to avoid the stare of his eye. "I don't remember that much." He snorted and my eyes flashed to his, "Empath here, gorgeous, I know you are lying. Why are you lying? You can tell me anything." The fire in his eyes is daring me to hope that the desire there is for me and what could be. "Um…I just…the dream…" I took a big breath, "You were leaving me in the dream. You said I don't want you." I was too embarrassed to look in his eyes and quickly added, "As a friend."

I don't think Jasper realized he was still hovering over my upper body. The position he was in was doing things to my body, making me feel things I have been trying to repress for God knows how long. "Bella? Why did you get mad at me on your birthday?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that! I guess I may as well tell him; I haven't lied about anything thus far. "I'm not really sure Jasper; my reaction was a little unexpected to me also. You know I have a lot of unresolved anger towards the Cullens and hearing you speak to one kind of sent me for a loop." I hope this is making sense to him. "At first I thought that you had told the Cullens you were with me and none of them had still contacted me. It confirmed that they never really cared and that made me angry...and then…then I started thinking about you." Jasper interrupted, "What about me?" My control over my emotions was slipping and I didn't want to have this conversation now. "In my drowning I started questioning your intentions. I was in the process of convincing myself that you were using me as a distraction before you moved on; that I was just some pet to you." I felt more and more ashamed with each word that passed through my lips. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I had to try to make this better, "I realized I was on the wrong track. I'm sorry; it was just my insecurity screaming at me that I was unworthy of your friendship and love." Oops, I didn't mean to say that last word. Jasper looked angry and finally he spoke, "Why would you ever think you are unworthy of anything I have to offer? A pet? Distraction? Where would you get this asinine idea?" His voice kept rising with each word. Edward faced popped into my head and I didn't want it there, but it couldn't be stop. "Jasper, did Edward ever tell the family how he ended our relationship?"

**JPOV**

Oh, God! Her feelings are practically bringing me to my own depression. I don't know if I want to know; this feels like it's going to be very bad. After the amazing evening we had I don't want anything to bring it down. We probably need to get this out in the open. "No."

She shifts herself into a sitting position leaning against the headboard. I realize I have been hovering over her this entire time and lean back to give her some space. My body is still facing hers; I want her to be comfortable so I lower myself below her line of vision and prop my head on my hand and look up into those beautiful brown eyes.

Bella's emotions are starting to suffocate me and I start breathing heavy. Her eyes start to tear and my heart breaks. "After my birthday Edward started acting distance. He wouldn't stay the night like usual and he barely said anything to me at school. I knew there was something wrong. I thought he just needed to time to cool down and I loved him so I was more than willing to give him space." She is staring at the wall, her gaze fixed on one point. "After school on the third day he _asked _to come over because he wanted to talk. I was actually glad; I figured he was going to apologize, get it off his chest and move on. I wanted to run an errand first, but he offered to do it for me. When I get home he asks me if I want to take a walk in the forest behind my house." There are so many emotions flowing from her that I can't keep up. Pain is at the forefront, then loneliness, unworthiness, and self-loathing; I just don't understand everything I'm feeling from her. As she continues with her story tears are getting thicker in her eyes and will come spilling out any moment. I can tell she is trying her hardest not to cry. "He told me you all were leaving, just him and _his _family. I told him I was ready to come with and he said that I couldn't come. His world wasn't for me; I was no good for him. He said you all were gone already, that I deserved a clean break. He said he loved me in a way and that he was tired a being something that is not. "The tears finally fall over and there is a steady stream of tears falling from her eyes. It feels like her heart is breaking all over again. "He said I was a distraction and that you vampires are easily distracted and…and he said…" I feel this stabbing sensation in my dead heart and wonder how Bella had survived this feeling. "He said he didn't want me. He told me it would be as if he never existed and then he kissed my forehead and left me in the forest. I started chasing after him calling his name and I tripped on something and just stayed where I was until someone found me." Edward left her in the forest by herself! What the fuck is wrong with him! He could have at least told her in the house and left from there. Fucking asshole is always one for the dramatics; now I understand her comment when we first met about 'self-loathing vampire crap'.

"Sam Uley from the pack found me and brought me home. I was searching my room for the things he had given me and I couldn't find any of them. The CD he made me, the pictures I took, and the plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle were all gone. When I stopped searching I fell to the ground and didn't resurface for another four to five months." Her heart wrenching story finally comes to a close and she starts wiping her eyes from the tears. We both fall silent. I don't know what to say to hear and I don't think she has anything left to say.

I look into her face and her eyes are blood shot from the tears and her cheeks are flushed from the crying and her lips are pouty from chewing her bottom lip. Even now I think she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I have to stare to make sure that I can always recall every detail of her face when she is away.

"Bella what Edward did was cold-hearted! He should have never of left you the way he did. If he was a man he would have told you the truth and it was childish to take all of your possessions." Sometime during my rant Bella turned her body towards me and brought her fingers to my lips. I looked down at her expectedly, "Do you realize you are only the second person I was able to tell that story too?" She pauses to let me process. In four years she has only told that story twice; that must be such a burden to carry a horrible story. "You know, it's not like I can go to a shrink and tell her about my vampire ex-boyfriend." She laughs humorlessly. "It's okay now. Don't be mad. I fell out of love with Edward a long time ago. Sure, it still hurts to think about the way he left me, but it is something that I have accepted. Just because Edward fell out of love with me doesn't mean I need to hurt the rest of my life." She doesn't know that Edward is still madly in love with her! Fuck! What will she do when she finds out? Does this mean that I have to tell her? "Edward underestimated my feelings for him; I was very much in love with him. But things change and I had to teach myself to move on." Her fingers move from my mouth and cup my cheek, "And I did move on."

Holy shit! Is she saying what I think she is saying? The look in her eyes are consuming, the emotions rolling off of her are passionate and desire and lustful. I have wanted to kiss her for so long. I decide to go for it; I start to lean into her and her eyes move to my lips. She licks her lips in anticipation and I'm suddenly hard as a rock. I can feel something shifting inside me; my feelings are becoming crystal clear. As I'm inches away from her precious lips I realize I'm deeply in love with Isabella Swan.

**AN: SORRY, HAD TO END THE CHAPTER. I COULDN'T DECIDE WHERE TO END IT. WHAT DID YOU THINK? AS I WAS WRITING, THE CHAPTER TOOK ON A MIND OF ITS OWN; I DIDN'T ANTICIPATE SAYING SO MUCH THIS CHAPTER. DO YOU THINK THEY WILL KISS? OR WILL THEY BE RESPONSIBLE AND STOP AT THE LAST MINUTE?**

**PICTURES OF THEIR GIFTS ON MY PROFILE.**

**MAKE ME GIDDY!**


	7. VICTORIA

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE DISAPPOINTING AFTER LAST; SORRY ABOUT THAT. I DIDN'T PLAN ON UPDATING SO SOON, BUT I FELT BAD FOR THE CLIFFIE SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN ADDED ME AS FAVORITE STORY AND STORY ALERTS; IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE THE INTEREST IN THE STORY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT LEAVES A REVIEW. **

**A REVIEWER MENTIONED THAT MY STORY CAN BE DIFFICULT TO READ; SO I AM TRYING A DIFFERENT STYLE THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF IT'S EASIER OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE WAY I WAS WRITING.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO JASPERSBELLA, ACW1, FANFICTION1968, CURLY-KITTY, KATHY HIESTER, TRACEYBUIE, MSSMITH, & KELLYGIRL. **

**TO ECCENTRICALLYBONKERS; I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW, BUT IT MADE ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF. THANKS!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AN…**

**VICTORIA**

**?POV**

Almost all of our family was able to gather for Christmas. Jasper was the only missing link. I don't understand why he couldn't come home for the holidays. We have never directly asked him to come home for any occasion. But it's been way too long. The whole family wanted him there; especially me.

I talked to the family. I decided to go visit Jasper alone. From what everyone has said he obviously doesn't want the whole family visiting. Well, I'm tired of waiting.

I finally arrived at Jaspers and the decorations gracing his front lawn are ridiculous. I'm about to knock on the door when I hear a heartbeat speed up. I can hear someone breathing heavily…that sly dog! Finally got his little human in his house; God, I can't wait to meet her! That girl must be special to be able to tame Mr. Whitlock. I ring the doorbell and wait; but I don't hear anything inside.

I ring the bell again. I finally hear some rustling inside the house. I leaned back to look around at the windows to lo…holy fuck! Is that fucking freesia's I smell?

**JPOV**

Ding dong…

I freeze and continue to stare into Bella's eyes.

Ding dong…

Who the fuck is that? I'm going to kill whoever is at the door. Oh God…there are only two people who know where I am. God Bless It!

Ding dong…

It takes all my will power to pull myself away from Bella. As I get out of bed I can feel the disappointment and frustration rolling off of Bella. This must be the first time these slightly negative feelings cause positive feelings within me. This is my sign; she wants me just as much as I want her! I get lost in her eyes again and the blush that rolls over her face is beautiful.

Knock…knock…knock…

Damn it! Who the fuck is at the door?!

I can feel anger through the door. Oh God…please don't tell me Edward came here to talk me in to coming home for the holidays? I fling the door open and there stands my brother with an angry scowl, "What's up _brother_?"

What the fuck is he doing here? "Emmett, what are you doing here?" I ask rudely.

"It's nice to see you to _brother._" He is so angry; he must smell Bella here. Damn it. I wasn't ready to discuss this with anybody. Now, I'm going to have to share her with Emmett for however long he decides to stay.

I invite Emmett in, trying to act as if I don't smell Bella everywhere in my home. "I'm surprised to see you Emmett! Shouldn't you be spending Christmas with Rose?"

He shakes his head, "Don't turn this shit around on me! What the hell is Isabella Swan doing here? How long has she been here?" I feel recognition go through him like a slap in the face, "Holy shit! Is this the human you were talking about? You are in love with _Isabella Swan_?" Fuck!

"Emmett, keep your voice down! Bella doesn't know I'm in love with her! We haven't even kissed, although, we probably would have if you hadn't come knocking on my door!"

"You sly fucking dog! I can't believe you fell in love with Bella! How the hell did this happen? Edward is going to flip the fuck out!" Footsteps alert us that Bella has left the bedroom and is starting to descend the stairs. I start to panic; Bella is not expecting a Cullen to be here. She may be upset if she sees Emmett here.

"Jasper?" Bella's beautiful face finally comes into view and I don't need to be an empath to feel the shock; her face is like an open book. The shock finally seems to wear off and anger starts to set in. I guess that means she isn't ready to see any of the Cullens. "Oh. Um…I'm just going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning Jaz." With that she turns and goes back to her room.

Bella's anger was getting stronger with each step she took. I turn to Emmett, "Give me a minute Emmett. Meet me in back and we'll hunt." He has a look of disbelief; he feels hurt and confusion, but nods and takes off to the back.

Bella is lying with her head buried in the pillow. "Bella?" She pulls her eyes out of the pillow to look up at me and the sadness is rolling off of her. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

She turns her body fully to me and grabs one of my hands, "I'm sorry for being so rude. I wasn't expecting a Cullen downstairs." She looks ashamed. "I'm just not ready to see any of them. He didn't come here to see me; he came here to see you. They still don't care anything about me." Tears are in her eyes and I honestly don't know what to say to defend my family. It's true; none of them have ever gone to check up on her.

"Emmett and I are going to go hunting while you sleep. I'll be back for Christmas morning." I kiss her cheek longer than what was appropriate between friends and say goodnight. Now I have to go deal with Emmett.

I don't really need to hunt, but it was all I could think of to get Emmett away from the house. I drain two deer and seek out Emmett. I find him wrestling with a bear, as always. I find a broken tree to sit on and wait for Emmett to finish.

I may as well be honest with Emmett. The only thing I'm worried about is Edward reading his mind. God, Edward! I can't even imagine how he is going to react when he discovers that I fell in love with 'the love of his life'.

Emmett starts making his way towards me after burying his kill. "Alright dude, spill!"

God, I don't even know where to start, "Emmett, where to start." I don't speak for a while. I really don't know where to start. How did I fall in love with Isabella Swan?

Emmett has been quiet while I gather my thoughts; I appreciate his silence, but his emotions always give him away. The curiosity flowing through him is distracting me. "The plan was to finish school here and then I was going to fly down to Texas and spend some time with Peter and Charlotte. At the beginning of the school year I ran into Bella. I was shocked to say the least." I took a breather, "Obviously, the first thing you notice is how beautiful she is." Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "She is no longer that little girl that Edward met. She is an independent woman and takes shit from no one. Dude, I didn't mean to fall in love with her. I mean Christ, Edward is still in love with her." I take another minute to calm down. "Neither of us had any friends here and we just started hanging out; I honestly couldn't tell you when feelings started to develop." I turn to look Emmett in the eye, "But I am in love with her. There is no doubt in my mind that I would marry her and spend the rest of eternity by her side, if she let me."

Emmett is staring off into the night sky processing everything I've just said. "You really love her?" I nod my head and wait for him to continue, "Does she love you?" That is the million dollar question.

"She hasn't said she has, but her emotions tell me she does. Plus, look at the present she got me." I extend my hand to him so he can see the ring. I explain the meaning of the Claddagh ring.

Emmett starts shaking his head, "Dude, this is going to end badly. When are you going to tell the family?"

"I wasn't planning on telling the family. I'm sorry Emmett but if you hadn't shown up I wouldn't have told you either. I don't want to share Bella yet. We are still getting to know each other. For God sakes, we haven't even kissed yet." How I wish I could have had enough time to just press my lips to hers for a second before Emmett rang the door bell.

Embarrassment starts to flow off of Emmett and it causes confusion within me. "Why didn't Bella say anything to me? She barely even looked at me." Emmett really loves Bella. I can feel the familial love pouring out of him, but he is also hurt because of her avoidance. It killed him to have to leave her, but he thought like the rest of them. That it would be easy for her to continue on and she'd move on. They never realized how much Bella loved him or the rest of the family.

"She's really hurt by all of us, especially Edward, of course, but this is a conversation you should have with her."

The sun starts to rise and we return to the house. I ask Emmett to stay downstairs while I wake up Bella. Emmett decided to make her breakfast to get on her good side. I step into the room and she is curled into her fetal position; I slid in under the covers and curl myself around her. She sighs and turns her body around and molds her body into mine. We lay that way for another hour before she started to stir.

"Morning," she whispers so low I almost miss it.

My arms tighten around her, "good morning beautiful. Merry Christmas. Did you sleep well?" She moans in what I'm assuming is a positive agreement.

"Merry Christmas, cowboy!" I take in her whole appearance and can't help the smirk that forms on my face. Her hair is just a mess; it's really quite amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" Her hand moves to the top of her head and she laughs at herself, "Oh jeez, it must look like some animal died on the top of my head." She laughs and gets out of bed for her 'human' moment. I inform her that Emmett is still here and wants to make her breakfast. She seems to be struggling between anger and sad.

**BPOV**

Fucking Emmett, of all the times to interrupt Jasper; according to Jasper he hasn't seen the Cullens in years. This year is the final straw that one of the Cullens decides to intrude. What are the fucking chances! I get ready for the day in the huge room that Jasper calls a bathroom. I can actually hear Emmett downstairs. It sounds like he is fighting a war with pans as the weapons.

I'm nervous to talk to Emmett. There is a warring conflict raging within me and I honestly don't know how to feel. I'm so angry with all the Cullens, especially Emmett and Alice. I was closest with them and it hurt so much when they left. Decent people at least so good bye, write a letter, something; but they just stopped loving me when Edward did. The other side of me wants to run into his arms and welcome my big brother. It makes me sad to think of this. I don't think I will ever understand why they all decided not to contact me. Well, let's get this show on the road.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Emmett bellows into the morning air.

"Good morning Emmett." It comes out colder than I wanted it to. I want to be civil at least, but apparently my mind was other plans. Emmett looks down into the eggs.

"I made you breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I hope that's alright." Jasper sits down next to me and makes faces at my food. This is starting to get awkward. I don't know how to talk to Emmett anymore. I don't know what to say. I finish my breakfast in silence. Before I have a chance to pick up my plate Emmett is almost done cleaning them.

I start walking into the living room and from the corner of my eye I can see Jaspers lips moving; great more conversations where Bella doesn't know what's going on. Well, there went the last shred of civility I was holding onto. Fucking vampires! Why can't they ever ask me straight forward what they are thinking or feeling. I turn to the stereo and play the same CD from last night.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I can't help the sigh that escapes my throat; I really didn't want to do this with any of the Cullens. I guess it was inevitable if I was having a relationship with Jasper…a friendly relationship. I can't think of anything nice to say so I keep my mouth closed.

"Okay. Um…" It's unusual for a vampire to stutter or look for things to say. This must mean he feels bad. There is a part of me that wants to be mad at him. It hurt so much when they felt that I fucking lost myself. It's going to take a lot more than an apology to make it up to me. "Fuck it!" He whispers so low I don't think he meant for me to hear it. "I miss you Bella. I'm sorry that we left, but Edward asked all of us to leave you alone and we all went along with him. I wish I could take it back." I can feel my own anger start to rise. Fucking Edward! Why did everyone have to leave me? This is one question that I constantly ask myself. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it. I feel like there is a piece of the puzzle that I'm missing.

I hold up my hand for him to stop, "I missed you too Emmett." I pause because I know this second part is going to hurt his feelings, "but you did leave Emmett. You all left without so much as a goodbye. It hurt more than you can imagine to be abandoned by seven different people. I forgive you Emmett," The smile that stretches across his face almost makes me stop my statement, "but I don't think I will forget as easily." After my little speech Emmett looks heartbroken. I feel bad for making him feel this way, but I will not lie to myself to make others feel better anymore. They mistreated me and they all deserve to know how much it hurt.

Emmett decided to stay for a couple of weeks, I think in hopes to gain my 'total forgiveness' as he calls it and also to wait for Edward too leave so he can't read his mind. It's been a blast having him back in my life. I believe Rosalie has called a couple time and wanted to join him in his visit, but Jasper told him no.

Emmett is starting to squirm his way into my good side. It is impossibly hard to stay mad at that guy. Jasper and I have continued our friendship, expect now I go over to his house sometimes. I like spending the night at his house because he'll stay with me when I sleep. I haven't asked him to stay the night at my house. I don't know why.

We were in the second week of my last semester of school. Emmett had decided to go hunting alone and probably to talk to Rosalie alone. Jasper and I were left at his house watching movies. Ever since Christmas Jasper and I have been more touchy-feely; we hug more and longer, he kisses my hand and cheeks, we cuddle together on the couch and in bed-only in his guest bedroom. Our relationship changed Christmas night. It is an unspoken knowledge between Jasper and I.

My thoughts of Christmas bring me back to the kiss the Emmett interrupted. I was disappointed, of course, when the kiss was interrupted, but I was also relieved. Relieved because I didn't know if I was ready to cross the line with Jasper yet; I mean what real future will come of this. He is going to leave me just like Edward did. I know that he cares for me, but when it is time for him to move on; he will do so without me. Just like all the Cullens did.

These last thought invoke pain in my heart. I can't imagine what it would be like when he finally decides to leave me behind. I can't understand why it hurts so much. He's just a friend; I'm sure he'll keep in touch this time. I can deal with that, can't I?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper and I are sitting on the couch; I'm in between his legs with my back against his stomach and chest. One of his hands is resting behind his head as if supporting his head and the other hand is resting lightly on my outer thigh. I shift to look into his eyes and it all makes sense. Staring into those golden-honeyed eyes I realize everything I have been denying myself. I am in love with Jasper Whitlock. I must be really good at repressing stuff because I know that I have been in love with him for some time. Fuck…empath! Baseball...baseball…trees…think about anything else but him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about the movie." I can see from the corner of my eye that he doesn't believe but there is no way I'm confessing to falling in love with my ex-boyfriends brother. Jasper turns off the TV and turns my body to look at him and I'm confused to what's going on, "Bella, I have something to tell you." He takes a deep breath and he opens his mouth to speak.

Ring…ring…ring

Jasper looks frustrated with the interruption. My first thought is 'fuck the phone'! I decide to ignore the phone because the face of Jasper seems serious besides I can't imagine who would be calling me. I don't have any friends or family. The only person that calls me is…oh God! Something has to be wrong.

"Hello." I answer frantically.

"Bella." Holy God! I haven't heard this fucked up voice in years. My anger starts to build and a growl escapes Jasper. I have a feeling this conversation was going to be another changing point in Jaspers and I relationship. Of course Jacob has to interrupt Jasper. I don't want to talk to this asshole.

"What do you want Jacob?" There is a pause on the other line. Jacob probably wasn't expecting that response. He was always so delusional; he had selective hearing and seeing. What does he really expect? He kicks me out, acts like I'm a plague on his fucking universe and then never calls me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

I snort into the phone, "Sure, I have a _minute_." I can hear a sigh of frustration on the other line and I wait for him to continue.

"How have you been Bella?" This is more awkward than the day when Emmett made breakfast.

"Seriously? We haven't spoke in over four years and you ask me how I've been?!" Wow! My anger is starting to take a hold of me and not relenting. I was so incredibly hurt by Jacob. I'd put him right up there with Edward.

"Alright, fine. I'll skip the pleasantries. Victoria is dead!" My world stops as if in freeze frame. All my anger forgotten, I can hear Jasper growling next to me, but I can't really process it.

"Victoria is dead." I try to say it out loud to make it more believable.

"Who is that growling?" Jacob raises his voice with each word. My mind still is stuck on stupid. "Bella!" Jacob yells into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I'm here. Are you for real Jake? Is she really gone? It's over!" I hear the words coming out of my mouth but I'm still in disbelief.

"Yes. She was cornered by…um…she was making her way to your old house. We cornered her in the woods behind your house. I stayed until the fire was out and there was nothing left of her but ashes." Tears start to fall down my face and I can't stop the sob that breaks through my mouth. She was always in the back of my mind, never far from my most important thoughts.

The first year I moved here I thought for sure she was going to find me vulnerable and kill me. After a year of no signs of Victoria I started to get comfortable in my life and felt more secure. I can't help but wonder where she has been these last four years. What made her go to Forks now?

It kills me to be nice to the douche bag that Jacob turned out to be but…, "Thank you Jacob!" I say through tears.

"You're welcome, Bella." Jaspers growls have finally subsided; Jake and I have been quiet for a couple minutes. There is so much I want to say to him but I just can't. "I'm sorry, Bella." I close my eyes and my hearts melts and before I can respond he hung up. I bring the phone away from my ear and just continue to look at the phone. I can't believe it's really over.

I explained everything to Jasper and Emmett. This conversation took longer than necessary due to the pauses I needed to take because of the growling brothers. Jasper was more upset with me for not telling him, but I honestly forgot about her when Jasper came back into my life. I felt secure in my life after all these years of no contact between vampires and myself. Emmett's solution was to party to celebrate my safety. I agreed. Jasper and Emmett were going to go hunting and meet me at my house. I had to go home myself to get ready.

Two hours later I was ready and waiting on Emmett and Jasper. We planned on going to the same bar that Jasper and I have been too. I was very excited to go out. I feel so free, like the world is my oyster! Whatever that means.

Emmett and Jasper picked me up in Emmett's jeep. I forgot how monstrous this thing was. We were having pleasant conversation in the jeep. The boys told me how their hunting trip was and Emmett kept going on about some bear that caught his pants and ripped them off. Stupid vampires! Jasper looks extra delicious tonight. He is wearing the cowboy boots and hat I bought him for Christmas along with the Claddagh ring I got him. I haven't seen him without it since Christmas. He is wearing his usual jeans and this time he has a short sleeve button down open to a white long sleeve shirt underneath. I might have to nickname him sexy beast. Emmett looks good in slacks and a button down shirt. I decided to dress up a little tonight to show the freedom I feel. I'm wearing a black skirt with a simple lavender halter blouse and the beautiful necklace Jasper got me for Christmas. The only time I take off the necklace is to shower. I put a little make up on and a several large curls within my hair.

I order a burger and fries and the boys ordered an appetizer they could 'share'. They both order a beer and I ordered a long island ice tea and a shot of tequila. I was feeling very free, plus I had designated drivers.

Tonight was the first time I have felt comfortable with Emmett since he returned. Conversation flowed easily, we were laughing, and I was choking on my food from laughing so hard. Food came and went and after my long island ice tea I continued with the tequila shots. When Emmett saw this he couldn't help himself.

"This is fucking awesome! I'm going to be graced with a drunk Bella tonight." I roll my eyes at his childish remark.

"I'm not drunk, Emmett!" Not yet, at least. "It takes a lot more than three shots to get me drunk!" I realize I'm yelling; I may not be drunk but I am very tipsy.

Emmett eventually asks me to dance. My legs are starting to get a little wobbly, but I make it to the dance floor with no problems. I'm shocked that Emmett doesn't have any smart ass remark or any dance move to force me to lose my balance. The slow dance is calming and I rest my head on his chest and he leans his cheek on the top of my head. "I missed you Emmett." I can feel him smiling into my hair.

"I love you Bells. You are the best little sister and I'm never letting you go again." I can feel the tears stinging my eyes so I don't say anything the rest of the dance.

I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and as I dry my hands I can feel my body swaying. Holy fuck! I am drunk! I didn't mean to get this drunk. I can feel how heavy my head is and I'm starting to think of the most obnoxious things.

I stumble back to the table, by the time I sit down Emmett and Jasper are laughing at me. "What the fuck are you guys laughing at?"

Jasper looks sheepish and I'm not sure why. "Jasper was just telling me about the time you felt up innocent Jazzy." Emmett says in an innocent tone.

My mouth drop opens which causes Emmett to laugh harder, "I never felt up Jasper. What are you kind of things are you filling his head up with?"

Jasper turns that intense golden stare at me and defends himself, "Oh my gorgeous girl, but you did feel me up." I go to protest again but he continues before I can, "The first night you brought me here you got a little too drunk and we both took your motorcycle to your house. You were feeling all over my body." I don't remember this. But thinking about that body I may have. He smirks as he feels my lust.

My mouth is still hanging open which has to be attractive, but I can't think of anything to defend myself, "Fuck you guys!" What can I say to get their minds off of me? "Let's go somewhere else! Let's find a bar with a mechanical bull!" This statement causes Jasper to laugh even harder.

"Sorry, darlin', as much as I would love to see you ride _something_ there are no bars around here with mechanical bulls; but I'd love to dance with you before we leave." Oh crap! I don't' think I can hold myself up long enough to dance.

Jasper offers me his hand and I take it. There is an upbeat song playing from the local band and Jasper and I start grinding into each other. I lay my hands lightly on his shoulders and his hands go to my hips. One of his legs slips in between mine and one of his hands starts trailing up towards my hair where he tangles it into the mass of my hair. These motions cause goose bumps on my body. His actions are starting to turn me on and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth as he presses himself into over and over…he buries his head into my neck and I can feel him breathing heavily on me. His cool breathe is causing me to shiver, but not from the coolness of his breathe. I push myself into him and I proceed to bury my face into his neck and finally I cause him to moan and it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. With the alcohol and how turned on I am I lose myself and bite Jasper's neck…hard.

Jaspers growls and pulls me back to look at him. His eyes are the deepest onyx and staring straight into my soul. "Bella! You…you just bit me!" I wasn't sure if he has accusing me or questioning me. The look on his face is priceless and I lose myself again and start laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you bit me."

I don't think he meant for me to hear that, "I'm sorry Jasper. I figured you aren't allowed to bite me so I'd do it for you." I can't believe I just said that out loud. No more alcohol for Bella! I need to start drinking some water. "I need water!" I yell way to loud even for being in a club. I walk away from a frozen Jasper and look for Emmett. I spot Emmett laughing so hard that he is grabbing his sides and in turn it causes me to smile. "What's so funny?" I order water from the waitress that walks by.

"You little minx! I can't believe you bit Jasper and your reason was classic." His own statement causes him to lose it again. I can feel the blush take over my body as he says this. Jasper finally collects himself and makes it to the table.

"Jasper I need water!" I can't remember if I asked that waitress to get me any.

**JPOV**

"Jasper I need water!" I wonder if she realizes she just ordered water from the waitress not less than a minute ago.

"No problem gorgeous." I'm still pretty much in a daze. I was floored when Bella bit me. It was such a turn on and it had me immediately at attention. She is going to be a wild.

I never spent much time around humans, but I never thought I would be able to feel the effects of the alcohol stupor they put themselves in. Bella is in her own world jamming out to whatever song the local band is playing; she really isn't paying much attention to Emmett or me right now. I inform Emmett that if I choose to I can let the effects of alcohol on humans effect me, which would make me act the same as a drunk person. Emmett thinks this is the funniest thing and asks for a dose of the drunken emotion. I shower him with the feelings rolling off Bella and it takes a minute for it to set into his body. Emmett starts swaying back and forth. This catches Bella's attention, "What the hell is wrong with Emmett?" I explain to her how I'm taking her feelings and how they seem to be affecting Emmett. "Emmett's drunk! As drunk as I am!" She laughs so hard tears form in her eyes. "Aw, man. I wish I had a video camera!" The whole time Bella is making her discovery of a drunken Emmett; he has been mumbling about Rosalie and other incoherent things. This is hilarious. Bella's right; I wish I had a video camera. Bella has started teasing Emmett, "Emmett! Watch out! The tadpoles are attacking!" Bella screams so loud some other patrons turn around to look at her. Tadpoles, where does she come up with this stuff?

"Where!?" Emmett starts looking all over the ground for tadpoles which sends Bella into a fit of giggles. Tears are starting to pour down her face and I can't help but smile at her. She is having such a good time.

I slowly remove my drunken induced stupor on Emmett and Bella is still laughing uncontrollably. Emmett is a little embarrassed, but feigns anger and storms off towards the car. He said he'd bring it around.

I pay the bill and help Bella outside to wait for Emmett. We sit at a bench; after babbling about insignificant things Bella finally falls silent and I feel her lust spike. I turn to look at her and her eyes pierce me. I allow Bella to push my arm out of my lap and she climbs into it and lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her to secure her body to mine. She is drawing circles on my chest with her free hand, "I bet you look damn good in uniform Jasper. Do you think we could find a civil war uniform?" Fuck me! She unknowingly just mentioned one of my fantasies. I still have my uniform from my human days. It was one of the many things I left with Peter and Charlotte because Alice didn't like a lot of my things.

"I actually still have my uniform darlin'." I state laying my accent thick on her. If possible her lust spikes again and the most mischievous smile appears on her face.

"No you probably shouldn't wear it around me though." Well, that wasn't a contradiction.

"Why shouldn't I wear it with you around?"

"Because I'd ruin it by ripping it off your body." Good Lord! This girl is going to be the death of me.

She continues to draw circles on my chest and I wonder what is taking Emmett so long to get the car, when I feel this warm sensation on my neck. Bella is kissing my neck and it feels heavenly. Venom starts to pool in my mouth; I have to swallow three times before I'm able to speak, "Bella, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

She licks me where she has been kissing, "I wanted to know what you tasted like. I have been wondering for a while and now seemed like a good opportunity to answer that question." She goes back to kissing me and starts moving towards my ear. God, how can something so wrong feel so right. She is drunk I shouldn't be letting her kiss me like this, but it feels so good to have her lips on me.

"Bella, you have to stop that! Sweetheart you have been drinking we can't do this right now. When you are sober, talk to me." I pull her face away from my neck and she pouts. It is so adorable. I want to pull her bottom lip into my mouth.

She stares at me for a few seconds and I feel determination run through her and I start to worry. She moves herself so she is straddling my lap. Holy Christ! This girl is going to kill me before the night is over. She thrusts her unyielding heat into my massive hard on and grabs onto my earlobe and bites down. God Bless It! "Bella! Damn it! Stop it now!" She starts tracing my outer earlobe and moans into my ear and it makes the little general twitch in anticipation. "Bella for the love of God, if you don't stop I'm going to take you here on this bench!"

I can feel her smile into my neck, "God yes!" She whispers into my ear. Fuck me! I've got to get out of here. I have her on her feet before she realizes what happened and it's at this moment Emmett pulls around the corner.

Weeks have gone by since that night. Neither Bella nor I have mentioned what happened that night. I know she remembers because the morning after she was constantly blushing and embarrassed. But I followed her lead and she never mentioned it. Emmett left the next day back to the Cullens. He promised to keep his mouth closed and told me to anticipate visits whenever Edward was in town. Emmett and Bella have patched up their relationship. Emmett is still sad though, because things aren't one hundred percent between them, but I told him it's going to take more than an apology to break through to her. I told him to give her time and to keep in contact with her and she'll come around.

We have about two more months before the semester is over. Bella is trying to be nonchalant about the end of the school year and her graduation, but you can't fool an empath; I can feel her excitement. I'm very proud of her. She is done with the college experience.

It was a Friday night and we were watching movies. She ordered Chinese and we were waiting on her food. We were cuddled together on the couch when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi. Ms. Swan. This is Pamela from the publishing company and I wanted to inform you that the book has been picked up." Bella's emotions seemed to have had a short circuit. There were so many things running through her so quick that I couldn't keep up with her.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?"

There is faint laughter on the other end, "Yes, Ms. Swan. I would like to schedule a meeting with you, so we can start the editing process."

I was so proud of Bella. She was making her dream come true. Pamela and Bella got all the technicalities out of the way and Bella finally hung up the phone. "OH MY GOD! Can you believe this Jasper?" She runs into my arms and squeezes as tight as she can.

"I'm so happy for you Bella and I'm very proud of you." I say with all the sincerity I can muster.

She pulls away from me and starts babbling about the book and the editing process, "I'm so excited Jasper. Thank you!" She pulls my face to hers and kisses me.

I can feel her tense and I'm stuck staring into her eyes. She starts stuttering, "I'm sorry Jas…" My lips are on hers before she can finish. This kiss is everything I have dreamed of the past year. Her lips are soft and taste delectable. Both of her hands intertwine in my hair; I move one my hands down to her lower back and push her into me, which causes Bella to moan into my mouth. My other hand moves into her hair; she runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access and then the battle of tongues takes place. I wrap my lips around her bottom lip, suck and pull back until the lip leaves my mouth. We lean around from each other and stare into each other's eyes, "Wow!"

**AN: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP. I LOST ALL MOTIVATION TO WRITE AND IT WAS SO HARD TO GET THIS OUT. I HAD TO END THE CHAPTER THERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO MOVE ON AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTER EIGHT LET ME KNOW.**

**REMEMBER TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STYLE OF WRITING BETTER. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN SO UPDATES MAY TAKE LONGER, BUT I'LL TRY. IF I GET MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A LEMON. **

**MAKE ME GIDDY!**


	8. GRADUATION

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: LEMONY GOODNESS IS DEDICATED TO DULCE82. HERE IS YOUR SPARKLING PEEN! **

**DISCLAIMER: SOME LINES ARE FROM SM BOOKS!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. EVEN THE 'GREAT CHAPTER' OR SMILEY FACES ENCOURAGE THE WRITING PROCESS. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN; I'M SO EXCITED. I'M ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO JASPERSBELLA, ACW1, FANFICTION1968, CURLY-KITTY, KATHY HIESTER, TRACEYBUIE, MSSMITH, BROKENNIGHTINGALE & REDSOLESISTA. **

**ECCENTRICALLYBONKERS-YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME LAUGH. THANKS!**

**GRA****DUATION**

_**BPOV**_

_My head is in a fog; all the emotions and sensations running through me are overwhelming. Jasper is running his hand down my back while his lips are caressing my throat; every once in a while his tongue reaches out and runs up to my ear._

_I want to run my hands everywhere on his body, but my body is limp and out of order. I opened my eyes and see Jaspers house and the sun at the highest point in the sky. Jaspers hand has made it to my butt and is kneading it and pushing me into his groin. I can feel all of him; he is hard, smooth, and slick from our bodies rubbing together._

_I push back and Jasper growls into my neck and it sends vibrations through my body causing me to look at him. I'll never get used to the look of him in the sunlight; the diamond-like light coming off his body is almost blinding, but mesmerizing at the same time. I wonder why he won't remove his shirt. He is wearing a long sleeve turtleneck; his dry humping is starting to get heated and I can't stop the moan, "Oh God Jasper!"_

_We are both panting and I finally find my arms and legs; I run my hands up his arms into his hair and yank until his mouth meets mine. He immediately deepens the kiss and I moan into his mouth and tighten my hands on his hair. _

_Our bodies are touching in every possible way when Jasper pulls away and rests on his knees taking in my naked form and I do the same to him. The gasp that pulls through my throat is unstoppable. The look of his dick in the sunlight is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I can't stop staring at the light coming off of his member. Glorious is the only word I can think to describe what I'm seeing. My lust continues to rise as I imagine watching the sparkling penis go in and out of me._

_I tear my eyes away from him and meet his eyes. He has the cockiest smirk gracing his face; he doesn't realize he is projecting smugness. A normal person would be a little irritated at his smug attitude, but not me; it turns me on to a whole other degree. I rise up on my elbows and take in his member again, "You are so hot!" Jasper starts growling deep in his body; it's a continuous stream of noise._

_I climb to my knees in front of him and run my hands over his thighs, all the while looking at his dick. I lick my lips thinking about how he tastes. I start to descend to his throbbing member. I can see the pre cum all over the tip of his member and I start rubbing my thumb on the tip spreading it. As I start pumping Jaspers head falls back and he grunts. _

_I lick the tip to taste him and he hisses. The taste of him is delectable. A few more licks and I emerge him into my mouth and moan once he is fully sheathed in my mouth. His hands move to the back of my head and I let him set the pace he wants._

_His hands start kneading my head as he keeps the pace. Suddenly, I feel another hand rubbing down the side of my body. It seems Jasper has grown a third arm; I release him and look around and see no one; so I continue my ministrations on his member. After a few more seconds I feel his hand run over my side again, even though I can feel both of his hands on my head. While he is still in my mouth I look up at him and I can hear him saying my name loudly…I moan around him and his eyes roll into the back of his head. I close my eyes as he starts to come in my mouth; Jasper is jerking above me and I open my eyes…_

The first thing I see is my nightstand and the book I was reading when I went to bed. I feel disoriented and then I feel that exact same sensation running up and down my side. "Good morning, gorgeous." God damn that was a good dream; that was the first night Jasper and I explored each other's bodies without penetration, "I wish I was dreaming with you."

I smile and respond, "You were dreaming with me. You are always in my dreams." His hand stops and goes around my waist and pulls me to his chest. "I was dreaming about the other night." Jasper moans when he starts thinking about our first encounter. It was magical; we were sitting in the backyard reading and it was the most sensual experience to date.

"And what great dreams you must have. I must be very good." He says with a laugh, "The lust you were throwing off almost made me take you in your sleep." He smiles into my hair and I know he can feel my lust spiking again.

"Hmmm. That sounds like a wonderful way to wake up."

There is one more week before graduation and I couldn't be more excited. Jasper and I have been getting closer in the physical sense. That first kiss was amazing. What's even more amazing is I initiated it. It really was an accident. I was really excited about my book and we are so close and I just kissed him. Every night since he has spent the nights with me; whether we are in his room or mine, he is always by my side when I fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning. I am so happy with the new level our relationship has reached.

We haven't had sex yet; we have made out quite a bit. Something is holding both of us back and I think I know what it is. The Cullens; more specifically Edward, well, the idea of Edward is holding back Jasper more than me. Edwards's boat sailed a long time ago. The Cullens are holding me back; I don't want to come between Jasper and his family. I have to stop thinking like this. Jasper has chosen to be with me; the Cullens obviously don't care what I do otherwise they would still be in my life. This thought process is what stopped Jasper and I from kissing or from me admitting my feelings for him in the first place. I think it is time to take things to the next level. I will not let anyone else get in my way of what I want.

I think I should tell Jasper everything that happened between Jacob and me. I told him everything about Edward and I felt so free afterwards. I'm hoping the same thing will happen if I discuss my relationship with Jacob. Although I know Jasper was pretty grossed out because he is a wolf. Before we make love I want all my deepest secrets out there. I'm dying to take our relationship to the next level.

I push back into Jasper's groin and he grunts. He pulls the hair away from my neck and starts nibbling on my earlobe. His hand returns to my stomach only now he goes under my tank top and continues his light circles. His hand makes their way to my breasts and lightly grazes my nipple and it immediately stands at attention. He alternates between kneading my breast and pinching and pulling my nipple; one more tug on my nipple accelerates my breathing and causes me to moan and to move my hips in a circular motion against his groin.

I'm aware of Jasper panting in my ear and he has begun to thrust his pelvis into my butt. With every thrust I can feel his throbbing member dying to break free from their confines. "God, you feel so good." I tell Jasper between breathes. This causes Jasper to grunt once again; I can tell he is starting to lose himself when I feel his teeth graze my neck. With this motion I should be scared; knowing what his teeth are capable of, but all it does is spur on my desire. By now his hand has moved down to my pants and is playing with my waistband. It seems as though he is questioning if he should go on. I can't stand it; the anticipation of that pleasure is taking over my body, "Please?" I beg in a whisper.

That's all Jasper needs; he dives into my underwear and runs his middle finger between my folds. "When you are turned on you smell like jasmine, Bella." I groaned and push harder into his groin in response to his words. The coolness of his fingers is a new sensation and it's very pleasing against the heat of my body. He slides his middle finger into my entrance; I moan louder than necessary. He starts pumping in and out of me at a slow rate. I throw my head back onto his shoulder and notice that my breathing pattern is quite embarrassing. My body is getting impatient and I start grinding myself into his hand.

He slides a second finger in, speeds up his pace and curls his fingers inside every other thrust. I'm starting to lose control and my hand grabs his hips in an effort to get his dick closer to me. After some time he brings his thumb to my sensitive core and starts rubbing slow circles.

My whole body starts to shake and suddenly my orgasm is all I can think about; he releases my clit, but continues to pump in and out of me as I ride off my high. Jasper pulls his hand out of my underwear and brings his fingers to his lips and cleans them off while making 'yummy' noises. I start giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

It has been a long time since I've seen any kind of action and that was so much better than the rabbit! Jasper starts laughing, "you're welcome, darlin'." I must be throwing off some strong appreciation waves.

I decide to get out of bed and get ready for class. I have my last final today and I am anxious to get it over with. Jasper is finished with his finals, but he decided to take me to drop me off and wait for me. I told him it was unnecessary, but he said he had nothing better to do.

As I walk to my last final, I can't help but think back to this last year. This year held so many changes for me and the biggest change hasn't happened yet. Jasper came barreling back into my life and I have developed probably the healthiest relationship I've ever had. Emmett finds out about us; I just hope he can keep his mouth shut. I have no desire to reunite with the Cullen family; I have all I need in Jasper. Although it was nice to be with Emmett, but the scars they caused run deep and I'm not ready to forgive them; I still need more time. Victoria has finally been taken care of; that is a load off of my mind. Jacob's apology was mind-blowing in itself. It's nice that he realized what a douche bag he had been in the past, but again I'm not ready to forgive him either. He always thought he was so much better than the Cullens and it turned out he was just as bad.

Now Jasper and I are working on taking our relationship to the next level. I can have sex with him whenever I want and vice versa, but a part of me wants it to be special. It's not my first time, but for some reason I feel as though it will be my first time. There is something special about Jasper that causes these reactions in me. To be honest with myself, I have abandonment issues and I'm sure that holds me back from diving in head first to this relationship. But that will change!

My last final is done and I know I aced it! The dorkiest smile is plastered on my face and not going anywhere anytime soon. I reach both of my sexy beasts and all the naughty thoughts that flow through my mind grab my attention. I would love to ride Jasper and the bike at the same time or for Jasper to bend me over… "Well darlin', I'm glad finishing your finals is such a turn on for you." He states knowing full well he is the reason for my lustful emotions.

I want to tease him, "If you think the finals are turning me on, I guess you don't want to hear about all the ways I want you to take me on my sexy beast." I say as innocently as possible. Jasper's eyes instantly go black and he swallows the growl that started deep in his chest.

"You are a very bad girl; I think you should be taught a lesson." Oh, bondage. I didn't know Jasper was into that kind of thing.

Jasper wants to take me out to lunch to celebrate the end of my college career and I have no objections. This is a time to celebrate. And honestly, I'm grateful to have someone to share it with. At the beginning of this year, I had no one to share anything with. I still talk to Billy, but he wasn't on planning on coming up for my graduation. I am so very grateful to have Jasper in my life, as a friend, companion, and now, as a lover. Well, soon to be lover.

A few more days have rolled past without my realizing it. Time with Jasper just flies by and I love it. Our days our filled with intelligent conversation and our nights are filled with passionate…fooling around. I hate to compare Jasper to previous relationships, but let's face it; it's inevitable. He is the best of both worlds I have been involved with. It's like someone took Edward and Jacob and shoved them together to get Jasper. Jasper is protective, but let's me make mistakes and fall down; he is passionate and lets me make the calls on our physical relationship. He never pushes me away and makes me feel wanted and loved. It's like he is the best parts of every good man, rolled together just for me. I can feel it in my very bones that he is _mine._

**JPOV**

This past semester has been the best of my very long existence. When Bella kissed me my world shifted into focus and the world made sense. Everything seemed sharper and brighter. Her kisses are like crack; anytime I am near her I need a fix. I always want to touch or be close to her. It's like my body orbits to her physical being.

Anytime we fool around I instantly want to claim her and make her mine, but something is holding her back. I have to talk to her about this. I don't mind taking things slow and waiting for her to be ready, but I want to be honest with her. Before I can make her mine I have to tell her about Edward. I know Edward is still very much in love her; I know Bella has said that she is no longer in love with him, but will that change once she discovers the truth.

I can't imagine my life being without her and a big part of me never wants to tell her, but that's not fair to her. I will never behave as Edward did. He always kept things from and took choices away from her. I will never do that. She is my equal regardless if I'm stronger than her; she is my equal.

Bella had her last final several days ago and her joy is contagious; even if I wasn't an empath, you could feel the joy coming from her. She is proud of herself as I am.

There are a last few things she has to do to prepare to graduate. I decided not to walk this time around because I want to be in the audience and talk pictures of her accomplishment. She was a little sad about this at first, but she got over it. However, graduation thoughts are being pushed aside today. She has accomplished something bigger than graduating from college today. Today is her book signing to _Interview with a Vampire. _She is currently getting ready for the book signing at the Borders by campus. The book was release a month ago and has steadily climbed its way to the bestselling author list.

I am very proud, but there is this nagging part of me that doesn't want to share her. This little part doesn't want her to go today, I just want to stay here and talk and fool around and then talk some more. Bella's voice pulls me from my selfish thoughts, "What do you think about this outfit?" She has tried at least four dresses on; which was surprising in its own rite. I couldn't believe Bella had that many dresses. She will look gorgeous in anything she wears, but she is nervous about how her book will be accepting into the society.

After telling her multiple times that her dresses looked amazing on her, she finally settled for something business causal. It was a very simple dress; it was a nice shade of purple that showed off just enough cleavage to let you know she had some. The V-neck style ran up to short sleeves that fell off the shoulder. There were strap around the waist that tied together in the back into a perfect bow and the slack from the bow fell wonderfully on her ass. Her jewelry was very simple; she had diamond studs on her earlobes, cartilage, and nose; and of course the necklace I got her for Christmas. I love that she never takes it off; I love knowing that a piece of me is always with her.

I must have been pouting about sharing her because she asks me what's wrong. I tried brushing it off, but she is a very persistent woman. "It's nothing Bella. I'm being selfish."

Her eyebrows knit together, "What are you being selfish about?" She says from across the room as she's putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"I think I've explained it before, Bella. I want your time to be with me." I continue feeling more ashamed as I continue. "I want you only to be mine." I finish in a whisper. She is silent a little longer than I'd like.

I can see in the mirror that she is looking down at the dresser as she speaks, "I am, you know."

I'm confused with her statement and say, "What?"

Bella looks over her shoulder to meet my eyes, "Yours."

Sharing this day with Bella has been a blessing. The emotions coming off of her are a constant stream of happiness, joy, excitement and they run in continuous circles. I'm so honored to share this day with her. For Bella being such a hermit, homebody she really is relatable to all the fans.

I slip away for a while and debate whether or not to buy several books for the Cullens. I know I have to send one to Emmett he was very proud of her and I know he would also be honored. Again my selfish tendencies kick in and I wonder if it will be a mistake. I still don't want to share _my Bella _and I feel nervous that if the Cullens read the book that they will seek her out. I'll send the book to the Cullens; I will let his be there first clue that Bella is a part of my life. Of course, Emmett should be the only one that understands.

I buy a copy for each member and have the store mail them to the Cullens. I write a note and address the package to Emmett.

After this crazy day we are finally laying in bed talking about the day's events. Bella fell asleep on the ride home she was so tired and I tried carrying her in to bed, but she woke as I opened her door. She made herself dinner and then carried out her nightly ritual of 'human' moments.

We are both under the covers and Bella is tucked into my side resting her head in the crook of my neck, drawing circles on my chest. Her leg is thrown over my legs and I'm caressing her forearm. It's a very peaceful moment and I wish we could lie this way forever.

Bella starts trailing her circles toward my lower region and the little general starts twitching in anticipation when she stops her descend. She tries slipping her hand underneath my shirt and I catch her wrist. Frustration starts pouring out of her, "Jasper? Why don't you ever take your shirt off? You never let me touch your bare chest." I don't think she realizes she is sticking out her bottom lip, "I want to feel you everywhere; flesh to flesh."

What do I say to her? This is a very touchy subject. She knows my history, but she hasn't seen the evidence of that period in my life. The couple times we have been intimate I have kept my shirt on because I don't want to disgust her. I know she is her own person and it's not fair to compare her to Alice, but that's all I have for comparison. Alice didn't react to kindly to all my scars and I feel that all women will react that way when they see them.

"Bella," I begin. I pause because I don't know how to start this conversation.

"It's okay Jasper. If you don't want to talk about it; we don't have to. I just thought you should know that I want to touch you everywhere." She says the last part timidly.

"Okay." I pause one last time and ground myself for the inevitable reaction. "I told you about my time in the Southern Vampire Wars, right?" She nods her head and waits patiently. "To make a long story short, I have a lot of scars from my time in the wars. I have hundreds of vampire bites and it's not very attractive." Even Alice couldn't stand them; I should have told her that. She looks deep in thought and I can feel her determination.

She puts her hand over my heart, "Jasper, you are beautiful inside and out. There is no way your scars can take away from your beauty." She says with all the confidence in the world, but she doesn't know and I don't want to show her. She can see that I'm still reluctant so she continues, "You are beautiful Jasper!" A light blush reaches her cheeks and I can't possibly figure what she is thinking. She sits up beside me and pulls her shirt off. She isn't wearing a bra and the little general starts twitching again. I don't know what she is trying to accomplish by taking her shirt off, but I'm starting to lose focus on the conversation.

"Jasper I want to feel your body flush against mine with nothing in the way. I want to see all the muscles in your chest and stomach. I want to run my fingers over every single ridge and lick every part of your body." Holy hell! Okay so she knows what she was doing when she took off her shirt, because now, all I want to do is rip off my shirt and press my body against hers.

"Bella." I whisper in denial.

She looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Let me be the judge." She's right; I'm taking away her choice. I sit up and very slowly pull my shirt over my head and wait. I wait for the revulsion and disgust to come from her. The first time Alice saw me she flinched and I could feel emotions come off of her that would break a lesser man. My eyes are closed and I'm waiting for the emotions that will break my heart.

I feel the bed shift and I assume that Bella is so disgusted that she is leaving the room. I should have never taken my shirt off I know better. When other vampires see my scars they know I am not one to be fucked with; I can only imagine how it will scare a human and Bella…

I feel the warmth of Bella's hand on my chest and neck. She is tracing my scars. With all my self-hatred I forget to account for Bella's emotions. What I feel from her is like seeing light at the end of the tunnel. All I feel is love, acceptance, desire, and pure lust. I decide to open my eyes and look at her. I open my eyes and Bella is already looking into mine. I can see the fire behind her eyes.

Her eyes stay locked with mine and she leans her head to my chest and starts kissing and licking my scars. This is the most emotional moment of my life. I have never had anyone accept my scars, much less actually touch them. Alice liked me to keep my shirt on so she would touch them. She breaks our locked eyes and moves up towards my neck and continues to kiss and lick each scar she crosses. I have no words to describe this feeling. If I was human I would be crying. I sit inhumanly still as Bella makes her way to the other side of my neck. She continues to my stomach and when she finishes she puts her hand over my dead heart again and whispers, "You are beautiful Jasper Whitlock! The strength you possess would destroy and kill any other man; you are everything."

I can feel the sting in my eyes and I can't speak. This amazing woman is here with me; telling me that I'm beautiful and that I'm hers. I open my mouth to try and speak but nothing comes out. I push all the love I am feeling for her into her soul. She gasps and tears start flowing down her face; I cup her checks and brush her tears off with my thumbs. I mould my mouth to hers and place the softest kisses on her precious lips. I am still pushing a steady stream of my love for her when her lust spikes and takes me off guard and the most animalistic growl creeps up my throat; which causes her lust to rise even more and she deepens the kiss. My animalistic lust must have mixed in with the love I was sending her because her kiss becomes frenzied and hard. She is gasping between her kisses and her hands move to my forearms and her nails start digging into my arms.

It's at this point that I remember she has no shirt on, so I give her what she originally wanted. I push her down until she is lying on her back and climb between her legs and rest my body on top of hers. I hook my arms underneath her shoulders to lock her body to mine but also to keep most of my weight off of her. When I press my chest to hers she sighs a sigh of satisfaction and I smile into her kiss. I break the kiss and start trailing open mouthed kisses down her jaw line to her ear, to her throat. "God Jasper, I lo…"

She stops mid-sentence and I pull away from her body to look into her eyes. She was going to tell me she loved me, but she stopped; why? I know she does I can feel it from her every time we are together. Her love is different than what I felt from Alice or any other couple I have encountered. Bella's love creates a tingling sensation inside my chest and it feels like she is bringing my long dead heart to life. "Bella, I love you! I have loved you since you lost 'the spaghetti in the bushes.' You are _my _everything!"

That night was the biggest milestone of my existence. Bella showed me what love really is and I will be forever grateful to her. I never knew love could be like this. So freeing and unexpected; I loved Alice, but her visions made it hard to live in the present and her personality was fantastic, but sometimes it was just so overwhelming. I love not knowing what is going to happen day to day. That night changed things and I can be truly happy with myself.

Bella's graduation went without a hitch. She didn't fall off the stage or anything crazy like that. She was cursing herself thinking that she would trip while getting her diploma. Watching her walk across that stage was fantastic. She was absolutely glowing as she looked for me in the audience.

It seemed as though Bella had it all. She had no idea how much more I wanted to give her.

**AN: PICTURES OF HER DRESS ON MY PROFILE.**

**THERE WAS AN EXTRA LONG LEMON JUST FOR WAITING SO LONG AND STICKING WITH MY STORY, BUT DON'T WORRY THERE IS MORE TO CUM. ;)**

**UNFORTUNATELY, THAT IS ALL I'VE WRITTEN. I WILL START CHAPTER NINE ON MONDAY. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE FASTER YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER THE NIGHT I POSTED CHAPTER SEVEN BECAUSE THE REVIEWS WERE INSPIRING. THANK YOU!**


	9. THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I FORGOT TO PUT THIS INTO LAST CHAPTER; TWO LINES BELONG TO JOSS WHEADON. **** I WAS WATCHING BUFFY WHILE I WAS WRITING. **

**CHANDLER1200 HAS AN AWESOME STORY FINISHING UP **_**EVERCLEAR**_** & **_**EVERCLEAR REVAMPED.**_** CHECK OUT THE STORIES. BECAUSE OF THIS STORY I CAN'T GET EVANESCENCE'S **_**ANYWHERE **_**OUT OF MY HEAD. THE LYRICS BELONG TO AMY LEE AND CHANDLER1200 IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTER. HER LAST CHAPTER OF **_**EVERCLEAR REVAMPED **_**INSPIRED ME.**

**THANK YOU TO ECCENTRICALLYBONERS FOR MY 100****TH**** REVIEW. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME 100 REVIEWS; THANK YOU VERY MUCH. *wipes tear***

**THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH…**

**BPOV**

What a lovely song! There are no words, just a guitar. Jasper has been playing this same tune for months now. I should ask him if he is ever going to put lyrics to it. I sit up on the couch and look for Jasper, but he is nowhere to be seen. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. The last thing I remember is watching 'Waiting' with Justin Long; gross movie, but hysterical. According to the clock I have been asleep for almost two hours.

I know that Jasper knows I'm awake, but he doesn't move from his guitar. He continues to play this same tune over and over. The tune creates this feeling in my chest that I can't describe and tears start to form in my eyes.

Jasper is in his bed where I usually sleep with his eyes closed playing the guitar. I lean against the door frame and just watch him. He is sex on legs or better yet a walking orgasm.

It's only been a week since my discovery of his insecurity regarding his body. Since that night he is like a new man. He wears his shirt less and less; the first day or two after my discovery he would still wear his shirt. I still had to ask him to take it off. I'm very pleased to see him without his shirt now. He's only wearing jeans, but it doesn't look like they are buttoned and I've also discovered that Jasper likes going commando. Swoon! Shirtless Jasper with his jeans opened and a guitar is the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.

If I was a vampire I'd be slamming him against the wall and ripping, not removing, but ripping his jeans off and making him submit. "See something you like darlin'?" He knows what that southern accent does to me and as always it almost brings me to my knees. I love when he lays it on thick; Christ this man can get me wet without even trying. Jasper still has his eyes closed, but I see the subtle movement of his nose flaring. He opens his eyes which are black from lust, "I love the smell of jasmine. I never thought there would be something stronger calling to me. I always thought the bloodlust would be a problem, but when you smell like that darlin', I can't focus on anything else."

All I can do is moan. I never thought I'd be one for dirty talk or sensual talk in Jaspers case, but he knows exactly what to say to spur me on.

I walk to the bed and climb on; I crawl over to Jasper and remove his guitar and place it on the floor next to the bed and straddle his lap. "Have I told you, you are the sexiest person to ever grace this world?" He pulls out that cocky half smile that makes me swoon and shakes his head no. I start running my hands over his body; I wish he could believe that I don't even notice his scars half the time. All I feel is the man I love. Love? Yes, I love Jasper very much. I know he knows that I love him, but I haven't said it yet. I honestly don't know why. I almost said it once, but I stopped. All I can think is that there is a big enough part of me that is still afraid of getting hurt.

Jaspers hands are on my hips and he gives them a squeeze, "Where did you go just now, gorgeous?" He cocks he head to the side as if trying to see the answers on my face.

I pull my shirt over my head and I'm wearing a simple black lace bra underneath. His eyes immediately take in my body. It amazes me how he can look at me as if seeing me for the first time. I am more comfortable and confidant in my body now, but I still don't think there is any spectacular about me.

I haven't spoken yet and with Jasper I don't need any words. I start thinking about how much I love Jasper and lean forward into his chest and snuggle into his neck. His hands are running up and down my back along my spine while I'm drawing doodles on his chest.

I kiss his neck and pull away to look at him. He looks into my eyes with passion and desire in his eyes. I can feel my eyes start to sting with unshed tears. "I…I love you." His eyes shift back to their honey color that I love so much and I can feel his arms tighten around me. "I love everything about you Jasper. I love your mind, your body," I emphasize body while my hands start stroking his chest again, "and your soul. You have the most beautiful soul. I love your forearms and your back. I love how your middle toe is shorter than your big toe," I say with a laugh and Jasper graces me with a small laugh in return. "I love that you let me be my own person, I love that you love me; I love you for a million other reasons. Maybe if we get a forever I'll list all of them."

Jasper brings me with him to sit up while I still straddle his lap and for a split second he contains a very serious look like he doesn't know what to say. To say this confuses me is an understatement; he has already told me he loves me. But the look quickly disappears and he kisses me softly and sensually. The kiss starts off very chaste; closed mouth kisses and then he whispers into my lips, "I love you Isabella."

One hand moves to the small of my back and pushes my body into his and he deepens the kiss. I moan the instant our tongues make contact and we start battling for dominance.

The rest of the night was very chaste, except neither of us was wearing a shirt. I fall asleep in his arms a changed woman. I took the chance of really loving another person and it terrifies me. The last person I really gave my all to was Jacob and we all know how that ended. I realized I can't punish Jasper for other people's mistakes. Edward and Jacob both made decisions that had nothing to do with Jasper. Jasper was giving himself to me and he deserves that in return and I so desperately wanted to give it to him.

I love my dreams! They really are amazing. The sensation of Jasper stroking my core is pleasantly tightening my insides. I moan and it breaks the veil of sleep and I realize I'm not dreaming. Before I open my eyes, I can feel Jasper working on my sensitive region. I push up onto my elbows to look at the God between my legs and moan. His tongue is slowly and gently working on my clit while his fingers are pushing in and out of me. All I can see is those golden eyes staring straight at me. He whispers good morning gorgeous against my clit and causes a slight vibration that sends a guttural groan to pass my throat. Now that I'm awake Jasper seems to pick up the pace and his fingers are moving faster and are curling in all the right places. Thank God for the inhumanly fast person in front of me; Jaspers tongue is moving so fast it's like my own personal vibrator. I start moaning, groaning, and grunting uncontrollably; I can feel everything inside of me tighten waiting for the pleasant explosion that will cause me to see stars. "Ohhh! Sweet Jesus!" I say in a voice that doesn't sound like my own. Suddenly, I turn into a cheerleader for Team Jasper, "Don't stop, don't stop. God, I'm sooo…close!" I'm losing control and my body starts shaking, I start rocking my hips, grinding myself into Jaspers face. Apparently I was moving too much for Jaspers liking; the one hand that was resting on my hip came around right above my core and held me down which caused another incoherent response.

I finally find my release and it's wonderful, but Jasper keeps going. I'm beginning to become too sensitive and he isn't relenting. I'm quickly approaching another orgasm and I can't take it; I try scooting my body up the bed in a weak attempt to get away from that heavenly mouth. As I try to scramble away Jasper starts growling against me and tightens his grip on my body. "Jasper!" My breathing is out of control and my mouth is getting dry, "I…I…I ca…can't!" I scream as my second orgasm rocks my body. My hands fly to his hair in another weak attempt to remove him from my overly sensitive clit. With every feeble attempt to remove Jasper from my sensitive core seems to cause a possessive or maybe animalistic reaction with growling and groping.

"FUCK!" When my third orgasm is at its peak Jasper speeds up his finger fucking and the motion seems to extend the orgasm and I couldn't honestly tell you when the third orgasm stopped and the fourth and fifth one began.

My body is constantly twitching and Jasper slows his ministrations. Jasper is now kissing the insides of my thighs, "Good God Jasper!" I can feel him smile against my thigh and I continue with my praise, "You are God!"

Jasper crawls up my body and states, "I was bored." Then he kisses me deep and I can taste myself on him and it turns me on more. I'm sensitive, but so turned on that I want to fuck his brains out. I'm about to take off his jeans when he kisses my nose and goes to the shower. I'm grateful for the release, but what a fucking tease! Okay, if he wants to play, we can play. Because I'm human I may not be able to go as long as he was, but I can do other shit. He'll see.

The next day Jasper said he had some errands to run and that he would meet me at my house for another chess lesson. He has been teaching me how to play and I'm finally starting to get the hang of it. I haven't beaten him…yet, but it will happen.

I love being at Jaspers with Jasper, but it's still nice to go home and be with my things, you know? There's really nothing to clean, so I just make myself a quick lunch and shower. After my shower I decide to sit in the backyard with a book. I sit on the back porch and began reading.

I can't seem to focus on the book though; my thoughts keep interrupting my attention. It's amazing how your life can change without your acknowledgement. Thankfully, this change was for the better. The last couple year's life had been pretty rough. I never thought I would experience such tragedy at such a young age.

Losing Edward was the beginning to the end in my eyes. Edward, Charlie, Jacob, & Renee; I lost so much in such a short time. I miss my parents more than words could ever describe. I am still angry about how my relationships ended between Edward and me and Jacob and me. Edward tore away everything from me and Jacob built me back up.

I have been over Edward for a long time now. It was no easy feat. Even when I was with Jacob I was still in love with Edward. I did love Jacob; I loved him very much. He was so wonderful I was able to give up on Edward.

I'm no longer in love with either Edward or Jacob, but it still hurts when I think of them. I know break ups aren't the 'happy ending', but why does it have to hurt so much. I will always love Edward, but I'm incredibly mad at him. The way he ended our relationship was horrible and then to take my things and the family I thought loved me is heinous. Maybe if I was able to say goodbye to the family and got to keep my things maybe I would have had an easier time getting over him.

Even though I'm not in love with him I still feel that gaping hole inside my chest when I think about Edward. I've learned to accept that something like that doesn't fully heal. I can move on but I can't forget.

**JPOV**

Bella finally admitted that she loves me. I've known it for some time, but she wasn't able to say it to me and that was okay. I wanted to go at her pace; honestly, if my feelings were driving this relationship we would probably be married already and she would be like me.

I'm unsure of how to bring the topic of transformation with her. I know Edward wouldn't do it for her because she deserved to live a normal human life, but I don't think this is her destiny. I believe whole hearted that she was meant for me and vice versa.

The simple act of exposing my body to her let me know that she is the one and only. I understand where Edward is coming from. I wish I was human so we could really experience life together, but unfortunately that's not the case.

That's the least of my worries right now. I have to tell Bella about Edwards love for her. If I don't tell her it will always be in the back of my mind if she will leave me when she finds out. What if she does leave me? I don't think I could bare it.

I'm finished with the arrangements for my road trip to Texas. Everything is refundable in case Bella doesn't want to go. If she agrees I just have to give Peter a call for a place to stay and tie up some loose ends around here.

While I accomplished this Bella decided to go home and relax for a while. I don't like being separated from her, but I don't want to suffocate her. I can't wait to see her and put my arms around her and my lips anywhere on her body.

I pull up into her drive and I sense feelings I have felt from Bella before: emptiness, pain, and unworthiness. I can't imagine what has her feeling this way. I can smell her outside so I head to the backyard and I see her swinging on her patio staring off into space. She isn't crying, but her eyes are glassy.

I sit next to her and take her hand in mine and trace the lines in her palm. When I make skin to skin contact I feel the love and passion she has for me and the other negative emotions take a back seat, for now. Bella doesn't speak, but she makes eye contact with me I can see the warring conflict going on inside through her eyes. She wants to tell me something, but she is being indecisive.

I'm scared to start this conversation, but this is something we have to get out in the open. Plus, it doesn't seem she will be speaking any time soon. "I told you that I visited you once after we left Forks." She moves her eyes from mine and starts staring at our hands together. "When I was looking in on you, there was this underlining of emptiness, pain, and unworthiness, yet you were so full of love and passion. I didn't understand how you could feel all those emotions at once." But what's really bothering you Jasper? "But I really don't understand why you were feeling all those things now." This is what bothers me so; after the last nine months with me how can she still feel this way? She felt like this when she was with the dog and now with me; is there something she is hiding?

Bella takes a deep breath, "Jasper, I love you! After so much loss I didn't think I was capable of loving like this again, but somehow you resurrected my heart." She pauses and stares into the sky. "I'm grateful to you for so many things…your friendship and love are just two things on a very long list." I've seen firsthand that just because you love someone doesn't mean you'll necessarily end up with them. I'm still nervous, but hearing that she loves me calms some of my unnecessary breathing. "The emotions I was feeling have nothing to do with you…I was remembering my past," that's how she still feels about her past? That's fucking awful! I felt like someone punched a hole in my chest and took a chunk with them when they pulled out. "I've already told you how Edward ended our relationship and that I'm no longer in love with him. But sometimes I do remember him and it hurts. When he left, there was this gaping hole in my chest and it took years for it to dull. I'm incredibly angry with Edward for the fucked up way he ended our relationship, but there will always be a part of me that loves him." She takes another breath and wipes the tears from her eyes before they fall. "I don't know if I've ever really told you about Jacob."

She pauses again to gather her thoughts and I can't help but feel some of the anger she has at Edward. What he did was fucked up and I told her that. I can understand what she is saying; I will always love Alice too. Although, Alice and I split on better terms, the feelings are still there. I don't know if I really want to hear about the fucking mutt, but it would seem that this is something that Bella needs to get off her chest.

"After Edward left I told you I was catatonic for at least five months and then Jacob came into the picture and I felt better when I was with him. It was like this raging hole that Edward created was dulled when I was with Jacob." She looks up at me and stares into my eyes, "Jacob is the reason I was able to get over Edward. He was patient and loving with me; he waited for me for months before I was ready to begin a relationship with someone." She continued telling me of her life after Edward in detail; her hallucinations, her recklessness that went along with her hallucinations. She told me she lost her virginity to the mutt. I didn't like that part, but I will be forever grateful to the dog for helping Bella when the rest of us abandon her. "The whole pack was amazing; I felt like I had family again. When all of you left my heart broke several times because of you all. I'm an only child, you know, it was nice to have family around." She went on about how she discovered what they were and how they protected her against Laurent and that just gave me another reason to be grateful to the fucking mutts.

Her emotions started going haywire again when she began on the demise of their relationship. Her eyes were overflowing with tears as she spoke, "All it took was one glance to change my world. It's not like he was staring her down or anything. They both happened to glance at each other and they were instantly drawn to each other. I always knew it was a possibility, but I honestly didn't think it would happen and Jacob insisted that it would never happen. He made me believe." She was starting to get angry, "What the FUCK is imprinting anyway?!" She told me how he treated her afterwards, how he never looked at her the same and how it brought back all the memories of Edward and his abandonment. She was lost and she being shunned by people that once again were calling her family. This was so heartbreaking; if I could cry, I would cry for her. "Jacob would barely talk to me. He ended up staying at her house while I was preparing to move out." Her crying was getting heavy, "I honestly don't know what hurt more, the break up or that my best friend couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. That's the one thing Jake never understood. Yes, it was heartbreaking to lose another love, but I also lost my best friend. When Edward left, I had Jake; when Jake left I had no one and I had to move away from everything I've known." She grabs both my hands and squeezes, "I love you Jasper, but I have to be honest with you. And honestly, I'm terrified! I'm terrified that you are going to leave, that you are going to realize I'm not good enough, that you don't love me, and that I'm just a distraction to past time. I'm terrified that you'll fall in love with someone else. I know it's unfair to you. I have so much baggage and you deserve everything…" I have heard enough. I put my fingers against her lips to silence her.

"It seems that some of our fears are the same darlin'. I'm scared that you will realize you love someone else and will leave me." She tries to protest, but it is my turn to talk. I look deep into her eyes trying to see her soul, "Isabella, I love you! I love you very much." I whisper the last part and I know she heard me. "I want to be with you always, forever." I whisper forever, unsure of her reaction, but she just continues to stare at me. "There is something I should tell you and I'm terrified about your reaction." I can feel her mood shift and she's a little angry. Probably because I have been keeping something from her; well here goes nothing…

I release her hands, I'm still staring into her deep brown eyes as long as I can and risk my heart, "Edward is still in love with you." Her body freezes even her emotions disappear and she gets this glazed over look in her eyes. It is frustrating not to feel anything coming off of her; I understand how Edward used to feel.

She finally breaks away from la la land, "No, Jasper, he doesn't. I told you what happened! Why would you say something like that? Are you trying to hurt me?" Finally, I feel anger oozing from her and a little bit disbelief.

"No! Of course not, I'm being honest with you Bella. Edward left you because he wanted you to have a normal human life. He didn't want our family getting in the way of your life." I stop speaking because she got that same look in her eyes like she's not with me.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! DOES HE KNOW HE DESTROYED ME?! FOR WHAT?! I bet he told everyone it was what's best for me, right? Am I right?" I just nod. I wasn't expecting this reaction from her. I honestly thought she still loved him. I would never doubt her again. "Why would he do that? Am I not a person? Do I not have any choices in _my_ life?" By this time she is off on a tangent pacing in front of the swing. She stops abruptly, "You know, I probably would have been normal if he had just told me the truth. If he broke it off on better terms I probably would have been able to move on faster." Her anger sky rockets again and for the first time in my life I'm really at a loss on how I should be behaving. I don't know if I should comfort her, calm her down, or let her continue her rant.

Suddenly, she falls to the ground and starts crying and curls herself into the fetal position. "Why did he have to do it that way?" I go to her and mould my body behind her in what I'm hoping is a comforting gesture. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel unloved and unwanted by several people, including the one you thought was the love of your life? I felt so worthless for so long." She starts babbling about how worthless and unloved she felt and I started whispering endearing and loving words into her hair. Her crying finally calmed down and she turned around in my arms and nuzzled herself into my neck and tangled our legs together. I don't know how long we stayed in that position.

"I love you Jasper. I don't care that Edward still loves me. He had his chance and he let it go. It seems his loss is your incredible gain." She says with a sad smile on her face. "I want you; only you." She's silent until her breathing evens out and looks up at me again, "Thank you for listening. I've never been able to talk about Jacob to anyone before, I mean who would believe I was dating a werewolf and he imprinted on his soul mate," she says the last part with a strained laugh.

We stayed in that position for a long time; I'm still wondering how Bella was able to stay still for so long, but she eventually fell asleep in my arms. I brought her to bed and tucked her in. I wasn't ready to leave yet, so I molded my body around her tiny frame and pretended to sleep with her and dream.

**EMPOV**

Months have gone by since I last spoke to Bella or Jasper. I'm a little disappointed that Bella hasn't contacted me, I mean, I told her to call me whenever she wants. Still I haven't heard anything from her. I haven't stopped thinking about her, so I was very happy to discover Edward had left to 'travel' some more.

I almost feel bad for the guy. Before I left for Jasper's I went hunting with him and he was still in love with Bella. I never understood why we had to leave; why he had to leave her. I mean I understand the words and the concept, but how can you leave someone you love? He always says it proves that he loves her more, but I think that's a bunch of bullshit. For some reason he likes to punish himself and he damn near destroyed Bella in the process.

She may not have totally forgiven me yet, but I'm so happy knowing that she is alive and well and totally in love with Jasper. It's only a matter of time before Jasper changes her. Jasper is smart and he is not going to make the same mistake that Edward did.

It's pretty boring here. Carlisle is at the hospital; probably on his way home and Esme is in her room working with fabric or some shit. Rosie is playing with her cars and Alice is moping around because she recently broke things off with Elijah. I'm not sure why she hasn't told the family. Every since breaking up with him she has been worried more and more about Jasper and not seeing his future. She wanted to spring a surprise visit on him, but I talked her out of it. I'm amazed that I was able to, but I managed. I'll have to call Jasper and tell him to call her or something.

I heard the van before it approached and decided to wait on the porch for whoever was coming. A FedEx van pulled up and grabbed a medium. He approached me with, "I have a delivery for Emmett Cullen."

"That's me." I signed for the box and the delivery man drove away. By this time Rose had come into the living room to see what I had delivered.

"What the hell did you order?" She states irritated. I love her, but it's like she's on her period 24/7.

"I didn't order anything baby." I don't see a return address and the writing isn't from anyone I know. I open the book and see several of the same book inside and a piece of paper inside that smells like Jasper.

"Does that say Bella Swan?!" Rosie shouts in disbelief. Esme is downstairs in a split second and I can hear Carlisle's car start speeding down the drive and seconds later he is standing next to Esme hovering over the box of books. Alice is downstairs in a flash and you don't need to be Jasper to feel the excitement radiating off of her. I wonder if she would feel the same way if she knew Bella was dating her ex-husband. Bella got her book published; I am overwhelmed with pride and I can't wait to call her.

_Cullens – _

_I was shopping today and this caught my eye for obvious reasons. The book is amazing and thought you all would be interested in her success._

_I am doing well. I hope everyone is doing okay. I know I need to visit, but I'm still not ready to come home. Have patience; good things come to those who wait._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

Everyone starts grabbing for books and retreats to their respective corners or rooms to read the book. I can see the pride in everyone's eyes, even Rosie seems proud. Before everyone leaves Rosie turns to the group, "Shit! You don't think she wrote a story about real vampires?! I mean, if the Volturi got a hold of this we could all be dead." The pride starts to leave her eyes and anger is taking over.

"Baby, we shouldn't assume anything yet. Let's read and see what the story is about." Everyone continues to their areas to read. I open the book and the dedication makes me smile

_To my last shred of hope: I have dreamt of a place for you and I, no one knows who we are there, all I want is to give my life only to you, I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore, let's run away – I'll take you there. You are everything! Stay with me always!_

She dedicated the book to Jasper. I don't need to be with them to know that each passing day their bond is getting stronger and stronger. I want to visit them again. I wonder how I can get away without raising suspicion.

**AN: HERE IS IT…I DIDN'T WANT TO END IT THERE BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT TO YOU GUYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK…THIS WAS ANOTHER HARD CHAPTER FOR ME, BUT I THINK IT TURNED OUT WELL. DO YOU? DID YOU LIKE THE REVEALING OF TRUTHS? WHAT DIDN'T YOU LIKE?**

**FOR THE FUTURE OF THE STORY I CAN'T DECIDE ON SOMETHING AND NEED YOUR HELP: DO YOU WANT BELLA TO BE CHANGED IN THE PASSION OF MAKING LOVE OR A FREAK ACCIDENT? I CAN'T DECIDE.**

**MAKE ME GIDDY!**


	10. ANYWHERE

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: **_**Anywhere**_** belongs to Amy Lee; I'm just borrowing for the story.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviews. I'm amazed on how many reviews I've received and the only way I can think of thanking you: Extra long lemon! :D**

**The moment everyone has been waiting for!**

**ANYWHERE**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning still sluggish; it's like I didn't get any sleep at all. I must be emotionally drained. I've never discussed something so personal with someone. Jacob knew about Edward but I never revealed much to him; not as much as I did with Jasper last night.

As much as I cried and as much as it hurt to get all that out; I feel like a new person. I feel like I've cleansed my soul of the negative. Of course, these experiences will always be with me and I will always love Edward and Jacob, but now, they are my past. I can move on and be with Jasper. I can give him my soul. Edward had everything, but he let it go; I could never fully give myself to Jacob and I always felt he deserved more. Deep down somewhere I'm happy for him and I hope life gives him exactly what he wants.

I focus on the beautiful man in front of me and if I didn't know any better, you'd think he was sleeping. It's very peaceful to watch him. His lips start to twitch at the corners and I can't hold back my curiosity anymore, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!" He whispers without opening his eyes. "I'm sleeping." I laugh at his antics and play along with him and whisper sorry.

He is lying on his back with his arm thrown behind his head. Again, he is wearing barely anything; instead of his usual jeans he is wearing flannel pajama pants that are lying low on his hips. I can clearly see the V-cut going into his pants and a little treasure trail. He must feel my lust rising because gradually his member is growing under his pants. He is creating a tent and I can't hold back the giggle. I can see the head of his member peaking behind the folds of the pants.

I crawl between his legs and push the pants down around his member and break him free of the pants. I use my pointer finger to spread his pre-cum around and Jasper sighs. I wrap my hand around his member and start pumping up and down and I am mesmerized by the beauty before me. I can't wait to taste him. I pull down on the waist of his pants and he lifts himself enough for me to remove them. Jasper is completely naked in front of me and I think God should mould every man out of Jasper. My hand is still pumping and I pause and lean down to taste him. I run my tongue from the base to the tip and swirl my tongue around the head. I 'mmm' and say, "You taste so good!" I look up and the intensity in Jaspers eyes makes me wet and again I can see his nose flare. I break my gaze away from him and continue licking him while groping his balls. I move down to his balls next and take one into my mouth and Jasper "ahhs' at the sensation.

I take turns on each ball before licking them a couple more times and moving on. Jasper is still looking down on me and I lock eyes with him as I take him in. I swirl my tongue once before I start bobbing my head. The longer I go; the faster I go, the blacker his eyes get. I grab his balls again and start massaging them while I continue my bobbing. I use my other hand and place it on his thigh to steady myself. I move up a little bit and let him hit the back of my throat, "Fuck Bella!" He is starting to lose control and the moans and growling spur me on. He starts bucking his hips softly and he continues to hit the back of my throat. He threads one hand into my hair and begins massaging my head, but letting me keep the pace. He is close I can tell by his random body freezing. I want to take him over the edge; I continue my quick bobbing and massaging his balls. I move my hand resting on his thigh to his butt and dig my nails in and start moaning around his member. He finally breaks our gaze and throws his head back in ecstasy and squirts into my mouth. I'm surprised that his cum is warm; I expected it to be cold like the rest of him.

I feel a vibration coming from his body and I realize he is purring. Is that not the sexiest thing you have ever heard; I will spend my life trying to hear that sound all the time. I wait for his breathing to even out and I slow my ministrations. I start licking and kissing him everywhere. He comes back to Earth and looks at me and growls, "That was fucking amazing!" He has this animalistic look in his eye and I feel another rush of fluids flowed through me. He leans forward slightly, grabs under my arms and pulls me up his body. He takes my mouth prisoner and has no mercy as he attacks me. I pull away gasping for air, but he doesn't stop, he starts trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck to my ear, back to my collar bone, he thrusts into my stomach and puts his hands under my shirt and starts rubbing my back. "God, you are magnificent!"

He is ruining my plans. I wanted to walk away from him after that and take a shower like he did to me the other day. My God, he feels so good! Everything he is doing, everywhere he is touching is making my body sing. I clear the arousal from my head and push up on his chest. The fire is dancing in his eyes and I can tell he is restraining himself. I smile innocently and ask, "Will you make me breakfast?" I scoot off as quickly as possible and rush into the bathroom. His face was a mixture between lust and disbelief. I lean up against the door and try and collect myself. I can't believe I just walked away from that.

I pull away from the door to brush my teeth and a naked Jasper bursts into the room, "I can't believe you did that." He states clearly still in disbelief.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Jasper growls and starts stalking towards me and I feel my lust spike; Jasper grows an evil smirk and crouches even lower while stalking me. With every step he takes towards me I take a step back until I hit the wall. "Aren't you a naughty girl?" He says seductively. He straightens out of his crouch and presses his still naked body into mine and I can't hold on to the moan that escapes. He lifts me up and starts grinding his still hard member in my core.

He brings his face an inch from mine and I can feel his breath washing over me, clouding my judgment. "I didn't realize we were playing a game." He whispers as his lips trace my neck, ear, and face without actually making contact. "You know you can't beat me; I will always win." He emphasizes win with another thrust into my core and it causes my head to fall back into the wall.

I feel his teeth graze my neck again and my lust sky rockets. Fuck it! I can't take it anymore! I start grinding myself into his erection and whisper, "Please." His hands move to my butt and holds me still while he continues his dry humping.

"Please what, darlin'?" She says with a cocky smirk on his face. It seems as though he is causing the animal to come out of me because I growl at him and lift my head up to make eye contact with him. I attack his mouth and push my breasts into his chest.

I can't answer him all coherent thought has left my brain again. Somewhere in my mind I'm questioning how it's possible that he is causing an orgasm simply by rubbing against me, but oh my God, it's coming. I tighten my arms around his neck and I'm having an internal conflict. I want to win, but at the same time I want him to win. So instead of screaming out like he wants me too, I bite on his neck to cover my scream. This is the loudest I've heard his growling and it isn't slowing down. I unlatch from his neck and pull back to look at him. His eyes are still black, but he sets me down and steps back. He leans back into me and puts both hands by my head and leans on the wall, "Touché." He says with a smile; he softly kisses me and walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I slide down the bathroom wall and wait until my sanity comes back.

The rest of the morning was spent in a loving fog. Gentle touches, seductive caresses filled the morning and afternoon. We were in our own world; we lived in this bubble that consisted of Jasper and I.

I received my first check from the books success and I was amazed on how much I made. The publisher said since it's doing so well I should be receiving a few more checks. Jasper of course wanted to go out and celebrate but that would ruin my bubble and I wasn't ready to let go.

Dinner finally rolled around and I decided on making beef and broccoli for myself. I loved Chinese food so much that I had to teach myself to cook it. About 45 minutes later I was eating my favorite dish and Jasper sat down with me.

"Bella, what do you plan on doing now that you're out of school?" He looks a little sheepish, but I brush it off. I really haven't thought about what I'd do after school, you know? I never really thought these days would come. Why do we have to do anything; why can't…oh no! This is Jasper saying he has to move on! He can't stay in this area any longer. "Calm down, gorgeous! I don't know what you are thinking, but stop it!" He says in a demanding voice.

"I haven't really thought about it. When we ran into each other; I hadn't thought that far ahead because it seems it will take forever to get there. Then you came into my life and I have been taking everything one day at a time."

"Okay. Is there anything you want to do, Bella?" He gestures wide with his hands, "Is there anything you want to see? Places you want to visit?" I take into consideration what he's saying. Of course, there is I want to see the world.

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing the world. You know Europe, America, and Asia; I would start anywhere. With the check I just got, I can go anywhere." I pause to take a sip of my wine, "Is there anywhere you haven't seen? If there is something you haven't seen we can start there." I don't want to bore him, by making him see the same shit over.

"Yeah. I have a place I would like to start." He says with a soft smile.

"Really?" I say a little too enthusiastic. "Where is that?"

"I wanted to go to Texas. I haven't been to my hometown in a long time and I was wondering if you'd want to go with?" My heart bursts with love. He wants to take me to his hometown. "Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Of course! Do you know where your house was and all that?" I feel like I'm actually going to meet his parents, but I guess this is the closest thing.

I can tell he likes talking about this; he has had the goofiest smile on his face since we started. "Yeah, I still own the land. I rent it out to people I consider my family and I'd like you to meet them." I freeze. People he considers family; the Cullens are the first thing to pop into my mind, but I know he isn't talking about them. Oh, I remember; what was their name, Peter and…Charlotte, that's right.

"That's fine. Oh! We should make it into a road trip or something. I would love to see the land as we go." If possible his smile gets brighter and bigger.

"Darlin' you read my mind." Edward pops into my mind for a split second, but I push him away. I can't wait to start something new and exciting with Jasper. "When do you want to leave?"

"Well, I'm in no rush, but there are some things I'd have to tie up." I say looking around the room I will be leaving.

"Same here, gorgeous. Which brings me to my next question: I have to sell my house and I will be selling all the furniture with it, so…could I move my stuff here and I'd like to stay here until we leave."

My chest tightens again and tears form in my eyes. I get up to sit in his lap and look deep in his eyes, "Nothing would make me happier than to have you in my home."

The following two weeks flew by. I helped Jasper pack up things that held value to him and we moved them into my house. I decided not to sell my house; I mean it was already paid for. So we could always treat it as a getaway place or something. I loved seeing Jasper things in my home; it was just another thing he was able to do that made me feel complete.

The best thing he did for me in this whole process was going at my pace. The packing took a few days and I know at Jaspers speed he could have it done in a matter of hours. But he took the time to let me help and honestly, it was a lot of fun. I personally never liked moving, but everything I do with Jasper is different.

Jasper's home finally sold a week after of being on the market. He was very pleased with how much it sold.

I was making room in my office for his books when he started playing his guitar again. I never hear him play anything different anymore; it's always the same tune that causes tears. He never wants to speak of it though.

** JPOV**

I was playing my guitar in _our _bedroom. I loved moving into Bella's home; it was us: simple, not overdone and casual.

I've been playing this song for weeks now. I started playing it one night when Bella was sleeping. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and this tune started creating itself. I went outside on my balcony and started playing it that night. This is the musical version of my feelings for her; I haven't told her that yet. I know that Edward created her lullaby and I honestly didn't want to remind her of that.

I can hear Bella humming along with the guitar and I smile knowing she likes the tune. I can hear her trying to make room for my massive book collection; I can feel her defeat creeping in. She will give up soon; I don't blame her. I have a lot of shit. I start playing the tune softer and I hear Bella start singing to it.

_**I have dreamt / Of a place for you and I / No one knows / Who we are there / All I want / Is to give my life only to you / I've dreamt so long / I cannot dream anymore / Let's run away / I'll take you there-**_

That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and yet I've heard it before.  
I have dreamt  
Of a place for you and I  
No one knows  
Who we are there  
All I want  
Is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long  
I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away  
I'll take you there---  
I have dreamt  
Of a place for you and I  
No one knows  
Who we are there  
All I want  
Is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long  
I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away  
I'll take you there--- That is the dedication in Bella's book. We haven't spoken about that yet. I'm about 99% positive that her dedication is to me, but I don't want to be an ass and just assume it's to me.

Bella has stopped working in the office and I can hear her in the bathroom. She walks into the bedroom and smiles at me as I continue to play. She has her laptop under her arm and sits on her big chair in the corner of the room and starts typing.

I know it's obvious what she's doing but I can't resist the urge to ask, "What are you doing?" She doesn't stutter in her typing or even look up.

She responds quickly, "writing."

Apparently she is in a zone or something so I decide to leave her be until she comes out of it and I still continue to play. Although I debate whether I should stop and let her concentrate; but she came in here for a reason. I don't think my playing is bothering her.

She finally stops typing and seems to be checking her work, making corrections every now and then. I put my guitar down and just watch her. It's amazing how she's oblivious to my staring. She finally looks up from her laptop and blushes when she realizes that I have been staring at her, "How long have you been looking at me?" Her blush becomes a deeper shade of red.

I smile, "A while. I can't help it your beauty is mesmerizing." Her blush has a mind of its own as it starts to travel down her neck to her chest.

"Sorry, I had to write down what was on my mind. I couldn't let it go and it's been nagging at me for a while now."

"Really?" I was excited. I got to see the mastermind at work. "What did you write about?"

She looks down into the fabric of the chair and starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "you." She whispers so softly. "I mean I didn't start writing a story. I wanted to try my hand at something else. Before I started writing my novel I was dabbling in poetry and well, I guess I wrote lyrics to go with the song you've been playing."

I was speechless. Did she really like me playing that much? "I really don't know how to describe it. Whenever you play that I become overwhelmed with emotion and my chest tightens and sometimes I cry. It sounds silly, but that's the only thing I can say."

Still speechless; how do I tell her that it was about her and how I feel. Dumbass, she just told you she wrote lyrics about you because you inspired her with your song. "Well, actually Bella, the song was about you. It's a musical translation on how I feel." I can't believe how shy I'm acting. I really wasn't planning on revealing this piece of information to her.

I can feel the love bursting through her and if possible I may pass out from the feeling. "Well, how about we perform with each other. I mean, I'll warn you now I'm not really a singer, but try and ignore that part." I picked up my guitar and she came to the bed and pulled the laptop in front of her on the bed. I began playing and when she opened her mouth I became speechless again…

_.com/watch?v=uagTipcNggQ __Watch the video and listen to the words. It's awesome. Let's imagine that Bella can sing; maybe not as well as Amy Lee, but good enough._

_**Dear my love / haven't you wanted to be with me / and dear my love, / haven't you wanted to be free / I can't keep / pretending that I don't, even know you / and at sweet night / you are my own / take my hand**_

I keep playing the chorus she created over and over. That was so moving! I can't believe she wrote those words about me. I know I will do anything she wants, we will go anywhere she wants to go; I will give her the world. My life is hers now and there is no question in my mind that she wants to change for me. We haven't discussed it yet, but it will happen when she wants it too.

_**We're leaving here tonight / There's no need to tell anyone / They'd only hold us down / So by the morning's light / We'll be half way to anywhere / Where love is more than just your name**_

There is also no doubt in my mind that she doesn't want the Cullens in her life yet. It's like we are in our own world when we are together and she doesn't want to break that magic yet. This means we need to drag out our road trip as long as possible.

I lean the guitar against my nightstand as she puts the laptop on her nightstand. I lean over and grab her hands and drag her next to me. She tucks herself into my body while looking up at me. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you, more than you know Jasper." She cranes her neck up and reaches my lips and places the softest kiss. "I want forever with you." Those words make me feel blissful; she couldn't have said anything better; that was perfect.

I bring one hand to cup her cheek and my thumb glides back and forth over her cheekbone. "You are perfect Isabella Swan. I can't wait to spend forever with you." A single tear falls from the corner of her eye, tears usually concern me but the love shinning through them would make any man stagger.

Our lips touch and it's as if we both know something amazing is about to happen. Our kiss is soft and eager and lips are dancing and our tongues are battling. I can feel the anticipation oozing out of her and I feel the exact same way. I move my hand from her face and brace myself to roll us so that we are facing each other. I press her body into mine and she moans and suddenly breaks our kiss gasping from lack of oxygen.

**BPOV**

I need to breathe, but my body has lost all control. I want this so bad, but I don't want to rush. I want to take my time and explore every part of his body. Playing that song together created something inside of us that needs to be released. Whether it's our love, lust, or desire; we need to find a new outlet.

His one arm is supporting his body to hover over me and his other hand has been trailing up and down my back and he reaches the curve of my ass and glides over my thigh to my knee where he hikes my leg onto his hips. We make out for a little while touching and caressing each other.

His hand comes back up and he starts fondling my breast outside the shirt, he moves both hands to the buttons and starts to slowly unbutton. I can't take his slow torture, "Rip it off Jasper!" He growls and does just that. It's amazing how strong he is; he didn't just rip the buttons out, no, he ripped the shirt in half and threw the pieces on the floor. I lay on my back and he sits up on his knees in front of me. He keeps his eyes locked with me as he takes off his own. I can never resist touching his body when he takes his shirt off. Faster than I knew I was capable of I was on my knees in front of him kissing his chest, rubbing his stomach, and occasionally biting his ear. Every time I bit him it earned me a growl.

I moved to his jeans and trailed my tongue along the waistband of his pants which earned me a purring noise and I looked up and smiled at him. "I love it when you purr." For a split second a look of disbelief crosses his face.

"I don't purr!" He states in a very manly voice. I just roll my eyes and lick above his waistband and get the same purring. I smile up at him again and he just laughs. I unbutton his jeans and I see he has no underwear on as usual. God, I love this man.

He releases the front clasp of my bra and it falls away from my body and he slides it off my shoulders. He pushes me back and takes off my jeans. He sits back on his heels and admires my body. "You are a goddess."

**JPOV**

Bella is in front of me wearing only a thong and she is beautiful. There is a faint blush caressing her body and her breathing is erratic which turns me on. I love knowing how I affect her body. I can already smell her and because of her I will never react the same way to jasmine. I slide my hands up her legs and thighs until I reach her panties and start tugging them down.

Bella watches me the whole time trying to control her breathing, "You smell luscious. I love how you smell, I love knowing you smell this way because of me." She is losing her breathing again and I notice she likes it when I talk to her.

Bella is finally naked and I remove my jeans; I start to crawl over to her and rest my body in a little place I like to call heaven. Her body is so warm; it's almost too hot. I nuzzle my pelvis into hers and she moans very loud. We kiss again and I break away to trail down to her breasts. They are round and plump and her pink nipples are dying to be tasted. I flick my tongue out to wet it and she thrusts her chest into the air. It seems my sweet girl is getting impatient. I swirl my tongue around her nipple while my other hand is pulling at her other nipple. I suck the whole nipple into my mouth and she releases a please into the night. "Please what darlin'?" I say with the thickest accent I can manage and I am pleasantly rewarded with a long and desperate moan. I switch breasts and treat them with equal attention. The little general is at full attention and Bella starts rotating her hips underneath me searching for my manhood. I very carefully bit down on one her nipples while I rub myself into her.

"Oh God Japser, please!" She yells. She lifts her legs and wraps them around me, her hands then grab my shoulders and she starts digging her nails in. Of course it doesn't hurt; the only thing it does is bring out my animalistic side, but I don't want to go there with her tonight. I want tonight to be sweet and sensual.

"You still haven't told me what you want gorgeous." I'm starting to enjoy teases her. She is starting to get this frustrated, but pleased look on her face. "Tell me. Tell me what you want." I whisper into her ear as just my head is starting to thrust into her.

She is gasping for breath and she yells, "Please make love to me. Show me how much you love me. Fill me up, make me yours…" I started growling after 'make love to me' and I kiss her to silence her.

I bring my hand to her core and slide a finger in, "God, Bella, you are so wet." She is ready for me so I push her legs apart farther and position myself at her entrance and I hear a very quite yes as I began enter her. We are staring into each other's eyes as I continue to fill her; I hit her back wall and pause and continue to stare at her. She is so hot; she is warming my body and I can't think straight. I want to take her in every possible way; God do I want to bite her. I have been swallowing the venom in bucket loads since we took off each other's clothes. Being inside her I have the overwhelming urge to bit her; to claim her; to make her mine in every possible way.

She thrusts her body into mine and I remember my beauty is impatient. I slowly start to rock against her; neither one of us can look away.

**BPOV**

God, he feels so good; the coolness against my heat is a wonderful feeling. This moment is monumental and we get lost in each other's eyes. On its own accord, my body bucks into Jaspers and he starts thrusting himself into me.

Our constant moans are filling the bedroom with noise. Jasper lowers himself closer to my body; with every thrust his chest rubs against my breasts in a teasing manner. "God, Jasper, you feel so good!" With these words he speeds up a bit. I love the closeness of our lovemaking and with that he pushes himself up and throws my legs over his shoulders causing him to slide even deeper and a whole new set of moans start pouring from me. "Ahhhh!"

He is so talented; he brings one hand to my clit and starts rubbing in slow circles. I'm starting to lose myself, "Harder Jasper." He starts slamming into me causing my moans to turn into screams for more. "Oh, I'm so close…so close."

"Ahhh! I love hearing your voice Bella. Cum with me!" He starts rubbing my clit faster and thrusting faster. My hands move to his back trying to anchor myself to him.

I start to explode all over him and he removes his fingers and places his hand beside me to brace himself. "Oh God! Faster…harder…please faster." He starts pounding into me at an alarming rate and I can feel my orgasm reach another high. Suddenly, Jasper starts jerking and twitching above me and I can feel his warm release swim in me. His thrusting has stopped but he stays within me; and starts kissing my neck and chest as I catch my breath.

At the same time we both say, "You're amazing!"

**AN: I borrowed Chandler1200's concept of the song between lovers and twisted it to fit my story. The concept belongs to her. I couldn't resist using it. It has been stuck in my head and won't go away. Sorry everyone I wanted everything to be original but I couldn't get this shit out of my head.**

**There was my first full lemon! What did you guys think? Did I do okay? I may have gotten a little carried away in this chapter! Maybe I was having a fantasy myself. Hope you all enjoyed that; I know I did! **** Here is a Christmas present for everyone! Enjoy the holiday everyone! **


	11. ROAD TRIP

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Okay…here begins their road trip. However, I've gotten a little lazy with the holidays and will not be researching which state they are in and their road trip is going to last months; a lot of time will pass, it may be unrealistic, but this is fan-fiction so work with me! **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you to LunarEclispe1 for giving me my 150****th**** review! Yay for me! **

**ROAD TRIP**

**EMPOV**

With everyone reading Bella's book, it was silent throughout the house; all you could hear is the sound of flipping pages. Everyone met back in the family room and we were all silent; I don't think anybody knew where to begin; I sure as hell didn't!

Esme and Carlisle looked like proud parents; it's shinning through their eyes and I agreed with them, although I get to call my lil' sis and tell her so. I have to start thinking about a way to get away from Rosie for twenty minutes. Rosie didn't looked concern with it, but I knew underneath that she was proud. Alice had that glazed over look in her eyes and I could tell she was looking for Bella's future. I wonder why Alice can't see Jasper and apparently she can't see Bella either.

"I don't understand. I can't see Bella! What do you think that means? Do you think she is in trouble? Should we try to find her?" Alice yells.

Rosie rolls her eyes at Alice's conclusion. "Alice, please, I don't think that is necessary. Plus, we promised Edward we would leave her alone to her human life." Carlisle started, "The only conclusion we can make from this book is that her life is going well. I for one am glad to have evidence of her success. As much as it hurts to admit; Edward seems to be right. She was better off without us. I think the real question should we send the book to Edward?" Carlisle looks at each of his children for a decision.

"I don't think we should send it to him; wouldn't that be rubbing salt in his wound or something?" I ask looking over to Rosie for her agreement, but she isn't even looking at me; she's looking at her fucking nails.

"I think we should try and find her!" Alice states with all the confidence in the world.

Carlisle automatically starts shaking his head; we have had this conversation with Alice more than once, "No Alice. You know we can't do that to Edward." Alice pouts and looks towards the ground. Esme still hasn't said anything; she just keeps flipping through the pages reading certain passages that probably interested her. I want to put in my two cents so bad, but I don't want to give away that I know how she is doing and in fact that I'm planning on calling her later this evening.

"I think we should leave her alone." Rosie finally speaks up, but I wasn't expecting her to be so soft spoken on the subject. "She is obviously okay. She deserves the life that Edward left her with." This statement angers me because they have no idea how Bella was when we left her. Jasper wouldn't tell me much but he told me enough to know that it wasn't as easy for Bella as we all thought it would be.

"I think we can all agree then: we will leave the book Jasper sent for Edward in his room and not bother him, nor will we bother Bella." Carlisle says the last part with a pointed look at Alice, who is still looking at the ground.

I'm starting to feel horrible. I feel like I'm lying to my family; I guess in a sense I am. That doesn't matter; I will do anything to show Bella that I want her in my life and as my sister; my family. The kid has had a hard life and she deserves all the happiness in the world.

"Oh My God!" Esme gasps. "She is still in love with Edward!" Oh, fuck me! We all look at Esme as if she has lost her mind. "Read her book dedication again." She commands. We all do; they have no idea what's really going on.

Bella is madly in love with Jasper!

**BPOV**

This road trip was the best idea either Jasper or I had! After our first time together, we can't keep our hands off of each other and Jasper constantly has one hand on me, but I like it better when both his hands are on me. And being on the road with this newly discovered intimacy is amazing. Jasper's ability to sense emotions helps him to be the best lover I ever had. He is so attuned to my emotions that there is no reason to speak half the time. It's honestly absurd; I get just a little turned on and Jasper rolls with it and turns it up a few notches. We spent so many months as friends that this road trip takes me back to those first few months where we were getting to know each other. It's amazing how we never run out of things to talk about.

We finally tied up all loose ends. We packed our bags, strapped my sexy beast on the back of his truck and set out for our road trip, which is turning out to be the best time in my life. When I look into his eyes I know it will only get better from here.

It's been three weeks and we are just passing over the Washington border. It seems this may be a very long road trip. I love that Jasper is willing and eager to go at my pace, although we are going even slower than human standards, but it's only been three weeks and we are having a blast!

We decided that the next three days will be strictly driving; of course, we will stop for food and bathroom breaks and once at the end of the day for me to sleep but that's it. Jasper's still a military man underneath and he is seeking out some kind of schedule. I always manage to knock him off schedule though.

Jasper worked out everything with Peter and Charlotte. I'm a little nervous about meeting human blood drinkers but if Jasper trusts them around me then I know I'll be alright. He told me much more than I expected about his relationship with them. Turns out that Jasper turned both Peter and Charlotte; so in vampire terms that really does make them family. From the way Jasper talks about them it sounds like he considers them family more so than the Cullens. I can't wait to meet them!

I scoot closer to Jasper and tuck myself into his side and start running my hand over his chest, stomach, neck, arms; basically any part of his body I can touch, expect for that the joy sitting between his legs. This is probably one of my favorite parts of the day; when I start rubbing his body he starts to purr. His purring brings me a sense of contentment and pleasure. I can't get enough of it.

My thoughts start taking me south, when my phone rings. It can only be one person: Emmett. He really has been making an effort lately. I appreciate his effort, but I just want to be alone with Jasper and not think of the Cullens. I answer anyway… "Hey Emmett!"

"Sissy!" He yells. It's his newest nickname that seems to be sticking; at least it's not the worst name. I can deal with it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations! I saw the book and it is awesome! I can't believe you actually have a published book out there. It's amazing! I can say that I know a celebrity!" He is talking a mile a minute and I can't help but laugh at him. It really is hard to stay mad at my brother bear, which is my nickname for him now.

"Thank you!" I say in a sing-song voice. "Did you really like the book? I mean you liked the story?" I say with too much hope.

"Of course he liked the book!" Jasper puts his two cents in like that is the most ridiculous thought to have. I give him 'the look' and he smiles and brings his eyes back to the road.

"He's right, Sissy! I loved it! I thought the book dedication was beautiful to by the way." I can feel the blush rise on my cheeks and Jasper starts chuckling. Jasper knows it's to him, especially after the song we wrote together. "Yeah…um…the whole family liked it actually! Esme and Carlisle are really proud of you." Well, there goes this conversation.

"Well, that's nice. I'm glad you liked it Emmett, but I have to go now. Jasper and I are looking for a mall to buy a couple things. I'll talk to you soon." That was probably a little rude, but I don't want to talk about the Cullens. Jasper was currently giving me his disapproving look.

"Shut up and just find a mall. I actually do want to buy something, but I want it to be a surprise." He just nods his head and we emerge into our bubble again. When I was talking to Emmett I noticed this look in Jasper's eye, but I don't know if I was reading it right. "Jasper?"

He tightens his grip on my hand, "what's up, sweetheart?"

"Are you okay with us not telling the Cullens about us?" God, I hope he is. I don't know how I would react if he wanted to tell them.

"I'm fine with it, babe. I told you a while ago that we could go at your pace. I'm happy to go at your pace. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to tell them either. How about we reevaluate after we get settled in with Peter and Charlotte; I really want you to get to know them without the Cullens around. The Cullens are always hospitable to them, but they don't really get my relationship with them or better yet why I continue my relationship with something from a dark past." Alright, that's good enough for me and thank God. I nod my head and continue looking out the window.

It took a couple of hours but we found a mall and I purchase a couple things and so did Jasper. We decided to just stay in this town for the night. I wanted to stay so I could charge my new toy for Jasper and I. I can't wait to show him.

"You bought a video camera?" Jasper was skeptical of the gift for us. I don't understand why, he is gorgeous so of course he will come off well in it.

"Yeah. You don't like it? I think it's a great idea. Years from now I'll have something to remember my human days with you." I say shyly.

"I love it darlin'. I just wasn't expecting it. Well, let's charge it so we can start using it." The last part puts a huge smile on my face and I can't wait to record him. We set up the video camera in the corner and curled up on the bed and started watching TV.

Jasper finally got bored with the TV and started running his hand down the front of my body. I turned into his body and threw my leg on his hip and started kissing him. I love the way he kisses! It feels like the first kiss every time. "I love how you feel things, Bella. It's so raw! You feel so much more than any human or vampire I've ever met. It's an amazing feeling!"

"I love you Jasper!" I say into his open mouth and lick his lips. He covers me with his body and mine instinctually arches into his. He was making his way down to my pants when my stomach started growling and he laughs into his kiss.

"Dinner time for the human?" He says with amusement in his eyes.

"Fuck dinner!" Jasper lets me push him down and I straddle him. I've tried to convince Jasper that just because my stomach makes noises doesn't mean I'm hungry right at that moment, but it's like arguing with a brick wall. Stupid vampires! It's amazing how often my stomach interrupts our love making. It's only because of his super-sensitive hearing; I tried using this as my reasoning, but no luck for me. However, I would say I'm making progress; when my stomach interrupts I can still get a quickie and we are off to find something to eat.

I find this little family restaurant to eat at and order a small dinner because they have banana cream pie and I want a big slice of that! I love that stuff! I told Jasper to stop ordering food when we go out because I think it is a waste. He wasn't really comfortable with this at first, but we are in a town for a night and we leave, I tried explaining to him that no one will remember that the cowboy didn't have dinner.

I'm making quick work of my dinner; my eyes are still on that piece of pie, when a thought occurs to me. "Babe, how exactly does your power work? I mean, I know you can feel and manipulate emotions and I remember it from my time in Phoenix, but how does that affect you day to day?" I finish by taking a big bite out of my sandwich.

"Well, there really isn't much to explain, gorgeous. It doesn't affect me too much these days; I'm so focused on you I hardly feel anybody else. But before it was hard; I didn't know how to separate other's emotions from my own. So when someone was depressed I took in as my own; same with happy, fatigue, and…horny." He says the last word with a wink, which of course causing all my blood to boil to the surface of my face. Stupid blush!

"What's the largest group of people you have affected?"

"Probably 30 or so. When I was fighting in the Southern Wars I had a large number of newborns to train and it was a useful ability to have. But after that you've seen with the Cullens and such; I only use it when everyone is upset and we are trying to find middle ground."

"30 people? Really? Come on. You can't be that good! I mean, I know I'll feel what you want me to, but its superficial right. It's not like feeling the real thing?" I say while I'm playing with my fries. The waitress must have noticed and brought out my pie. It looks delicious!

"I can guarantee you it feels every real." He sounds like he is plotting something and it takes my attention away from the pie. I start to figure out what he's planning. I know I'm right he has the mischievous look in his eyes when he's about to do something naughty. "I can give you an orgasm without even touching you, darlin'." He is over confident, but I'm not scared.

"Sorry, cowboy. I know you are good, but you are not that good!" He raises his eyebrow challenging me. Alright, I never back down from a challenge. "Okay, lover, show me what you got."

Jasper has the cockiest smile on his face to date and I'm thinking maybe I made a mistake. He scoots back and throws his legs on the booth so he is completely stretched out and folds his hands behind his head. I put my fork down and fold my hands on top of the table and…Holy Mother of God! "Holy Shit!" My breathing starts coming out heavy and uneven. My breathing is embarrassing and deep down somewhere I'm hating that he is winning again, but Sweet Jesus, I'm about to explode all over myself. I swear he turned it up a notch, "Fuck Jasper!" I say way too loud for being in a restaurant. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I see fireworks behind my eyelids. I realize somewhere in the universe I'm sitting in a restaurant moaning and groaning, but I can't care anymore, I'm right at the breaking point and I slam my hands onto the table and my fork makes a lot of noise as it falls to the ground. My hands search for the edge to hold onto. My body starts convulsing as I fall apart. My moans finally quiet and I open my eyes.

The first thing I see is Jasper's eyes are pitch black and he is also breathing heavy; he is on the edge of his seat holding on to the cushion. My eyes start traveling to the rest of the restaurant and I notice that everyone is looking at me. The women have looks that are a mixture between disgust and longing and the men seem to be turned on. I can see the manager with a disapproving look on her face as she starts walking over to our table. "Um…it's really good pie!" I say to my audience.

The manager asks us not to come back to the restaurant and tried lecturing us on the concept of a "family restaurant". Jasper and I were cracking up by the time we got back to the truck. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your skills, Jasper." I said through giggles.

"Damn straight! Don't let it happen again!" He says with a smile.

**JPOV**

One of my favorite parts of the day is to watch Bella sleep. She loves it when I pretend to sleep with her; she laughs every time.

My phone starts ringing and before the ring can finish and wake Bella I have possession of it. Alice. What does she want? I take the phone outside so I don't wake Bella. My sleeping beauty needs her rest.

"Hi Alice."

"You know Jasper it really worries me that I can't see you. Are you alright?" I never realized Alice was such a worry-wart.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm just doing a little traveling."

"Oh? You aren't in Seattle anymore?"

"No Alice I've been on the road for almost three months now. It's nice I just drive until I feel the need to shower or hunt. It's relaxing." Again, I hate lying to her, but honestly it's none of their business what I'm really doing.

"Well, if that's all you are doing, why don't you make a pit stop over here? We would _all _really like to see you." I'm starting to believe that I am going to have to visit with them if I don't want them to come looking for me. If Alice can convince them that I'm in danger they will come looking for me.

"Alright, Alice, I will come for a visit, but it will still be for several months. I told you I'm not ready to come back, but I will. Okay?"

"Alright, that's all we are asking Jazzy." She hasn't called me that since we broke up. She must be lonely now that she broke up with what's his name. When I'm up there I'll have to be clear that nothing will ever happen with us again.

"Well, I'll talk to later Alice." She sounded disappointed when I hung up the phone with her, but that's not my problem.

The next morning I mention to Bella the conversation I had with Alice and she was okay with it, but I felt her reluctance at letting me go. She said it will be hard to be separated for that long and I agree whole heartedly.

We had been driving for hours and Bella was messing with the CD player. I noticed the wooden wolf dangling from her wrist. This upset me more than I wanted it too. Why was she still wearing something from the wolf if he hurt her so bad? I was so worried about her still loving Edward that I forgot to account for the fucking mutt; no, she told me she doesn't love him anymore either. I reach over and push her sleeve back and the bracelet is in full focus. Bella has a confused look on her face and shrugs her shoulders.

"Bella why are you still wearing something the mutt gave you?" I didn't mean for that to be so harsh and I felt her flinch from my tone. "What is that other thing on the bracelet?"

"Um…" her emotions start going haywire and I'm concern by the meaning of this. "Well, Jacob gave me the bracelet with the wolf charm when we were friends. He carved the wolf himself; it means a lot to me. As for the other object it is a dream catcher; even after Jacob and I had been together for a while I still had nightmares so he started carving this one for me. He added the dream catcher as a graduation present." She looked ashamed when she was discussing her bracelet.

"Oh." I really didn't know what else to say. I know it shouldn't but it bothered me that she still wore it.

"Um…" shit, she wasn't done explaining. "I asked Jacob's father one day if he knew anyway to protect the wolves against vampires with abilities. I explained to them that some vampires are gifted and he said there was a ritual to protect the wolves from certain abilities." She paused and looked out the window. I don't remember her mentioning this in our big discovery of emotion overload before we left for our road trip.

"I didn't want Alice looking in on me whenever she wanted. When…ah…" she took a breath, "when Jacob and I started having sex, I really got worried that Alice would be able to see things I didn't want her or Edward seeing. Plus, I thought it was unfair that I wasn't allowed to see any of you, so I figured she shouldn't be allowed to see me. I asked the tribal elders to perform the ritual on my bracelet to see if it would work. They agreed and it probably didn't work, but it made me feel better, you know." She moved over to my side and pulled one of my hands off the steering wheel, "if it bothers you I don't have to wear it. I wear it for the obvious reason in hopes that Alice isn't able to see me, but I also wear it because it does remind me of Jacob. It reminds me of the friendship I had with Jacob. I miss my best friend sometimes." She was looking down again.

"I don't care if you wear it darlin'. I'm sorry my question came out a little harsher than I intended. I was just surprised to see it on you is all. I'm starting to like it to, you know." She looks up to me with wide eyes, "I believe it does stop Alice's visions. When we first started hanging out Alice called because she couldn't see me anymore and she still can't see me."

Bella and I didn't mention the bracelet again, but she had the smallest smile playing on her lips for hours after that piece of information.

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is so short. I wanted to document their road trip more, but ideas for the rest of the story are swimming in my mind and I want to get them out. There will probably be one more chapter of the road trip, which will be filler and lemony, before they finally make it to Texas.**

**Let me know what you think? Did you like the scene in the restaurant? Conversations with family members? Emmett's POV? Give me inspiration!**

**Make me giddy!**


	12. VIDEO CAMERA

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Okay…this is just a filler chapter. There is some fun stuff and hopefully some stuff you guys will find funny. Next chapter…enter Peter and Charlotte. **

**I swear I wasn't watching 'When Harry Met Sally' last chapter. However, since they are so similar I should credit the movie for the idea anyway.**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. **_**For Eternity by Monksmama **_**is one of my favorite stories but it hasn't updated since April 10****th****. If you like the story please give her a review; hopefully she'll come back to us. **

**VIDEO CAMERA**

** JPOV**

"What's going on Emmett?"

"Where are you and Bella right now?" I hesitate in my answer not because I don't trust Emmett, but I'm worried that he wants to set up a visit. I'm starting to worry that Rosalie will catch on if he keeps taking all these hunting trips by himself.

"Why? What's up Em?" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Rose, Alice, and Esme are going away for a shopping trip and I want to visit you and Bella. Where are you guys?" I don't have the heart…whatever…to tell him no. He sounds so excited.

"We are staying at a small cabin right now; we were planning on leaving tomorrow, but I guess we can extend our stay for a couple days. How long are they going to be gone?" Bella and I finally decided that it was time to make our way to Texas. This road trip has turned into something else entirely; it started off as a detour here and there so Bella could see things like; the Grand Canyon, etc and we just kept going places from there. We made our way to the east coast and we are currently in Virginia visiting the Hatfield vs. McCoy fiasco.

"They'll be gone for two weeks. I already told Carlisle that I would be visiting you. Alice wasn't too happy with the idea, but she'll deal. I don't want to worry Bella, but you are going to need to talk to Alice. She has been talking about you again."

"Really? What happened to Elijah is her soul mate bullshit? Well, I'm happy and ain't nothing gonna change that, brother." I say with a hint of anger. What does she think I am? A toy at her beckon call? The Cullens are in for the surprise of a lifetime.

I gave Emmett all the information he needed; now I just had to tell Bella that Emmett's coming down. I know she still has very mixed feelings about him. The love she once had is inside of her; I've felt it, but the hurt is holding her back. Emmett understands this, but I know he is overall hurt; in his words 'this situation blows'.

I haven't told Bella yet. Emmett will be here in later tonight or tomorrow morning; I haven't spoken to him today so I'm not sure where he is. Bella is messing around with that video camera again.

"What is your favorite part of being a vampire?" Bella asked while using the video camera on me.

I think about the question for half a second and reply, "the speed." I thrust my pelvis up showing her the double meaning to my words. Bella is currently sitting on top of the little general while I'm lounging back on some random hotel bed. She has been at this for months; it's like she is using the video camera as a documentary of our road trip. She's captured so many things on that camera: hours upon hours inside the truck just talking to each other, ditto for the many hotel rooms we have occupied, she even set it up on a TV and recorded us playing the song we made for each other. That is probably my favorite piece of footage so far.

"What are you looking forward to when you become a vampire?" We haven't discussed this at length; we both know it will happen, but when is the question we haven't gotten into. I think she is waiting until after she meets Peter and Charlotte. I've gotten multiple phone calls from them wondering where the hell we are. We have been on the road for quite some time.

We celebrated her birthday on the road; Bella is 23 years old and she looks more amazing the older she gets. We also celebrated our one year anniversary on the road. I spent a little more on a nicer hotel room for that night and it was magical.

"A lot of things! Never having to sleep, being more durable," she presses and rotates her hot core into the little general to make _her _point. Her lust spikes with this move and it reminds me of something I've been dying to try with her.

She continues with her explanation, but I am more focused on her body right now. She turns the camera around and points it at herself to wink at the camera and I make my move. I bring one hand to her hip and the other to her core and start massaging her mound and it worked perfectly. As she was talking to the camera, she threw her head back, her eyes rolled up and she made the most enticing moan. She brings her head back up and looks at the camera, "Jasper is being a naughty boy!" She then points the camera at me and I put the most innocent expression on my face and shrug, while massaging her still. "I like it when you are naughty!" She puts the camera down and puts her hands on my chest.

Her hot core starts grinding into me and it takes all my control not to rip off all her clothing. Apparently, Bella was in the same mind frame, though. The hands that were rubbing my chest suddenly rip open my button down shirt and I can't control the growl that escapes me. "God you're beautiful." She whispers as she continues her grinding. God, that was so sexy; I can't wait to change her, she will be a force to be reckoned with.

I sit up and press our bodies together and capture her lips. She deepens the kiss immediately; she is trying to push me down, but I won't let her. I think it's funny when she tries things like this. She tries again and I growl at her and her arousal suddenly fills the air and it's all I can smell. I love how quickly her body reacts to me. The smallest things turn her on, the softest touch causes the deepest groan, and it's my goal in life to bring these things out of her.

Her nipples are already hard from rubbing on my cold body and her body is arching into mine. I slip my hands under her shirt and start rubbing her back, "you always feel so good." She whispers into my ear. I pull her shirt over her head and she is wearing the sexiest bra to date. It's black with red roses covering the cups and the rest of the cup is sheer lace. I can see her nipples through the bra. I tilt my head down and take her nipple in my mouth through the bra. I bring my hands up and brush the side of her breasts and she while she continues her ministrations on my lap.

Her head is thrown back in pleasure and I need to ask her soon before she loses control. She suddenly stands up using my shoulders to lean against. She looks down at me and says, "take 'em off cowboy!" God, I love this woman. With her standing her pussy is directly in my face; her scent is so strong and can already taste her on my tongue.

The growling has started deep inside me and I have the urge to bite her; not because of my bloodlust but because I want her to feel my desire. I take off her pants while she supports herself on me, "now take yours off." I'm not sure if that was a request or command; doesn't matter, I'm not one to argue with her. I remove the rest of my clothing and my dick is twitching in anticipation; I know what's waiting for me. She starts to bend to straddle me again and I can't resist any longer, I shove my face into her dripping core. It amazes me how she gets wet so fast; I'm either that good or she's that excitable. Her hands are in my hair holding on as I swirl my tongue around her clit. "So good, baby. Ugggnh!" Her moans are starting to turn into screams as I work her middle. I spread her legs a little further and plunge my middle finger inside of her; I will never get over the warmth that surrounds me when I'm with her intimately. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. I slip another finger in and start working her clit faster; I love when she loses control. When she is like this nothing could bother her or infiltrate what she refers to as 'our bubble'. "Oh! Jas!" She starts her shaking and I know she is on the verge of falling apart; her legs are starting to shake more, "Jas, I can't stand! I…I can't!" Her body is starting to sink in front of me; I remove my fingers and grab her hips to stop her from falling. I shove my tongue deeper into her and her grip on my hair tightens and her body goes limp, "Unnnhhh…FUCK!" She is moaning over and over, "Jas…stop…no…stop…more…stop…love you…so…sensitive!" I love this point in our love making; she gets incredibly sensitive and tries to pull away but the man and monster in me won't let her.

She finishes a second orgasm and I lower her body in front of me as she originally planned. "Darlin' I love watching you cum! It is the sexiest thing I have ever seen and will ever see in my entire existence!" She is holding onto me and grunts out an acknowledging response. "Did I spoil your plans, gorgeous?" I chuckle lowly; hopefully she didn't catch it in her 'cum coma'. The first time she used that on me I laughed for a while; honestly it still makes me chuckle when I think of it.

"Yes, Jasper, you are always doing something to win." She says with a smile in her voice. The little general is still at attention and he twitched against her stomach when she sighed. "Baby," her hand travels down and grabs the little general, "what's his name?" She asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Well, that came out of left field. "What makes you think he has a name?" She gives me this disbelieving look and doesn't say anything. I roll my eyes, "Little general." I state with pride.

She giggles, "Oh baby," she has started pumping the little general and squeezes tighter than normal, "there is nothing little about him." She says with a smile a mile long on her face, "I think he should be promoted to 'General'. What do you think cowboy?"

Nothing could stop the smile from forming on my face, "yes ma'am."

She leans up and looks me in the eyes as she lowers herself onto the general and we both groan at the contact. If I die this is what heaven will feel like; I have my own piece of a personal heaven right here. She starts working herself up and down and I'm getting lost in the sensation and her emotions…I think this is a good time to ask.

I try and gain my focus back, "Baby, would you mind trying something with me?" I immediately feel her skepticism and wariness. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Depends on what you want to do." She says while slightly wriggling in my lap; I'm assuming she is trying to distract me from my line of questioning.

"I've always wanted to use my gift during sex and I was wondering if you'd let me." Her eyes seem to darken at my explanation and I imagine she is thinking back to her orgasm in that family restaurant.

"Alright, but if I tell you to stop…" she left the statement hang in the air.

"Okay, darlin'." I thrust up and she starts going at full force again. I open myself up and project everything I am feeling and she immediately moans and starts moving faster. This is an incredible feeling; the emotion coming off of her is out of this world. We are feeding off of each other and my whole body is starting to tingle from the emotions and sensation flowing between our bodies.

"Oh God Jasper! I love you too!" I didn't know it was possible for her to move any faster, but she amazes me once again. "So fucking much! Oh Baby!" I tilt my head down again and suck in her nipple as her body is bobbing and get it wet and bring my hand to pinch her nipple which earns me another moan.

"Fuck Bella! Don't stop, don't stop!" She looks like a goddess above me in this light. Her hair is cascading down her back and some is falling over her shoulder. Her breasts are bouncing and occasionally hit my face. I grab her hips are speed her up a little more. Her eyes randomly roll into her head and she continues to ride me like a rodeo bull. "Fuck!" I kick up her lust and desire and she starts screaming to God, then she starts shaking on top of me. As she starts to cum I lean and tighten my grip on her hips and start pounding into her. This earns me another round of screaming.

My pounding begins and I feel excitement and anticipation coming from outside. _"God Damn brother, hit that shit!"_ Fuck me Emmett is here! God, I'm so close; but I can't let this go on while he is standing out there waiting for us to finish. Bella would probably be embarrassed beyond belief.

"Babe, we have to stop." I say as I stop my thrusting.

Disbelief rolls through Bella and she leans over me and continues to pump me and I really didn't expect this response, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She picks up where I left off and starts slamming herself on me so hard I'm actually afraid she is going to hurt herself. She smacks my thigh and says, "come on cowboy, don't stop…don't stop."

I almost laugh from her attempting to hit me like I was a fucking horse. That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen and apparently Emmett found it funny too because he is laughing outside the cabin in his truck. "Bella, Emmett is outside waiting for us. He just got here."

"FUCK EMMETT! YOU BETTER FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED GENERAL!" Emmett laughs even louder and I figure, fuck it! I have heard him and Rose go at it enough; he can take a couple more minutes of this. The way Bella is acting she isn't going to last much longer. I pick up where I left off and start slamming into her again and she starts rubbing her clit and my world freezes. My attention is zoned in on her actions and I too, think Fuck Emmett.

We cum together and she collapses on top of me while she tries to gain her breathing back. "You were projecting your emotions back there right? I love you too, cowboy!" I nod my head into her hair and roll her onto her side.

Bella jumps in the shower while I clean up and as much as I hate doing so I open the doors and windows to air out the place. Emmett obviously knows what we were doing but he doesn't need to smell my girlfriend's arousal. Girlfriend? That word doesn't seem to be enough because she is so much more than just a girlfriend, but I guess it's still appropriate.

Bella was making herself lunch when I came out of the bathroom and I told Emmett to come in. He knocked at the door and Bella went to answer it while I straighten a couple more things.

"Sissy!" It's a cute nickname, but it gives the appearance that Bella's the older one and Emmett is the kid brother. They both seem to like the nickname, so it's fine with me.

"Thanks for dropping in Emmett, although your timing isn't perfect." She winks at him and continues to prepare her lunch.

"Whoa! I like this Bella! Come on Bella, not even a little blush!" She shakes her head at him and he pouts.

"Come one, brother bear," she says this all too innocent voice and approaches him for a hug, "you know you have to try harder than that nowadays!"

**BPOV**

"When are you guys going home?" Emmett says. I'm not sure if I'm awake or not. I still can't open my eyes and Jasper and Emmett conversation sounds so far away.

"I'm sorry Emmett. The Cullens home isn't our home. Right now? Our home is in Seattle." Jasper said as nicely as possible. It's amazing to think how difficult this is for Emmett. Emmett and I are almost back to normal; we all know I've forgiven him and we can converse with no problems, but I hate to admit that I'm still hurt. The hurt is starting to fade the more and more we hang out. I'm happy with our relationship so far, but I know Emmett wishes for more.

"Oh." Emmett sounds like a little kid. He looks all tough but he is a big teddy bear inside.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I know Bella doesn't want to meet everyone yet and honestly, I don't want the beginning of my relationship with Bella to take place around Alice." I inwardly smile at the thought. He knows me so well. Most the time we don't even need to speak about needs and wants; we just know what the other wants and needs.

"Speaking of Alice; when are you going to visit Alice? She's mentioned something about you coming to visit." I can't control my response and jealous shots through me like a diease. Is it wrong that I don't want them alone together? I mean, I trust him, but I don't necessarily trust her.

"Good morning gorgeous." Jasper says with amusement in his voice. My jealousy must have shot through him too.

I open my eyes probably looking like a kid getting caught doing something I shouldn't have. "Good morning, guys." I lean forward from the backseat and kiss Jasper on the cheek and hide my face in his neck and mumble sorry.

"There is no reason to be sorry darlin'. It's a normal reaction." He reaches his hand over and starts rubbing my back and it relaxes me. I didn't mean to get so jealous, but he seems okay with it.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? What are you sorry for?" Emmett yells unnecessarily from the driver seat. Emmett decided to stay longer than originally plan and will be arriving with us to meet Peter and Charlotte; although I was told that he has already met them.

"Don't worry about it; mind your business." Jasper says while trying to look at me. I'm a little ashamed at my over reaction and don't want to make eye contact with him yet. Before I can blink I'm sitting in Jasper's lap in the passenger seat of the car.

"Stupid vampires." I say under my breath while cuddling into Jasper's body. His speed pisses me off…sometimes.

"Dude, I need to hunt real quick." Emmett says randomly.

"Didn't you guys hunt before we left?" Emmett starts nodding his head yes as I finish my sentence and responds right away.

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't drink much. I just need to find a bear or something real quick." He sounds like he's pleaded with us.

"Pull over somewhere discrete and take your time. I'll be staying with Bella while you hunt." Emmett nods his head again and starts searching for his hunting grounds. During their conversation I started kissing Jasper's neck and drawing doodles on his chest, occasionally going underneath the shirt. I always feel so content in his arms; this must be what heaven feels like.

We are still in Virginia and I'm a little nervous about meeting people he sees as family. Jasper said I have nothing to worry about; that they'll love me, but I'm still worried.

After another hour or so Emmett finally finds something suitable for hunting and we pull into the woods. At this moment I realize that they had the video camera on sitting on the dash. I turn it off and put it away and return to my cuddled position on Jasper.

"You know that you are the only one I want, the only women that I think about; you are my everything Bella!" He says all this staring deep into my eyes.

"I know Jasper. I didn't even have time to think about how I felt; it was just a reaction, you know?" I say while trying to avoid his eyes.

He slides a finger under my chin and tilts my face to his and continues his stare down into my soul. I expected him to say something instead I feel this rush of deep love, need, and want. I close my eyes to the overwhelming feeling and just enjoy the emotions he is sending through me. "I know Jasper." I whisper into his chest. I nuzzle my nose into his chest and start kissing him through his shirt and my hand returns to his chest to continue my doodles. Suddenly there is a boat load of desire and lust and God himself couldn't stop the moan from leaving my body. "God, Jasper!"

Jasper leans down and captures my lips with his and this kiss is soft and gentle. My hand moves to the back of his head and threads in his blonde locks. One of his hands is holding me to him and the other is starting to move towards my breast and he softly grazes my nipples and it makes my whole body tingle. My lust spikes and I kiss him harder probably harming myself in the process.

I move to straddle his lap and Jasper hikes my shirt up and rips my thong off. He automatically thrusts two fingers into my dripping wet core and pumps slowly. I mould my upper body to his and start kissing his neck. "Take off your shirt," Jaspers commands and I don't hesitate, "and your bra." He doesn't touch my breasts, he just stares at them and I'm dying to be touch. I thrust my breasts into his face and he immediately starts licking, kissing and tugging; I leaned my head back to arch my body and breasts further into him. His one hand leaves my core and I hear him unzip his pants. "Lean back onto the dash Bella." His accent is taking over his speech and it turns me on more. I do as he says and use my arms to brace myself on the dash; he grabs the general and runs the head through my folds and swirls it around my clit.

"Baby, please." I beg him. I can't take any more teasing. "I want you inside me." I hear another shredding noise and realize that my skirt is trash now.

"Look at me Bella!" Jaspers says with his commanding tone. As soon as I make eye contact with him he plunges into my depths and doesn't move. The sounds coming from him confuse me because I've never heard them before. I'd say its mix between growling and purring; two of my favorites sound rolled into one. I like it!

I start moving my pelvis and grinding into him, "please Jasper. I want everything! Let go, baby!" His noises have gotten louder and he still hasn't moved but he is allowing my movement. His eyes have gone completely black with lust and his nose is flaring constantly. I stop my movement and we just stare at each other. I'm confused to what's going on; so I do the only thing I can think of; I close my eyes and think back to my favorite memories, the love we have shared, the love we make. His growling has quieted down and his purring is starting to take over. I open my eyes and he is still staring at my body. I am so wired that all I can think about is finishing the both of us off before Emmett returns.

I start moving again; I use my hands on the dash again for leverage. Jasper hands are on my hips and they tighten slightly when I start moving again and his purrs deepen and his eyes roll back. "Jasper, look at me." This may hurt a little bit, but I think it will be worth it. I lean my back into the dash and move my hands to my breasts and proceed to knead my breasts and pinch my nipples. His growling comes back and he starts to thrust into my body; his thumbs are rubbing circles on my hip bones. I keep my eyes on his face while I continue my ministrations. He has taken over thrusting in and out and I love the feel of it; but I want him to go a little faster. I move one hand off my breast and start trailing it down my body. Jasper's eyes have not left my hand and they watch as I start touching myself and I slowly rub my clit and I immediately have another rush of wetness sent to my core. Jasper's eyes darken again as he takes my whole body in. My hands are playing with myself and he can't take his eyes off. I remove my hand from my core and bring it to his lips and he growls at me. I form an evil smirk and rub myself on his lips and whisper, "taste me." His tongue juts out and removes my essence from his lips. He is close and starts slamming me down on him again. "God it's so good."

"Make yourself cum, Bella." I start rubbing my clit furiously and my moans turn into screams, "Unnggh, Bella!" Jasper screams as we cum together.

I lean my body into his and catch my breath. Jasper is running his hand along my spine creating goose bumps. After a few minutes I notice Jasper is still inside me and completely hard. After all that he is still hard, my God, that turns me on, on a whole different level. "You couldn't possibly want to go again." Jasper says in disbelief, "As much as I'd love to darlin' Emmett should be back soon." Fine, I'll just have to file that away for later. "Do you have a name for yourself darlin'?" He thrust into me and I forget his question.

"What?" I say breathlessly. God, do I want to go again. Jasper starts laughing.

"You ask me earlier what I named my dick," well that got my attention, "did you name yourself?" I can't help but laugh.

"Jasper girls don't do that. I haven't named any part of my body. That is totally a man thing." Jasper is smiling at my amusement on the subject. "I guess you can name _her _if you want too." I say shyly.

He becomes silent and completely still. I didn't realize he was going to put so much thought into it. While he is thinking I reach back and grab my bra, then my shirt as more time passes. "You don't have to do it right now Jasper." That breaks his concentration and he zips his pants and goes into the back to find pants for me.

As he hands me the clothes I stop and ask him what happen during sex. He looks sheepish and answers, "I got a little protective. Emmett came back a little early and when I realize another man was that close and we were in the middle of a field, my vampire side took over." I just nodded my head it didn't seem as if he wanted to talk about it so I dropped it and looked for my underwear.

"Jasper you forgot underwear." I say as he walks away.

"No, I didn't." He states in a southern drawl.

Before leaving Virginia we stopped for food but stayed on the road. I was anxious to finally meet these people that had such an impact on his life. Emmett decided to leave shortly after we arrived in Texas. I think he wanted to stay, but he also wanted to see Rosalie. I was just finishing off my fries when a wave of lust went through me. Jasper was turned looking at me and looked like he was up to no good. I was nervous; I mean what the fuck was he doing? Emmett was sitting next to him! "Virginia," was all he said while giving a pointed glance towards my core. Realization finally set in and the blood started to pool in my cheeks once again.

"Why are you blushing?" Emmett said half annoyed; which just caused me to blush more.

"Mind your business." I said short and just stared out the window with the stupidest grin on my face. Now I have to get ready for the second chapter in mine and Jaspers relationship.

**AN: I didn't reread this chapter because the holidays have been crazy. I had a New Year's Party and I still have house guests. One will be leaving tonight and the other is still staying a couple more days. Sorry, I've gotten a little lazy.**

**Plus, I'm kinda bum. I submitted my story on Twilighted and it was rejected because I have a lot of choppy sentences and my sentence structure isn't proper. Oh, well.**

**I put a poll on my profile. Most of you have already answered, but please answer again. I'm testing it out for something else I really want your opinions on.**

**Make me giddy!**


	13. TEXAS

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! I want to ask for 30 reviews for this chapter since its extra long (23 pages & 13,000 words…I have a lot of people following this story and I think it would be nice for me! Plus, when I'm stuck; I read through all the reviews for encouragement and inspiration.**

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

**A very special thank you to Sinvisigoth for the insight.**

**TEXAS**

**BPOV**

Jasper moved to the back seat to help calm me as we approached Peter and Charlotte's home. My leg has been bouncing for the last five miles and even Jasper's gift can't calm me right now.

Emmett has been laughing at me constantly since he invaded Jasper "territory". With my nervous demeanor I'm just giving him more fuel for the fire. At the thought of being Jasper's territory, a rush of passion runs through my body and my leg stops bouncing. Jasper cocks his eyebrow at me with an absolutely delicious smile plastered on his beautiful face. Hmm; looks like I found something that will calm me down, but fucking Emmett wanted to tag along. "You are a naughty girl." Jasper whispers in my ear which sends a shiver down my spine straight to my core.

"God damn Bella! Don't you think about anything else you fiend!" Emmett bellows into the car.

"Fuck off Emmett!" I try to conceal the small smile fighting to land on my face, but of course, the vampire catches it and just laughs harder at my expense.

"Aww! Come on, Sissy! You know Peter and Charlotte won't take a bite out of you!" He snickers and Jasper growls.

"You aren't worried about that are you Babe?" Jasper's eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Not really. I mean, if you trust them enough to be around me, then I know I can trust them, but…" I pause because I don't know how to explain my irrational nerves, "but, they still drink human blood. Won't it be harder for them to be around me? What if I cut myself? What if they don't like me? What if I have an unfortunate accident?" I stop to catch my breath and avoid eye contact with Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper opens his mouth to speak but Emmett cuts him off, "You have nothing to worry about, Sissy! Your brother bear can protect you from anything and will protect you!" Emmett finishes with conviction and I don't want to hide the smile that fills my lips.

"Thank you, Emmett." Emmett looks into the rearview mirror, probably taken off guard by my sincerity. If he was human I think he may have actually blushed. I want to point out this small fact so badly, but I don't want to ruin the moment.

Sometime during this conversation my leg started bouncing again. Jasper is sending waves of calm but my body is rejecting them; he then tries a different approach and starts running his fingers through my hair and it helps. My leg slows, but keeps up a steady rhythm. He then brushes my hair away from neck and kisses my neck at the pulse point and lingers and I melt into his touch and start to calm finally; I just have to remember to be myself.

When we approach the two new vampires I noticed their blood red eyes dilated and their noses flair. "Wow! She really does smell good enough to eat!" Peter said with an evil glint in his eyes as he smirked at Jasper. Charlotte started nodding her head and eyeing my neck which caused Jasper to growl. Charlotte seemed to be holding in laughter and then Emmett started growling as Peter and Charlotte eyed me up and down always lingering on my neck.

I stepped from behind the two protective male vampires; honestly I think at this point I should be more scared of the growling twins then the red eyes in front of me. I stepped in front of Peter and Charlotte and with all the confidence in the world said, "Well, go ahead; put your money where your mouth is. Make it quick, though; I have shit to do today." I lean my head to the side offering my blood to them and Jasper and Emmett growls have gotten louder and Peter and Charlotte broke out laughing hysterically and I joined them shortly as Jasper and Emmett calmed down.

Peter rushes to me at vampire speed, picks me up and twirls me like a little kid, "Can we keep her? She's magnificent!" I can't help but giggled and I realized how foolish my wariness was.

Charlotte has the same happy-go-lucky look in her eyes as she nods her head in agreement with Peter, "Really, Jasper? I'm disappointed that you took us seriously. Did you lose your empathy while you were living with the Cullens?" She rolls her eyes and turns towards me and Peter puts me down. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." She holds out her hand and we shake.

It's amazing how comfortable I already feel with them. To be honest, the blood red eyes are a bit disconcerting and if I stare too long I will get uncomfortable, but their demeanor is so easy-going and care free that I can't wait to get to know these vampires more.

The two vampires standing in front of me are just as beautiful as the rest of them. Peter has the same handsome rough exterior that Jasper has. From the looks of it he doesn't seem to have as many scars; there are a lot of scars, just not as many and of course Peter is built. Charlotte is four foot nothing with sandy blonde hair and a petite figure. Her blood red eyes are hard to get use to, but I can see her wisdom and experience lying beneath the surface and I already respect the woman.

Jasper and Peter seemed to be locked in some kind of staring contest. If I didn't know any better I would swear that they were both mind readers. Charlotte and Emmett step to the side and I look at Charlotte confused. She grabs my arm and pulls me back and I can't imagine that they would really fight over something like that. "What's going on?" I whisper to Charlotte; why I don't know. I know they can all hear me.

"Some stupid alpha male dance; afterwards they will hold hands and sing." I can't help, but giggle at what she is saying. Apparently, they have behaved this way before. I give them a few more minutes and I start to get bored.

I walk up to the two vampires, "If you aren't going to fight each other, let me kick one of your ass's real quick then. I'm getting bored." I say in hopes of easing whatever tension they feel between each other. Both of their mouths twitch fighting off the smile that's threatening their faces. To emphasize my point I put my duke's up and say, "Let's go bitches!" Peter is the first to break down in giggles and Jasper looks at me in awe. "Now, that that's over; show me around cowboy." I say with sex dripping off my tone. He grunts with a side of a growl and throws me over his shoulders.

Peter and Charlotte's house was beautiful. They had four bedrooms; each bedroom had its own bathroom the fifth bedroom was converted into a study. What is it with vampires and study or libraries? The first floor was simple and had a very cowboy feel to everything. There was a kitchen that was big enough for a family of six, but has never been used. The living room was gorgeous; the flat screen alone would have made the room, but apparently Charlotte has a flair for decoration. Naturally there was a dining room and two chairs; I know vampires don't have to sit, but why not buy all the chairs that come with the set. Whateves! There was another room to the right that was down a couple steps than the rest of the home that held more books and all their video games. Must be Peter's I guessed.

After they gave me the tour we find our way back into the living room, "You have a lovely home." Everyone takes a seat and I climb into Jasper's lap and it warms my heart to see how easily I fit into his arms. He gives me a quick squeeze and tells me the history behind the house which isn't much. Peter and Charlotte didn't remember much of their human lives so it seems they have smooched off of Jasper. When they convinced Jasper to leave Maria, they went traveling together and Jasper found his childhood home and purchase the property and then some.

"Tomorrow I'll show you where my childhood home is. There really isn't much left; I've never really wanted to change it. Over the years Peter, Char, and I have all bought more property; as of now we have over 100 acres. Although most of it is woods, probably only 20 acres are available to actually build on." Jasper says this so matter of factly. I just nod my head as I listen to the story. Emmett looks incredibly bored and Charlotte looks as though she is enjoying the story with her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter is staring at me pretty hard and I can't imagine why. It's honestly making me a little uncomfortable, but I pay no attention to it. Jasper doesn't seem to notice which tells me there is no real emotion behind the staring; it's probably because I am human.

As Jasper is continuing with their history Emmett's phone starts ringing; he excuses himself and runs out of the house. Jasper tells me it was Rosalie and I cringe. I couldn't imagine seeing her right now, knowing that her husband was basically sneaking behind her back to see me. God, I really don't need to give her more reason to hate me. I know Emmett is only sticking around because he wants to prove to me that he is the big brother I remembered from before and that he will continue to be there for me.

Peter's voice pulls me from my thoughts, "Fuck Jasper! You have to be the strongest mother fucker I've ever met!" He starts laughing at his own thoughts and shaking his head, "I mean how you can kiss her?" Cue the blush, "She really does smell good." To illustrate how easily Jasper can be with me he leaned down and softly kissed my lips once, twice, three times before pulling back and trailing down to my pulse point. He started sucking on it and somewhere in the distance I think Peter hissed; when Jasper was done sucking he pulled back again and licked my skin. "Alright, fucker! You've proved your point! You don't need to project your fucking lust on me. I do fine by myself, don't I sugar?" Charlotte rolls her eyes and offers to show me to our room.

"This is the room you will share with Jasper." She states as she opens the door and allows me to enter first, and then Jasper enters putting all our bags on the bed. Looking around I can tell that this was only for a man before. I know I'm not the girliest girl, but I have some flair you know? I am already calculating the items I want for the room; small things like a jewelry box and an iPod dock.

The room itself is beautiful. There is a bay window with a bench underneath and an attached bathroom which is magnificent. The room is very bare there is absolutely no color and the furniture is a cot and a table posing as a night stand. There is a walk-in closet; however, it isn't too big and not too small. Jasper must have noticed the confused look on my face because he decided to speak up, "I haven't been up here in decades and when I do visit I don't spend too much time in my room. I only needed the bare necessities." I understand that and nod my head. "Would you like to go shopping for some furniture?"

"As long as it doesn't take all day I would love too." I say as I walk over to the bay window and kneel on the bench looking into the backyard which has an amazing view of the mountains and the forest. I can see the sun setting and it is breathtaking. The backyard contains a garden of flowers; there were so many different kinds. There was a fire pit and patio furniture scattered throughout the yard.

Jasper and I spent most of the evening lying on his little cot in comfortable silence. We agreed to go shopping for furniture tomorrow and some other things we needed. I needed to go grocery shopping if we were planning on staying for a while. In the meantime we all agreed to meet in the backyard around the fire pit. Emmett needed to get home to Rosalie, who apparently was throwing a fit. She didn't mind him being with Jasper but she was aggravated that she wasn't invited also. Emmett has been moping since he returned from his phone call; he has been "watching TV" since then, but really I call it channel surfing, not watching TV.

"Babe, I'm going to go talk to Emmett. I'll meet you outside." Jasper place a soft kiss on my lips with a shot of love and left. I love the way he uses his ability. It's especially useful in the bedroom. Focus Bella!

"What's wrong brother bear?" I asked Emmett as I curl into his side. He automatically puts his arm around my shoulder and tucks my head under his chin.

"Nothing's wrong." He says lamely. I thought vampires were good at lying.

"Bullshit!" I sing. He cracks a smile and starts rubbing my shoulder. "Come on, Emmett. You know Rosalie will be happy when you return. Don't sweat it."

"Oh, I know that, Sissy. I'm magical; she can never stay mad at me." He says wagging his eyebrows at me and I just roll my eyes. The boy can't think of anything else. "I'm just not ready to leave you...and Jasper." He adds quickly.

Shit! I didn't realize Emmett had a serious side. Silly bear! I pull away from his embrace so I can look him in the face, "Emmett, I love you." The smile on his face is blinding and I can feel my heart and love swell for the brother in front of me. "I'll be around for a long time. There is going to be plenty of games, pranks, and overall good times between the two of us."

Emmett scoops up into his paws and squeezes as much as my body can allow. "Do you mean it Bella?" I managed to free my arms and wrap them around the trunk he calls a neck and squeeze as hard as I possibly can.

"With all my heart Emmett; you will always hold a place in my heart. Just remember that a relationship needs to active participants and we'll be fine." He kisses my cheek and throws me over his shoulder and rushes to the fire pit where everyone is waiting for us.

** JPOV**

I tried not to listen to their conversation, but it was hard not to. It was a rush to feel their emotions; the familial love goes deeper than most siblings I've encountered. I'm very happy for Emmett; he has been waiting for Bella to accept him back into her life. After Bella told him she loved him, I almost started giggling like a little girl. Emmett's giddiness was that overwhelming.

We have been sitting by the fire for some time now. About an hour ago Emmett retrieved the video camera Bella and I had and was recording the conversation. Peter and Charlotte of course decided to tell embarrassing stories about myself. It's worth listening too, though; the sweet laughter falling from Bella's lips is enough for me.

"Oh, this is a great fucking story!" Oh God, I can't imagine what is going to come out of Peter's mouth. "We were out and about and Jasper and I got pulled over by this huge fucking cop. This ass thought he was the shit! Anyway…we debated whether to stop and take the ticket or make a run for it." I start laughing at this point. "So of course we decided to run. I mean it's not like any human can catch us right?" Bella and Emmett are engrossed in the story and Char is just shaking her head at our shenanigans. Bella is currently sitting on my lap and her excitement is seeping threw my hard skin and melting my core. "So actually before the cops I had been talking to Jasper about letting loose and freeing some of his emotional crap. With this thought in my head I decided to push Jasper into a freeing experience. I turn around to find the cops that gave chase. Once we finally find them, I talked Jasper into mooning them. So there we are on the middle of the highway and Jasper has his ass hanging out of the car window, balls flapping in the wind. Let's be honest, brother, we were both giggling like little school girls." Peter pauses to join in the laughter of everyone around the fire. Bella is looking at me with pride in her eyes and I fall more in love with her. "Jasper pulls his junk back and faces the cop. And…and this cop…this cop is looking at Jasper with these big dreamy eyes." Peter starts laughing harder, "Jasper finally feels the lust rolling off the cop and ducks his head and tells me to get the fuck out of there." Everyone laughs and I feel a little lust coming for the sexpot in my lap. Little vixen liked the story; God, I love it when she is naughty. Who knew that the innocent girl from Forks was going to be a knock-out sex goddess?

Emmett turns the camera on himself and yells, "I would have paid to see that!"

I suddenly get the urged to play the guitar and excuse myself and I immediately feel the loss of Bella's warmth. It's been such a long time since I have seen Peter and Charlotte and I know Charlotte loves when I play the guitar.

"Babe? Would you mind if we played our song for them? I know Charlotte will absolutely love it." Plus, I know Emmett will catch everything with the video camera and I want a wide view of this. Bella and I have captured this song on video already, but like I said wide view.

I can feel Bella's embarrassment, love, passion, apprehension, and a little bit a lust and then finally acceptance. She nods she head sits on the other side of me; I've noticed that she likes to sing directly to me. We start playing our song together.******

**EMPOV**

My baby sister is amazing. I finally can feel her love for me. I feel like it was before we left. Watching her sing with Jasper really shows me how much she has grown. She is no longer that little girl, she is a woman; she is a woman very much in love. I can't help but wonder if Edward knew she could sing. He played music for her all the time and I never heard her sing! She must really love Jasper to do this with him and in front of people no less.

How long have I lived with Jasper and I never remember hearing him fucking sing. Sly little bastard! As the song progresses I can't stop the venom tears from forming in my eyes, nor do I want to stop them. It is such a beautiful moment and I'm ecstatic that I was able to catch it on video.

After the first couple lines are sung I look over to Peter and Charlotte and I can see the venom tears filling their eyes also. After a couple more seconds I move the camera over to them to show their faces and they decide to get up and dance to the song.

"That was beautiful!" Peter and I nod our heads in agreement.

**JPOV**

As we finish the song I tear my eyes away from Bella and for the first time notice the emotions in the air: awe, love, lust, familial love, amazement and pride. I can almost see the pride coming off of Emmett.

"I agree with Charlotte; that was really beautiful guys. When did you write that? Did you write it together?" Emmett still has the camera in his hands facing us but I do believe he has forgotten all about it.

"No, we actually didn't write it together. I composed the music before we started dating and the day we moved into together Bella wrote lyrics to it without knowing what it was about from my perspective." Bella's blush flares up and she brushes her cheeks against my cold skin.

"That was pimp as hell! I could fuck the shit out of Char to that!" Char hits him, but with a smile on her face.

"Tell me something else about Jasper, Peter?" Bella asks out of nowhere. I'm curious to her motives; I don't feel anything. I think she really just wants to know the Jasper before I met the Cullens. Peter proceeds to tell her about the "god of war" as he refers to me.

He whispers quickly asking if she knows about our history; I nod and he tells his story. "Well, it's a pretty long story, but I'll make it short. We were coming back from hunting and these nomads corner us in the forest about 20 miles from our house at the time. They obviously think we are there to take over their territory, which was so not the case. Jasper and I really didn't want to fight anymore and we were trying to reason with these assholes. However, we are both cocky bastards because we know we can take them. I looked over to Jasper and said, 'what do you think, major? Can we take 'em?' The crew of fuck ups freeze and stare at Jasper like he is Santa Clause." This isn't my favorite story, but during the story Bella starts shooting off lust and I can't figure out what has her turned on. "So again to make a long story shorter, they recognized Jasper as the God of War and backed the fuck up and run like little bitches." Peter always gets a kick out of these stories; he is a cocky son of a bitch. Most vampires won't even approach us because of our scars and he fucking loves it.

Bella is shooting off some strong lust and she turns to me, "Major, huh?"

I'm confused and agree, "Yeah. When I was in the Civil War I was promoted to Major. I told you this, darlin'." I'm lost in her eyes by the time I finish talking and Emmett abruptly stands, turns off the camera and starts walking towards the house. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I need to leave tomorrow. I need to hunt before I go home. I have to take a plane since I didn't drive to see you guys." I nod my head in agreement and think about hunting myself; maybe tomorrow night.

Bella gets ready for bed as I make the little cot we have to sleep in for the night. Peter and Charlotte offered the guest bedroom, but Bella refused saying we would be buying our own tomorrow and that it wasn't necessary.

She comes out of the bathroom in one of my shirts that rests on her upper thighs. Nothing is sexier than seeing a woman in my clothing. I honestly never realized how fucking sexy it could be; Alice would never wear my clothes and before her I didn't exactly have relationships. Bella crawls up my body and straddles my lap and starts her doodles on my chest.

"Major, huh?" She states again and my dumbass finally realizes what she was saying to me before. The nickname turns her on. Interesting? I grab her hips and thrust up as I am already rock hard and waiting. She leans into me and I can feel her breasts push hard into my chest, "baby? I want to meet the Major!" I am stunned! What is she talking about?

"Bella." I say as a plea, but it's laced with desire. "Maybe we should hold off on things like that," her eyebrows knit together and I can feel her frustration starting to overrule her lust. "I mean until you are more durable. I want you to do anything you want, but I still have to take into account my control." She nods her head and ignores everything I just said.

"Okay, major." She winks at me with an evil lust-filled smirk and starts kissing down my chest. God, I love this girl. We made love a couple times that night, which was unexpected. With the little cot as her bed I assumed she would want to wait until we got her a real bed.

She was going to be the death of me. This major shit is going to turn me into a horn dog. Throughout the night she kept calling me major, every time she said it her lust would spike in turn it would cause mine to spike and we became this circle of lusting emotions. Needless to say it wiped out my little sexpot.

The next day none of us could go anywhere. The sun was out bright and early, but in a couple days it was suppose to clear up. Emmett was a little pissed with the unfortunate weather, so I gave him my truck to take back. He was grateful and took off towards his other half. Bella held back the tears when she said goodbye to him; it was nice to see Bella and Emmett back in each other's loving graces.

The following day was still pretty sunny, so I decided to go hunting. Peter wanted to come to catch up and probably question the hell out of me about my relationship with Bella. Bella looked pretty excited to spend some time with Charlotte.

After I took down a lion and a couple elk I went to find Peter. He was sitting on the top of a cliff waiting for me. I could feel his curiosity miles from him and I steeled myself for what was to come.

"You sly fucking dog! How the hell did you get involved with a fucking human? Wasn't that _Edward's Bella_?" I started growling at this point. He put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just curious."

I sighed not really knowing where to start. "I've never met any like her; she is amazing, beautiful, strong for a human, of course, intelligent, and a little sex kitten. She is everything you want in a woman."

"Yeah. That's great! But how did it happen? Where did you meet her? Details, fucker!" I laughed at his eagerness.

I was actually finishing a degree and I was going to come here and visit you guys. I transferred to Seattle because I wanted to get further away from the Cullens after everything that happened; I was still too close for my liking. The first day of class I see Miss Bella sitting at a coffee shop by herself. We became friends, than lovers."

"Come on fucker! There is way more to it than that; why are you holding out on me?"

"Fuck you, fucker! I'm not giving away all of the details or all of our secrets. It wasn't love at first sight or anything if that's what you are looking for. The first time I met her after the Cullens left she was pissed and hurt by our actions. I apologized and she forgave me. We started spending time together and I started falling love with her."

"Alright, Jasper. That's a little better." He pauses a moment, "so how is it fucking a human?" He asks with the stupidest grin on his face.

Quicker than he realized I smacked him off the cliff, "Peter have some fucking manners!" After he scales back up, he has this pleading look on his face. I sigh again, "It's not as difficult as I thought it would be, but it's not the easiest thing to conquer either. Sometimes when we are in the throes of passion I want to drain her, but not because I'm thirsty. Most the time it's because of her actions and I want to reciprocate. She likes to bite and it's a major turn on, but I want to bite her back. It gets very confusing sometimes."

Peter was speechless, dumbstruck even, but I could feel the awe flowing off of him. "That shit is amazing! Good for you! She is a little hottie isn't she? Do you guys have an open relationship?" I push him down again and take off towards my love.

Another day passes and we finally have a thunderstorm. Bella is excited to get out of the house; Peter and Charlotte decided to come with and are just as excited as Bella.

The first place that Bella wants to stop is the furniture store. Sometimes she forgets I can feel her emotions and apparently the cot doesn't have a very good mattress because she wakes up with a backache every morning. Peter and Charlotte took off towards Victoria Secrets; we all agreed to meet in the food court at lunch.

Bella and I had been talking about furniture for twenty minutes, surprisingly not agreeing on anything. I was dumbfounded; we were both easy going people and the idea of us having trouble was insane. I was looking for something a little more modern and I think she wanted something more traditional. After another thirty minutes we finally agreed on a set*. I would say it was a mix between traditional and modern. Bella wanted the queen size because it was cheaper than the king, but I insisted on the king.

"Jasper, you don't even sleep." She whispered losing her patience. "Why the hell do we need a king size bed?" God, she was so sexy when she was angry and irritated.

She had turned away from to pay for the set and I wrapped my arms around her letting one hand slip underneath her shirt. My hand flat on her stomach, I pressed my body into hers and let my lust trickle in through touch and her body immediately went limp in my arms, "I intend to move around a lot and I want to make sure I have enough space for my fantasies." I whispered into her ear letting my breath wash over her neck making her tremble with desire.

"Okay." She said without an ounce of fight left in her. I chuckled as I pulled away and her irritation started flooded her sense again. "You are so going to pay for that, major!" Bella walked away with those words towards the food court, leaving the bags for me to take. She got a couple other things while we were here; she got a jewelry box and an iPod dock. The iPod dock was a great idea. Goofy girl was thinking about getting an alarm clock then took one look at my face and started laughing. Yeah, with vampires around you don't need an alarm clock.

The store is getting our furniture ready for moving, while Bella has lunch. When we arrived at the food court Peter and Charlotte were already there waiting for us. Bella told me to go ahead while she got her lunch.

Bella had Chinese food; it's hard to believe that this stuff actually tastes good and that I actually ate it at one point in my life.

"I gotta say, Sissy, that shit looks disgusting." Peter was quite taken with the nickname that Emmett gave Bella and slowly but surely Char was starting to use the nickname.

"Well, shit eyes, it's not AB positive, but I think it will do the trick for me." Bella said casually and absolutely froze to vampires in their spots. I was taken back a little for her to reference their diet, I just wasn't expecting it.

"Touché."

Bella and Char started talking about the bedroom set and they were looking at the jewelry box she got, while Peter and I talked about sports. Forty-five minutes flew by without us realizing it. Peter and I were getting ready to leave and I threw away Bella's lunch.

"You boys don't mind going without us, do you? Bella and I need to do more shopping." I was immediately suspicious.

"And what pray tell are you ladies buying?" Char brought her finger to her lips motioning it's a secret. I could feel the mischief coming from both of them. Fuck it! As long as Bella isn't being forced to go shopping, I don't care.

"Good. You boys take the truck, paint the room and set up the furniture and Bella and I will take the bike back. We need to buy linens and things for the room, of course." We gave goodbye kisses and continued on our way.

"I don't know, man. I think those two are going to be trouble together. I think I saw evil in Char's eyes." Peter said skeptically.

"I hear ya, brother. There was nothing but mischief coming from them. They were planning something."

We spent the rest of the drive still catching up on the missing years between each other. We spoke of the easy going life with Char and I discuss everything that happened between Edward and Bella and how she doesn't want the Cullens knowing about her yet. I gave him so more pieces of our life together like the sky diving and explaining the claddagh ring on my finger.

While he was talking about his escapades with Char I was looking at the ring and the significance was warming my dead heart. I would love to put a ring like this on Bella's finger and maybe move over this ring to the left hand. Fuck! I don't think Bella even wants to get married. I know she didn't when she was with Edward; I wondered if that has changed about her. I file that away for later. This fucker is still talking about the same position; it's been fifteen minutes get over it!

**BPOV**

I wasn't exactly sure what Charlotte had up her sleeve, but the look in her eye told me to do as she said. Plus, she was right we didn't pick up any linens. We did that first and I got two different sets because I actually sleep in them. I got a couple picture frames for some pictures of Jasper and I and some of my family. We also picked up some cushions for the bench in our room. Charlotte insisted on paying for these since they were in her house, whateves! I'm dishing out a lot of money I guess she can pay for a couple cushions.

We were walking around talking about our relationships and I was really enjoying myself. The only girl I really ever got close with was Alice and she basically had to force me to do anything with her. With Charlotte it was casual, we weren't in a rush and I knew if I wanted to go home, we would go home.

She wanted to stop back into Victoria's Secret and grab a couple more things to surprise Peter with. The girl talk was very pleasant. It was easy to talk to Charlotte about sex! I felt like I could trust her! I knew she wouldn't talk about my business with Peter and obviously not Jasper.

"I'm having a really good time Charlotte!" I smiled at her when she looked up from the thongs.

Her smile was breathtaking. "I'm having a great time too! I can't how happy you are making me Bella! I love Peter with everything I have, but it's nice to have someone else to talk too. I don't have any girlfriends or friends period. We are considered nomads to a certain extent and you really don't converse with others." She pauses and looks in the distance. "Plus, I have never seen Jasper this happy before and of course, my husband wants to invite you into our bed." She states casually, I think I may have misunderstood her; I look up and she is glancing at me from the corner of her eye gauging my reaction.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me?" Charlotte starts giggling and looks up into my eyes.

"You heard me right, human." She says with the biggest smile on her face; I notice some of the attendants shy away from us. "My husband has taken quite a liking to you. And from the look on your face Jasper didn't explain to you our open relationship. Did he?" I just shake my head. I'm too dumbstruck to speak. Did she really just invite me to fuck her husband?

"Um…I…I mean…well," I can't think of anything to say. Jasper and I never discussed being open in our relationship. I mean I don't think we have an open relationship. However, I'm starting to wonder if he'd get mad if I kissed Charlotte. I have to admit I'm a little curious. My blush has taken over my whole body and I hope Charlotte doesn't take this as an invitation.

"Breathe, honey! Think about it!" She winks at me and continues looking through the thongs. My mouth is completely dry and I'm sure she can hear my heartbeat beating away. If it goes any faster, it might run away from me. I think that conversation turned me on a bit; all I can think about is Jasper and that incredibly cute corset.

"Hey, Char? Do you want to see if the guys want to go to a bar or club or something?" She smiles at my and hugs me around the waist; she is so short that if she turned her head to look at me her face would be between my breasts. Wait…is she coping a feel?!

"That sounds fantastic, Bella! I do love that corset you are holding*! Jasper will flip his lid!" She dials the guys and they are down. Peter and Charlotte say they know this great bar that I would love and it's settled. I pick up a few baby dolls, matching bras and panties and some thongs. They are not my favorite, but I have a bad boy to punish and I am on a mission.

"I want to pick an outfit for tonight!" I lower my voice for the second part of my statement, "Do you know of any toy stores around here."

"I like the way you think, honey!"

**JPOV**

"You done yet Peter? Let's go!" This mother fucker has taken way too long to get ready. I'm very excited for tonight; I don't mind sharing Bella with Charlotte and Peter. Well, maybe not Peter, I don't like the way he is eyeing Bella down. I've repeatedly had to growl at him and to make matters worse I caught Char checking out Bella right as we were leaving after lunch.

"Keep your panties on fucker! I'm ready! I gotsa look good for my girl!" He says grinning like an idiot still picking and pulling at his clothes. Peter is wearing is standard cowboy boots black pants and black button down shirt with his contacts.

"Did you grab contacts for Char?" He nods and throws them in the glove compartment. He are silent the rest of the way listening to country music. I dressed with Bella in mind; I want her to go crazy tonight. I know how she likes me to dress. I'm wearing the black pair of cowboy boots and one of the cowboy hats she bought me for Christmas; speaking of Christmas is coming again. I have to start thinking of another present. I'm wearing fitted dark wash jeans and a long sleeve white shirt tucked in and a dark green button down shirt that's open. She loves it when I leave them open, although she likes it when there is no shirt underneath. Unfortunately will be in the public eye so I don't think that is appropriate. I can't wait to see my girl!

We get to the bar/rodeo before the girls. Bella is going to get a kick out of this club. There is a mechanical bull in the middle of the bar. Christ almighty, this is going to be a good night! Peter and I were seated as close to the mechanical bull as possible while still having a good view. I slipped the guy a hundred dollar bill so there was no problem. We were maybe four rows back from the bull, but we were seated on a raised part of the floor; so we had a very good view.

"Fuck! There are some hotties in here tonight, brother!" I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Fucker! You aren't even looking at any of them. Relax they will be here soon; staring at the wall isn't going to make them come faster.

We waited for another 20 minutes before the girls walked in and oh my! What a fucking entrance it was?! Bella was looking like something out of a wet dream! I'm amazed I was so turned on; she wasn't wearing anything to revealing, but that's what makes her sexy! I never thought women had to show all their assets to be sexy. She is wearing black skinny jeans with brown suede cowboy boots. She is wearing a black, green, and white plaid shirt that is tucked into her pants. The shirt is unbuttoned low enough so you can see her cleavage. My eternity necklace is resting on her cleavage perfectly and the general twitches for what's to come. The pants look like they were painted on and the shirt isn't as tight, but tight enough that you can see every inch of her curves. Two small things really blew my mind the cowboy hat was gorgeous, but what really touched my heart was the symbol on her boots*. There was a confederate symbol attached to the boots. My heart swelled and floated out of my body. It went together with her outfit perfectly; it fit her face perfectly. She was just fucking perfect! Her hair was in big curls everywhere and she never really put on that much make up, but she did highlight her eyes beautifully. Charlotte of course was beautiful. She basically had the same look as Bella, but her shirt was red and black and she had it tied or tucked underneath her breasts showing off her short mid-section. She was also wearing short shorts. If they got any shorter her ass would be handing out. I can see Charlotte took their girl time to another level; you would swear they were sisters, if they weren't so completely opposite.

I'm sure Peter and I both had drool on our face as the girls approach the table. Bella had the naughtiest smirk on her face as she bent down throwing her breasts in my face allowing me to see down her shirt, "Hello gorgeous. Are these seats taken?" She breathed into my face. I'm over 150 years old and she has reduced me to a 16 year old idiot in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck me!" Peter nearly shouts. "You girls are fucking hot! You had the whole fucking bar watching your every move!" He throws his arm around a giggling Charlotte and brings her into his side, "And you belong to me!" I give him a glance to make sure Bella isn't included in that statement.

After our chubbies die down the girls dive into conversation about everything they bought. Their emotions are absolutely screaming mischief and I have to ask, "What are you girls up too?"

They both look at me with those same doe eyes and say, "Nothing." Fuck, I am now positive that we are in for some shit tonight. I can hear Peter over agree with me as he mutters fuck underneath his breathe. It is strange to see Bella this excited about shopping. She always threw a fit when Edward or Alice tried doing something with her.

The waitress takes our drink order down and we all get Coronas; Bella starts giggling when Peter brings the drink to his lips. He was always dramatic, plus I think he is flirting with my girl. I need to have a talk with Bella about this shit! They better keep their hands to themselves; although I guess I can't really complain if she wants to kiss Char. Girl on girl action is so fucking hot!

Bella order's a chicken sandwich and fries along with a shot of tequila and then a double shot. All of us cocked our eyebrows at her. "What? You guys act like I have never been to a fucking party! I used to hang out with immature werewolves! I can hang with the best of them, usually! It's been a while since I drank a lot." She giggles and shoots down her first shot.

"Well, sugar, aren't you suppose to be licking salt and squeezing a lime in your mouth?" She says in a southern drawl; my immediate reaction is to growl which I do a little too loudly and a few bystanders stare with questioning looks.

Bella looks at the group and fucking growls. Damn it! My jeans are too fucking tight again! The table turns away from us and Charlotte and Peter are laughing so hard that they seem to be out of breath. I start laughing as well; their emotions are like crack for me. Bella looks into my eyes and smiles; her eyes are shinning and she seems to be glowing. Her face is red and I can feel the heat radiating from her face and her body. I run my fingertips over her face from my own pleasure and hopefully it helps cool her down. She leans into my touch and closes her eyes, "You look beautiful tonight, Isabella!" She opens her eyes and smiles coyly.

"Thank you Jasper! You are looking pretty fucking hot yourself tonight." She starts running her hands over my thighs under the table and the world drops away; I can't focus on anything that isn't Bella. It's amazing in a room this loud with so many people; we can revert to 'our bubble'. Peter and Char find a way to burst it and inform us that they are going to dance.

After they left Bella's food came and she ask for a coke and ice water. I thought that was a weird combination! She must have seen the confusion on my face, "The coke is for the food, the ice water is for the alcohol. It helps remove the hangover! I've drank enough to learn a few tricks to avoid hang over's." She starts laughing, "You're actually going to think I'm a pig tonight. My other trick is to eat while I drink. After I'm done with this I'm going to order a small pizza!" Smart girl; at least she isn't some sloppy drunk! She even drinks responsibility!

I asked Bella if she had a good time with Char and she hesitated before she answered. I knew Peter would recruit his own fucking wife to get another girl in bed. He finds that shit sexy as hell! "Yeah, I actually really did have a good time with Char. She was a lot of fun and she is real easy to talk to."

"Did she do something to make you uncomfortable?" I ask in all seriousness. I understand they have an open relationship, but that doesn't mean everyone else does.

"Not really." She looks around for Peter and Char and they are nowhere to be seen. "I think Char coped a feel. But I'm not sure; I mean she's just so short." She started laughing and shaking her head.

Fuck me, if that isn't hot! Control yourself major! You are a man of discipline! "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that darlin'. I forgot to mention to you that Peter and Char have an…"

Bella cut me off and finished the sentence for me, "open relationship? Yeah! Thanks for the heads up! I think Char basically gave me permission to fuck Peter and implied that she wouldn't mind watching!" Bella said with wide eyes, but I could feel a little curiosity coming from her and that hurt. Does she want to have an open relationship? "Jasper? You are projecting. I don't really want to have an open relationship, but if you do…" she trailed off looking down. Then a small smile graces her face, "Although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to kiss Peter." My eyes popped out of my head; I can't believe she just said that. Bella starts laughing louder, "I only want you; Peter's is good looking and all, but I'd rather have you."

"Aw, come one, sugar! I am way better looking than this old man! I understand you're just trying to let the old man down lightly." He says laughing pulling into the booth.

Bella stands up from the booth and asks Char to dance with her. As the girls walk away Bella looks over her shoulder at Peter and says, "I'd much rather fuck your wife than you!" She locks eyes with me and blows me a kiss.

"Fucking hell! She couldn't have said anything sexier. Are you sure you can handle her major?" I growl at him for the 100th time today.

"Lay off a little bit. She isn't interested in an open relationship. Although I think she really is into your wife; the way they are grinder on each other you'd think they are together." Peter starts purring when he catches Char and Bella on the dance floor.

"What have the Cullens done to you man?" She says as he turns back around. "You are way too uptight now! The Jasper I know would have loved to see his girl make out with another hot girl."

"Oh, I never said I would mind! Char is welcomed to make out with Bella as long as she wants to. You on the other hand need to keep your touchy-feely crap to yourself. Got it?" He nods his head and continues to look at the girls. Bella is just full of surprises today.

After three songs the girls came back to the table and Bella ordered the rest of her dinner for the night. She slammed back the double shot of tequila and her whole body shook; it was actually pretty cute. "So…who is going to ride the mechanical bull first?" Bella asked. Peter and Char just shrugged their shoulders; Bella was excited because she wouldn't be able to hold on, but things like this weren't too exciting for vampires. However, if she asked me I would go on. Bella huffed and stood up, "Pussies!"

After about 15 minutes it was Bella's turn on the bull. For the women, they start off slow and speed it up and watching Bella ride that bull slowly was so fucking sexy! She had her hand in the air over her head and her body was moving in sync with the bull. The conductors were starting to speed up the bull and it was starting to be a little too much for Bella; the humans probably didn't notice, but her grip was loosening. The bull was approaching medium speed and suddenly turns to left and she squeaked out a scream and then suddenly pulled her hat off and started riding like a pro. That lasted about seven seconds and she was thrown off, as she stood up I needed to adjust myself.

Bella came back to the table out of breathe, "That shit was fucking fun!" We were all confused when Bella asked the waitress for salt and lime.

"Fuck! I love this song! Peter, dance with me?" Peter and Char scampered to the dance floor and left me with a wild Isabella.

"Did you enjoy the show cowboy?" I nodded my head and licked the sweat off her neck by her pulse and she shivered against me. "Well aren't you a naughty boy?"

I feigned shocked, "Me?"

The desire and lust were pouring off of her in buckets and I stopped trying to control the general a few hours ago. "Oh yes! As I recall you were a naughty boy earlier, major. You are a man of discipline, are you not?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but the excitement started pouring out along with the lust and desire; I'll play along.

"Yes, ma'am." I said letting my southern drawl become more pronounced for this game of hers.

"I believe this deserves a punishment. Wouldn't you agree, major?" I say yes again and the smile on her face is pure lust. "Char, can you come here please?" Bella say at a normal level knowing that Char and Peter would hear here. I didn't even notice the waitress had dropped off the supplies Bella requested: the salt, a few lime and three shots of tequila. I just realized Bella may be a little drunk. She drank all of our beers and I honestly don't know how many shots she's had. It can't be too many, she is still standing straight and she just rode a mechanical bull for Christ sake! However, now that I'm paying attention and looking for something I can hear the slight slur in her words.

Peter and Char show up and Peter slips in the booth and Char stands next to Bella, "What's up honey?" Char purrs. Bella directs Char to sit down and asks if she will assist her; Char of course agrees and takes a seat.

"Have you guys heard of a 'Blow Job'?" Bella asks and is trying very hard to hide her smile, but is failing miserably.

"Please! I've been receiving them longer than you've been alive!" Peter says while adjusting himself.

"Yes, Peter. I suppose you have! But that's not the kind I was talking about! This one can be performed on women." Bella is talking to everyone at the table but she wasn't deviated her eyes from mine since she called for Char.

Bella moves on of her shot glasses between Char's legs right at the apex of her sex and Peter and I moan at the same time. She takes one of the limes and puts it between Char's teeth and Char moves it between her lips probably worried about what the venom what do to the lime. Bella than takes the salt and squats in between Char legs. At the edge of her shorts she takes a long lick on Char's thigh and sprinkles some salt on her thigh, but this time I barely register all the men that are watching my naughty girlfriend. Bella sticks her pink little tongue out and swipes the salt off of Char's thigh; she put the salt on a specific angle so she could make eye contact with me while she does this. Her hands are gripping the outer side of Char's thigh and I'm catching a whiff of Char's arousal. Bella licks the salt off but doesn't move her face from her body and drags her nose along her skin until she reaches the shot and licks around the rim of the glass first before wrapping her beautiful mouth around the shot and throwing her head back. She takes the shot glass out of her mouth and tilts her head towards Char's mouth. Before their lips even touch I am as hard as a rock; their lips touch and Peter groans again. Bella sticks her tongue out again and runs it over Char's lips gathering the lime taste and covers Char's mouth with hers. When they pull apart Bella removes the lime from her mouth and looks over at me from between Char's legs and I'm done. It's time to fucking go!

Bella stands up and the men in the bar start hollering and cheering for the show they just witnessed. "Let's go home!" I say to Bella as I start to remove myself from the booth.

"What's the rush major? What happened to that discipline we discussed a few minutes ago?" The little vixen; this is part of the game she is playing. I think she may make me cum in my pants if I have to wait any longer.

"Fucking shit Bella! That was so fucking hot! Will you lick my wife again?" Bella started giggling.

"Sorry I don't do requests!" She said downing the second shot on the table. "Can I do a shot off of your body major?" She asks while converting her eyes to the look of innocence; she is anything but innocent after that little fucking show!

She puts the lime between my teeth and pulls my shirt away from my body. I know what she is trying to find; for some reason Bella has taken a liking to a specific scar. I don't know why, but everyday she kisses and/or licks this one scar. She finds what she is looking for and licks it and the purring kicks in; she sprinkles the salt on my body with the shot in her hand. She licks me slow and long before taking the shot and swallowing. She brings her mouth mine and kisses me while the lime is in my mouth. This is a very erotic moment in my life and I'm trying really hard to ignore the sour taste of the lime. Bella pulls away and once again the lime is in her mouth which earns her another round of applause.

I'm about to go caveman and throw Bella over my shoulder when Peter and Char say goodbye and pay the bill. I roughly grab Bella's hips and she starts giggling, "You are an easy man to break, major!" She really is getting off on this major stuff. Hearing her call me major is sexy as hell and makes my dick twitch, but I never thought in a million years that Bella would get so turned on by it.

I can't take it anymore. I scoop her up bridal style and head for the sexy beast. Bella's emotions right now are…well intoxicating. I brush up against her and her lust spikes tenfold and I could swear she is the one purring right now. That is one major thing I'm looking forward to; when she has transformed I'm going to do everything in my power to make her purr as much as possible.

Bella hops on the back and I realize I forgot her helmet; well fuck! What am I worried about I'm a fucking vampire?! I can't make the forty five minute ride back to the house in no time. I tell Bella to hold on tight. She nods her head and pushes her core straight into my ass and tightens her arms laying her hands flat on my body. This is very reminiscent to the first time we rode like this; only this I will get to play out my little fantasies. Bella is managing to distract me from the road; for the past ten minutes she has been moaning and nuzzling her face into my back. I start debating pulling to the side of the road and bending her over the bike. Suddenly she starts wiggling in her seat and I can feel her whole body shift. I slow down trying to figure out what she is doing.

**BPOV**

So far my punishment is working out pretty well. Jasper is going to flip his lid when we get home and he realizes that he is not allowed to have sex with me. I'm an evil, evil woman!

I'm pretty fucking buzzed; I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm drunk. I know I'll be able to remember shit in the morning and I know I want to fuck the hell out of Jasper right now. I couldn't drive or probably walk a straight line; my whole body has this tingling sensation running through it.

After we finished shopping, we decided to go home and drop off our bags and get ready for tonight. I bought some things to tease major with. I didn't give Char any specifics but I told her if I ask you to do something to please just do it without question. I told her about Jasper's punishment and she started going on about how kissing her instead of Jasper would be punishment. I just laughed at her and brushed her off; crazy open relationship.

Everything at the bar went perfectly, hell; even I was turned on by that shot with Char. That was fucking awesome!

But here I am riding on the back of two sexy beasts, where the rest of Jasper's punishment is waiting; although I think I should refer to it as a pleasant punishment. I have been nuzzling my face into his back for the last ten minutes and I'm getting pretty fucking horny. My plan may backfire on me; I just want to fuck his brains out. The way he was dressed tonight screamed fuck me! He knew it with the cocky fucking smirk of his. God, I can't wait until we get home.

I start wiggling in my seat and shift my position. "Bella what are you doing?' I managed to get my head under Jasper's arm and I swing my arm and leg over his waist and pull myself up so I'm riding in front of him on the bike, but still facing him. I push my body flush with his and I can't feel the general straining against his jeans. "Bella are you fucking crazy? You can get hurt!" I ignore him, because he is loving this just as much as I am. I kiss his neck and lick the outer shell of his ear and sigh as I grind my core into his bulging dick. I have one arm holding onto him around his waist and I drag my other arm to his pants; I release him to let him breathe and I'm very pleased to see that he is not wearing any underwear.

"Great minds think a like because I'm not wearing any underwear either." I whisper into his neck. He hits the gas harder and we lurch forward faster. He growls when I run my finger over the head spreading the pre cum. I continue my ministrations throughout our short trip home.

He parks and we are flying towards the bedroom and I pinned to the bed with a growling vampire hovering over me before I can tell him to stop. He has started pushing all his lust and desire into the moment we came off that bike and I'm having a hard time telling him to stop. "Stop Jasper!" His growl grows louder, "I have to go to the bathroom. Sorry, baby, I drank a lot of shit tonight." I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. Now I'm pretty drunk; my smartass figured that out as I bumped in the vanity after I closed the bathroom door. I grab an item I need and stuff it in the back of my corset.

I stepped out of the bathroom trying to gain control of the situation. Alright, maybe, drinking tonight wasn't the best idea, but I enjoy drunken sex; although that's usually with another drunk person. Hmm? Oh, well. I prepared myself this time I told Jasper to stay where he was before I was fully out of the bathroom. His growl was loud and demanding, but he stayed put like the good little soldier he is. I gain my composure and notice that Jasper is undress with the exception of his jeans.

"Major, I think you are under the impression that your punishment is over." I say to a very sexy man and I moan the minute his lust hits me. "That's cheating major. It's not allowed right now."

"Come to bed and I will make you forget that you were ever mad at me." She purrs from his spot on the bed. I shake my head.

"No. I'm sorry your punishment major. Look in the nightstand." I demand. He pulls out the handcuffs and starts laughing and I already know what he's going to say.

"Bella these are not going to hold me back." He says eyeing the flimsy excuse for restraints.

"I understand that, but I want you to be restrained and you are going to control yourself this way. You wouldn't want to ruin my fun would you?" I ask turning on those innocent eyes her loves so much. He huffs and cuffs himself to the bed. I'm satisfied and start undressing myself.

Jasper's eyes have gone completely black as I stand there in my new lingerie and no underwear. "Do you like my new outfit major? I bought it just for you." I say as I run my hands over my breasts and down my mid-section.

"You look magnificent!" The cuff clinked together and I can tell he is trying to restrain his actions.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing you did earlier. Using sex to get what you want; it's preposterous." I say feigning shock and disgust and Jasper chuckles at my attempts.

I climb on the bed and give him a good view of Virginia. My back is towards his face wear he is getting a good view of my ass too. I bend over and start pulling his pants off slowly and I hear Jasper murmur something about my smell, "Bella you are dripping wet!" She says it like he is in pain.

"Do you want a taste major?" I ask as I finish pulling his pants off. I hear a God yes fall from his lips; I back up in the same position and squat over his face and he immediately attacks me. He's like a man that hasn't seen water in months. He can't quite reach my clit from this position so he starts fucking me with his tongue. I place my hands on his stomach so I don't fall over and suddenly I feel a cold, wet sensation at my other entrance. I stand up quickly and face him, "Tsk. Tsk. You are a naughty boy! Does that part of my body excite you major?"

"Yes, ma'am." I can tell Jasper is enjoying himself, but I imagine all he is thinking about is burying him deep inside me.

"Are you going to use your ability to get what you want again?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper says with no shame and an evil glint in his eye; he starts thrusting up to make contact with me. I shake my head at him and take my blindfold to his face.

"You are still quite the naughty solider!" I bring my face to his and let my breathe wash over him, "I guess I still need to teach the major some discipline." I cover his eyes with the blindfold. "When you can behave and follow orders I will take it off. Say goodbye to Virginia." Jasper chuckles as I make sure the blindfold is secured on his face so he can't see anything. "Can you see anything major?" He says no, ma'am and I start kissing my way down his body. When my lips make it to his belly button I let my breasts brush up against his dick and it starts twitching in anticipation against my body. I grab the general and pump him a couple times to gather some pre cum on the head. I grab my own breasts and tweak my nipples until they are hard, "Would you like to know what I'm doing right now major?" He nearly shouts yes, "I'm sorry I don't think you have been tortured enough." When my nipples are hard I run his head over the nipples and Jasper hisses at the contact.

Jasper starts thrusting into my breasts and I bite my lip. I can't believe how hard this is for me; I want him to take control and fuck me senseless. I'm enjoying myself immensely, but I love it when Jasper is in control; of course I'd never admit that to him. His dick starts twitching when it makes contact with my skin. I lean into his dick and rest my head on his hip so breathe can caress his dick, "That isn't allowed, major! Apparently they didn't teach you about self control in the army." I turn my face and bite his skin and his growl comes from somewhere deep in his throat and I shiver.

I swirl my tongue around the head collecting the pre cum and hmm my appreciation and Jasper's growl is deep and throaty still, "I love it when you growl, major!" I place my hands on his hips it remind him to keep still and I quickly take one his balls in my mouth and he hisses over the growling.

"Fuck Bella!" I hear the cuffs clinking together again and look up, "I want to watch you Bella!" He says in a pleading tone. "I'll listen now!" Jasper starts begging and it is one of the sexiest things I've ever heard. I give the general one long lick and crawl up his body making sure my breasts caress his body and remove the blindfold. His eyes are the deepest onyx I have seen and I'm very tempted to let him have his way with me. "God you are so beautiful! Darlin' you have to keep your teeth to yourself. When you do that I want to bite you back." He's pleading with me. Would it be so horrible if he bite me now?

I sit up and straddle his stomach and start unhooking the corset; might as well my breasts are already hanging from the thing. "Would it be horrible if you accidentally bite me, major?" I finish the sentence as I reveal my body and I remove the clips holding the stockings up and threw everything with his clothes. Jasper's nose immediately flares and his eyes dilate again; his mouth is hanging open. I lean my naked body into his and moan at the contact and kiss Jasper on the corner of his opened mouth. "Relax major. I don't want to do that yet, but I can't lie. I am looking forward to it." He closes his mouth and finds his composure.

"Bella."

"No more talking out of you major. I don't think I'm quite done with you yet." I sit up again and reposition myself. I'm now sitting on Jasper's chest with my feet resting on either side of his chest, "is this what you want major?" He nods his head and tries to reach me, but we both know it's not possible. I rest one of my hands on his stomach and bring the other one to my wet folds and run one finger along my slits. "Can you smell me major?" I dip a finger in my entrance and I'm already on the verge of cuming. I've been playing this game to long and I will probably ease some of Jasper's tension after I release mine. I start moaning when I reach my clit; I spread my legs further apart so he can see everything. I start cuming and I wish it was Jasper doing this, "God, I wish you were inside me major! You feel me like no other…ugnh…you…make me…ahh…feel complete."

In the blink of eye Jasper bursts threw his handcuffs and are buried inside me and it prolongs my orgasm as he starts rocking his hips into mine. "You are my own piece of heaven Bella. This," he thrusts hard to point out what he is talking about, "is my own piece of heaven. I'll never need to go anywhere." Jasper grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulders and he reaches that special spot and goes deeper.

"Fuck Jasper! I'm yours! Always yours!" I scream as my second orgasm takes over and Jasper follows shortly after. He pulls me onto his chest and he is still deep inside me and I can feel both of our juices flowing in between us. "I love you Jasper!"

"Not that I'm complaining Bella, but what the hell got into you today!" Jasper says as he pulls the hair out of my face and I try to bury my face in his chest. "Oh no you don't! You can't act shy now Bella! Not after that little performance you put on; not only did you act this way, you had it all pre-planned, my little sexpot!"

"I honestly don't know. Char and I were in Victoria's Secret and I had this urge to tease you for what you did earlier. I thought it was fun!" I say as I start to stretch my body and notice that Jasper is already hard.

"Oh, that was fun! I just didn't know where it came from!" As he keeps talking I start rocking my hips against Jasper, "Ahhh Bella! You can possibly keep going! You must be exhausted!"

"Jasper you are still hard. How can I leave my man unsatisfied? Besides, I'm not that tired." God, this feels so good. Jasper hooks his hands under my knee caps and just rests there as I start to ride the fuck out of him. Jasper and I are both moaning and groaning. I'm basically fucking him and I love it. The harder I ride him the closer I get to that third orgasm, "Fuck…fuck…fuck…" I start chanting. My whole frame starts shaking from the intense orgasm and I start to slow down as I ride off the high. Jasper sudden grabs my hips and starts plowing into me. I'm incredibly sensitive and immediately start cuming. I feel like goo and I can't hold myself up anymore and lean down into Jasper's chest. "Oh God Jasper…sensitive…" I start whispering because there is no energy left to scream. When I tell him I'm sensitive it seems to send him into frenzy. Jasper cums again and drops my hips against him and starts chuckling.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but you can't hang with me. I can go all night long." He again thrusts to prove his point and the mother fucker is hard again. I'm somewhere in between conscious and unconsciousness and I whisper, "We'll see." I fall asleep on his chest.

**?POV (In Forks behind Bella's house)**

I can't believe my love is gone! I had an eternity to be with my love. It all happened so fast. Why the games? Why couldn't we just kill that fucking human, bathe in her blood and be over with it. It doesn't matter how many vampires or wolves are protecting her, she will be alone sooner or later. Why wouldn't my love listen to me?

I wait behind her home. I wait for hours, days, and then a week goes by and nobody enters the house. It's dangerous, but I'll risk it. I go into wolf territory during the day; it was like her second home. She was always here with that fucking mutt! I don't hear anything! I hear footsteps approaching and I take off to the water. They are going to be piss when they find out I was on their land. I do this dance for weeks and I haven't even seen the human bitch! I can only come to one conclusion.

The little bitch doesn't live here anymore! How can this be?! I was searching for so long! I always got past those fucking wolves! Those fucking wolves ruin everything!

I can't believe my reason for existence is gone. My love was stolen from me! Those bitches will pay, starting with that human girl! I will avenge my mate, my love! They will be sorry they ever messed with us.

I will drink her until she is dry. I will torture her for hours, maybe even days. I will wait until she begs for death and then I will let her heal and start the torture all over. There will be NO mercy!

I have to start searching for the human. I will find her again! I will look for eternity if I have to. First things first; I need to follow the wolves and figure where they could have stashed the pathetic human.

I start my search and I can't seem to concentrate. My thoughts keep bringing me back to my love! Those inhuman, immortal beings will pay for what they did! After I'm done with the human I will destroy them all! One by one if I have to; no one will stop! I won't stop until everyone that knew that little bitch is dead.

Forks will be bathed in blood because of her! I will be sure to tell her this while I'm torturing her to death!

Oh! Or I can kill everything, anyone! Then turn her into this useless extisence and she can live her non-life with the knowledge that she is responsible for the deaths of every that she held dear and anyone that crossed her path.

Fuck! I have to find the little bitch first!

**AN: Who could it be? **Evanescence 'Anywhere' belongs to them. Links for bedroom set, lingerie, and boot harness on my profile. Thanks to Chandler1200 for the shot idea. **

**Again I didn't review my work so take easy on the typos. I started this last night around 8pm and stayed up until 4am trying to finish, but I got tired and had to go to bed. Finished this morning and I'm exhausted. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thank you to the four people that submitted their opinion on my poll. I have put another poll (I think) on my profile for my next story. I've got ideas flying around and I want to know what you guys want to read next. Hit up my profile; if it's not there let me know right away. Thanks!**


	14. BULL RIDING FUN

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thanks to Mommyof3boys for my 200****th**** review! **** Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get 30 reviews; however, my reviews didn't decline so I am still happy. Since the last chapter was all about punishment I thought I would punish the ones that didn't review. Unfortunately, the ones that did review will have to suffer for a couple days. ;)**

**It's so sad! My favorite stories haven't been updating and I have nothing to read. What's up with the lack of updates?!**

**BULL RIDING FUN**

**JPOV**

True happiness is a hard thing to find, but when you find it the world stand stills and everybody drops from view. All you can see for miles is the reason for your happiness and mine? She is curled deliciously around my body. Her beautiful cherry brown hair fanned out around her face; her face would make angels cry. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and she becomes more adorable when her mouth opens slightly. Her body is more defined than ever; I guess living with vampires will do that to you. Her hips and breasts are round and lickable, even her toes call to my mouth.

I'm looking forward to tonight; we make weekly visits to the rodeo bar and we have a blast every time. It's been months since our first night there and oh, what a night that had been! Bella has tried making me submit again, but it's not gonna happen. I let her get away with it once, but not twice. I'm still waiting for the right moment for my payback, but pervy Petey is making it difficult. He refuses to leave the house most nights, but Char is working on him. Tomorrow night they need to hunt and will be gone for two days.

I tear my eyes away from the sleeping beauty beside and my eyes start roaming the room. This room is no longer the soldier's room it was when we arrived. It is now my…_our_ home. Peter and I had no problem getting the kind size bedroom set in here and assembling it. The morning after Bella's "punishment", Bella and Char took the next day to arrange all the items they bought. I was amazed at how much stuff Bella actually bought. When we first met her she had an aversion to money and shopping and now, here she is turning a house into a home.

Bella purchased multiple linen sets for the bed. Currently, the bed looks as if it was made for royalty and glancing at her, she does look like a queen. The set is red and gold; the bed skirt is gold and hangs an inch from the floor. Currently there are white sheets on the bed and the comforter is beautiful. Bella may not have the aversion to shopping but she still tries to conserve money. The bed set is reversible. One side of the comforter is red with intricate threading and designs and the other side is gold and red with the same intricate threading and designs. There are two sets of sheets; the other set is gold and of course the pillows are reversible. It looks beautiful against the cherry wood of the bed frame and other pieces of the set.

She purchased cushions for the bay window bench. There are loose pillows all around and I assume the extras are so Bella can get comfortable when she reads there. Our walls in the bedroom are covered with pictures of our road trip. Neither of us noticed until viewing the pictures that Bella has quite an eye for photography. Char loved some of them so much they have made their way into the hallways and main rooms of the house. Bella is quite sneaky about her picture taking activity too. One night she left the bathroom window open and apparently set up the video camera and recorded one of our nights by the fire pit. She received quite a few pictures from that night that we all fell in love with.

I of course have a few favorites. Bella captured a very private moment between Peter and Char. They were sitting away from us and were looking into each other's eyes while the moonlight danced on their bodies. The fire was a distant glow in the background and it was absolutely beautiful. She actually gave that to them framed for Christmas. Another one was of us; she fell asleep by the fire in my arms lying on my chest. It is the most peaceful time for me and that night I closed my eyes along with her and it looks as if we are both sleeping. Another favorite is of all four of us around the fire talking, smiling, and laughing. Peter and I had guitars in our arms, even though Peter's not very good; but we were playing for our women and they were sitting between us backs against each other watching their men sing. We were all amazed that Bella was able to capture so much in just one night, but these specific pictures are in the main rooms of the house. The picture of us four is in the dining room of the larger room in there, the pictures of each couple are in the living room because the girls like to look at them when we are all together.

Peter and Char love her as family. They would do anything for her and amazingly enough she has both of them wrapped around her finger. You'd think since they consider her family they would stop hitting on her, but no. Bella gets quite the kick out of it and she always loves to make me squirm. Apparently, she loves kissing Char and vice versa. Bella played with the thought the night she took the shots off of Char, but the first time they made out I was floored and incredibly turned on. Peter had venom dripping from his mouth and I couldn't seem to close mine. Ah! That was a great night, too! Peter and I were discussing sports as we waited for the girls…

"_Come on, sweet lips. I'm bored! You girls are taking too long to get ready!" Peter yelled as he squirmed in his seat. They were taking longer than usual to get ready, but I wasn't in any rush._

_The girls finally walked down after another 30 minutes. My eyes zeroed in on Bella's body; she was wearing a short jean skirt and a dark green plaid shirt that was tied underneath her breasts. Her body looked longer with so much skin showing. She had on cowboy boots and hat that I had bought her for Christmas. She is drop dead gorgeous. Her hair flowed for miles underneath the hat and as always my necklace was secured to her neck and the matching earrings that Char and Peter got her graced her ears. She had more make up on than normal and her eyes were smoky which made her eyes smolder without even trying and she had lip gloss on that made my dick twitch._

_Peter and I were wearing our normal clothes; jeans and button downs. One present Bella got me for Christmas was the same shoe harness with the confederate flag that she had bought for herself. Neither of us took them off our shoes and I was touched when I opened the box._

_Bella and I got Peter a motorcycle for Christmas and he went bananas. He hugged Bella and held on a little too long and I almost ripped her away from him, but he recovered quickly and put her down and slapped me on the back. Char loves it and says it fits his personality. "So, darlin' you want a ride?" Peter asked with a wink when we made it to the bikes. I growl every time on instinct; when would he take the fucking hint._

"_Only in your dreams, sweetie!" She replied._

"_Sugar, I don't dream."_

"_Exactly!" She replied without missing a beat. She hopped onto the back of the sexy beast and pressed her body as close as she could and squeezed her arms around me as tight as possible. She blew a kiss at Char and Char giggled at Bella. Peter huffed and followed behind us; I swear Char would blush more at Bella than at Peter. It pisses Peter off and pleases Bella._

_We were all having a good time as usual. We had our props that Bella always ended up drinking; she was finishing her dinner, tonight she just ordered a burger and fries and a long island ice tea. Char asks Bella to dance and she runs off with a lick to my lips and my purring continues long after the licking. "Pussy!" Peter mumbles under his breath._

_As they approach the dance floor Brittney Spears _I'm a Slave 4 U _starts playing through the speakers. A good majority of the patrons are confused and look to the DJ; there are three younger women laughing and dancing promiscuously. I guess that explains it._

_I look for Bella the chorus starts to play and Char is grinding against Bella's body and Bella is looking straight at me mouthing the words. Suddenly a man cuts in between them pushing Char out of the way and thrusting his body against Bella. "Stay Jasper! She'll handy this!" Char speaks at vampire level. Sure enough Bella pushes the douche off of her and grabs Char's hand and asks if she's alright; which Peter and I find comical that she is worried about the vampire and not herself._

"_I just wanted a dance, beautiful!" He states with arrogance and Bella scoffs._

"_Well, first you may want to ask next time instead of knocking my girlfriend out of the way. It was rude and she deserves an apology." She says in all seriousness._

"_Please. I've seen you with the blonde toolbox." He says staring at her with lust in his eyes. Bella smirks evilly and slightly turns her body to Char. She leans down and brushes her lips against Char's. It's amazing how many times this woman can get me hard in a day. Peter lusts explodes, "Holy shit, dude!" Char responds in kind and throws her arms around Bella's waist and pushes her body against Bella's. The kisses seem innocent enough at first, just closed mouthed kisses; it seems that Bella and Char are on the same wave length because they both start open mouthed kisses at the same time and I can see their tongues dart out and search for one another. Char hand runs down Bella's back and grabs her ass and squeezes and Bella makes a very audible moan. The man is frozen in place and finally leaves the girls to their make out session. They stop and start laughing at one another and kiss each other on the cheek and walk back to the table holding hands._

_Peter and I haven't moved since they started kissing. Char sits next to Peter and Bella scoots next to me and curls in my body. She looks over at Peter, "Jealous?" She starts giggling and looks into my eyes and I can tell she is purposely trying to push all her love and passion into me._

"_Jesus Bella! You do realize Peter and I almost grabbed the both of you and took off, right?" She keeps giggling and Peter and Char abruptly excuse themselves. I can feel her worry and nervousness and I wonder if she is scared that I'm mad. Well, I can fix that problem right away. I pull her into my embrace and devour her lips and she throws everything into it and I can feel her understanding. I'm not sure how long we made out, but it must have been a while because Char and Peter are walking back to the table. "Darlin', anytime you want to kiss Char go right ahead." I could watch that every day. "As long as I'm around." I amend quickly so Char doesn't get any ideas._

_Char and Peter had ridden the mechanical bull three times all ready and were looking to Bella for her to take her turn. "Sorry sweets, not tonight. I'm giving up my turn so I can see major ride the bull." She looks up at me with those doe eyes. She has been bugging me to ride the bull, but I honestly have no interest in it; it would be like a human adult riding a child's roller coaster. Does that sound like fun?_

"_Sorry darlin', but this major has conquered bigger and better things than a bull." I say with a pointed glance at her body. She starts to pout and I suck her bottom lip in my mouth before she can finish the expression. She starts kissing me back and moans into my mouth._

"_Would you two get a fucking room?!" Peter states roughly. Bella peaks at him and he smiles at her. Mother fucker just wants her attention; Bella looks back to me and throws her whole body into the kiss. Peter playfully growls at her and I hear Char start giggling._

"_Baby? Please ride the bull! Just once; I swear I will never bother you about riding the bull. I want to see your body rocking back and forth and the way your muscles tense under the movement of the bull. After the ride is over I want to watch you strut off with a look of pride because the bull can't knock you down." One of her hands has been massaging my head while her fingers thread in my hair and the other hand has been making circles on my inner thigh. I have to close my eyes to gain control, "I want all the women at this bar to lust after you and when you bring them to the brink, I want you to walk over to me and kiss me hard," her lips graze my mine and I can smell her sweet breath, "and press your body against mine. I want them all to know that you are mine."_

_I pull away and her wide smile tells me she already knows my answer. I sweetly kiss her and get up from the booth as I walk at a human pace, she slaps my ass. I hiss and keep walking. That girl is something else; so fucking stubborn._

_My turn finally comes around and Bella is right about one thing; I can feel the lust coming off of very woman in the bar. I saddle up, grab hold, and throw my one hand in the air to signal I'm ready. As the fake bull starts to move I make eye contact with Bella and I can feel her lust is much stronger than the woman around me. My body has been rocking for seconds and she licks her lips and her eyes are no longer locked on mine, but my body or more specifically my hips. Her lust is so strong that it may have the ability to knock me off of this fake bull. The ride is not exciting, but the look in her eyes is worth it. I know I will always give her what she wants…except for submitting to her again. Once was enough for a life time; I don't think I will be able to keep still next time._

_The conductor makes eye contact with me and even without my ability I can tell he is getting frustrated that I haven't fallen off yet and he is pushing the bull harder and faster. Dumbass! My body continues to rock with the fake bull and I hear Bella start moaning; I whip my head around and her eyes are heavy and lust filled. She mouths, "I want you!" I instantly get hard._

"_Chill out, Bells! You have sex with him every night!" Says Peter. She moans again at the mention of having sex with me._

"_Until you've tried it; shut the fuck up!" She says playfully, but never taking her eyes off of me. The lust rolling off of her is almost enough to make to cum in my pants and all I can think about is getting her home. I lick my lips slowly and her eyes drop to my lips and she subconsciously bites her bottom lip._

_The ride ends and I hop off and as I exit the ring several girls approach me gushing about my triumph. I push by them without hesitation because the most beautiful woman in the room just told me she wants me. From the corner of my eye I see Peter and Char noses flare and that's when Bella's jasmine smelling arousal hits me full force and I swallow the growl dying to rip from my throat. I'm about to grab my coat when I remember how she convinced me to get on the bull in the first place._

_She is kneeling on the booth seats to see above everyone else; when I approach her she blushes and looks down. I lean towards her and grab her by the waist and lift her to the edge of the booth and kiss her with all the passion I can muster. Her lips are soft and warm; she licks my bottom lip requesting entrance and I immediately deepen the kiss. Our tongues start dancing with one another and her hands tighten in my hair, this action causes her shirt to ride up and I have access to her creamy skin._

_I pull a hundred out of my back pocket and throw it on the table; run my hands over her ass and curl them around her thighs and lift her again and she quickly wraps me in her warmth. We walk out of the bar wrapped in each other's arms; when we reach the door's she pulls away gasping for air and I start trailing open mouthed kisses to her ear and neck. She still hasn't caught her breath so I continue on her pulse point and I quickly create an angry bruise and I smile into her skin. Right now, this is the only way I can mark her._

_I grab her waist to put her on the ground and she shakes her head no. I sit on the bike with Bella curled around the front of my body. I start the bike and take off as quickly as possible and then naughty Bella comes out to play._

_She cranes her neck to reach my ear, still a little breathless, "Do you know you are the sexiest creature, man, human, vampire to ever grace this universe?" I smile remembering the first time she asked me this._

"_I do recall, ma'am." She moans and bites my ear and her breathing picks up again. She starts rotating her hips against my pelvis and I revel in the warmth rubbing against me._

"_I want to strap you to the bed again major." She purrs into my neck and bites down hard. For a split second I worry about her hurting herself, but push it back; Bella knows. "I want to run my tongue all over your body. I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure! I want to tease you until you can't take it anymore!" Her grip is getting tighter around my body and it feels like her whole body is pulsing against me. Without realizing it I have started thrusting against her rotating hips, "Pull over, major!" Bella commands. This breaks me away from the sensations and I look into her eyes and see all the seriousness and feel all the passion I will ever need in this existence. "Now major!" Bella demands and this is one thing I'm willing to submit too._

_I find a path in the woods and I search for the smallest clearing, but am unsuccessful. I stop on the path and figure no one will see us. It's three in the morning and its pitch black; the only light is coming for the controls on the bike._

_Before I can put the kick stand down Bella is attacking my mouth and pulling off my shirt. I reach down to remove my shirt and she drops it and starts working on my jeans; she rips the belt clear off my pants and goes to toss it, but not before I grab it. She pauses and looks at me questioningly, "Your very impatience tonight gorgeous." I say stating the obvious. She smiles sweetly at me and starts pumping me slowly, my head falls back enjoying the sensation._

"_I want you inside of me." I rip her shirt open and bite my lip at the bra she is wearing; front clasps were a beautiful invention. I unclasp it and her breasts fall out into my hands and I start massaging both of them and tweaking the nipples. Bella has picked up her grinding and for the first time I realize she isn't wearing any under._

"_You haven't had any underwear on tonight!" She smiles wickedly and shakes her head in agreement. I move her skirt up and look at her bare pussy, "Holy shit, Bella! When did you do this?" I moan out._

"_Three days ago. I'm glad you enjoy it major because it hurt like a mother fucker!" She whispers and rolls her hips against me. Her dripping wet core brushes the general and I can't wait. I wanted to drag this out and tease as she did me, but I can't wait. I tilt my hips down and thrust into her, "Ugh! So good!" Her head is thrown back in ecstasy and she leans against the bike bracing her arms on the handle bars. Her chest is arched up and in full view for me and this is one of the most erotic visions I've ever seen. I'm thrusting into her and her moans and words grow louder with more urgency._

_I throw her legs over my shoulders and thrust harder and deeper; I grab her luscious tits and continually squeeze the nipples. "Fuck Jasper! Ughh! So big!" With that last comment my thrusting is uncontrollable. She starts screaming her orgasm and calls to God; I use my ability to continue her orgasm as I switch positions. I pull out of her and she is still screaming my name, "Jasper…ugh… Jasper…God…_mine!"

_I quickly move to the front of the bike, stand her up, spread her legs, and put her arms on the handle bars again. The heels she has on make her the perfect height to my body and I slide in with ease. She is still screaming her praise and I withdraw my lust and she is reduced to grunting. Grabbing her hips she starts slamming her body into mine. I lean over her body and press her back into my chest and grab her hands on the handle bars while speeding my thrusts. "You are so gorgeous from this angle, gorgeous. Have I ever told you, you look like an angel in the moonlight?" She continues to switch between grunting and moaning. "I'm sorry darlin', but I don't ever submit. You got to see it once which tells me you are one lucky woman. I'm much use to telling you what to do and when to do it; do you understand?"_

_Her lust spikes and I realize that naughty Bella likes dirty talk! I move her hair out of the way and start marking her on the other side of her neck. With her hand free she reaches behind my hand and holds me to her. "Oh no, my dear Bella!" I grab both of her hands and move her over the bike without withdrawing from the wonderland that is her pussy. We are now facing away from the front of the bike, straddling the back facing the tail, I lean her down until her chest and head is resting on the seat. I pull her hands together and wrap one hand over them. "Only when I say touch Bella." She moans and attempts to free herself and she growls when she can't. That growl was my undoing; no more games. I'm so close but I want her to cum again. As my thrusting continues I reach around tweak her nipple once and then move down to her core and pinch her clit. She falls shamelessly into bliss and I follow soon after._

The light coming from the window pulls me from my thoughts. That was a beautiful memory. I later found out that one of her fantasies was being together on her bike; she said she wanted to ride both of her sexy beasts.

My thoughts have given me an incredibly painful hard on. Bella started stirring and I couldn't resist helping her wake her all the way up. I slide down and ran my hand up her body until I found her breasts and I slowly started circling her nipple. She moaned and turned onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. The steady rhythm of her heart told me she was still asleep, but I knew she was close to waking up and the movement just gave me better access to her body. I pulled the covers back and gazed at her perfect breasts; I lightly blew my cold breathe out and her nipples immediately tighten and became hard. I gather her breast in my hand and bring my mouth to her beautifully pink nipple and trace it with my tongue. She moans again but doesn't move; I suck the nipple in my mouth and realize I haven't marked her in a couple weeks. I move to the inside of her breast and start sucking until the familiar angry bruise shows. I roll her nipple between my fingers and her hips thrust up and I can't resist. I start teasing her nipple with my mouth again and trail my hands down to her core. I push my hands in between her thighs and push them apart to have full body access. I start tracing her slit to collect her wetness and spread it everywhere including the tightest hole on her body. I start circling her clit while I flick her nipple and I finally hear her heartbeat pick up and her breathing hitches. She lets out a long and throaty moan and thrusts her hips into my hand. She whispers my name, her hand that is stuffed between us reaches for my pants and I move away from her and she grunts. She quickly forgets her attempts as her orgasm approaches. She finishes and rolls over to cuddle to me.

The rest of the morning went by with loving caresses. Peter and Char were acting as if they were sick from our actions, but they can be just as bad. The rest of the day went by even slower than the morning; Peter and Char were spending time in their suite and for a minute I wish I had Bella's hearing. Bella and I spent the rest of the day in the study reading; we have very different taste in literature and we are attempting to read the other's favorite books and discuss them. Although we are both having difficulties because we have little interest in the book, but we are trying.

We were all getting ready to go to the rodeo bar, but Char asked if we would be willing to try something different tonight. "I don't care just as long as we go together." Bella said from the kitchen. "Where do you want to go?" Char looks a little sheepish before she answers Bella.

"Just remember to keep an open mind, okay?" She takes a deep breath looking at Bella, "It's karaoke!" She yells with all her excitement, and Bella cringes. "Oh sweetheart, come on! You can get on a bull in front of people you don't know, you can damn near fuck Jasper in the bar, and you can kiss the hottest chick in the bar in front of horn dogs, but you hear karaoke and you cringe!" Char pauses to take unneeded breaths. Bella rolls her eyes and starts walking out the door muttering something about stupid vampires. I shrug and follow the hot chick to the bike; Bella is staring at the bike with a goofy smile on her face and I'm pretty sure I know what she is thinking and when she starts to blush I'm positive I know what she is thinking about.

"Ah! How I would love to see in your mind this minute!" I sigh into her hair and wrap my arms lightly around her.

She leans her head back against my shoulder, "I love you, Jasper." She whispers into the night; she turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my waist, "You are the most beautiful soul I have ever met." I can feel the sincerity and honesty in her words and I smile a lopsided smile and kiss her forehead.

"Come on gorgeous."

Peter and Char are currently arguing with Bella about performing with Karaoke. Bella is being very adamant about being the audience and not a participant. "I don't understand Bells! You sing with Jasper all the time." Peter says sounding a little exhausted, if that's possible.

"That is in the privacy of our home, not in the middle of a fucking bar!" I can feel Bella's embarrassment and it's strange. It's been a while since I've felt these things off of her; not since she was with Edward.

"Come on Bella. I'll do anything you want. I'll be your slave for a day. I'll do your laundry for a month. What's your price?" Char asks.

I can feel the mischief and humor rolling off Bella before she speaks. She clears her throat, "Okay. There is one thing I want." She stops to let it sink in.

"Alright Bella! What does your sexy ass want from my glorious wife?" Of course I growl; apparently everyone has expected that this reaction will always happen.

"Actually, I want something from you Peter. Of course, as long as Char doesn't mind." She asks innocently and my growling is echoing deep in my chest; Bella squeezes my thigh to reassure me.

"Darlin', I will give you whatever you want." She says with sex dripping from his tone.

"I will get up on stage if you will stop hitting on me." She says quickly and everyone at the table is stunned. Peter's mouth is hanging open and his conflicting emotions are hysterical, Char feels the same but there is a small smile across her lips. Bella is a clever thing; she knows Peter will never agree to it, therefore she won't have to go on stage and sing karaoke. Her smug smile matches the smugness coming off of her.

"Bella you break my heart and you sit there and smile. That's cold sweetheart! Alright, how about I don't hit on you for a week?" Bella shakes her head and Peter suggests two weeks. Again Bella shakes her head and says six months.

"Come one Bells! It's not possible to go that long; it's not realistic!" Peter says throwing his hands in the air. He is getting frustrated. "Okay. I will give you a month, but I can't go any longer than that."

Bella scans the bar and looks at the stage where some girls are butchering Moulin Rouge with Mya and Pink. She looks at me while biting her bottom lip; I send her some reassurance and she smiles. "Alright, no hitting on Bella for a month, agreed?" He sticks out his hand and Bella hesitates. "Wait, there needs to be punishment if you slip up because we all know you will." When Bella mentions punishment I know I will never think of it the same.

"Bells! I'm hurt; you don't trust me? I'm a military man! A man of honor; a man of my word! I'm insulted!"

"Fuck off with that! You are so full of it!" We are laugh at Peter's attempt but Bella is not that easily deterred. "Okay, so if you hit on me…" Bella is deep in thought when her excitement goes through the roof, "if you hit on me, you aren't allowed any form of sex for a full 24 hours for each infraction. NO sex! Not with ANYONE and no self love either." Bella finishes with a very pleased look on her face.

Peter looks frustrated, but apparently he really wants to see Bella on that stage. I don't know what the big fuss is; we were having fun without going up there. "I will agree to all your terms as long as you do more than one song." Peter resorts to puppy dog eyes and I snicker under my breath.

"Agreed." Bella sticks out her hand and they shake. "Would one of you mind going first? I have to go find some balls." She says while waving over a waitress and she orders three double shots of tequila. Char is the most excited about tonight's events, so she is the first to go. We all start laughing at her choice, Madonna's _Like A Virgin. _Peter is very…aroused by the time Char makes it back to the booth.

Peter has to wait a little while due to other people and by this time Bella is about done with her second shot. Peter finally gets his turn and Korn's _Freak on a Leash _starts playing_. _We laugh through the whole thing, although Char has stars in her eyes as Peter approaches the table. Bella orders a long island ice tea and finishes her third shot. I can feel her acceptance and I know she is ready.

After waiting for 15 minutes my turn comes up and I step on stage. The song starts from Nine Inch Nails _Closer _starts blaring from the speakers. Bella leans forward in her seat and stares at me dreamily. She sighs and mouths, "I love you." The chorus starts and with all the intensity I can muster I sing…

_**I want to fuck you like an animal **_

_**I want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God**_

By the end of the songBella is chewing on her bottom lip. She looks up at me under her eyelashes and doesn't say anything. She gets up and doesn't speak to the DJ either; she points to the song she wants and she has to wait for one person. Halestorm's _I Get Off_ starts playing and Bella really gets into it.

_**I get off on you**_

_**Getting off on me**_

_**I'll give you what you want**_

Her hips are swaying seductively, calling me to claim what is mine.

_**The kind of love we make**_

_**When your line is crossed**_

_**I get off**_

She let her hair down and started throwing her head back and forth to the beat and seemed to be really enjoying herself. The whole bar was going nuts; even the women were having a good time watching her.

She was out of breath by the time she came back to the table and the alcohol suddenly caught up with her as she swayed. She asked the waitress for a glass of ice water. Even in her drunken state she is still responsible.

"Alright sexy. You still got one more song." Peter clapped his hands together and started rubbing them.

"You do realize that your sexy little names are a form of hitting on me, right?" Peter started shaking his head no and Char had to console the drama queen. He had the nerve to call me a pussy! Fucker! He behaves like a little girl for something to do.

Bella's last song was Katy Perry _I Kissed a Girl. _Only this time she was singing to Char and all the men in the bar noticed where her attention was. Peter was starting too mumbled under his breath about not being able to play with Bella and started pouting. I had to roll my eyes when I noticed the way Char was eating this shit up. Pussy!

The ride home was calmer than most and I think Bella drank too much. However, she still wanted to have sex when we walked into our room. She started kneeling down in front of me while unbuttoning my pants and it killed me to stop her. "Baby, you are drunk. You need to get some sleep." I pulled her off her knees and started guided her backwards towards the bed.

She got ready for bed and once we were all curled up she was releasing strong lust and I growled low in her ear, which only caused her lust to spike. We ended up making slow love that night. It's very conflicting for me to make love with her when she has been drinking. I feel like I am taking advantage, but she says she likes drunk sex. The love tonight was not her usually drunken ravenous rush; she wanted it slow and loving. She whispered words of love and covered my body in soft caresses. It was beautiful, but… she was incredibly intoxicated.

I slipped out of bed to prepare for the next day. Peter and Char are leaving mid morning for their hunting trip and I have a big night planned for my dear Isabella.

I went into the attic and searched for my uniform. I searched for 15 minutes before I finally found it and it needed to be washed and ironed. I started the wash and prepared the movies for the night. Bella decided that she wanted to stay in and spend quality alone time since Peter and Char were leaving for a couple of days. Bella starts to stir and I rush to our room and the day begins.

The day has been peaceful. Since coming to Texas Bella and I haven't had any absolute alone time; living in a house with two other people there is always someone around. When Peter and Char hunt, they usually only leave for the day and are back by nightfall. Bella made herself breakfast and lunch; we took a bath together and just relaxed. I massaged her shoulders and she said it was relaxing. By dinnertime I decided to make Bella dinner so she could relax some more. She has been adorable all day in her pajamas.

I have been anxious for tonight all day and I can't wait anymore. _Not Another Teen Movie _was minutes from finishing and I excused myself and ran to our bedroom to get dressed. "What movie do you want to watch next?" Bella spoke at a normal level knowing I would hear her.

"Doesn't matter." I yell loud enough for her to hear me; doesn't matter because she will lose all interest in the movie once she gets a look at me. _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind _starts to play and I hear Bella curl up on the couch. I secure the last medal on my uniform and look at myself in the mirror and the memories that fill my head are extremely fuzzy, but they bring a smile to my face anyway. I light the rest of the candles in the room and turn the light off.

"Excuse Miss Bella?" I say with the thickest southern accent laced with desire. I see the goose bumps form on her arm and smile internally on how easy this is going to be.

"My God!" She whispers when she looks at me. She licks her lips while her eyes roam my body.

"On your feet Private!" I demand in a military voice. She freezes and stares wide eyed at me…

**TBC…**

**AN: There's your punishment! I'm not sure when I'm going to post next! *Evil smirk* I do know that we will be getting a full chapter of lemony goodness next time! It will be smutastic! **** Please review! They make it worth it.**

**Oh! I also have a one-shot of chapter 13! I've been getting feedback that it's better than what is in the chapter so check it out! **

**There is a poll on my profile for the next story I will be doing; please check that out too. So far Peter is winning. I wasn't expecting him to win, so I need some ideas and suggestions on what you guys want to see. I have a very rough outline of what I'll do. So any added information will be helpful. **


	15. JASPER'S VISIT PART I

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Enjoy! **

**Jasper's Visit Part I**

** JPOV**

As Bella continues to eye fuck me; her breathing has accelerated and that delicious blush graces her cheeks and chest. "Ten hut, private!" I say with a deep growl. The animal inside is twitching in excitement and the lust from Bella is adding fuel to the fire. My tone snaps her attention to my eyes; a small smile plays on her lips and she shakes her head no. What a bad girl? She wants to play, does she? My growl grows and faster than her eyes can follow I'm crouched in front of her nose to nose. Apparently, I have to tell the innocent girl the rules. "What's my name Private?" She whispers Jasper. "No, Private that's Major to you! Do you understand?" She nods her head in agreement. "Very good, Private." I back off of her to allow her to stand. "On your feet Private!" She pulls off the blanket and stands in front of me and looks me in the eye.

"Very good. Now go to our bedroom and stand next to the bay window. I will meet you there shortly, Private!"

"Yes Major." She squeaks out and turns from me. I smack her ass as she turns and her heartbeat takes off. I listen as she opens the bedroom door and walks to the window and stills her movements. I stand there waiting for her anticipation to build and it works like a charm. Five minutes pass and her breathing is quick and fast and her heart is pounding against her chest. I grab the rubber paddle I bought and walk noisily up the stairs and he breathing picks up again.

She is standing by the window facing the door like a good girl. "Very good Private!" I get as close as I can to her body without touching her and she moans. She reaches out and touches one of my medals and bites her lips. I quickly wrap her arms around her back with one hand and shake my head at her movements. "Where's your discipline, Private?" I use her words against her. "A good soldier only speaks when spoken too; only does what they're told. If you do something or say something without my permission you will be punished. Do you understand?" She nods her head. "Out loud Private!"

"Yes, major."

"Very good, Private. If I do anything that hurts tell me to stop, do you understand Isabella?" I use her full name to let her know the seriousness of this request. I want her to have a good time, but not at the expense of her safety.

"Yes, major."

"You were a very bad girl, private. No woman has ever made me submit the way you did." I state circling her. I stop behind her body and admire her curvy ass, "Strip private!" She hesitates and I smack her on the ass with the paddle, "Now private!" She removes her clothes and I imagine she is trying to control her breathing. "You have such a beautiful ass!" I grab a handful and squeeze; her lust spikes and she moans her approval. I toss the paddle on the bed, "Put your hands on your head and lace them together." She does as she's told and I run my hands down the side of her body I grab her hips and bring her ass against my raging hard on. The general has been standing at attention ever since I put the uniform on and I need to find a release soon. I rub her ass against me and Bella starts rotating her hips. "Unacceptable, private." I pull her away and smack her ass again causing Bella to suck in needed breath. "I don't recall requesting your movement."

"Sorry, major." She says, but I feel no remorse from her emotions. I feel happiness, lust, desire, passion, need, urgency, desperation, and want; Bella is enjoying this more than I thought.

I form my body to her backside again and reach around to caress the front. I grab her breasts and massage and brush my thumbs over the nipples until they are hard; my hands move south and the general celebrates her bare pussy again. I run a single finger against her slit and she is ready for me; I push a finger inside her and she exhales loudly and I feel relief mixing in with her other emotions. I pull out and massage her clit; she doesn't move this time but her moans are louder than usual. I assume from the exertion of not moving. Her body starts to shake and her legs give out when her orgasm takes over. With my hand on her stomach I press her into my body to anchor her; her breathing becomes erratic and she releases her hands and grabs mine to move it away. I let her pull me away and wait as the aftershocks finish.

"Private! I didn't give you permission to remove your hands." She straightens up and immediately puts her hands back on her head." I stand in front of her and start eyeing her body. "You aren't very good at listening now are you, private? Turn around, bend over and put your hands on the bench!" She does as she's told and I get a fresh smell of her arousal. I kneel in front of her ass and lick a cheek and slap the wet spot I created. She squeals, but doesn't move. I lower my head and take a long taste of her body; I start from her clit and stop at her ass. "You taste so good. Stand private!"

Bella gasps as I appear in front of her, "Unbuckle my pants and remove the general." She smirks at my nickname but again, does as she's told. I sit on the bench, "I think the general needs help private." I finish sending a pointed glance at my crotch. She kneels and becomes frantic, she pumps me quicker than I've ever seen her and her hot little mouth engulfs my entire dick and I almost cum at the view in front of me. She starts bobbing her head and moaning against me, "Fuck! Don't stop! Suck a greedy girl!" She swirls her tongue around the head and starts slapping my dick against her tongue while looking at me; I've lost count how many erotic moments I've had with this woman, but this has to be in the top three. She is fucking gorgeous. "You are the most beautiful fucking soldier I have ever seen!" I thrust into her mouth and she takes me further so I can hit the back of her throat; a few more thrusts and I cum down her throat. She slowly and gently continues to bob her head while I ride my orgasm out. "I love your fucking mouth!" I lean over and kiss her deeply. I moan into her mouth when I taste my essence on her tongue.

"I want to rip off your fucking clothes!" Bella states into my mouth, I growl and push her into the wall on the other side of the room, "Please Jasper! I can't take this anymore! I want you! Please take me!" I smile into her neck as she begs.

"That's not my name private! You would be horrible as a prisoner, you know that? You make it very easy to break you." I emphasize my point by thrusting into her and her body arcs into mine. The general twitches against the hot wetness and I swallow a moan.

"I'm yours to break major. Please take me! Fuck me! Har…" I slam into her without warning and she screams at the contact. "Oh God! Fuck Ja…Major!" Her screams are spurring me on and I pound into her as hard as I can without hurting her or worse crushing her fragile body. Her legs are securely wrapped around me with her heels digging into my ass and her hands are roaming over my body and her nails dig in on my biceps. She meets me thrust for thrust when I start hissing. "I love the major! I love the fucking major!" I speed up a little again and am rewarded with new cries of pleasure; eventually the cries turn into her chanting major. I cum quickly before her and I pull out and lower her to the ground. Her frustration and want slam into my body and I lean against the wall above her to steady myself. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yells at me as she rubs her thighs together.

"Go lay on the bed private!" I gesture towards the bed. She growls at me, but does as she's told. Once she's comfortable I climb up and hover over her body.

"Major? I want to rip off your clothes! I want to feel your body against mine! Please take your clothes off. I want to see your beautiful body in the moonlight pressing into mine." She pleaded. I leaned in to kiss her and pulled away as she leaned in. I felt her frustration rise from earlier and did it again. After a couple more minutes of teasing she leans up and grabbed my face and devours my lips. One of her hands runs over my medals and she moans at the contact. A fresh round of her arousal permeates the room and I become rock hard at the idea that the mere sight of the medals from my human life turn her on. The other intertwines in my hair, with her hand in my hair she uses it to lift her body to mine and presses her chest against mine. I get lost in her kiss until she lifts a leg and wraps it around me starts pushing the rest of her body to meet mine. She's good; I'm losing control and I all I want is to satisfy both of our desires.

She moans into my mouth and I lean down until her back is resting on the bed again. I remove her hands from my body and pin them above her head. Her lust spikes through the roof and her pelvis starts thrusting up to meet my body. I pin her body down with mine so she can't move and say, "Discipline private!" She moans at my tone and starts wiggling underneath me. "You are such a naughty girl, private! I think I have been too easy on you."

I didn't want to use the cuffs yet, but Bella apparently can't listen when her hormones are involved. There's a part of me that can't believe how uncontrolled she is and there is another part of me that loves that she can't control herself. It's like the minute she touches me she loses all control and wants only me; only I can satisfy everything her body aches for.

I reach over and grab the cuffs and secure her to the bed; once her arms are secured above her head I look down to the rest of her vulnerable body. "So beautiful." I say while my hands start roaming her body again. "Now, private, I think a real punishment is in order." I flip her body over and her hands tangle together with her new position and her bare back is laid out in front of me. "Do you want to cum, private?"

"Yes, major. Please!" She starts rubbing her thighs together again trying to create the friction she craves. I spread her legs to stop the action and she grunts in response. "You only are going to cum when I allow you, private!" Her breathing accelerates anticipating her punishment; I grab her ass and knead her cheeks; I give her a gentle kiss above her ass. With the rubber paddle back in my hand I swiftly smack her ass and she screams out to God; I move to the other cheek and smack her again. The second moan from her is a moan of pleasure and I can tell she likes this.

Goose bumps formed over Bella's body as I kissed up her spin from her ass; when I reached her neck the head of my dick brushed against her ass and I press my pelvis against her ass and we both groaned at the contact. My dick pushed in between her cheeks and I couldn't help but thrust against her; my pre cum was starting to spread between our bodies and it was creating a silky sensation as I continue to rub my dick between her ass cheeks.

"Permission to move major?" Bella asked in a sultry voice. I grunted and pressed myself harder into her at her words.

"Request denied, private!" The strain in my voice is evident; I removed myself from her body and turned her back around. Once again I could see her arousal dripping from her tight pussy! "However, it may be time for you to cum again." I pour all the lust, desire, and passion I can muster in a steady stream. Her moans start off slow and low; I kick it up a notch and her eyes slam shut and her panting and groaning begin. I move from the bed and watch as she starts humping the air.

"Ugh! Fuck major! Please touch me! Touch me!" She pants out her wants. I turn it up some more and decide to finally remove my uniform. When Bella stated she wanted to rip it off I almost did it for her, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin something that reminds me of my human life. It's one of the few things I have left; one of the few things that I am proud of.

Bella's cry for release breaks through my thoughts and I placed my uniform on the dresser and crawl between her legs. Stopping to blow on her pussy she tenses up and screams more, "Ahhh!" I lie into between her legs and nuzzle my pelvis into hers until her warmth is all I can feel; I blow at her nipples until they are hard and tease one with the tip of my tongue.

"Bella, you are the sun in my life! Your beauty blows my mind every day! The capacity at which you can love melts my dead heart! Your soul makes me believe that I may possibly have one!" At the last statement her eyes fly open and I kiss her hard as I thrust into her slow and soft; she screams, "Major, fuck me! Harder major!" Her hands grab onto my back; I lean in and tongue one of her breasts, "Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her clit is swollen and sensitive and all it takes is one swipe and she explodes around me and milks me for all I'm worth. My orgasm is like an eruption that I swear could take an eye out. This is the best orgasm of my life and it doesn't stop; it seems like it goes on forever.

Flipping over without pulling out of Bella was easy; I gather the blankets right above her ass as Bella is kissing anywhere and everywhere she can reach! I smile thinking about her little body trying to dominate me and how it will never be possible. "No more submission for the major; you understand private?" She giggles and it sounds like music. I roll over and pull her with me and her body lay limp against me while I run my fingers all over her back.

"Sir, yes sir! That was fucking amazing Jasper!" She nuzzles into my neck and hums.

Fatigue starts to overtake her body and she shifts her body to get closer. Her lust grows and she leans her body away from me to look me in the eye. "Um…Jasper…I know I'm not the most experienced sexually in this relationship, but shouldn't this," she wiggles her hips to emphasize her meaning, "go away after you cum?" She is still wiggling and her lust grows as she continues her ministrations.

"Darlin' I can go all night with your beautiful body!" I thread my fingers together behind my head and look down at our connecting bodies for she is still rocking her hips against me. "You, however, were about to fall asleep. You really should sleep, gorgeous."

"Stupid vampires! You are always underestimating the human. I can go all night too! I mean, sure I might be exhausted the next day and sleep in late, but don't underestimate me! I've fucked you before and I can and will do it again!" She says with conviction; I laugh at her efforts and I can easily feel her orgasm approaching.

"I'm not underestimating you. I'm just telling you I'm that good baby! With me riding your ass you wouldn't last until morning!" She cocks her eyebrow up and the devilish smiles pulls at her lips.

"Let's go then cowboy! I know I can last until morning, but you can't use your ability to arouse me or put me to sleep. That's cheating!" She states with a semi serious scowl on her face. She speeds up her thrusting after this statement and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"I surely _do not _need my ability to make you pass out from ecstasy." I say with the cockiest smirk and the thickest accent I can manage.

"Show me what you got cowboy!" I lean up at vampire speed and capture her breasts in my mouth and hands. With all the playing I've done tonight I haven't paid the girls enough attention. Sucking softly I pull as much of her breast into my mouth as I can and flick her nipple while it's in my mouth while my other hand is rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. After leaving my marking bruise she changes her technique and starts bouncing on my lap which causes her breasts to bounce in my face. She cums quickly and rests her head on my shoulder while catching her breath.

"You ready private!" After everything we've done tonight she blushes now. She nods her head and kisses me sweetly and the lovemaking begins. I flip us over and start making slow, sweet love to her. I'm not in a rush to cum considering that I've cum several times tonight all ready. My goal right now is to make her pass out while making love to me. I have to accomplish this before six in the morning; no particular reason for that time. I just want her to pass out before the sun comes up.

After several more hours Bella's body is limp against the bed and her arms fell from my body about ten minutes ago. She is on the brink of having an orgasm, but I won't let her fall over the edge. "Come on baby! I can't take it!" She reaches down and starts rolling her clit between her fingers; silly girl, tricks are for kids! Right as she is about to cum I pull her hand away and pin both her hands above her head. She whimpers and starts grinding herself against me. I decide it's time for her to cum and speed my movements and rub slow circles into her clit. "Oh God…Oh God…God yes…God…" she screams as she releases and I pound into her beautiful pussy to elongate the orgasm. It is one of her favorite moments; she says the orgasm is better when it is drawn out this way. "God yes…oh God!" She repeatedly says.

"Baby?" I wait until she opens her big browns and looks at me. "God isn't here right now; just Jasper." I say softly into her mouth.

She groans and her eyes roll into the back of her head, "You are the sexiest mother fucker I have ever met in my life, Jasper! You are my God! You are my own personal God!" Her words excite me and I wish to please her again.

I move our position to the reverse cowgirl; I'm lying on the bed with my back against the headrest and place Bella on top of me facing away. Bella lies against my chest and I get a beautiful view of her body; I grab her behind her knees and start moving her up and down against me. Bella gets a rush of energy and takes over the movements; she leans up and places her hands against my chest and puts her feet against my knees and starts riding the fuck out of me. I've never done this position before and from her new deep moans I'm guessing she hasn't either. I reach up and grab her breasts and tease them, her head falls back and her hair falls on my chest and creates a new sensation for me. I'm a vampire I'm not ticklish, but I'd probably compare it to that. "So good Jasper!"

Her clit starts throbbing and I can feel the blood flowing there, readying for her orgasm. I reach one hand around and roll her clit in my hand and Bella loses all control. She starts impaling herself on my dick and making noises I didn't know she was capable of. "Fuck Bella! Don't stop! So good, baby!" Bella reaches around to remove my hand when she can no longer take the movement on her clit, but continues to slam into me as her orgasm runs out. Grabbing her hips, I lift her and start ramming into her swollen pussy.

Bella starts moving her head back and forth grunting protests of being sensitive. I cum hard and we both still, "You had enough baby?"

She mumbles that she is still awake. Doggy style is one of my favorite positions and we haven't done it nearly enough; I flip her over and place her on her knees and hands. She starts twitching when I slide my fingers between her folds. "Ahh! Too sensitive Jasper!" I spread her juices everywhere and slide in to heaven. It doesn't take her long, after about ten minutes she cums again and her body starts falling away from my body; she is resting on her upper body, her hands splayed out to her sides.

I continue my work and Bella is mumbling how good it feels. There is something I've wanted to try, but haven't had enough nerve to ask. Fuck it! Let's find out how freaky innocent Bella is! I start rubbing our combine juices over her tight little ass and I immediately feel her alertness and alarm from her emotions. "Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me Bella?" I smile through my question.

"Yes, but…" I cut her off before she can finish.

"It is a yes or no question, baby." I lean over her body and whisper in her ear.

"Yes." She whispers and swallows hard. I feel her acceptance and trust and I guess I should expect a little fear to trickle in. Apparently she has never tried this before and she is nervous about how it will feel.

I use my thumb to rub circles around her tight little ass. My other hand has already started rubbing slowly on her clit. My forefinger pushes against her tightest hole and I'm not sure if she is groaning or grunting. I pull my finger half way out and I feel her tighten up and I defiantly detected a very unlady-like grunt. "Ugh…Jas…hmm!" My thrusts speed up and so does my finger in her ass and on her clit and she shatters around me.

"That was…um…different." She states with hesitancy; she liked it she just doesn't want to admit it. I lay here down with her back against me and I slide in again. I hold her leg in the air and pump in and out of her. I cum quickly and she is still mumbling trying to keep herself awake. My dick is itching to move inside of her again, but I think I just won. I move the curtain of hair from her neck and start placing butterfly kisses along the column of her throat and within seconds her breathing evens out and her heartbeat becomes deep and steady. With the blankets secure around both of us, I replay the whole night in my head.

Our quality time together flies by and before we know it Peter and Char are walking in; their eyes brilliantly red. Bella and I are cuddled on the couch finishing our movie night from the day they left. "Hello my little mi…ahem…I mean, hello Bella." Peter looks around feeling uncomfortable secretly hoping that he hasn't broken her rules. Bella smiles at his attempt and lets him slide.

"How is your sexy ass doing this morning?" She says with her evil smirk. Peter mouth drops.

"That's not fair! You can't say that kind of shit to me if you want me to control myself!" Peter says frustrated.

"You should have known what I had planned Peter. Seriously, you are soo much older than me; you should know all the tricks." Bella says without taking her eyes off the TV screen.

While they bicker about the rules I look at the clock dreading what's coming. The sun is shining and I think maybe I can use this as an excuse not to go see the Cullen's, but then I think of Emmett and how excited he was when he heard that I was planning on visit. He was disappointed that Bella wasn't ready to come, but kept his word to her and remained silent. I'm almost afraid for him; I mean, what's going to happen when the family finds out he knew all this time.

"Alright enough bickering. I have to get going gorgeous." With a kiss to her forehead I try to remove her from my lap, but her grip just tightens and I melt into her desperate embrace.

"I don't want you to leave." Pouty Bella shows her innocent face. Gripping her chin I tilt her head back and pull her bottom lip into my mouth and hold on to the sweet taste.

"You could always come with me?" Bella looks shocked that I voiced this opinion out loud. She feels conflicted and pressured. "I'm not trying to pressure you Bella. If you don't want to come I understand; I was just expressing another option." Looking deep into her eyes I say, "I love you Isabella; I always want you anywhere I go! I know two weeks seems like a long time, but this is what they expect if I am not mated. If I am not mated, than there is no reason for me to stay for a long time; however, if I tell them I'm mated they will want to meet her." Tears form in her eyes and her conflicted emotions grow.

"Well, I guess, you could tell them that you're mated, but I don't want to see them." She looks down from my eyes.

"I know, baby! I will try and leave after a week, okay?" She shakes her head and engulfs me in what would be a death grip if she were strong enough. I send her all the love I have and she sends it back.

Bella hasn't cried like that since we opened our hearts to each other. With her explanation of Jacob and learning that Edward left while loving her, she completely broke down. Today was worse than that; her eyes were endless waterfalls and her hiccups broke my heart. Leaving Bella even for a short time feels like its forever. I can't believe how hard it was to leave; I knew I would be sad, but the reaction from both of us was unexpected.

This sinking feeling wouldn't go away; I felt like this was a milestone in our relationship. Not necessarily a bad feeling, but not a good feeling either. This is ridiculous; I'm getting myself worked up and worried because I wanted to run back to Bella and wrap my arms around her. This will be a good thing for us. What is that saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder. We will need some serious downtime together when I get back.

On the other side of things I was looking forward to seeing my family. I would have been happy to stay with Bella, but now that I'm on my way I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. Emmett and Carlisle especially; I'm a little worried about the pixie. The last time we spoke she was too friendly and I'm can't imagine what emotions she will be releasing. Emmett knows my concern and he is prepared to back me up and help me with any awkward situations. At least the best we can without revealing that I have been dating Bella for almost two years.

As I drive I think about making time with everyone in the family; maybe we can go on a big family hunting trip. Emmett will definitely like that idea, but again, I'm worried about spending much time with Alice. Bella is right; I'm going to have to tell the family that I'm mated and I'll just have to think of a reason why they can't meet her yet. Another thing I have to avoid is telling them where I am staying; I know they are all going to be suspicious of me being vague about parts of my life. I guess that's it; I'll have to tell them that I'm not ready to disclose all this information about my life. Of course Alice will still be worried about not seeing my future.

Bella's bracelet did send me for a loop. I can't believe something so small can totally block out Alice's visions. Whenever Alice finds that out she is going to be pissed which is understandable. It's uncomfortable not to be able to use your gift, although I don't know from personal experience. Edward's frustration whenever trying to read Bella is what I understand and I wouldn't be able to imagine if not for Edward's emotions on the subject.

Fuck! I didn't even take Edward into consideration! I really hope he doesn't decide that now is the time to come for a family visit. Shit, what if he is already there! That would be the workings of Alice; wanting to have her family back together. I hope he turned her down.

After days of traveling I finally approach their new home and it is just as beautiful as the rest of them. Thinking of the spacious nature of all the Cullens home I appreciate the family atmosphere Bella has created in Texas. Peter and Char weren't expecting so much by having some _human_ come into their home, but she is the cohesive that completes the Whitlocks. The Whitlocks? That sounds nice; I wonder if Bella has changed her opinion on marriage yet. I would love to make her a Whitlock and I know with Bella I won't have to worry about the biggest wedding Texas has ever seen. Oh shit! Start blocking your thoughts Whitlock!

Before I can fully exit the truck Esme is rushing me into her motherly embrace and holding on like I'm her long lost son. "Jasper, it's so good to see!" She pulls me out the rest of the way and holds me at arm's length, "You look well. There is something different about you, though." The way she is studying me is making me feel uncomfortable. I haven't spoken yet and it seems that she can see the love I have for Bella.

"You look beautiful Esme. The house is looking wonderful as always." She gives me a small thank you and steps aside for the rest of the family. Emmett pats me on the back and gives me a sly smile because of the knowledge he possesses about my life, Rosalie welcomes me with a hug and a good to see you, and Carlisle walks up and gives me a manly hug with a pat on the back.

"It's good to see you, son! It has been too long! I wish you would visit more!" He says in a fatherly tone.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I had things to work out, I was finishing this round of college and then I decided to take a road trip. I have been keeping myself very busy day and night; it was pretty exhausting." Emmett tries to hide the laugh, but is unsuccessful and everyone gives him weird look. However, I give him a death glare; if he fucks this up he will be in Bella's bad graces again.

"Very good, son. I'm glad you are doing well. Would everyone like to move this conversation into the living room?" Alice hasn't said anything to me yet, but I can feel it all in her emotions, hope, love, hesitation, worry, and the one that worries me the most is the lust she is sending out. This is not going to be an easy trip. Everyone situates themselves around their mates and Alice sits on the same couch as me and a little too close for comfort, I might add.

I can't figure out what the hell Alice is thinking. Does she think she can treat me like a toy? She tried a new toy and it didn't work out so now she's willing to go back to what's comfortable.

Alice has a twinkle in her eye that I know all too well and I can honestly say I won't feel bad about informing everyone of the mate that awaits me at home. "So _Jazzy, _what have you been up too? I told you I haven't been able to see you since you went to Seattle for school. I really wish you would have stayed in better contact with me." This wrongly place innocence takes over her face and she continues, "I was worried about you." I have to bite back the laugh that is threatening to break out of me. "Also, what are you wearing? The jeans and the plaid? Didn't I teach you anything Jazzy?"

"I'm sorry you don't approve of my outfit Alice, but I like my clothing. These are my favorite pair of cowboy boots; they mean a lot to me." Rosalie is also taking in my wardrobe and has a disapproving look on her face and then her eyes still on my boots.

"I'm with Alice Jasper, but if I have to find something positive I guess the flag you have on your shoes is pretty cool." Dear Rosalie; she would be horrified if she knew Bella picked these out all on her own. I glance over at Carlisle and he is staring at the Claddagh ring on my right ring finger. Does he know what it means? He might; Christ he has been around long enough.

"Hells yeah, dude! I'm loving the cowboy hat!" Emmett also has to put his two cents in. I'm starting to become more uncomfortable as the judge my clothing and my heart starts to ache for the Goddess that awaits me at home.

"Enough about his clothing." Thank you dear Esme; looking to meet her eyes I give her a look of appreciation and she beams at me. It breaks my heart to know that she missed me so much, but I need to live my own life and especially with Bella, I need to more than ever. It's strange that I don't consider this house my home; I'm sure Esme prepared a bedroom for me and only me, but this is no longer my home.

"Please Jasper tell us about your life." Carlisle says who's sitting across from me.

"Well, I have been very busy as I let everyone know in the yard. School was a breeze and a very relaxing time; I transfer to Seattle for no reason, just a change of scenery, I guess. After the school year I stayed for a couple months and decided to take a road trip; not like a nomad, but with the vehicle and clothes while stopping at random hotels for showers and such things." I can't stop the smile from forming remembering one hotel where there were bugs and Bella freaked the fuck out. It was hysterical. Emmett is beaming at me probably thinking about the 'such things' that he just happened to walk in on.

"Did you go to _Virginia?"_ That little shit! The next time we are alone I am going to kick his ass! I didn't realize he had caught on to what that meant.

I shift in my seat and reply as nonchalantly as I can, "Yes, I did stop in the _state._ It is always a pleasant place to visit." It seems that Emmett's smile is painted on because it is not going anywhere; the joy and pure mischief flowing from him is enough to make me giggle like a little girl. "I stop by to visit Peter and Charlotte," Alice frowns; she never really cared too much for them. I guess the human drinker aspect put her off. Peter and Charlotte never really had a problem with Alice, but I think she was a little to hyper for their tastes, "and I've been hanging out with them since. After I leave here I'm not sure where I'll go next."

"You aren't staying?" Alice asks as if I've offended her.

"No, I wasn't planning on it Alice. I was thinking maybe a week or so." Esme and Carlisle facial features don't move but I can feel their disappointed. I know they wanted me to stay also, but it's just not possible right now.

"Jasper is that a Claddagh ring?" Surprisingly it is Rosalie that asks the question I don't really want to answer. I hate lying to them, but for her I will. I've made it clear to Bella that I'm not ashamed of our relationship, but she just says she not ready. Honestly, I don't think she ever will be; I may be able to feel her emotions, but I don't think even I can comprehend the hurt we caused when we left.

"Ah…yes it is Rose. It was giving to me by my mate as a Christmas present." I feel the surge of anger before she even opens her mouth.

"WHAT!?" Alice screams too loudly. "You are mated!"

"Oh. I'm so happy for you Jasper!" Alice stares hard at Esme and I throw her my appreciation. "You deserve to be happy Jasper. Is she with you? Who is she? I want to know everything." Fuck! Here goes all the lying; I hope they can forgive me when they find out.

"Thank you Esme. Yes, I have been mated for about two years now." The surprise in the air was expected, but Alice is trying to cover her anger with other emotions and she is doing a piss poor job of it. During my drive here I was hoping for the best between Alice and I, but it doesn't look like it will be going that way. "She is not with me. She isn't ready to meet such a big family." That's almost true; she's not ready to meet them, but the reasoning is off. Oh well! They'll live!

"Does your _mate_ have anything to do with why I can't see you?" Alice's annoyed voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yes, Alice it is." Carlisle interest spikes and I just know the questions are going to be rolling in; I have to put an end to the questioning. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not ready to discuss that part of my life right now. It is very complicated and honestly, I'm not ready to share her yet." These part truths are killing me.

"Do you know that I can't even see you with us? I saw all of us here together, I see all of us hunting later, but there are black spots in the visions. I'm assuming the black spots are you. Your life is so intertwined with hers that I can't see you even if you leave her presence."

"I'm sorry this upsets you Alice, but she is my mate. I would assume my fate be intertwined with hers." I look her in the eye to make this clear to her; my mate is my fate and always will be. Alice huffs next to me and she is blowing my mind right now with her attitude. She must really think she has me around her little fingers.

Carlisle clears his throat unnecessarily, "hunting sounds like a good idea. I know Esme and I need to go; does everyone want to join Jasper for a hunting trip in a few days?" Everyone confirms and disperse. Esme shows me to my room and stops in the doorway.

"I knew there was something different about you Jasper. You were practically glowing when you got out of your truck." She smiles and leaves the room. I stay in my room the rest of the night to decompress. I want to take a walk to call Bella, but I don't want anyone to overhear; especially nosy little pixies. I settle for texting her and explain why I'm not calling and that I love and miss her. She tells me that Peter has already broken her rule and a rumble starts in my chest. Apparently, Char found it more assuming than Bella did; it sounds like they are having fun. The familiar ache starts over my dead heart and I close my eyes and pretend to dream about Bella.

The next day is relaxed and I catch up with each family member expect for Alice; she seems to be throwing a childish fit over the turn of events. Later in the evening I finally agree to play video games with Emmett. It's not my favorite past time, but I was looking forward to spending time with him. We are playing Gears of War 2 and I'm kicking Emmett's ass which always pisses him off. It's a gift really; I've always been good at video games and not just because I'm a vampire I just always had a knack for them.

Rosalie was in the corner reading a mechanic magazine and Alice was in her bedroom doing who knows what, Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the love seat each reading a book and Emmett and I are on the couch talking shit. I won again and I was tired of playing; I place the controller down and stand up apologizing to Em for quitting early.

"YOU BETTER FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED GENERAL!" I almost trip on my own two feet. I can't believe he just said that; I can feel the humor and mischief rolling off of him and his laughter is the sound of a maniac. The whole family is confused by the statement and look between Em and I. Without a word I took my seat and finished the game and Em laughed through the rest of the game. He is so going to pay for all this.

I miss Bella's smile, her meaningful eyes, her luscious hair, her beautiful body, her intelligence, and her tiny feet. I spoke to Bella last night and I can tell she is hiding something, she was giggling way too much on the phone. I'm not worried, it sounded like an excited giggle so I'm assuming I'll have a surprise when I get home. Currently, we are all running to go hunting. Alice hasn't spoken to me since I told her that I had a mate and as horrible as it sounds, I'm glad. I didn't really feel like dealing with her and in reality this is her doing. She divorced me not the other way around; did she think I was going to wait around for her. She must not really know the real me. As much as it hurt when she left me I wouldn't take it back for the world. What I have with Bella is so much better and I have the freedom to be my own person, live my own life and it's a beautiful thing.

Emmett pulls off the path when he smells bear; he'll be a while since he likes to play with his food. I captured a bobcat and a few elk and sniff out the rest of the family. I catch Rosalie scent and start following it and Alice appears in front of me; she's lucky I didn't slam into her at the momentum I was going. This isn't good.

"I miss you!" She says looking at the ground and I can feel her sincerity.

"I'm missed my family too." I try to say casually, but her presence is making me uncomfortable. Her disappointment briefly flashes over her emotions and is taken over by determination. Fuck! "Alice, we can't do this. I'm mated."

"Jasper, how can you say that? I love you! You are my…" I cut her off.

"Alice! What the hell is wrong with you? You divorced me for your real mate!" I try to keep the malice out of my voice, but I fail. "I understand if you are sad or even lonely, but you are being disrespectful not only to my mate, but directly to me. If you can't deal with the fact that I have moved on than I don't think we can be friends right now." My unneeded breathing slows and I look up and I still feel the determination from earlier.

"What's wrong with me? You're throwing away everything we had!" Has she lost her mind? "I know I broke up with you and sought out what I thought was my soul mate, but I was wrong Jasper. You are my soul mate! We have a history that lasted for fifty years. Why would you want to throw that away? I've made the mistake and I'm trying to prevent you from making the same one I made."

"Alice, you are talking in circles. This conversation is going nowhere, but you have nothing to say. You are trying to throw your mistake to me; you are trying to make me feel like I did something wrong. I did nothing wrong Alice. I have been with someone for the last two years and that means more to me than the fifty years I spent with you. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but we are not soul mates. You have to understand this before I leave." I soften my tone at the end.

"We are soul mates Jasper! I'm sorry that I didn't realize it before, but you are my everything. We are part of each other's souls." She grabbing at loose ends trying to make something stick.

"Alice I know you are not my soul mate because I have already found her. She is at my home right now waiting for me. She loves me and would do anything for me."

"If she's so great, why isn't she hear to stand by her _mate_?"

"I'm sorry Alice, but it is none of your business why she isn't hear. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you Alice." I walk around her at a human pace and then take off following Rosalie's scent again. Rosalie is finished and watching Emmett fight with his bear. Carlisle and Esme are approaching and taking their time to come to our location. I love how casual they are; they are never in a rush to do anything or go anywhere. Their relationship is beautiful.

Alice hasn't returned and I hope she cools off before I see her again. Emmett is almost done playing with his food. "Don't let her get to you Jasper! I told her she was a fool to let you go in the first place." She pauses and looks at me, "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve anything you want from this life Jasper. I hope she feels comfortable soon and will come with you next time." I cringe internally about her reaction when she is reintroduced to Bella as my mate. It seems like we are setting ourselves up for soap opera drama.

"How's Edward, Rose?" I've been dying for someone to bring it up, but nobody is talking about him and I'm starting to fear the worse.

She scoffs at my question as if I've offended her somehow, "Sulking as usual. I think he is somewhere in Asia. I'm not sure it's been a couple months since we've heard from him."

"How is his state of mind?"

"Who knows with that masochist! He is still punishing himself. I still don't see the big deal over the human. Good riddance." The growl is threatening to explode from my chest and Emmett looks over; waves of protection were flowing off of him. I would never hurt Rosalie, but it took all my restraint not to put her in her place. Rosalie and I don't speak because I really have nothing to say after that.

Emmett is finally done with his bear and he throws it off and sits up and I get Emmett back the quickest way I can. I feed him all the sorrow and regret from killing a harmless animal; sadness and despair are flowing to Emmett. He starts balling like a baby with his head in his hands apologizing to the high heavens for taking the animals life. Everyone laughs, even Rosalie and Alice is still nowhere to be seen.

"God damn it Jasper! Get your emotions out of me!" He whines still crying. Everyone gets a good laugh and I release Emmett from the forced emotions. The second he is released he tackles me to the ground from the rock I was perched on. Most of the family left while we wrestled and somewhere in the distance we can both hear Rosalie bitching about our antics and she finally storms off.

The sun sets and we finally release each other and lay on the ground. "I want to come up for a visit." Emmetts say insecurely. Does he doubt Bella's forgiveness?

"You know you are always welcome Emmett; there's no need to ask."

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get away from Rosie. She was upset the last time I left and was even more upset that I didn't invite her to meet up there. I was hoping I could bring Rosie?" He says very softly. I know he understands how Bella feels about the family and I'm not sure how she'll react to this. After what I just heard from Rosalie I don't know if it's a good idea.

"I don't know Em. You know I would have to talk to her first." He nods his head in agreement and we enjoy the remaining on the night lying on the ground.

Everyone is enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon. Em and I are watching a football game and Esme is floating around the house watering plants and dusting surfaces. Carlisle is in his study doing whatever it is that he does in there and Rose is in her garage tuning up all the cars. Alice is sitting on the couch facing me and glancing at me from her magazine every so often.

_Iris _from the Goo Goo Dolls sounds from my phone and I send it to voicemail not wanting the family to hear Bella's voice. Forty five seconds later the phone rings again and I silence it, but I'm starting to worry. Twenty two seconds later the phone rings again and I know now that something is wrong and flip the phone open. "Hello?!" I hear someone breathing into the phone and I can tell that she has been crying and she starts whimpering into the phone. The sounds of movement cover up the crying beauty on the other line. "Don't panic; everything is fine, but you need to come home!" Peter says on the other line. The last time I heard this tone out of Peter was when we were with Maria and my heart sinks…

**AN: Uh Oh! What could have possibly happened?**

**Thank you to all the reviewers; last chapter gave me almost 30 reviews and that's fucking awesome! Although I did notice a decline in readers; if there is something you don't like I'm open to appropriate suggestions.**

**Remember to give me suggestions for a Peter story; like I said I have a very basic outline for what I'm planning.**

**I think I'm going to put a one-shot to match this chapter in BPOV for the lemon at the beginning; not sure. Do you guys want to see it?**


	16. JASPER'S VISIT PART II

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That's the most reviews I've gotten so far and it was fucking awesome! I dedicate this chapter to those that reviewed. I was so fucking excited I wrote this whole chapter in one night! I have kick ass readers.**

**Thank you to steph0123 for my 300****th**** review. Yay! I didn't think this many people would review my story and I'm very grateful for the reviews and readers. XOXO**

**There is an attack scene; if that's not your thing, don't read! You've been warned!**

_**Forgotten Memories, Unseen Future by Jasper's Naughty Cowgirl **_**Check it out! I'm loving it so far!**

**JASPER'S VISIT PART II**

** BPOV**

Lying on my bed staring at the ceiling is starting to get boring. I still need to shower and have breakfast this morning. The last couple days without Jasper have been uneventful; Peter and Char try during the day, but at night is their quality time. Which leaves me pretty lonely, but I'd never tell them that; they are a couple and deserve their privacy and quality time. I guess I'm just bored when Jasper is gone; no one to talk too, read with, watch movies with, take baths with…don't think about that. I'll get myself all excited and then be teased by Char about my wonderful scent.

If I put my moping to the side for a minute and think about all the wonderful things in my life, I realize how complete and fulfilled my life feels. When Jasper and I ran into each other I was in a good place in my life. I wouldn't have minded companionship, but I just never found it with anyone. It wasn't like I was waiting for Edward, but I was content, even happy with my life. After this last year and a half I feel complete. Before Jasper I felt confident, intelligent, and successful; I was comfortable in my own skin and I know how hard that is for most women. Especially women who are as insecure as I was, but with Jasper I feel those things and so many more things: appreciated, loved, wanted, sexy, and dare I say drop dead gorgeous. If we were just friends I think I'd still feel all those things, maybe not the sexy part around him anyway, but all the same I would feel happier than I was before. That just tells me how wonderful that man is and how lucky I am to have him in my life.

There is only one thing missing. I'm going to bring up my change to Jasper once he gets back; I'm ready and I think everyone else in the house is too. I think that is the only missing part of my happy life. I'm really excited to discuss this with Jasper; he is such a sweetheart. He has been postponing this conversation because of me. He mentioned one night after lovemaking that he would do it then if I wanted. However, I want to do it right, whatever that is, right? I'm not sure how he will react to what I want though. I want him to me bite during an orgasm while making love to me, but I don't know if that will be possible.

I will also need to discuss this with Peter and Char; I know they respect Jasper's diet, but I need to know that they will help me not feed on humans. I know they'd never do anything to hurt me, but I don't know if they would protect the potential human I could attack. If I attack a human I want to know that they will fight with me to keep me away from the human. I guess I should discuss that with Jasper first; he'll probably have more insight on this than I will.

Sitting up, I take in my room and notice that it is too clean and I know I have to be able to survive without Jasper. He won't be able to be with me every minute for the rest of our existence, so I have to get use to this. Especially, if I refuse to go with him to the Cullens; I never want to hold him back from his family, but I feel like I am. I can't appear out of the blue and visit them with Jasper; I don't think that is fair to them. Besides, it's not like they really care, they haven't tried searching for me so I don't want to see them. I refuse to go to them. I will not make that mistake again. Jasper has repeatedly told me that they still love me and that it hurt them to leave, but their actions say otherwise.

I shower and dress and I have decided what I want to do for the day. Entering the kitchen, I see Char looking in the fridge and can't stifle the laughter, "Hungry, Char?" She closes the fridge and smirks at me.

"No. I was thinking about making you breakfast. Then I opened the fridge and was at a loss of what to put with what and basically how to cook." She laughs shaking her head at herself. "It's been a long while since I've had to think about that."

"Well, I appreciate the thought." Passing by her I kiss her on the head and start removing eggs from the fridge. "I'll just have some eggs." The eggs are frying in the pan and I start thinking about Jasper and my face must have reflected it. Of course Peter has to point it out.

Jasper has been gone for days and I was trying not to mope, but from the look on Peter and Char's face I'm failing miserably. "Come on Bells." Peter has resorted to calling me Bells all the time now; it's the only safe nickname he thought up for me. I don't mind him calling me that, but it reminds me of _my Jacob_; the best friend that would have done anything for me. My heart aches and I recovered before anyone noticed. "Cheer up. He'll be back before you know it." Peter has been very respectful since Jasper has left, but I think it has a lot to do with our agreement and the no 'funny business'.

They have been very patient with me and my moping, but apparently four days is enough for them and they are putting their foot down. "Relax guys. I was going to ask if we could go shopping today instead of staying home. It's raining and thought we could all go."

Char beams at me; we haven't been shopping in a while. Peter scrunches his face at the idea of shopping, "Do I have to go?" Peter whines looking at Char.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Bella and I will be just fine on our own. Won't we honey?" She flashed her sexy smile at me to tease Peter and I winked at her in full view of Peter and left to get my boots.

"Char, can we take the bike? You don't mind riding on the back do ya?" I don't know why I was screaming, she could hear me just fine. Char likes the bike, but when she goes shopping she likes taking the truck. I really don't want to shop I have something else in mind for today's activities.

By the time we get to my planned destination I'm a little hungry. Char and I sat down so I can eat lunch at my favorite Chinese place. "Okay…um…I actually didn't want to go shopping today, Char." Without looking at her I know her eyebrows are raised and waiting for me to continue. "I'm not trying to insult your control, but how would you and Peter, be able to handle an open wound for about a week or so?" I whisper.

Her face is frozen; I obviously stunned her with the direction of my question. I ordered my food while she processes the information. "I think we would be okay. I guess it depends on how deep the wound is." She states sounding more like a question. She continues to look at me skeptically like I'm about to cut myself for no reason.

"Relax, Char. What do you think about tattoos?" I asked feeling like I'm plotting a bank heist. "I want to surprise Jasper. I actually want to get a few tattoos; so back to my original question: how would you do with small open wounds?"

"Geez. I was nervous for a minute; I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Yeah, I think I would be fine to even go with you and watch." She lowers her voice and continues, "We fed before Jasper left so we should be good; however, if you are going to have open wounds it may be a good idea for Peter and I to leave tonight while most of the healing process happens and feed again for better control." She looks thoughtful for a minute. "This works out. We were planning on leaving in a couple days to hunt, so I guess we can just go early. Will you be okay by yourself for a day or so?"

"I'll be fine. It may actually be nice to be alone for a little while. I haven't really had any 'me' time since Jasper moved in with me. What's the worst that can happen?" Trying to imagine my life before is impossible and I smile at my sister? Can I call her my sister since we make out sometimes? Maybe I'll start calling Peter my brother to twist his panties.

"Let's roll darlin'. I'm assuming you know what you want already." She smiles at me and we leave for the tattoo shop.

The tattoo shop was very professional looking and welcoming. As I started looking at the tattoos waiting for a tattoo artist I started getting nervous. I knew I wanted the tattoo, but I was worried about the pain.

Explaining to the tattoo artist what I wanted was easy; the artist said I was passionate and I explained the meaning of the tattoo to me. The tattoo I wanted was of the claddagh face; with the hands, crown, and heart. I've always loved the story behind it and the rings in the story. The design of the ring is very similar to Jasper's ring. The center of the tattoo is the symbol and then flowing from the hands; instead of arms attached to hands, I wanted a swirly design or something like that. I was thinking to put four leafed clovers and vines coming from the hands but I thought that was too much. I wanted something girly coming from the hands and that's exactly what I got.

When the tattoo artist was done with his drawing I was blown away and in complete awe of the tattoo artist. I told him how beautiful it was and my fears were eased with my excitement. Char was very excited too; she was bouncing around like a certain pixie I know, it was amusing to watch. The tattoo artist was trying to talk her into getting one and I had to stifle my giggles on more than one occasion.

The tattoo artist, Rocky, was applying the drawing to my upper back while Char looked on occasionally looking at more tattoos. "Breath Bella." Char tried calming me down. Rocky was preparing the needle and I was getting twitchy.

"You ready, Bella?" Rocky asked. I nod my head and lay it down and looked into Char's eyes and I was immediately relaxed. This pinching feeling takes over my upper back and it doesn't really hurt; I mean obviously I felt the needle pricking my skin, but I'm pleased that it's not as painful as I assumed. Char's nose flared once when the initial piercing happened, but she is in control and looking on with complete interest. Rocky, Char, and I are making casual conversation to pass the time as he creates the tattoo. As we talk about the nightlife in the area I mentioned to Rocky that I wanted another tattoo or two. He cocked his eyebrow and asked what I was thinking about. I haven't told Char about this part yet so I'm hoping she likes the idea.

"In an older script from the late 1800's; I want a named tattooed over my heart. I researched different types and I like Bradley Hand script. Can you do that?"

"No problem doll. After I finish this up; I'll start work on the other one. Now you said you wanted two tattoos; what's the second one?"

I caught Char's stare out of the corner of my eye and she was looking at me in awe. "You would do that for him?" She asked still completely amazed. I smiled at her and told her I love him.

"Yeah. The second one I hope he doesn't get mad at because I want it on my ass." I said quickly trying to prevent my familiar blush from making its appearance.

"What!?" Char shouted so loud that everyone looked our way.

"I want his initials on my upper cheek. I don't want it visible to anyone else but him." I stated firmly making sure she understood not to mention it to Peter and that Rocky knew to make it low enough. They both nod and Rocky completes my tattoo.

Rocky finally puts his needle down and rubs Vaseline over the tattoo and tells me to look at his work. With my back to the mirror I turn my head and it's my turn to be in awe. This tattoo* is beautiful; I started to tear up from the overwhelming emotion weighing on my heart. I absolutely adored it and I hope that Jasper does too. Char nods her head in approval, "its beautiful Bella! Jasper is probably going to want doggy style more often now." She laughed at her own comment.

"I love it! I love how the fingers spread out and the swirly design completes the symbol well." I turned to Rocky and thanked him. He was ready with my second tattoo and asked me to unbutton my shirt. At first I felt a little weird with another man touching my breast, but it was for a good cause and it wasn't like he was copping a feel. If this is uncomfortable for me I can only imagine how I'm going to feel when I have to pull down my pants.

Rocky finishes this tattoo quicker than the larger one, obviously. I moved to the mirror again and felt and overwhelming sense of pride and desire. "Isabella." Char gasps. She is at a loss for words and I agreed. It was breathtaking. Before the tattoo was applied Char suggested a more elegant script like Edwardian Script, but I didn't feel that, that was Jasper or me. The script I chose was simple like both of us and I love it.

Now for the final tattoo, my heart started racing as I was asked to drop my pants. I pulled them down halfway so that half of my ass was showing and Rocky applied the initials 'JW' in my handwriting on my ass. Rocky started with that damn needle again and I felt eyes on me; I found Char checking out my ass. I cleared my throat to gain her attention and gave her a disapproving, yet playful look. When the tattoo is done Char had lust in her eyes and was licking her lips. I was finally done; it took a total two and a half hours to apply my three tattoos and I was very proud of myself. My Vaseline was applied and Rocky covered the tattoos in this clear plastic bandage. I was told to be careful cleaning it for a couple days and then everything should be fine.

"Thank you for coming with me Char." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure and an honor to witness that. Your love for him shines through your eyes and now shows on your body." She stated matter-of-factly. "Before we go let me call Peter and let him know that you got _two _tattoos and to be prepared." I was relieved when she emphasized two. She understood my meaning earlier and I was grateful.

Before we arrived at the house Peter had meet us at the gate to their estate and started running with us asking me a million questions about the tattoos. "Peter!" I chastised. "Don't distract me! Human riding a motorcycle here! I will show you when I get into the house, goofball!" I yelled at him. Stupid fucker just laughed and ran ahead of us.

"Your husband is a pain in the ass!" I yelled again at a vampire; no clue why.

She tightened her hold on me slightly and rested her head on my back below my new tattoo, "yeah, but he is great in bed." She said dreamily.

Peter was anxiously waiting on the front porch and examining my body looking for the new tattoos. As I walk towards the porch he shouted, "Dear God woman! You smell amazing!" He growled lowly at the end of his statement. I ignored him and walked by without a second glance at the anxious vampire. I sat on the couch and started playing with nails thinking that I needed to do my nails again. "What the fuck, Bells! Let's see them!"

I looked innocently into his red eyes and said, "See what?" Playing dumb works like a charm and frustration is clear on his face.

"Don't play with me! I gotta see what you got! You are going to blow the major away!" I smiled at the thought of pleasing Jasper and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

"No touching! It's kind of sore!" I said with a pointed stern stare. He nods his head excitedly; eyes lit with amusement. I pulled my shirt down so he could see the tattoo on my back and he thought it was beautiful and there was only a little lust in his eyes.

"Really, Bells! It's beautiful! Now where is the other one?" I turned around and pulled the front of my shirt down and Peter's eyes almost popped out of his head taking in Jasper's name tattooed over my heart. "Fucking Christ Bella! I think you will be the first to give a vampire a heart attack!" His lust filled eyes continued to stare at the tattoo. Char cleared her throat indicating that his staring was becoming inappropriate.

Peter and Char left shortly after to go hunting. Since Jasper has been gone I've texted him to keep in contact. I was desperate to talk to him and hear his sexy voice, but he didn't want to risk someone other than Emmett overhearing his conversation. I was grateful for his thoughtfulness, but I was still disappointed that I had to settle with text messages. We've kept in contact this way and tonight I was lonely.

I finished cleaning up my dinner and decided to watch a movie. I started watching _Superbad _and all the sex talk was making me fantasize about Jasper. Before I knew it I was all hot and bothered and didn't feel like masturbating. Then I thought of a fantastically devilish idea; I grabbed my phone and scrolled around for recording sounds. I recorded myself masturbating and sent it to Jasper. The subject line read, 'Listen away from family.' I was satisfied for the time being and finished the movie.

The next morning Char called and asked if I minded them staying another day. Of course I had no problem with this and was looking forward to more time alone. I decided to pamper myself and instead of my usual shower in the morning I took a long bubble bath. I shaved _everywhere_ and deep conditioned my hair and was completely relaxed by the end of the bath. I made a small breakfast that consisted of French toast and cleaned after myself. I continued my movie marathon from yesterday and started _The Departed_. I set up the area to give myself a pedicure and manicure.

I love giving myself manicures; the pedicures I'm not fond of doing, but I do it occasionally. My favorite is doing my nails. I like giving myself a French manicure; it's not exactly like what you get in the salon, but I think I do pretty well myself. I have a paintbrush that I use to create the white tip and the more I do it the better I get.

The rest of my day flew by and Jasper texted back a message stating that I was in trouble when he got home. I giggled at my antics. I cleaned the house and decided to make an elaborate dinner. I made chicken stuffed with stuffing, roasted potatoes, and steamed asparagus with wine. It was delicious and I was pretty buzzed by the end of my dinner.

Excitement consumed me as Peter and Char came into focus. I enjoyed my alone time, but I was excited to see my family come home. Even seeing Peter was nice; he gave me a very appropriate hug.

The rest of the night was spent around the fire pit. Peter and Char were telling me more stories about their past and occasionally including happier stories about Jasper. I wanted to get some popcorn, but Peter said he would get it for me.

Char and I sat out there for 20 minutes before I left to go check on him. I laughed on my way in imagining he couldn't figure out how to microwave popcorn. The kitchen was empty, but the popcorn was in the microwave. I continued into the living room and Peter was in the recliner with his eyes closed and the cheesiest fucking grin I have ever seen. I giggled because you can't look at a face like that and not laugh. "Peter." He didn't even flinch when I said his name, "Peter?" His smile got bigger and I believe he moaned. This confused me; I know vampires can't sleep, but I didn't know why he was ignoring me. I moved in front of me and kicked his hard ass foot, stubbing my toe in the process. He jolted upright, eyes wide; "Are you okay?" I asked nervously. He was freaking me out.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What did you need Bella?" He was very stiff and he looked uncomfortable. He looked me in the eye for a split second and then turned away. His behavior was very confusing; if he was human I swear he would be a bright red right now. It's like I caught him masturbating or something.

"I was checking on you. You were coming in here to get me popcorn?" I said more as a question. He finally pulls himself together and we get the popcorn and join Char by the fire pit.

At lunch the next day Peter and Char wanted to go to the rodeo bar. I was reluctant to go without Jasper, but Char talked into it promising to dance with me more than Peter. Stupid doggy dog eyes! I agreed and decided to take a nap before we left.

Jasper's text messages woke me two hours into my nap. I received a heads up that Emmett wanted Rosalie to come with him because he couldn't go without her. My heart was torn once again; I love Emmett and I want to see him, but Rosalie? I don't need to hear her shit! Stupid Barbie! Unfortunately, I told Jasper to let Emmett down easy. I know it's not easy for Emmett to hear, but I hope he respects my wishes. Jasper said he understood and said he would be home in a couple days. Reading that line made excitement run through my veins. I can't wait to see him!

Char was dressing as her usual sexy self; however, I wasn't in a very sexy mood. I decided for casual comfort and threw on nice jeans, button down shirt, and some flip flops. Explaining my outfit choice to Char was not very easy; she was not happy that I was dressing down according to her.

"This might be breaking the rules, Bells, but you look beautiful. Neither of you need to dress up to have your beauty shine through." Peter said sincerely.

"I guess I can let you pass just this once, Peter." Normally I would have had Char punish him for that comment; however, you couldn't miss the sincerity in his tone. I appreciated that he was acting as a gentleman and not some sex-starved fiend. "Thank you Peter."

We took Peter's truck even though he insisted he could drive with Char and I on the bike. "Come on ladies! One girl sitting in my lap and one girl on the seat in the back!" Peter started whining when he realized he wasn't going to win.

Char put him in his place and we left for the bar. I felt a little awkward going to the bar without Jasper, but I was determined to have a good time. Jasper loves me and he said he'd be back in a couple days, anyway.

The bar was busy as usual. People were packed in everywhere, but somehow we managed to get our table. It really is amazing what can happen when you have money; how much you can influence someone's decision towards your likes.

We ordered our drinks and I wanted to take it easy tonight, so I just ordered a Corona and they followed suit. When the waitress brought our beers she took my food order; I wanted something new tonight and ordered hot chicken wings.

As we waited for my food to come I was telling them stories about Jasper from what I remember from my time with the Cullens. My favorite memories are obviously from our year together in Seattle. I told them about the drawing he made that is hanging over my mantle. Thinking of the picture I was considering going and bringing it back.

Their favorite song came on and they got that lovey-dovey look in their eyes, but remained at the table, so not to leave me by myself since my significant other was missing in action. I shooed them away from the table and seconds after they left my food arrived. I started to eat and noticed a man eyeing me and smiling at me. The smile made me uncomfortable and I gave an awkward smile and looked away. Just then Peter and Char walked up grimacing at my food.

"I bet if I poured human blood on my meal you guys would gobble this up." They made the funniest faces I've ever seen. The facial expression suggested that I had insulted them somehow.

"Bella! That's so disgusting!" Char said exasperated. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued my work on the wings. We joked around some more; Joss Stone's _Fell in Love with a Boy _started playing and Peter asked if I would dance with him. I agreed and we made our way to the dance floor; I hate to admit it, but it felt nice to be in his arms. I knew it wasn't Jasper, but they were so familiar. Char asked to cut in with the next song and the night continued in this manner. We stayed on the dance floor for some time; I had a nice little buzz from the beers. At one point Char and I sandwiched Peter and he looked to be in heaven. A slow song started and I told Peter and Char I was going outside for some air since I was sweating and extremely hot. They started dancing together and I walked out of the bar.

The streets are surprisingly empty; I walk down the street until I reach the next street and turn around and walk back towards the bar. It's a beautiful night; it's still warm outside, but cooler than inside the bar.

I can't help but miss Jasper and for some reason I start thinking about Edward. For the first time, in a long time, I wonder what he's doing. The familiar ache in my heart throbs; I stop, look into the sky and close my eyes. I wish him the best and I hope he finds his soul mate. Lost in my thoughts I realized I passed the bar and turn around to head back.

All of a sudden I was on the ground face down. I didn't understand what was happening until I felt hands around my arms dragging me into someone's body. I inhale to scream bloody murder and let it rip. After three seconds a hand was over my mouth and pushing me further into the darken gangway. The man behind me didn't say a word; when we reached the end of the gangway he turned me around and slammed me into a brick wall.

The back of my head was pounding. When I realized his hand was no longer on my mouth I started screaming for Jasper and Peter. His fisted hand connected with my mouth and the impact dropped me to the ground. I was crying by the time he picked me up and pushed me into the wall; I was struggling, kicking, twisting, and throwing my fists into his large body.

His lips smashed into my mine and he was trying to pry my mouth open for his tongue; he then thrust his body into mine and the feel of his erection was causing me to become nauseous. I was suddenly overwhelmed with need to throw up.

I was shaking my head trying to remove his lips from mine when I felt his hands on my pants unbuttoning them. I tried kicking my legs again and I came into direct contact with his shin and this upset him. He slammed the side of my face into the brick wall again; I could feel the blood and see the blood on my face. It was trailing down to my lips and the side of my neck; I can't believe this is happening.

There is no one to save me! Jasper is with the Cullens and Peter and Char don't know where I am; fuck! I don't even know where I am. It's too dark for me to see and I'm moving too much to really focus on anything.

He starts to pull my pants down and my crying becomes heavier and louder. I hear his buckle and as suddenly as it started it was over. He was ripped from me and slammed into the other wall. I slid down the wall and looked up; I've never seen a vampire feed, but I knew instinctually the position they were that he was being fed off of. His limp body fell to the ground and I looked up into the blood red eyes that saved me…

**AN: Sorry guys! I meant to get this out earlier; however one of my girlfriends was attacked after work and I have been staying with her. After talking with police I found that it is legal (in my state at least) to carry the mase that cops carry. There's a technology in it where you can use an UV black light to show if someone was recently mased. She was attacked by another female; so please everyone be careful. She lives in a good neighborhood too, so take the proper precaution and stay safe.**

**I'm not too happy with the attempted rape scene. I probably shouldn't have done it because I don't like reading that stuff myself, but I wanted her in a "normal" attack situation.**

**Also, let me know what you guys want to see in my next story with Peter and Bella. **

***Picture on my profile. This is the tattoo I want I'm just too scared to do it. Plus I don't know where to put it.**


	17. COMING HOME

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviews and all the readers! I hope I'm responding to all the reivews; I haven't gotten any complaints, just know it was an accident if I missed you! My reviews kicked ass again this chapter! Thank you very much!**

**Check out a new one-shot for Chapter 16. MA Only! ;)**

**Thank you to Rose18Marie for my 350th review! I'm seriously in awe of all the reviewers and readers.**

**COMING HOME**

** JPOV**

_"Hello?" I hear someone breathing into the phone and I can tell that she has been crying and she starts whimpering into the phone. The sounds of movement cover up the crying beauty on the other line. "Don't panic; everything is fine, but you need to come home!" Peter says on the other line. The last time I heard this tone out of Peter was when we were with Maria and my heart sinks..._

Without as much as a goodbye I passed the Cullens and in my truck within a second of ending the call. 'Don't panic', Peter said. That means she's alright; she is safe with my family, but then what could have possibly happened to cut my trip early. I looked up after starting the truck and all the Cullens were watching and Emmett was running to the garage for his hummer I'm assuming.

"Emmett!" I yelled out the window, "You are NOT coming!" Emmett almost freezes in mid air; it would be comical if I wasn't in such despair thinking of my Bella.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Emmett shouted, obviously livid that he isn't going to check on Bella.

"Emmett." Esme chastises.

"Emmett, none of you need to go. I can take care of my mate on my own." I said sharply and left no room for argument, but apparently Emmett didn't notice the tone.

"He's right, Jasper. We can help." In the back of my mind I'm pleased that Alice has reverted to using my full name instead of her nick name for me. Her emotioins show genuine concern for my mate and I found a small shred of hope that maybe our friendship can be salvaged.

"This isn't a Cullen concern." They all visibly flinched. "I'm done arguing about this. I will call once I get home and check on my mate." Leaving without another word I'm in my truck pushing way past 100 miles per hour worrying about my love.

As each minuted passed I become more and more worried; she couldn't even speak to me, she was just whimpering on the other line. She needs me and I'm not there; I feel like a failure. I have to get my emotions in check, all the 'what ifs' are killing me.

I feel horrible for how I spoke to everyone, but especially Emmett. He wants to comfort his baby sister and I refused him. On top of that he can't discuss with anyone why he is upset about not being able to come. The more I think about him the worse I feel so I send him a quick text: _Sorry for my behavior, Em. But you know I couldn't have the whole family go there._

Placing the phone back in the cup holder I think back to my dear Bella and what's happened. Hours have gone by of straight driving and I have run out of gas. The next gas station is about a mile away and I plan to call Peter when I stop. As I'm pulling into the gas station Emmett texts me back: _I understand. When she's good enough to talk, make sure we plan to have a phone conversation. I'm worried out of my mind!_

_Will do. _My text goes through to Emmett and I started pumping my gas and call Peter.

"What the fuck happen? Is she okay? Can I talk to her? What..." Peter cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Let me answer your fucking questions, dude! I know you are anxious and angry, but calm yourself, brother." Well, that's an understatement. He's right, I have to relax. If she was in danger he would have said something. "Good. First of all, she is okay physically. She was hurt a little. She has a pretty big knot on the back of her head. No, you can't talk to her right now; Char is trying to get her to sleep. She hasn't slept since that night. I'm amazed she's still awake. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what happened over the phone. I want too! But it won't do any good for you to find out so far away." He sounds deflated as he finished his mini speech.

Calm washes over me after hearing that she is really not physically hurt, but now I'm worried about her mental health. "Man, you got to tell me something. I'm going nuts here." By this time I'm already in the truck pushing the speed limit.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I know I've never kept anything from you, but you really should talk to Bella. Plus, she hasn't fully described what happen." Fuck! I can't take this. We end the conversation with my thanks and I wallowed the rest of the trip.

My body tenses as I approached our property. The gates opened and allowed me entrance; once I'm out of view of the main road I hopped out of the truck and ran to Bella. I can run faster than the truck can drive, so this is just more convenient.

After locating Bella's steady heartbeat in our bedroom I bust through the front door; I'm not willing to waste valuable seconds on opening and closing a door. Thankfully the bedroom door is open and I stop in the doorway and find Bella sitting on the window bench staring into the backyard. Poor thing looks exhausted. My nerves and body calm tremendously seeing with my own eyes that she is okay. "Bella." I sighed her name. Her nead snapped around to meet my eyes. She launched herself off the bench and flew into my arms crying before she reached me. Char slipped by me giving us privacy; she was radiating shame, guilt, and a little relief, but I couldn't pay attention to that right now.

Bella's death grip wouldn't loosen as I tried to pull her away. Instead I walked her backwards towards the bed and laid us out on it. We were both lying on our sides facing each other, her tiny hands were fisted in my shirt and her face was buried into my chest. Her cyring hasn't slowed down and she is starting to hiccup. Her body is trembling so badly that it feels like vibrating against my body.

Her cries finally slowed and her body relaxed and sunk into mine. Her slim legs intertwined with mine and her arms wrapped around my body pushing her body flush with mine and she nuzzled into my neck. After she readjusted herself she fell asleep.

I continued to caress her hair as she slept; I'm relieved to have her in my arms, but I'm still anxious to know what happened. I could feel Char approaching before I heard her; she stopped in the door way avoiding eye contact with me and the guilt coming off of her could suffocate a person. "Char, I don't know why you are feeling guilty. She's alright!" I said as sincerely as I could and backing it up with the emotion. A sad smile played on her face, but she still wouldn't make eye contact. "Char, please look at me."

She slowly made eye contact and softly said, "She hasn't slept in days. Apparently she was waiting for you, don't wake her." This statement shocks me; I didn't know a human was capable of styaing up that long. Surely, a human would have fallen asleep before the twenty four hour mark was up.

Bella slept for 12 hours before she finally started stirring. Her beautiful brown eyes opened and searched for mine. She smiled when she made contact and whispered, "I love you," and she tried getting her body closer to me and fell back asleep.

Amazement must have been projecting because I heard Char and Peter chuckle under their breaths, equally amazed that she was still asleep. Six hours later she finally woke, but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Good eveing sweetheart." I whispered into her hairy trying to get her to open her eyes.

"I'm starving, Jasper." As if to emphasize her point her stomach made a combination noise of a gurgle and grumbling hallow. I laughed and shifted to make her breakfast.

"I'll do it!" Char shouted from her bedroom and was already in the kitchen whipping something up. I relaxed into Bella and told her Char was going to do it. On the outside I'm calm and understanding, but on the inside I'm screaming, demanding to know what happened. Bella started to fidget with the buttons on my shirt and I could feel her shane and anxiousness started come through. As I was about to ask what happen, she spoke first.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" She has been refusing to make eye contact with me, but I let her be and told her about my time with the Cullens.

"I did enjoy myself. It was nice to see them. I told them I have a mate, but I didn't tell them your name." I told her about hunting with Emmett, wrestling and playing game with him. I left out what happened with Alice; I'll save that for another time. She giggled a couple times, but they weren't as heart felt as she was capable of. Char made Bella a ham and cheese omelet with restaurant style hash browns. When Char brought them in Bella's stomach started growling louder.

After breakfast Bella took her human moments and took a shower. She dressed in the bathroom into a new set of pajamas and curled back into the bed and melted into my chest.

"Darlin' what happened?" I whispered in a loving and reassuring tone. The smell of salt hit me before the tears came and shame and self hatred hit me like a mack truck. "Please baby?"

"I don't want to upset you." Bella whispered in a quiet and child like voice. Classic Bella; something bad happens to her and she doesn't want to upset me.

She started describin an attempted rape! After the first sentence I was already snarling as she explained what happened and what she thought about it. When she explained how she screamed for Peter and me, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I could feel Peter's emotions and how horrible he felt hearing that. She screamed for my help and I wasn't there to protect her and I slowly started feeling the same self loathing that Edward had years ago. I was surprised to see how well she can take a punch; she said he hit her in the mouth and she had minimal bruising. The other side of her face was scratched from being slammed into the wall, thankfully it was healing nicely and she said it wasn't painful anymore. When she described the kiss, my rage boiled over and I started breathing heavy. I was grateful that Peter killed him, but there was a large part of me that wanted to do it myself Although, killing him wouldn't have been enough; I would have liked to make him suffer for days maybe cut off his manhood.

She was finishing her story with watching Peter feed from the rapist. _"His limp body fell to the ground and I looked into _Charlotte's eyes." Wait...CHARLOTTE!

"Char saved you?" She was shaking from the memories, I tighten my hold on her but I was floored. Char saved her? I was certain Peter was!

"I didn't think anybody was coming to save me. Like I said they were dancing when I went outside for air; they told me later that my scent was all over the street because I walked back and forth and they split up to look for me." She tried to calm her crying and was taking deep breaths. "She fed on him in front of me! I've never seen anything like that. It was like watching a major accident on the highway; you know you should look away, but I couldn't." She took a couple deep breath before continuing, "I was so grateful to Char in that moment, but for a little while I was scared that she was going to drink from me too." Somewhere in the house Char gasped at Bella's confession and instantly felt regret. "I know she would never hurt me intentionally, but Edward always said that when you guys hunt or feed that you give yourselves to your senses and I guess lose track of your surroundings." The rest of the statement made Char feel a little better, but she was still feeling regret. I was slightly upset that she fed in front of Bella, but I can feel her rage also during Bella's retelling and knew it was instinct to protect your family.

"Char probably shouldn't have fed in front of you like that, but she was protecting you the best way she knew how. Peter and Charlotte love you; you are part of their family, Bella." I said softly in a comforting tone. Bella just nodded and stared out of the window.

A large part of me wants to throw a major fit and destroy something, but I realize that will do no good. It won't help anything considering that the poor excuse for a man is dead. My main concern is Bella and her mental well being, right now. She always did good with the negative things; right now she doesn't even seem to be affected. Replaying everything she said I was getting angrier by the second. I'm glad that Char killed the man; nobody wants to imagine what I would have done to the man. "Jasper! Your eyes are black and you're projecting your anger." Bella said softly into my chest.

**AN: I'm so sorry this is so short! This was all I had written when my computer took a shit. I don't know when the next time I will be able to write or update. I have an old desktop that I'm going to try and get working; hopefully it won't take too long. I hope my spelling and grammar isn't too horrible in this chapter; I didn't realize how much Word really does. Please be patient and don't leave my story; I will be finishing this story. **

**If you need something to hold you over check out my one-shot for Chapter 16.**


	18. THE PAST, PRESENT, & FUTURE

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: I had a drop in my reviews for last chapter; I'm hoping it's because of the lack of length. Hopefully, I will get my reviews back this chapter! Please?**

**THE PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE**

** BPOV**

Honestly, I was afraid to tell Jasper what happened to me; I thought he was going to lose his marbles. Surprisingly, he was calm. The rest of that day we laid in bed his arm constantly around me. We've had some pretty sweet moments together, but this topped everything; he was so sensual and reassuring without using his gift.

Char and Peter were basically acting as my servants even though I told them to stop. I think they felt bad for 'the incident' happening on their watch. It doesn't make any sense since Char was the one to save me.

I'm still not sure how I feel about watching her feed. It was something I never expected to see, but afterwards Char dropped the loser and rushed to me asking if I was alright.

Jasper and I had a small discussion about the Cullen's, basically he told me what happened and finally, after a week he told me how Alice was acting. I was furious; I couldn't believe that Alice would behave that way towards anyone's boyfriend. Jasper doesn't know but he gave me one more reason why I don't want to see the Cullen's. I don't want to have to deal with her bullshit because I will fight.

I texted Emmett to call me when he had the chance. One minute later Emmett called me, _"Bella?!" He sounded so worried, lost and sad._

_"Hey brother bear! What's going on?" I was trying to act as if nothing was wrong; I really didn't want to discuss everything with Emmett. Knowing him he'll probably want to visit with Rosalie or something._

_"Are you okay? What happened? I've been going crazy here not knowing how you were!" He continues to sound like a lost puppy; poor brother bear!_

_"Emmett, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."_

_"Bullshit Bella! Jasper doesn't run out of somewhere like his ass is on fire for nothing!" Emmett started to raise his voice with each word._

_"Alright! I was...attacked outside of a club and Char and Peter were there to help me. The man pushed me into a wall and I have a decent size not on my head, a couple scratches and stuff, but that's it." I said confidently._

_"Bella, I really think I should come down there and spend a little time." Emmett almost sounds like he's whining. I've never stopped him from coming down here before._

_"You know you're always welcomed Emmett. You don't even have to ask." I said slightly confused._

_"That means a lot Bella." There was a long pause on the other end, "I was thinking next time I could bring Rosie." His statement sounded more like a question at the end. My whole body tensed up and my brain froze._

_I can't imagine what to say; no words are flying into my head. The only word floating around is, 'No! No! No!' Especially Rosalie; she hates me, why would he even want to bring her? So she can bitch about me the whole time. I started to speak hesitantly not sure how he will receive my news. "Um...Emmett, you know I love you, but I'm still not ready to see everyone. I know this is hard to hear Em, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready or if I'll ever really want to see them." I noticed the silence on the other line and I feel horrible, but I reminded myself I have to be honest, especially with myself. The days of walking over Bella are over. The silence is getting awkward and I try and speak again, "How's everything over there?"_

_Emmett ignores my question and responded to my statement, "I tried to understand Bella; I really did. But I guess I just don't; why can't we be a family again and see the whole family together again." His comments really upset and I can't stop the remarks from leaving my mouth._

_"I don't consider them my family, Emmett! My family is dead! The people I consider my family I live with!" Jasper had walked into the bedroom at some point and his eyebrows are knitted. I'm not sure if it's from my emotions or hearing that I don't consider part of his family my own. Looking at his face I just feel worse and I try to apologize to Em._

_"Oh. Well, I'm glad you are okay, Sissy. I'll call you in a couple days." He said quickly and hung up on me._

I felt wretched after that phone call. Jasper once again tried to comfort although I wasn't so sure I was the only one that needed it. He never said anything about my conversation with Emmett which I was grateful for.

Jasper and I had the house to ourselves due to human hunter roommates. Peter and Char planned on an extended stay away and I didn't want to know what that meant for them. We had been making love for hours; I lost count after the fifth orgasm. Jasper was still seated inside me and I was laid out on his chest trying to catch my breath. Jasper was rubbing lines up and down my back. That was fucking awesome! Revealing my tattoo's to Jasper was the most exciting thing I've ever done; I was excited and nervous and just remembering how this started sent chills down my spine.

_Peter and Char were getting ready to leave for their extended hunting trip and Jasper was doing everything he could to help them move out faster. It was very comical and I in no way hide the fact that I thought so._

_"Jasper, leave them be. They'll be gone soon and we'll have the house to ourselves. I honestly, don't know why you are so excited; we have sex regardless if they are here or not." I said nonchalantly eyeing my nails that Char painted a couple days ago._

_Jasper finally sat on the couch with me with a deflated expression or maybe more like a scolded child. This too made me laugh which made his scowl deepen. Truth be told; I wanted to wait. We haven't had sex since 'the incident' and I wanted to reveal my tattoo's in a special way. I'm not sure how, but I wanted it to be special. However, the horn dog sitting next to me might not let me have my big reveal. Vampires don't fidget and look at Jasper; he's staring at the TV, but not really watching it and his leg is bouncing._

_After dinner, I was putting my dishes away and wondered what Jasper was up too. He left during my dinner which is rare for him. The TV had some reality show on and I considered relaxing and watching the show, but my curiosity got the best of me; I turned the TV off and went looking for Jasper._

_My mouth dropped in awe as I stepped onto the landing of the second floor; the floor was covered in Hershey kisses. There were candles in various places throughout the hallway, on the floor, with other decor on the walls._

_Tears instantly fell from my eyes as I took in the bedroom; the same thing was on the floor; Hershey kisses and all different types of candles were spread throughout the bedroom, there was even some on the window bench. There were bouquet of red roses everywhere; on the night stands and the dresser. The bed was covered in rose pedals and on my pillow lay a single rose. I grabbed the rose off my pillow and smelled it and from the corner of my eye I saw soft light coming from the bathroom. The bathroom floor was also covered in Hershey kisses and in the tub was the most magnificent sight._

_Jasper was in a tub of hot water with rose pedals floating in the water. His face was precious and it occurred to me that Jasper unknowingly made the reveal of my tattoos special. "Hello gorgeous. You know? You are quite stunning with your mouth open that way." He stated with a sly grin and a wink._

_"Jasper." I didn't know what to say to this. No one has ever done anything like this before. "I'm...I...I'm speechless."_

_"Well, isn't that something. I never thought I'd see the day." That sexy grin was still plastered on his face. "Are you going to join me or stand there all night?" So, this is why he was so anxious all night; he had plans for the evening._

_"Jasper this is beautiful. Nothing like this has ever happened to me," I said still stunned taking in the bathtub. The general was standing at full attention and my lust spiked._

_"I'm glad you like what you see darlin'." He drawled in that thick accent that makes my knees week and my pussy wet._

_"Well, cowboy, isn't this a coincidence. I happened to have a few surprises for you too. Now, I have one that you can have or one that you can see. Which one would you like?" I asked as seductively as I can. Jasper's smile was breathtaking._

_"I'll take what's behind door number two." He said laughing._

_I place the rose in my mouth noticing that Jasper had taken off all the thorns. Stepping closer to the bathtub I started unbuttoning my shirt and before I could reveal his name I turn around and drop the shirt and move my hair over. "Do you like it?" I asked a little uncertain now that I'm revealing them._

_"Wow!" I can feel his eyes taking in my back and devouring my flesh. "That's amazing Bella."_

_"Char went with me to get it done; I liked the ring I got you so much that I wanted to get something like this to remind me of you and I wanted it to represent all those things; loyalty, friendship, and love."_

_"The detail is amazing, Bella. The artist is very talented."_

_"I have something else to show you." I unclasped my bar and let it fall in front of me and take a deep breath before turning around and revealing his name over my heart._

_His eyes zero in immediately on my tattoo, "Bella!" He said breathlessly. He stands in front of me in a blink of the eye and hasn't broken eye contact with his name._

_"Do you like it?" I asked in a very small voice. Instead of saying anything he ran his fingertips over the tattoo and started purring. Brushing his fingertips back and forth on the tattoo is making me breathless; he grabs my breast and supports the weight and the motion makes the tattoo more noticeable. He bends his head down and licks the tattoo and his purring gets louder. My nipples harden at the sound and being this close to my breast Jaspers notices my nipples tighten and brushes his thumb over my nipple._

**JPOV**

_"You are an exceptional woman Bella. I fucking love it! What made you want to get this?" I can't believe she did this. The monster in me is yelling, 'mine...mine...mine'. I want to claim how my body really wants; I want to slam my body into hers as tightly as possible, but I swallow back the venom in my mouth and pull her half naked body closer to mine; however my hand remains on her breast and tattoo. It's amazing I can feel the texture below my sensitive fingertips._

_Her emotions are going haywire from lust to nervous to scared. She was afraid how I would receive her tattoos. "It's silly really; I know that when you change me your venom is going to flow through my veins. It's not something anybody will be able to see, but this...they'll know immediately who my heart belongs too and..." before she can finish I'm kissing her and she moulds her body against mine. I run my tongue against her lips and she allows me entrance; I love the feel of her mouth. I lick the roof of her mouth and she moans; she tries to put her tongue in my mouth, but I can't allow that. We've had sex with no problems, but there are some things I'm just not willing to risk. Her frustration trickles in and in response she sucks my bottom lip in her mouth and bites down, which causes me to growl. She pulls away for air and said, "do you want to move this to the bathtub, cowboy?"_

_Bella starts taking off her pants and underwear as I step back into the tub. Leaning back I enjoy the view as she undresses; my growl takes over again when I view her bald pussy, "it's so fucking beautiful Bella." I growled._

_Bella blushes and looks down; what an amazing creature she is. We spend the next twenty minutes touching and caressing; well, my one hand doesn't stray far from her tattoo, but my other hand traces her body. We talked and just enjoyed our alone time together. Finishing a story about my childhood, her lust spikes and I'm confused. "Do you find the idea of me at 15 sexy, baby?" I asked the humor obvious in my tone._

_"No, that wasn't what I was thinking about." I opened my mouth to ask and she rotates her ass against the general and I moan loudly. She places her hands on the ledge of the tub and started rubbing herself up and down the length of my dick and it's deliciously wet from her own juices and the water. Nibbling on her neck, I left my signature angry mark that I love. I don't think Bella likes them too much, but until I can really mark her this will do._

_"Such a naughty girl." I whispered breathlessly into her ear. Her body shivers and the motion boosts my ego._

_"God, I want you inside me! How naughty do you think I am Jasper?" My hand has met her pussy and I slowly rub circles into her clit while my other hand rubs her tattoo._

_"You are a very bad girl." She tries to remove my hands and I growl at her and she fucking laughs; this girl wouldn't know danger if it walked around with a sign._

_"Simmer down cowboy. I want to show you!" She said licking my jaw. I remove my hands and she stands out of the tub._

_"Fucking Christ Bella! How many tattoos did you get?!" She giggles._

_"This is the last one." Purring and growling take over my speech; all three tattoos have something to do with me and I fucking love it. But that tattoo on her ass is amazing; I have to have her. Here I was trying to do something gentle and romantic and Bella turns me into a horny teenager._

_Moaning commences as I started licking her tattoo of my initials on her ass. Bella's scent reaches my nose and I can no longer control myself. Before she can exhale I have her on the bed, ass up; I slide in without warning or hesitation and Bella yelps at the suddenness of my movements. "You are so tight." I drawled out._

_My fingertips traced my initials as pushed into her, "whose ass is this?" The monster in me wants Bella to verbally acknowledge that she belongs to me. It appears she can't speak and incoherently screams my name. "Is this mine?! Answer me, Bella." _

_"Yours," my thrusting speed picks up, "yours," her breathing accelerates, "all yours," we are on the edge preparing to fall off and as we spill over Bella screams, "only yours!"_

**BPOV**

We made love many times that night; Jasper constantly had a hand or an eye on one of my tattoos. I was very pleased that he liked them so much; I was worried he may not like tattoos. He insisted that I wear shirts so that his name is always visible; I have no problem with this.

A few days went by and Peter and Char would be home tomorrow. We had made love a couple times tonight and I finished with thud against his cold rock hard body. Jasper was still seated inside me and his unnecessary breathing started to slow

"Jasper? Are you happy?" A rush of emotions ran through me and I know that he is. It really was a stupid question, but sometimes those thoughts can't be filtered.

"Why do you ask, darlin'?" He asked with a smile in his voice. "Why are you nervous?" He lifts his head to try and look into my eyes, but they are securely tucked into his chest.

"Um...well...I was thinking maybe it's time to change me. Before I was attacked I was actually thinking about doing it soon, but afterwards...." I paused to figure out my thoughts. "Afterwards, I thought I should wait until I was happy with myself again. It's been a couple months since then and our anniversary is coming up; I thought after our anniversary might be a good time."

Jasper was quiet for a while and I let him have time to process everything I just said. This was the life I wanted I just didn't know how to let him know I was ready. If I'm being completely honest with myself; I think a part of me is afraid he will reject me in the end. Edward was so adamant about not changing me and I hope Jasper doesn't go down that same road.

"Darlin' stop worrying. This will happen, but only when you are ready. And baby, you don't sound so sure right now."

"I'm sure I just didn't know how to bring it up and..." I started getting nervous again because the way I wanted my change to occur was not ideal. I'm not sure Jasper will agree. Jasper encouraged me again and I continued, "and I...um...I wanted you to bite me while making love to me." Again it came out as a question and his dick twitched which was still inside me and his body tensed. I got ready for the rejection I knew was coming.

"Wow! Well, I wasn't expecting that!" Jasper sat up with me still on top of him and I was avoiding eye contact. The longer he stayed the silent the more rejection and disappointment ran through me. "Baby, please calm down. I'm thinking, okay? Please don't feel rejected. I want you...forever. I'm just trying to think through how something like that would be possible."

I tried to squash the feeling of rejection, but some things aren't possible. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella? I want to keep you forever, but there's a small part of me that feels like I'm cheating you." I can't believe he said that. My chest feels constricted and my abandonment issues resurface with a vengeance. I know Jasper loves me and I know I'm overreacting, but these facts don't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

I feel like I'm 18 again watching the love of my existence leave me behind. I feel like I'm watching the love of my life ditch for the love of his life. "Bella, please? Whatever you are thinking please stop it. I love you Bella." I hear the words, but my mind has stopped listening and I try to remove myself from his lap. I knew this would happen; he's having second thoughts.

As I'm about to throw my leg off of him, he grabs my hips and slams me down on his always erect dick. While moaning, I try to push myself off his chest and his arms tighten on my body and he flips us over, so now I'm on my back and Jasper is hovering over me. "Bella, please listen to me." Jasper started pumping his glorious dick into my body and my breathing is accelerating without my permission. Jasper is saying something else, but I can't focus; in the distance I can hear myself moaning from the pleasure he is creating.

Jasper leans down and presses his whole body onto mine, he is still thrusting and it feels wonderful to feel his weight on me. Wind is blowing past my ear and it takes several seconds to realize that Jasper is whispering into my ear, "I love you, I love you." Over and over. Suddenly, I feel his teeth at my throat and my body freezes, my breath catches. "Do I have your attention now?" Looking into his eyes I see the love and passion he has for me; he throws these emotions and a lot of lust and I am quickly reaching the edge. Jasper touches, forehead to forehead and we both cum looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I think changing you after our anniversary is a beautifully smart idea." He pauses to gently kiss me on the lips, "let me talk to Peter about what you want and see if it's even possible okay?" Jasper has a look of concentration on his face like he's trying to diffuse a bomb.

The tears started pouring out again because of my insecurity. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry Jasper." I said quietly into his lips. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I still have some issues, huh?" I tried to smile, but I don't think it came through.

"Its okay darlin' we all have them." His smile is breathtaking and I know I'm forgiven for my neurotic behavior.

Time seems to have no meaning already when I'm with Jasper; I'm so happy when I'm with him that I forget that the world even exists. The day I was dreading was fast approaching and I could tell Peter was getting more and more excited as each day flew by.

Finally, it was here. I took my time getting out of bed and taking my shower; I even did my hair and make up to waste more time before going downstairs. The smell and sound of bacon cooking directed me into the kitchen and Char was standing over the stove cooking me a breakfast made for a fat bastard. "Morning." I said clearing my throat. Char handed me my coffee and said morning.

"God damn!" Oh no! Here we go. "You look like sex on legs, sweet lips!" Peter boomed into the kitchen. His month was up and he never broke his word; it was a nice break, but here he is with a vengeance. The last time we went out and you made out with my beautiful wife I damn near came in my pants!" By this time I was already eating my breakfast trying not to laugh at Peter; I eventually blocked out everything he was saying until I noticed Jasper with a look that could kill. "...squirt on your ass," I had to cut him off before Jasper tears him apart.

"Alright! We get it Peter, you are free from the agreement we made. Don't overdo it! Besides, I think Jasper is going to tear you apart if you don't stop."

"Right. I had a lot pent up, needed a release." Peter nodded his head at Jasper. I'm surprised he didn't skip around the rest of the day. He looked so pleased with himself and I could tell he was calculating the next thing he would say to me. Because now, of course, everything had to be sexual since he was without it for so long.

The last two years of my life have been spent with a wonderful man-vampire. Our anniversary was beautiful and simple; much like our relationship. Everything with Jasper has been easy; the only hard part is what I did to myself. Like having a hard time with describing my relationship with Jacob and Edward; that was hard, but once it was out in the open we went back to being 'us'.

It's overwhelming how well Jasper knows me. For our anniversary he made me dinner at home and it was a great meal. Then we exchanged gifts; I got him a civil war ring* that had 'Pride of the South' engraved on the inside. He loved it! Jasper got me an eternity bracelet with 'My Always' engraved on it.

After we exchanged gifts we spent the rest of the night on the couch watching movies; I made popcorn and drank wine. Peter and Char eventually made their way downstairs to watch movies and thankfully Peter behaved himself for once.

**JPOV**

"Stop! Stop!" Bella yelled as she ran away from Peter around the fire pit. Bella is in a phase of carrying her video camera around everywhere. Doesn't bother me, but I wish I knew what bought on the desire to film everything.

"I vant to suck your blood!" Peter screamed after Bella with his hands in claws by his face. That stupid accent always got Char to laugh just from the idiocy of the history behind the accent. I didn't like him running after my mate talking about sucking her blood.

Anybody looking in had to admit it was adorable though. They were truly like brother and sister; I imagine Emmett would be a bit jealous after seeing them together. Although, Emmett is still better in the big brother role since he isn't constantly hitting on Bella. After the agreement Peter and Bella had, Peter had decreased his flirting or teasing, however you want to look at it, immensely. But that fucker always had to get his two cents in.

"Lover boy?" Char purred seductively to adolescent husband. Peter stopped in his tracks immediately and the smirk on his face matched his wife's mood. "I think I have something for you to suck." I rolled my eyes; seriously, they could be a little more discrete. Bella started walking my way when she realized she lost her playmate. She placed the video camera on a stomp we created that gets a view of the whole fire pit area and left it on. My arms opened and she slipped in perfectly. "Bye, Sissy." Char winked at her and took off so that her husband could chase her.

Bella and I sat there looking at the stars, enjoying each other's company. I was basking in Bella's love; for some reason it was stronger tonight than any other. Not that I'm complaining, but I couldn't help be curious why her feelings were stronger tonight than any other. Her feelings weren't this strong on our anniversary.

Bella's heart started to accelerate and her breathing wasn't fast, but she was taking deep long breaths as if she was trying to pace herself. Tasting her emotions, she is nervous and a little embarrassed; I want to ask her what's going on, but I wait for her to speak to me. She turned to me slightly and started playing with my fingers.

Anticipation was overwhelming my emotions; I'm at a loss of what is going through Bella's head. Again, it's at times like this I wish I had Edwards ability. Her face was so close to mine I'm sure she could feel the air from my mouth; her eyes were downcast starring at our hands intertwined together. "I love you!" I whispered into her temple and place a gentle kiss there. This action gave her the courage she was looking for and she smiled at me and placed an open mouthed kiss on my lips.

"Jasper?" She started off uncertain. "After my transformation I'll have to change my name, right?" I nodded my head in agreement not quite sure where she was going with this. "After my change…um…could I…um…" She takes a deep breath and spits it out, "After my change could I take your last name?" She asked so fast it sounded like one word and _my _ears almost didn't catch it.

She wanted my last name? Does that mean she wants to get married? Should I ask her? "Um…I don't mind, darlin'." We are quiet for a few minutes before one of us speaks.

"I don't know how you feel about marriage Jasper, but I don't want all that stuff. I know we are different from my parents, but I never wanted to get married." She is starting to feel uncomfortable and I'm guessing it's from my lack of opinion. I knew I wanted to ask her to marry me; I'm not one for all the extras that come with a wedding, but the southern gentleman requires that I ask for her hand.

"You never want to get married?" I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice and it showed on her face.

"Maybe one day; marriage in our situation seems trivial. I want to spend forever with you and I will spend forever with you. What is a piece of paper and a party going to do for us?" She ran out of steam and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"But you want to take my name?" She scrunches her brows in concentration. "If you are willing to take my name, why can't we get married?" She started to cut me off, but I silenced her with a finger on her plump lips. "I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow, before you're changed; I'm just saying I want to marry you someday." I finished speaking while pushing sincerity and love into her.

Bella remained still and quiet for several very long minutes. Eventually, she moved from my lap only to situate herself so she was straddling me, she ran her hands over my chest and shoulders and wound her tiny hands in my hair and I could feel my purring start. She looked deep into my eyes and I felt her resolve before she answered, "For you?" Before she leaned in I could smell her arousal and my eyes rolled closed; her lips met mine with burning desire and she immediately deepens the kiss. Her soft little tongue tried to enter my mouth and I pushed us into her mouth. She complied immediately and the kisses became long and deep. She pulled away for air and I started trailing kisses down here neck and back to her ear. She took my earlobe and bit down gently then whispered, "Someday, I will marry you!"

We made passionate love and were always face to face; I couldn't bear to bring my eyes away from hers. Never, did I think being mate could feel like this. I thought Alice and I were mated and I was content; but this…? The feelings between Bella and I are all consuming and never ending.

That night I stayed up and thought long and hard about what we agreed too. I had no problems accommodating her, but did that mean I couldn't buy her an engagement ring? I would buy her one and she could wear it now or not; it didn't matter to me. But, I had to get her something; I think it was the same part of me that wanted to mark her as mine.

I bought a engagement/wedding band after our talk; now months later I'm ready to give it to her. I desperately want to do something over the top, but I refrain myself because I know that's not Bella's style.

We had a very exciting night at the bar with Peter and Char, although, surprisingly Bella and Char didn't make out with each other. It's as if they have an understanding; outside of this bar they never kiss or even touch inappropriately; the flirt relentlessly outside of this bar, though. Some things I will never understand.

Bella's warmth was wrapped tightly around my body, drawing doodles on my stomach and occasionally tracing my abs. She sighed and contentment and pure love almost knocked me off the bike. These emotions decided it for me; I would propose in a way Bella would find suitable.

At the curve in the road I turned off the road down to our little spot we love so much. Bella's confusion overruled the love and contentment and I could feel her eyes on me looking for an answer. Shaking my minutely, I speed up and pull over.

Bella's lust is overwhelming and maybe I should have said something to her about why I was pulling over. "Darlin' as much as I love those emotions that's not why I pulled over." I smirked with my sexiest grin that was laced with lust.

Bella started to pout and I couldn't hold myself back. With vampire speed, I scooped her up and took in her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it. "Oh, Bella." I sighed into her lips, "I need to be serious for a moment." She says sorry and I take a step back while Bella rests against the sexy beast.

"Bella?" I was twirling the ring in my hand within my pocket working up the courage to deliver my speech I had all worked out. "I love you. We had…" Oh fuck that speech, "I had a speech all prepared, but I'll do this your way." She started to look confused not knowing where my thoughts were. "You agreed to marry me someday," realization flooded through her body, "and I'm perfectly fine with that, but in the meantime, we are engaged. Bella? Would you do me the honor of wearing my ring?"

The reluctance in her eyes and emotions was starting to make me regret my decision, but not really. I could never regret asking this beautiful creature for her hand in marriage. "Um…" she was looking at the ring* with tears in her eyes, "is that a claddagh ring?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. This is the engagement part and the band has diamonds and it's curved to fit the ring. I understand Bella. I can wait until you want to get married, but I wanted to get you something. If you really look at it you proposed to me." I knew this statement would stump her and it was having the effect I wanted. Her emotions were everywhere and she had a look of concentration probably replaying everything that happened that night she asked to take on my name.

"That wasn't…" Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked into my eyes and her acceptance was a bit confusing since she hasn't made any motion to the ring. "Alright, Jasper." She started in a low voice. "Since _I _proposed first then you are already wearing your wedding ring." She nodded to the claddagh ring on my right hand. "I will marry you whenever you want. The ring is absolutely breathtaking!" She holds out her hand wiggling her fingers with a playful smile on her face.

"You just made me so happy gorgeous! But I meant what I said, I'll wait for you." I said while sliding the ring onto her engagement finger. Her tears started falling and her emotions were my own special wonderland. She hugged me so tight I think she may have bruise herself against my rock hard body. Her lustful kisses bring me to attention and I jumped on the bike and sped home with her wrapped around me.

By the time I made it to the bedroom Bella was grinding herself against my painfully large erection and continued her opened mouthed kisses against my neck, occasionally biting my earlobe. I laid her on the bed fully clothed and ripped mine off. I could have sworn I heard a faint growl from Bella at this action, but humans don't growl. I aligned my erection with her center and pressed forward; Bella released a guttural groan and started running her hands all over my back. "I love you Jasper."

At her words I sent a boat load of love and devotion mixed in with lust; her eyes rolled up taking in the emotions. Her breathing intensified and her heartbeat accelerated; if I didn't know any better I'd wait for her heart to burst from her chest.

I nipped at her bottom lip until I could feel her frustration and then kissed her deeply. With my mouth covering her I thrust into her center again and she moaned into my mouth. Hands down, that had to be my favorite thing; muffling her moans and groans with my mouth excited me. It told me she couldn't control and it didn't matter where she was or what she was doing; she was going to make noise.

Bella started to get impatient and tried taking her clothes off, but her body was in a tight vise against my body. "Jasper? Please." She begged while her pelvis searched for my erection, that I was currently holding above her body.

The evil goodness of my heart took over and I brought my hands to the buttons of her shirt and started slowly unbuttoning them. She whispered my name again looking for contact anywhere. After a minute I only had two buttons undone and I was kissing her chest when she lost it.

"Fuck, Jasper! Rip the fucking clothes off!" Not the reaction I expected, but it would do; I ripped all of her clothing off without having to move from my spot. She hummed in satisfaction when my cold erection pressed against her fiery center and started moving her pussy up and down against me, desperately seeking the friction to ease her body.

Her nails dug in my back when my tongue made contact with her very erect nipple. With my lips I pinched her nipple and she thrust upwards almost managing to slide me into her core. Her futile attempts to free herself were amusing; she was losing logic. She knows she could never free herself from me, but she was trying anyway.

Bella finally gave up and just lay closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations I was inflicting on her body. Mischief flashed through her emotions and the evil smile on her face confirmed she was trying another way to speed up my ministrations. Her lust slammed into me like cold water hitting a human in the shower; her eyes were closed and that same smile played on her face.

Apparently, Bella won this round; I moved my hand down to her center and Bella's anticipation continually built with each inch. Her silky folds are always wet for me; I don't even have to stimulate her physically or check to make sure she is ready for me. But I enjoy this part and the look on her face as I hit her hot button is why I love it so much. She let out a deep breath and started rotating her hips in sync with my movements. When she was close I moved my mouth back to her nipple and teased it while her orgasm escalated.

Another favorite past time of mine when it comes to Bella's body is stretching her orgasm as long as possible. I could always do it with my ability, but this way is much more fun. Bella tried closing her legs, but my body was in the way. She was trying to scoot away and then her hands were on mine trying to obstruct my fingers from her nub.

Her moans were out of control and her body was convulsing, her toes were curled and the heel of her foot was digging into my back. "Jasper! Stop…st…I can't…oohhhh!" Those cut up phrases always bring me so much pleasure. I had to pin her hands above her head. She finally gave up again and continued to make incoherent noises and screams.

When I feel she had orgasmed enough for now I aligned my dick with her center and slowly pushed in. She 'ahhh'ed as I entered her. Her orgasm started climaxing again and I sped up my thrusts and released her and let the orgasm ride out. "Oh God, Jasper!"

"I love how you look when you orgasm, baby!" I said in between grunts.

Our lovemaking was slow and orgasmic. Bella was approaching another orgasm and started biting my neck. This action always caused venom to flow freely into my mouth. My orgasm wasn't far behind. She pulled away from our kiss and looked deep into my eyes and said, "I'm ready!"

I have been preparing for this day since we talked about it. I knew she wanted to be bitten while making love, but we still didn't specify a day. So I've been preparing; whenever I go hunting I gorge myself on the chance that tonight would be the night.

I was a little scared. In the heat of passion this way I could easily lose control and that was terrifying. Continuing my thrusting I wanted to voice my concerns, "Bella…" I was cut off by Bella that gave me the strength I needed.

"I trust you." She lightly pecked my lips and grasped my shoulders, bracing herself. My head fell against her neck; her pulse point centimeters away from my teeth.

I started to whisper I love you over and over. Bella was sending me her love and trust, her lust mixed in there because I was still thrusting into heaven. I steeled myself for what was to come, letting the venom flow in my mouth.

Bella needed to be at her peak of orgasmic bliss before I bit her, so I started slamming into her chasing the orgasm we both desperately wanted. Bella was screaming her love and pleasure to me and as her last scream broke through I bit into her neck.

**AN: I will be closing my poll for my next story so if you don't want to see Peter next story vote for someone else.**

***Check my profile for a picture of the rings!**

**Fuck it; I bought a new computer! I couldn't wait. That's the good news; the bad news (but still good news) I was offered a job! I've been unemployed since October and I'm really excited to get back to work. However; I don't know how my updating schedule will be like now. I'm hoping it won't change too much, but incase it does you guys know why.**

**Sorry if the grammar and spelling are horrible; I started writing on another program that doesn't spell check and all that so hopefully next chapter will be better.**

**What did you like/didn't like? Do you like the wedding ring? (The Claddagh ring is what my husband got for me and I love it!) Let me know what you think! I always want to hear your thoughts!**


	19. TEN YEARS LATER

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Alright guys, I think my story is winding down. There should be a handful of chapters left! I've already started my Peter and Bella story; so that should be up soon after I finish this one.**

**Yay! My reviews are back up. Thank you to everyone that reviews. A reader mentioned that I had disabled the anonymous reviewing; sorry about that. I didn't know I controlled that aspect. I turned that on so you don't have to log into your account. **

**21 pages and 12,000 words; that's why this chapter took so long. Thanks! **

**TEN YEARS LATER**

** JPOV**

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher ended his sermon and I grabbed Bella's waist pulled her to me. The anticipation was making me lustful and the emotions started circling between Bella and me. Right before our lips touched Bella sent her feelings of complete love and adoration for me. Our lips touched and the world stopped turning. Being able to use my full strength on Bella was like no other feeling in the world.

When I used to dream of changing Bella I always thought there would be things I missed, but I was wrong. I missed nothing; sure, the blushes and the warmth of her skin were nice, but having her like me is indescribable. Even though we are both stone cold, she feels warm to me and I don't need her blush to tell me when she's embarrassed and such things.

Bella pulled away with a magnificent smile and Peter and Char were cheering and whistling in the background. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock." Her smiles are blindingly beautiful now and the preacher shrinked back from her.

"God, I love you so much Jasper."

How lucky am I to be blessed with such a creature as Bella? When we discussed marriage so many years ago I didn't think ten years later we'd be married. The way Bella spoke of marriage I thought I'd have to wait centuries to get married.

One day Bella just decided she was ready and I was more than willing to accommodate anything she wanted to do. This thought led me to a small wedding chapel in Las Vegas dressed in jeans and a t-shirt; I was able to wear my cowboy boots and hat and Bella wore a deep red blouse with tight black skinny jeans with cowboy boots. She was wearing the eternity necklace I got her when we first met and the earrings that Peter and Char got her. In her vampire years, she started wearing more makeup-even though she didn't need it-and she slightly curled her hair. She was a vision.

Peter was giving Bella a very love-filled, but, yet appropriate hug and I started thinking about Emmett. He's been dying to see Bella and she still refuses to see the Cullens. He has begged her to come and visit them; ever since Emmett couldn't get away from Rosalie, the begging started then.

Alice has called every once in a blue moon to make sure I was happy. She is going to flip her lid when she sees the man she was trying to steal is Bella's, her best friend. I'm not sure if she'll be pissed or feel horrible.

We started walking back to the hotel to gamble. Bella and I were leaving in an hour to our honey moon destination and Peter and Char wanted to get in some time with Bella before we left. They truly loved her like family and it warmed my long dead heart. They accepted her so easily and I know I couldn't have asked for better family than those two.

We were on our way to Ireland; Bella found it fitting since our wedding rings stemmed from the country. She was very excited. In ten years you'd think she would have done all the traveling her heart desired, but being Bella she was afraid to be around humans.

About a year ago, we finally got her to go to the bar she missed so much and she did well. It wasn't the first time she was around humans, but it was her first time in a closed space with them. We did that for a year and then she decided she was ready to get married.

Char was having a hard time saying goodbye to Bella and Peter kept rolling his eyes. "Char, they are only going to be gone for a month. You've been with her every day for over ten years; I think we could all use some alone time with our mates. Don't you agree darlin'?" Char's lust picked up and I was ready to get out of there.

The flight was beautiful; Ireland's countryside was breathtaking. Bella was of course in the window seat enjoying the scenery. In my hundred and seventy years I've been everywhere and seen everything, but feeling the emotions through Bella was like seeing everything for the first time.

Sensing her emotions brings me back to her first day as an immortal. What I ride that was? I've changed people before; look at Peter, but I've never experienced anything like her.

_Euphoria enveloped my body was I drank from Bella. She was better than anybody I had ever tasted in my long existence. Bella was still convulsing from her orgasm when I unlatched from her neck. A single tear fell from her eye during intrusion. I pulled out of her and quickly bit her wrists and ankles; then I made my way to her inner thigh and bit down. I grunted into her leg, the taste of her blood and the smell of her arousal mixed in with my essence were drifting past my nose as I drank._

_Peter and Char were approaching the house and I ran to the bathroom for a towel to clean Bella. I wiped her down and dressed her and she didn't make any noise. Her emotions her telling me she was still with us; she was feeling the pain as much as the next person, but she wasn't screaming or throwing her arms around._

_After I threw on some pants on I opened the door for Peter and Char; they were alarmed so I'm assuming they already smelled Bella's blood. They burst through the door like they were the police._

_I had to take the time to explain what Bella wanted for her after life; what she expected from Peter and Char. They didn't seem very receptive at first simply because they don't fully understand why we want to abstain, but in the end they chose to honor Bella's wishes in any way she saw fit._

_48 hours into the change we all started to worry. Bella hadn't made a noise or any form of movement; Char was perched on the window bench and Peter sat at the foot of the bed staring at the walls while I was curled into Bella's side trying to send her all the positive feelings I could._

_The sun was starting to rise on the second day and Bella's heart suddenly took off. It was pounding so hard I thought it was going to break out of her chest. Peter, Char, and I all exchanged looks thinking that it was too earlier for her change to be complete._

_Her pain intensified and she let out a small whimper and started panting. Peter and Char were standing at the doorway waiting for her and also taking the precaution for safety for when a newborn awakens. Peter was in front of Char in a protective way, not in an obvious manner, but protective none the less. He casted his eyes down to seem submissive and non-threatening to the newborn about to wake; Char had the same look on her face._

_Bella's chest hit the highest point it could rise and she let out a blood curling scream that caused all of us to flinch. Her chest lowered itself down and when she hit the bed her heartbeat stopped and all of us froze._

_We were all getting nervous the more time passed as she laid there; I was literally waiting for my sleeping beauty to wake. Her gasp unneeded breath and her eyes flew open. She stared at the ceiling; I imagine trying to grasp what her new eyes were seeing. She was confused and in awe._

"_Bella." I whispered so low vampires would have a hard time hearing me and I took a step closer to her. Her breathing and body froze and I could feel her alarm. She flipped off the bed so fast I had troubles following her. She landed on our dresser perched like a bird. "Darlin', it's okay." I put my hands up in the universal surrender sign. Peter and Char maintained their positions, but would occasionally look up to see Bella. Peter's lust spiked and Char was in awe and had respect for Bella. "Do you remember who we are?" I prayed that she remembered some of the things we went through together. At that moment I really understood why she had that damn video camera around. She was more prepared for this life than I gave her credit for. She used the camera to remember her life better._

"_Jasper?" Bella sounds like the most beautiful harmony I've ever heard and I couldn't help but smile widely. Her eyes squinted as if she was having a hard time seeing me and she tilted her head to the side._

"_Yes, darlin'." I took another step towards her with my hands still in the air. "What do you remember, sweetheart?" I asked cautiously trying to assess what she remembered; secretly hoping she remembered enough. Thankfully she stilled remembered my name._

_She looked down to the ground and around the room assessing her own memories. "I remember everything." She whispered fast. That's not possible nobody remembers everything._

"_Really?" Peter asked and caused Bella to jump to the other side of the room on the window bench which was behind me. I could feel her trust and feelings of safety as she landed behind me. "Sorry, Bells." Peter raised his hands to mirror my own._

"_Jasper?" Bella asked and I turned to face her. I could see her nostrils flaring testing the air around us. She was probably trying to determine who was a threat to her. She licked her lips and then made eye contact with me. Lightening fast she had me against the opposite wall with my hands pinned to my sides and damn I couldn't control the general at a time like this. There were so many things she needed to do before she would even be interested in sex, but her motions were controlling and demanding and it turned me on. I tried to remove my arms from her grips which caused her to growl and tighten her grip. Her grip was almost painful; her newborn strength was shining through at the moment. She ran her nose along my neck at my long dead pulse point and licked which was not helping the situation in my pants. "You smell like home." She said into my neck nuzzling into the crook of my shoulder and neck._

_Char sighed in the background feeling relief that nothing bad was going to happen. Bella's instincts kicked in and her grip became overwhelming, "Mine!" She growled over her shoulder. My shorts jumped at her words and she felt it and started purring._

"_Mark the hell out of him Bella!" Char yelled and ran out of the house. Peter started laughing and closed the door and casually walked out of the house._

"_We'll have our phone Jasper. Bella?" Bella stopped sniffing me and slightly tilted her head in his direction. "Take it easy on the major. I want him back in one piece, soldier." Peter's laughter faded into the air._

"_Mine!" Bella growled again pushing her body against mine rubbing her core into my raging erection. I bucked my hips into hers._

"_All yours, darlin'." I said huskily. I didn't think I would be able to have make love for years; having sex never even crossed my mind either. The look in Bella's eyes told me she was about to fuck me. I couldn't wait._

_She attacked my lips and she shoved her tongue in my mouth and it was fucking fantastic to feel her inside of me without any worries. She won for dominance in my mouth; I would give her anything she wanted. _

_She let go of my arms to wind her tiny hands in my hair; she forcefully yanked my head back and attacked my throat, nipping and sucking up and down. Her gleeful joy at the moment was intoxicating; she was really getting off on being able to move and mould me._

_Trying to be as quick as her I swapped our bodies so she was pressed into the wall and her arousal immediately permeated the air. I moaned into her neck, her arousal was sweeter as a vampire. Being intimate without worrying about her blood was also new and exciting to be with Bella the way I always wanted to be._

_I pressed myself hard into her core and she grunted, "I love to feel your weight on me." I started teasing her nipples through her shirt and apparently Bella the vampire isn't patient. She ripped her shirt off giving me access to her round perky breasts. For the first time I bit at her nipples and Bella started growling with sexual need laced through it. The noise went straight to my dick and I pushed into her repeatedly, dry humping her._

_Bella then proceeded to rip off the rest of our clothes and our cold bodies hit each other like thunder when we reconnected. I wouldn't waste anymore of her time and slipped into her and started slamming into her like I always wanted too. Her screams were spurring me on and now when she yelled faster and harder and I could give into my animalistic feelings and give her all of me. "Jasper!" She was close and I sped up yet again, showing her what I was really capable of._

"Jasper?" As my release took over I opened my eyes and was met with the back of an airplane seat. I was confused for only a second until I realized I got lost in my daydream.

"Well, cowboy. I sure hope you were thinking about me otherwise you have some explaining to do." She said wickedly with a pointed glance at my crotch. I was fully aroused and showing through my jeans. Bella sent all her lustful feelings towards me.

"Why didn't you interrupt me darlin'? I didn't growl or anything did I?" I asked slightly embarrassed that I lost myself in public.

"I was enjoying myself." She smiled and licked her lips, "you were making the most delicious faces and I couldn't find it in me to stop your thought process. Plus, the motions flowing off of you were intoxicating." I looked around the plane to see if I had affected anyone else. "Don't worry, cowboy. I contained your flowing emotions all to myself."

Bella was truly an exquisite woman. The power alone she held would put any vampire to shame. "Well, you did interrupt me. Why?"

"We are landing and I thought you would like a moment to…ahem…adjust the general. The women in the cabin don't need to see what's mine." She stated with possessiveness oozing out of her. Bella is incredibly possessive and I find it absolutely endearing. Some would see it as controlling, but I find it sexy.

I drove to the villa and Bella's eyes were taking in everything we passed. If it wasn't for her vampire senses she wouldn't catch everything she wanted too.

As we pulled up the mansion was fucking beautiful. The website called it a secluded villa, but it looks like a fucking castle. Bella was sending me her awe and I was right there with her. Everything was green where it should be and brown where it should be; Bella especially appreciated the browns, why, I wasn't sure.

I sped around and scooped up Bella and she faked a yelp to stroke my ego. She started giggling as I approached the threshold to the castle. "Mrs. Whitlock." I said politely before crossing the threshold.

There was a lot of open space and missing walls throughout the place. One of the bathrooms was roofed and had one wall, so basically the bathroom was outside with a big claw foot tub. The bedroom was immaculate; the sturdy king size bed had a fancy netting over it-the netting was of course to keep bugs away from the humans-the bedspread seemed to be made for royalty with black and gold running everywhere.

The great room or living room was again fit for a king. The furniture was larger than life and comfortable even to my stony body. The fireplace was old and the look of it was quite fitting for this castle or villa. There were many rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, studies, a kitchen of course, and the backyard.

The backyard was breathtaking. The pool shined and the Jacuzzi was inviting; there was a hammock attached to two trees and a swing bench on the other side of the yard. And of course, our favorite feature was the connecting forest. There was a trail that led back to the side of the castle, but I was looking forward to going of course.

The sun was beginning to rise and Bella and I decided to start a fire and curl up with blankets and read. We've been sitting here for an hour and I can tell Bella's attention is elsewhere. "I like this Jazz." She finally said.

"Like what, gorgeous?" I asked a little confused by her random statement.

"Being alone with you; just being." She looked down into her lap feeling a bit shy at the moment. Bella was a fascinating creature. All the things and activities we've partaken and she can still manage to be embarrassed or shy around me. It really was an endearing quality. "Don't get me wrong, I love Peter and Char, but it's nice not having someone around all the time. I mean, in no way do I want to be a nomad, but do you think maybe once a year we can leave for a month or two and just be." She looked into my eyes hopeful. My assessment of her hopeful expression was confirmed when she sent the emotion to me.

Amazing creature indeed; the abilities she possesses alone make her unique. Nobody will know of her power unless absolutely necessary. I know those Volturi scum would stop at nothing to get their greedy little paws all over her. The only ones that know her power is Peter and Char and only because they were there when she discovered them.

Bella had gone back to reading, finally able to concentrate now that she said what was on her mind. My thoughts once again drifted to the beauty next to me…

_Bella and I crashed onto the bed and it protested as it finally gave way to our combined strength. "Darlin' you are amazing. I never knew being with someone could feel so right." She hmmed her agreement and nuzzled into my body, already starting to grind her core against me. "Baby, I would love to do this all night with you, but you do need to hunt; aren't you thirsty?" I asked with concern evident in my tone. I know it was wrong of me to make love to her first instead of taking care of her thirst, but she was so strong and demanding I couldn't resist, nor did I want too._

"_Now that you mentioned it, my throat hurts. Yes! Let's go now!" Her thirst spiked so high I almost found mine hard to manage. She jumped off the bed and was dressed in a second in my clothing. She looked delicious in my clothing. She was wearing my plaid black and white boxers, a green bra and a black tank top that hugged her in all the right places. "Let's go slow poke. I'm tempted to leave without you." She turned away from me yelling, "PETER! CHAR! I WANT TO HUNT!" They flew out of the house._

_Peter and Char were just observing since they really weren't sure how I hunted. They never came with me and I could feel the curiosity flowing from them. "Haven't you guys ever seen Jasper hunt? Why so curious?" Hmmm? I didn't think their faces gave away their curiosity._

_Before they can answer Bella's question she gets a whiff of a bear and takes off without hesitation. Her instincts are at the forefront of her mind and she gracefully takes down the bear. I wish I could say she was clean, but she was so messy. The black tank top was covered in bears blood and parts of her body her covered in the same blood which was actually quite sexy; I could already imagine licking her clean. Focus Jasper! She needs to hunt._

_She pushed the bear off and was about to turn to us when she took off again. Peter asked where she was going since none of us caught scent to anything, but I had no answer for him. She was really fast and I realized I had to keep a better eye on her. She could be attacking a human right now and I wouldn't know any better._

_Peter, Char, and I set out to find Bella and after several panicking minutes later we stumbled across her draining another bear hovering protectively over her kill. Peter and Char hung back while I took a couple steps forward and Bella actually started growling at me. She has been a vampire for almost 48 hours and the maturity she has already expressed made me forget how old she really is._

_She continues to growl as she draining her kill and makes eye contact with me as she is pulling blood. I step back and throw my hands up to show my surrender. Her growling quiets and her eyes change again; they are no longer the vibrant red I've seen the last two days, they are pitch black and I'm not sure what she is going to do._

"_Step back major!" Peter whispers insistently. I shake my head and stand my ground where I am. _

_Bella removes her lips from the dead bear and asked eerily calm, "has it occurred to you yet; that you belong to me!" Peter and Char started laughing as realization dawned on all of us what was about to happen between Bella and me. Bella was going to claim me like a mate should._

_I didn't have the same urge to claim Bella like that because I have already done so in different ways and the monster and man inside me were satisfied with it. The most amazing is Bella had marked her body on her own free will and claimed it for me. The change actually enhanced the beauty of the tattoo and the marble underneath the ink make it shinier and pop more. Then, of course there is my bite mark on her neck. Bella is feeling the desire to bite me. Knowing Bella she will probably feel bad for it afterwards because of all my other scars, but this one I am looking forward too. It will be well worth the pain._

_Bella dropped her kill and charged at me in unfathomable speeds. She would put poor Edward to shame; I think she would put every vampire to shame from her abilities to her beauty; there is no one that can come close to her. Rosalie is going to shit a brick when she sees Bella; if she ever sees her._

_Bella slams into me and attacks my mouth and I can already feel her mouth on the general…_

I focus on the present lost again in my thoughts and am alerted to the sensation of my wife's mouth around my dick, repeatedly hitting the back of her throat. Thank God vampires don't have a gag reflex. "Fuck Bella! Give a guy some warning!" I stated weakly.

She popped my dick out of her mouth and I groaned at the sensation. "I did lover. You just weren't paying attention to your gorgeous wife." She loves to rip off clothes and hers are shredded in moments and I have a full view of her delectable body. I join her and rip off mine as well. She started growling the minute my chest became bare. In all our years she is so visually turned on by me that I can't help but feel like a God in her presence.

She started tugging on my balls and I suddenly released down her throat unexpectedly. She knows how to work my body that's for sure. As my purring quiets, she continues licking and caressing my dick and places light kisses everywhere. "I love you Bella."

She loves to show her dominance over me and it's just something I had to get used too. She is no longer the human I can hold down and mould to my will…

_Later in the evening I was buried face first into her pussy lapping up everything she was giving. Her orgasm was taking off and I prepared myself to hold her down while I gave her an extended orgasm that I enjoy so much._

_The minute her orgasm was done she bucked so hard that I flew across the room. "Oh shit!" I was too stunned to say anything. My little vixen crept off the bed and started sauntering, swaying her hips towards me._

"_Looks like you can't hold me down anymore cowboy." I gulped as her hands created vises on my wrists above my head. Her smile was deliciously wicked as the wheels in her head turned. "Do you think I'm capable of holding you down?" She asked innocently. I didn't like where this was going._

_In a flash I was on my back on the floor next to our bed being restrained. I tried bucking up to flip her off me, but she just groaned in pleasure as my dick rubbed against her. She slowly slipped my dick inside her and started working me at a tortuously slow pace. I was getting impatient and was trying to thrust upwards faster, but her legs were so strong. My body; my manhood was very confused. I didn't like being dominated, but at the same time this was incredibly sexy._

_Bella started peaking and picked up her pace and I was hit with a large dose of lust. My orgasm instantly took over and I was cuming harder than I ever had. Bella started screaming bloody murder repeating so good over and over. This feeling was amazing; this had to be the longest orgasm I've ever had. This orgasm literally had to last twenty minutes until Bella finally dropped onto my chest. "Fucking Christ! What the hell was that Jasper?!" She said it in an accusing tone even though I don't think she meant too._

"_I don't know darlin', but you have to admit that was the best orgasm either of us has ever had." I said while rubbing her back._

"_Yeah, but you've used your ability before and it was never like that." She was right, my gift was powerful, but I've never had anything close to that._

"Damn Jasper! What the hell have you been thinking about for the last 48 hours? You had a major boner on the plane than a couple hours ago and another one now. Please let me inside your head."

I nod my head and Bella's lust instantly spikes as she reads my mind. Bella's abilities, what a ride figuring those out were.

She started laughing as my thoughts went in a different direction. "That was a funny couple of years. Although having you and Peter constantly debate on my ability was even more comical." I joined in her laughter at the memory.

"My favorite part was messing with Peter, though, I have to admit. When he finally accepted that I could read his mind, it was like his favorite toy was taken away." Bella giggled her way through the statement.

_Bella was doing exceptionally well for the lifestyle she chose. Peter and Char were amazed at her self control and her ability to think coherently. Bella attributes her success to having the choice and learning about vampirism before being change. I concur; I think that has everything to do with her change. I have changed numerous people and they always reacted with the same confusion, anger and bloodlust._

_Although, she is very much like a newborn in other ways; her thoughts come out quickly and in jumbled messes. Most the time none of us know what she is talking about, sometimes it's like she can read our mind._

_We have determined her ability as an empath; we have played around with her ability and I can, without a doubt, confirm the empathic abilities. Peter and Char love her ability; Bella and I seem to feed off of each other and it's an endless circle or emotion. I hate to see what happens if we ever get angry. _

_The first time we made love after her change, we both noticed the difference right away and I think noticing the difference is what pulled us away for our emotion. We made our way home and spoke to Peter and Char what happened and during the conversation Bella was skipping over some parts and I thought of them and my lust bounced off of her onto me. Without a word Bella attacked my mouth and before I knew four days had passed. _

_We finally showered and came out into the world and Peter and Char were spent and started thanking us for stopping. They were exhausted if that was even possible for vampires. They went hunting immediately. Apparently, Bella and I project when there is that much emotion running around. I ensure Peter and Char that in ten years or so we should have it under control._

_It was one of our lazy nights about a week after Bella's change and she was talking a mile a minute. Nobody tried interrupting her anymore when she went off on one of her tangents. She started getting animated and removed herself from my lap and started throwing her arms around. Her hands were above her head and I could see her bare backside and the general started to stir…Bella suddenly and uncharacteristically started growling at Peter._

"_What?!" Peter said feeling a little scared, but he was trying to cover it._

"_What did you just say?" Bella asked in an eerily calm voice, but you could hear a hint of playfulness in her tone. Char and I must have had confused looks on our faces because Peter was not getting the answers he was searching for from us and he knew it._

"_Nobody said anything! You were talking a mile a minute again and we were just listening." Peter said defensively._

"_Oh? No, you just said…" Bella stopped mid sentence and looked at all of our confused faces. Her eyebrows knitted together and her emotions were all over the place as expected for a newborn. God, she was beautiful. I loved her with everything I was, but in that tight outfit all I could think about was bending her over the be… "God Jasper! I'm having a crisis her and all you can talk about is having sex! Maybe after I figure out why your brother feels the need to talk sexual to me, I can take care of your needs."_

_Her anger was starting to rise and I think she just read my mind. Before I could speak Bella jumped in, "I didn't read your mind! That's ridiculous! Edward is the only one that can do that and you know it."_

_HOLY FUCK!_

_Bella finally stopped and looked at me as the expletives were running through my head. "OHMIGOD!" Bella gasped. "No Jasper! We already know my ability; I am an empath like you! I don't want anything else!"_

"_FUCK THIS! You can read minds! Well, that's just fucking fantastic! You know the things you may hear are just thoughts that doesn't mean we want them to come true…they're just thoughts!" Peter continued dealing with this news very poorly. Bella nodded her head in agreement; man that was going to take some time to get used too. At least with my experience living with Edward I learned to control my thoughts, but poor Peter and Char…this is going to take some time._

Bella and I were laughing so hard we could have cried. The beauty of her abilities was the option to turn if 'off'. The empathy, the mind reading, and the ability to 'see' the future, she can also move the Earth elements-earth, wind, fire, and water-she can levitate anything, she has a mental and physical shield. Her shielding abilities are truly amazing. She can protect your body and mind with her or she can protect people outside of herself.

Peter and I had lengthy discussions about her abilities and he both had solid points and valid theories, but of course Bella's theory made the most sense after meeting her last nomad.

Bella believes that she technically only has one ability, the power to absorb or mimic abilities. She believes that she received the empathy, mind reading, and future seeing from the Cullens and the Earth moving and levitation came from others she has crossed in those first two years. Bella believes that she must have met or been around a vampire before meeting the Cullens; it's the only way to explain her shielding abilities. The last nomad we made contact with was able to track, must like James had done with Bella. But this nomad was able to track through sight; he could see for miles and miles on end, almost like eagle vision. After the nomad departed Bella stood on top of a mountain and told me exactly what Peter and Char were doing and then she called them to confirm their activities. Peter and I were convinced and approved of her theory.

She is quite the power house; although being Bella she doesn't want any of the power she has. She believes knowing the teachings Peter and I gave her on fighting was more than enough to protect herself.

She is very scary, too. Yes, the God of War is scared of the hundred pound girl. When she discovered her Earth moving ability, she scared the crap out of us all, even herself. Fire grows in her body and shoots from her wrists; the scariest thing I have ever seen is Bella sitting in a fire until it died out. Peter, Char, and I all shivered with fear. She stood in a fire for 18 hours and came out naked; her hair was intact and there wasn't a scratch on her. It was terrifying.

About five years after her change she wanted to learn how to fight, she didn't want to be weak-even though her abilities made her anything but-she still wanted to know in case they 'went away one day'. She is very lethal now. With her abilities and everything Peter and I have taught her…I wouldn't fuck with her.

Bella started laughing next to me, alerting me that she was still reading my mind. "Don't feel embarrass…I love how highly you think of me. It makes me feel worthy." She said the last part lowly and self consciously.

"You are more than I deserve, sweetheart. I am truly blessed with you by my side." Her love blossomed slowly in her chest and her whole body starting to warm. All of her emotions then overwhelmed me; her love, passion, admiration, respect, and her lust. We no longer needed to say the words; the emotions were so much more powerful.

Ireland was beautiful. Bella and I spent a lot of time exploring and sightseeing, but we spent more time in the heat of passion. Our honeymoon last over a month, between our passionate love making sessions we always lost track of time.

Tonight was supposed to be our last night, but our bodies had other plans. We started off having a very innocent day; we were back to our gentle touches and endearing words. We hunted before dawn, read in the yard, and decided to take a swim during lunch.

We went to our very secluded beach and swam in the ocean for hours. Most of our time was spent under water since Bella thought it was an amazing feat. Bella was sneaking up on me which was very easy for her to do, due to her invisibility; like I said her shield was a very powerful weapon.

She caught my foot and started dragging me around until I spun around and broke her grasp. Physically, I'm still stronger than her; although she did enjoy dominating me that first year. That was very animalistic raw sex and we both loved every minute of it. When her strength started to wane I took full advantage and punished her nice and well.

I saw a ripple in the water and charged at it, hoping that it was Bella. Sure enough, I slammed into her body and we started diving down to the ocean floor due to my momentum. Right before we hit the ocean floor Bella reappeared in my arms and locked her limps around me. We hit the bottom and our cores connected and Bella diagraph vibrated from a muffled moan.

Her lust was high and continuing to climb; Bella liked to be chased. Even as a vampire she liked to be stalked as prey, it made her very excited.

As we were floating to the top Bella ripped off her bathing suit and cocked her eye at me. I'm assuming she was waiting for me to undress myself, but I loved it when she ripped my clothes off of me. It gave me this overwhelming sense of being desired and wanted.

We broke through the surface and she started rubbing herself against my dick through my shorts. She was driving me nuts; she knew what I was waiting for, but was drawing it out to amuse herself. She started purring and I just sat there and let her have her wicked way with me, getting harder by the second.

I could feel her urge to bit coming forward. That first year was hard to take; I should have been prepared since even as a human she bit me all the time. I didn't mind too much at the time; she was a newborn, she honestly didn't know any better. She was marking her mate and it was complete instinct when she was in the heat of passion. Although it didn't stop her from feeling awful afterwards; she knew how I felt about my scars and she beat herself up for days after the fact. It took her a while to realize her bite marks didn't bother me. I felt mated, plus it was only right since she had marked her body with my name and my bite mark was also on her.

Before she had a chance to spring I ripped off my shorts and turned her around; I slipped into her quickly and her furious growl let me know she did in fact plan on biting me. I could hear her teeth come together.

Her growls quickly turned into purring; her hands went into my hair and held on while I rammed into her. "Naughty Bella. I told you not to bite anymore!" One hand grabbed her breast and started pinching the nipple quickly bringing Bella to another orgasm.

"Jasper!" Her desperation had taken over and I couldn't resist sending us into lust over mode. Her body convulsed with the large dose of lust I sent at her and she started screaming my name to the high heavens. I was prepared for the lust to come back at me from her projection, but it never does any good. The lust coming from Bella took over and I lose myself every time.

We reached the shore and I couldn't bother making it fully on the beach. We lay in the surf with the water coming towards every 30 seconds. With our lust circling between us I was thrusting into her a vampire speed covering her mouth with mine to cover her screams. I loved having her moan, grunt, scream or purr into my mouth.

The circling lust was an amazing feeling. It was hard to describe, but the best I could explain is like constantly chasing the orgasm or better yet, the release. When we get to a certain point it's like continuously cumming, when you get to that point you try harder to reach your release. It was an amazing feeling.

It is the best sex I have ever had. "FUCK JASPER! Say it out loud!" I should have known she would be listening to me. She loved listening to my mind when we were this far gone.

"You…are…the best I've…ever had!" I said being thrusts. Bella's purring somehow managed to get louder and she took control and flipped me onto my back. I never liked being dominated, but with Bella it was amazing! I loved seeing her like this; I loved knowing I could get this reaction from her. "You are gorgeous!" I complimented as she rode me hard.

"More!" Bella grunted out with her head thrown back, her breasts bouncing with her efforts, her tiny hands anchored to my chest.

"Dominate me Bella!" Bella managed to go impossibly faster and I knew I was going to come again soon. "I love watching you fuck me!"

Her love for me flows through her at the strangest times and this is one of them. We were basically fucking and she suddenly becomes overwhelmed with her love for me. She kept her pace but folded down onto my chest and captured my lips. Our bodies were flushed together, my hands on her hips resting and feeling her muscles contracting as she continued to ride me. "You are so good Bella! You look like on goddess riding my dick!" I mumbled around her lips and she growled into my mouth.

Her pussy got tighter and she was right on the brink of cumming. Once again, her feeling of biting crept into her emotion; I grabbed her head and held it tightly in my hands. "Please Jasper!" She pleaded with me, knowing I knew what she was asking. She started rolling her hips just the way I liked and I knew I was going to give in. At least with her bites they are always in the same spot.

"Please!" She demanded now, since she didn't get an answer before. I released her head and grabbed her hips and controlled her motion. Her smile was breathtaking and she devoured my lips, sucking hard on the bottom one. She nuzzled her face into my neck searching for her spot, as her orgasm took over she sent all her feelings to me trying to dose the feeling of being bitten. Our climaxes took over and our screaming filled the air and Bella bit down. Biting enhances her orgasm and she always sends the feeling to me with gratitude.

Five days later we emerged from our bubble and had over charges to pay since we were supposed to be out days ago. When we made it to the house Peter and Char looked bored and excited to us or maybe see Bella more than me.

"New bite marks major?" Peter asked with an evil smirk. "Look at the little hell kitten going strong; who knew this little thing would be able to put the major in submission?" Peter continued to nobody in particular. The growl that escaped me told him to tone it down and Bella looked sheepish.

She swayed her hips over to Peter and whispered seductively in his ear, "Imagine the things I allowed him to do and you'd understand why he lets me dominate him." She said with a wink at me and Char and Bella disappeared into the house.

Bella unpacked with Char's help and gave her presents for Char and Peter. I knew Bella would want to relax after being away from home for so long, so Peter and I started a fire and I got my guitar. It's been a while since we sang our song and I thought it would be a nice ending to our honeymoon.

"Would you like to shower major?" Bella whispered seductively from our window.

"Hell no! There will be no showering together tonight!" Bella and I looked at him with surprise and disbelief. "You guys will disappear for days! You just got back from your honeymoon for Christ's sake. You both have to be satisfied!" He said the last statement more as a question, but I guess he had a point.

Bella had a small smile on her face and nodded her head, "okay Peter." Then she turned towards me, sent her love and said, "Later, major!" She disappeared and I could hear and visualize everything she was doing.

"Snap out of it, fucker! You just spent a month locked up on beach front property; give it a rest for fuck's sake." It clicked at that moment as I looked at Char for his uncharacteristic outburst; Peter wanted to spend time with his family. He missed us. I could feel it now and I felt a little bad for ignoring our family. I guess we could wait a couple of days before enjoying each other's company.

"I couldn't agree with you more, cowboy!" Bella said as she walked into my arms and curled in my lap.

"Darlin', aren't you supposed to give me some warning when you are listening in?" I said a little put out because I never know when she is in there. I have nothing to hide from her, but sometimes you just want your privacy, you know?

"Sorry, baby."

Hours later Bella was still dominating the conversation telling them stories about the honeymoon. Nobody minded as always; I loved watching Bella. Even though she is technically dead, she seems more alive to me now than when she was human. I voiced my opinion one day and she said it was probably because she was my equal now. There were no worries about bloodlust and holding or touching her to hard or tight; it just was. It is a beautiful concept.

After another hour Bella gave Char a chance to ask questions; although how Char had questions after Bella's thorough explanation of our honeymoon, I have no idea.

"The wedding was so beautiful Bella. Your simple white dress was gorgeous and fitting to your personality." Char was gushing over Bella.

"Well, that's thanks to you, honey." Peter huffed in the corner because Bella had pet nicknames for Char and not for him. "You stuck to what I wanted and you'll never know how much I appreciate that. You didn't try and stick your opinions or tastes down my throat. You made me a beautiful wedding dress." Bella ended sincerely sending her love to Char. Char smiled a small smile and continued discussing the dress.

Bella was the first to hear someone approaching and got into a defensive stance and started growling. She fully opened all her abilities and became hurt and a little ashamed, hmm? The approaching vampire was angry and was not trying to cover it up.

The rest of us were in our defensive stance in a split second; Peter and I both protecting our mates, even though Bella insisted that she didn't need protecting. She was so stubborn; she refused to understand that it was our instincts taking over to protect our mate. Regardless, she stood side by side with me instead of behind me like Char and Peter were. If we let her she would stand in front of us all; she will protect her family at all costs.

"Is it a nomad, Bella?" Char asked from behind.

Bella started shaking her head, "No, it's Emmett." Bella said feeling guilty. He heard us talking about the wedding and is pissed off. Just then he broke through the trees with fire in his eyes.

"Damn right I'm mad! How could you not invite me, Bella?" Bella's guilt was rolling in big waves over her body.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. You haven't been able to get away from the family for ten years; I assumed you wouldn't be able to get away still." Bella ended softly, her shame started to kick in.

Peter and Char had relaxed by this point and resumed their places by the fire watching the scene between estranged brother and sister unfold.

"That's no excuse Bella. You could have at least told me; I could have bought you a present or something. And you!" Emmett's anger was suddenly directed at me, "I'm your brother I have know you for almost a century and you couldn't send a text message at least. How can you preach about family and then leave me out of it." That comment hit a nerve with Bella and her anger flared. I tried sending her calm waves, but it wasn't working. Bella was going to defend herself, but was cut off by Emmett again, "Not only have you two gotten married without telling me, YOU ARE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" He continued ranting and Bella let me get it all out before she spoke.

"I love you Emmett." That beginning took everyone off guard; her anger was through the roofs and I didn't expect her to start off that way and her voice took over in that eerily calm way that made my soul shiver. "Don't you fucking dare preach to me about family, you lost that privilege a long time ago. Like I said, I figured you couldn't make it and I didn't want you to have to hide that information when Edward came home. The vampire thing, well, I have nothing to say about that. That was between Jasper and I. Peter and Char weren't here when it happened either; they came home sometime during my transformation." She paused and took an unnecessary breath, "I have been a vampire for ten years now. Jasper and I just got home from our honeymoon earlier this morning."

Everyone paused and an awkward silence fell over us, "I'm sorry, Emmett; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or keep you out of the loop in any way. You know how I feel about the Cullens and I'm not ready to go down that road, okay?" She asked sounding like the 17 year old girl we left behind in Forks.

"Okay, Sissy." They hugged and Bella sent him her love and his eyes widen and opened his mouth to speak when all hell really broke loose.

"EMMETT? WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING FOR AN EXTENDED HUNT; NOT VISITING PEOPLE." Emmett moved out of the way and Rosalie's jealously was making everyone uncomfortable, expect for Peter who looked like a kid in a candy store. Emmett moved out of the way and revealed the woman he was hugging. Rosalie's gasp and shocked could be felt and heard around the world. "Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

"Hello Rosalie." Bella said politely through gritted teeth.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE WITH HER?!" Rosalie was beyond reason now and if she didn't watch out Bella was going to put her in her place. I was still side by side with Bella taking in the scene in front of us. Rosalie's jealously, envy, and anger combined with Bella's anger was enough to make my head explode.

With Rosalie's question I started growl because she was mine and also because of the emotions surrounding me. Bella sent me calm and it mildly worked, at least the growling stopped. I can't believe none of us heard Rosalie; I guess there was so much commotion between Emmett and Bella that nobody paid attention.

Obviously Rosalie was far behind Emmett since she didn't hear Emmett's pissed off complaints towards Bella. "Babe, it's not what you think."

"DON'T YOU 'BABE' ME EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HER?!" Rosalie's jealous was still there in full force. Bella looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement and we both sent her calm to chill her the fuck out.

"JASPER HALE, CUT THAT SHIT OUT! I DON'T NEED MY EMOTIONS FUCKED WITH RIGHT NOW!" She was calming but still wanted to yell.

"Rosalie?" Rosalie sent Bella a death glare. "Nothing is going on between Emmett and me. I am a married woman and he is a happily married man. You need to calm down." Bella said soothingly, but it had the opposite effect on Rosalie.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" She was finally calming down. Emmett explained everything to Rosalie while she glared at Bella. I had to growl at Rosalie a couple times to stop the glares because they were simply pissing me off. I know why Rosalie had a problem with Bella in Forks, but I'm not Edward and I will not deal with that shit.

Emmett got to the part about Bella and I being mated while she was human and she flipped her lid again. I was not prepared for what happened next. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JASPER, BELLA? SHE YOU CAN'T HAVE ONE BROTHER YOU AIM FOR THE OTHER?" Bella's anger was rising with her accusations. "HOW CAN YOU BE WITH JASPER WHEN YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH EDWARD?" Rosalie finished yelling and stumped all of us. Everyone was confused and Bella was still livid, but the confusion took the forefront of her mind.

"What makes you think I'm still in love with Edward? It's been over ten years and I haven't heard shit from him." Bella was trying to be calm, but I knew she was going to explode and second.

"JASPER SENT US YOUR BOOK. I CAN TELL FROM THE BOOK DEDICATION FOR EDWARD. YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT, VAMPIRE WANNABE!"

Rosalie winced when she looked at me and turned her head to avoid eye contact with me. "That's enough, Rose. You have no fucking idea what you are talking about, so shut your trap." Bella cut me off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROSALIE!" Bella sneered at Rose. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH BEFOREI LOSE MY TEMPER!" Bella said loudly and with force. I think Rosalie sensed her power and didn't say another word. I brought her into my lap and sent soothing waves to her with my love. "The book dedication was to Jasper, Rosalie; not Edward. I don't know why you assumed it was for Edward, but it's not and Jasper knows that." Bella was breathing deeply trying to calm herself so she wouldn't hurt Rose.

"I fell out of love with Edward a long time ago. Not that you need or deserve an explanation, but Jasper and I weren't looking for a relationship when we ran into each other. It just happened." That was all Bella was going to say on the subject. "Now, you need to learn some fucking respect Rosalie. You don't barge into some else's house and yell the way you did. I think Peter and Char deserve an apology for your behavior. Rosalie feeling like a scolded child mumbled an apology.

Emmett and Rosalie left because she needed to talk to him about the lying he had been doing to see Bella. Rosalie was not happy with the situation and still didn't like Bella. Like Bella said she needed to learn some respect, she was coming into Bella's house and disrespecting her and the rest of the family.

Emmett and Rosalie decided to stay. My guess…Emmett did a lot of sucking up to get Rosalie to stay. Emmett wanted to spend time with his sister and when Rosalie saw how happy he was to be around her she couldn't deny him.

Although, their happy reunion was short lived; Bella was furious that Rose knew about her and that Emmett was the cause of this. She didn't openly blamed Emmett, but you could feel it in her stare and tone with Emmett. That poor guy just couldn't win.

"You think I'm in the wrong?" Bella asked out of nowhere.

Damn her mind reading abilities. "No Bella. I just felt bad for the guy. He can't win when it comes to you; he tries so hard and something gets in his way. Technically, it is his fault that Rose came down here. He shouldn't have left without smoothing things over with her, but is it terrible that she knows? I mean, they are part of our family Bella."

"They are your family; not mine!" Bella apparently felt she was stating the obvious.

"I don't want to argue with you, baby!"

Rose and Emmett have been staying on the property in another house that we all built for nights when we wanted a little privacy. It was a fucking mansion. At first it was a project for Bella to learn to control her strength and then we all just got into it. It had several rooms; ours were in opposite ends of the home. Several bathrooms, a grand living room or entertainment room; Char wanted to build a kitchen, but Bella thought that was a waste of time since we didn't eat and no one would ever see the house.

About a week after Emmett and Rose arrived things settled down and Bella and Rose were being cordial. Neither was happy with the other, but Bella wanted to see Emmett and this was the only way. I was anger with Rose myself, but I was still happy to see her. It's been over ten years and it was great to catch up.

Rose asked if I would go hunting with her so we could catch up and Bella's possessive growl took Rose by surprise. I told Rose to give me a minute and I walked over to the fire they were sitting around. Bella's possessiveness and jealously was slamming into everyone and Rose was very uncomfortable. "It's alright; we can catch up here." That seemed to calm Bella down a bit.

"Come on, gorgeous. We are just going hunting. We will be back before you know it." She nodded her head knowing she was being ridiculous and gave Rose a death glare that sent shivers down her spine.

We were quite most of the run, just enjoying each other's company. I could feel that Rose had something to say but she was having a hard time choosing where to start. "Go ahead and spit it out Rose. You've never been one to hold back."

I finally stopped, hoping this would encourage her. "I guess I just don't understand. Why would you get involved her a human? Why would you take her life away Jasper?" Rose sounded sad, but was still looking me in the eye.

"Rose, how do you explain falling in love with someone? I don't know what you want to hear. I love Bella very much! So much that it transcended her human life and into the next; she makes me believe I have a soul." Rose's eyes filled with venom and was shocked by my statement and her awe started to come in.

"Alright fine. Forget about her for a second; how could you do this to Edward? He is going to be devastated when he finds out and what about Alice?"

"Stop right there, Rose. First of all, Alice has absolutely nothing to do with this. She divorced me and moved on. If she didn't believe I would do the same that's her problem."

Rose cut me off, "She still talks about you Jasper. She has hope that one day you will be together."

I was starting to get angry talking about Alice and her delusional assumptions, "Like I said that's her problem. The last time I was out there I told her I was mated and there was no coming back from that. If she can't accept that that is her problem!" I was getting frustrated. With all this Alice talk something occurred to me, "You haven't called any of the Cullens, have you?" I waited in anticipation for her answer that seemed to take forever.

"No, I haven't. Emmett asked me not too." Thank the Gods.

"Rose you have to understand that she was hurt by all of us when we left. You may not believe it, but she was hurt by you too. Whether you liked her or not she still considered you family; a sister." Rose huffs at this statement.

"That's absurd Jasper. I treated her horribly, why would she see me as a sister?"

"I asked her that same thing. She saw you as the older sister that was always irritated by the younger sister. She was fond of you even though you didn't like her." I paused to let that sink in for Rose; this was hard for her to accept. "Rosalie, she is good to her very core. She doesn't pass judgments or make assumptions. She respects and loves the people around her. She as fiercely protective as you are; you have that in common." I somehow got through to Rose and her guilt started trickling in. "If you want you can make amends; I'm sure she will let you. Probably easier than she let Emmett off the hook since you really never showed her any emotion besides anger."

"But Jasper, what about Edward? This is going to break his heart." She was right and I still didn't have a sound answer for anybody.

"I know Rose. But I fell in love…that's all I can really say. He left her and it nearly destroyed her. She lost her father and mother and none of us were there to help her. I found her in her senior year of college, living in her first home. She did it all by herself. Edward scattered her soul and a friend help put her together and then she fell in love with a human…well human enough…and he broke her heart, but this time she had no help; she had to do it on her own. She is strong Rose. You would have been proud." Rose's guilt tripled during my speech; my short summary of Bella's life. I felt acceptance from Rose and knew the worse was over and that maybe she would try and form some type of relationship with Bella.

We finished hunting and started to run back to the house. "You look happy Jasper. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." I smiled at her as we broke through the tree line and saw everyone still sitting around the fire.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. Bella didn't need to know exactly what was said. She would respect my decision not to tell her.

**BPOV**

Everyone was excited for the next day. It was supposed to be overcast and we all wanted to go shopping. Char and I haven't shopped together in over a month and we were both excited to go out. We split done the middle as usual; the guys and girls shopped separately.

As we were piling in the cars Rose stood awkwardly next to the boys feeling unsure of herself; which I'm sure is a first for her. "Come on, Rose. I know you don't want to shop with the boys!" I yelled from the passenger seat of Char's truck. Rose offered a small smile and gave Emmett a kiss goodbye then ran to Char's truck.

Rose was quite the whole ride with Char and I still talking about my wedding and honeymoon. "Can I see your ring, Bella?" Char nudged me, pulling me from my surprised stupor. I turned in my seat and held my hand out to Rose. I could feel her awe from looking at the ring.

"Thank you Rose." I always closed everyone's minds from my own, but feeling emotions wasn't so bad, considering if they were overwhelming I could still turn it off.

"I didn't say anything." Rose stated confused.

"I can feel your emotions. I'm like Jasper in that way." That's how Rose finally found herself in our conversation. I explained my abilities and of course Char had to tell stupid and funny stories alike about my discovery. It was nice. Rose was laughing, which I've never really seen her do. The conversation was easy and relaxed after that.

Char wanted to buy herself a new wardrobe and tried to convince me to do the same, which Rosalie of all people, helped argue Char's case. I put an end to that right away; I'm no longer the pushover I once was and I didn't need a whole new wardrobe. I did get some new things and jewelry was my favorite thing to buy these days, but usually I didn't buy anything because Jasper liked to buy those things for me.

On the way home we all quited down and listen to the music. "I'm sorry, Bella." It was so soft I almost didn't hear it, but I knew it was Rosalie. We didn't need any words, I sent her my acceptance of her apology and that was that. She seemed lighter somehow after that; Jasper wants to keep their conversation to themselves and I'm trying to respect that, but it's hard when I have the ability to find out. However, I did resist and we made it home before the boys.

By the time the boys arrived we had a fire going, we had music playing from the house and I brought Jasper's guitar because Rose wanted to see hear the song we created together.

Before we were allowed to play Jasper wanted to give me something he saw and thought of me. Char hit Peter and Rose hit Emmett since they didn't receive anything. I just laughed and waited for my present.

As I started unwrapping the gift Jasper felt the need to explain the gift. "When I saw it, it made me think of when you were human and how our hearts were intertwined as one." He said lovingly. The ring was beautiful and I decided to wear it on the right ring finger.

"It's stunning Jasper. Thank you." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he immediately deepened it. I moaned into his mouth and our lust was starting to take over when Peter put a stop to it again.

"We have company, cut that shit out!" Peter yelled at us. Rose and Emmett looked shocked and also confused on why he felt the need to stop two mates from their love.

Char took it upon herself to explain what happens when we become intimate and then we had to explain to Emmett my abilities. Everyone gave me a look when they realized I wasn't revealing all my abilities. Char had given me the same look earlier in the truck. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but Aro has the ability to see all of your memories and thoughts and I didn't want to be in anyone's.

Jasper and I were coming to the climate in the song and it was beautiful. The sun was slowly setting I had my family and Rose around me and Jasper got a little piece of his family back within Rose. We were happy on a different level.

We finished playing and heard a gasp from behind us. Everything started to move in slow motion as I turned my head to look at the unknown gasp…

**AN: Work is kicking my ass. I'm so tired when I get home that it's hard to write; however I managed to sit down for an hour after work every day and write a little. Hopefully, I'll get more done on the weekends. As I mentioned last chapter updates are going to take a little longer until I get used to this schedule at least. I'm expecting maybe an update every two weeks now instead of every week; although my goal is still weekly. Please bare with me.**

**Thank you once again to all the reviewers. Some reviews lately have been meaningful for me and I really appreciate that.**

**Once again, I didn't review this chapter; so please ignore all the mistakes and typos. It was either review and post tomorrow or Tuesday or put up tonight. I figured you wanted it tonight.**

**Make me giddy! Happy Valentine's Day! **


	20. THE CULLENS

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you to NatalieLynn for my 500****th**** review! My reviews kicked ass on the last chapter; I can't thank you guys enough. I can't believe I have over 500 reviews; it feels like Christmas morning every time I open this website. Thank you so much to everyone that reviews, reads, and adds. **

**Thanks to Kelleygirl for a line she said in her review a while ago. I thought it fit well into the story! **

**THE CULLENS**

** JPOV**

Mixed emotions rushed through me as Bell and I finished our song. Looking at my family I knew it wasn't them and at that exact moment there was a gasp from behind us. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Bella, Peter and Char tensed up and Bella's emotions went haywire; Rose and Emmett looked guilty and surprised, of course I knew for sure they were feeling what was written on their face.

The rest of the Cullens were standing behind Bella and me at the edge of the forest. They all seemed in shock when they laid their eyes on my beautiful Bella.

Bella finally turned around and she was frozen in her spot; her body was completely still, her breathing had stopped and I couldn't feel her emotions. This was new and it worried me. All these years I felt very secure with our relationship and thought when Edward came back into our lives that she would stay with me, but not feeling her emotions scared me and sent a sliver of fear down my spine.

It occurred to me that Edward wasn't paying attention to anyone or Bella was blocking us. He had tunnel vision that was only meant for Bella and nothing was getting through that. He looked like a blind man seeing for the first time. His emotions were hard to read; they were flowing through him so fast and changing so fast that I couldn't keep up.

The Cullen's finally made it to our fire pit and stood in front of Bella and we both stood together without planning too. Alice was frustrated probably because she still couldn't see anyone, but she was excited to see her best friend from so long ago. Carlisle and Esme were feeling guilty but were still elated to see their long lost daughter. I honestly, didn't want to think about what was going through Edward right now.

Edward and Bella had locked eyes and were still for several minutes. Bella remained still and unbreathing while Edward looked down at her in awe. His love was overwhelming and his lust was trickling in more so than when she was human. After swallowing my growl I thought someone should say something so I prepared to speak when Peter was suddenly at my side and Edward lunged at Bella.

When their lips connected all I could see was red. Peter put his hand on my shoulder and reassured me that Bella could take care of herself, but he couldn't control the enraged growl deep from my chest. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice looked at me in confusion.

Edward wrapped Bella up in his arms and squeezed her hard; I don't think Bella was even aware of what was happening right now. Her eyes were still open and in shock and I could see the pain in them. No one else could catch it except me and there was an ancient sadness deep in her soul for the love she lost so long ago.

Bella seemed to come out of her stupor when Edward tried to deepen the kiss. She pushed him away and he looked confused and sad. "Edward…" I was still seeing red and needed to tell them that she was mine. But before Bella could finish Edward tried to interrupt her.

"Bella." He said it with so much reverence that I felt guilt for the first time since all this started. He caressed her check like she was still human and his love was sky rocketing as his hand lingered on her marble skin.

She looked so sad, but she continued speaking, "Edward, I'm married." Edward's hand froze on her face and he looked utterly heartbroken. She grabbed his hand from her face and held it tight, "I'm sorry Edward, but…"

Edward interrupted her again, "You're married?" He asked testing the words out loud. His disbelief and heartbreak was just as strong as his love. His anger flared and his look became cold; Peter's hand tightens on my shoulder reminding me to stay where I was. Bella's feelings came rushing back to me; her guilt and heartbreak were coming through more than anything else. She knows she has nothing to feel guilty about, but after looking into his eyes how could you not. He looked so heartbroken. He has to remember that this is what he chose for her and she chose this for herself too.

While Edward was lost in thought trying to grasp that Bella was really married Esme, Carlisle, and Alice tried to chime in. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward eyeing her wedding ring and his eyes filled with venom.

"Oh Bella!" Esme cried as she tried getting to Bella. Bella took a step back and looked down. Esme stopped dead in her tracks hurt that her daughter would back away from her. "Bella?" Bella continued to look down not knowing what to say to the woman she considered a mother that had left her.

Everyone was silent and it was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "Esme, Carlisle, it's good to see you again. Hello Alice." Alice beamed at me and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes; please don't tell me she has any hope of claiming me. That would be icing on this fucked up cake.

"Hello Jasper." Carlisle spoke for the first time and looked at Bella with concern. "It's good to see you Bella. We've missed you." Bella's head snapped up and her anger flared a little.

"You missed me?" She asked in such a small voice that I had to look at her to make sure she spoke the words. Carlisle and Esme smiled softly and nodded their heads.

"Of course silly. I missed you so much Bella!" Alice chimed in from her place slightly behind Esme.

"Then why didn't you call me or at least say goodbye?" Bella's voice was cold and hard and anyone could see this was going to be a long day. Bella had so much resentment for the way we left things and she had so many years for it to build; this was going to be ugly.

The Cullen's didn't know what to say; they looked to Edward for guidance but he was still too far gone. "Bella, Edward thought it would be best if…" Carlisle tried to explain what I had years ago, but Bella interrupted her anger evident to all.

"I'm not talking about fucking Edward! I'm asking why none of you tried to say goodbye or even a phone call, text message, email?" Bella was starting to project her anger and took a minute to calm her down. "How can you treat your supposed _family,_" she sneered the word as a curse, "that way?"

"Bella, we may have left, but you never stopped being our family." Esme said forcefully with love. Bella scoffed at her comment and the familial love flowing from her. "I have missed my daughter!"

Glancing at Edward I estimated that he should pull out of his self imposed brain freeze soon. That glaze over look was leaving his eyes. I was feeling guilty, but again he did this himself. He turned his back on her; did he think she was going to wait forever for him. If he did that is pretty cruel and maybe he didn't love her as much as he said he did.

Apparently, Bella wasn't protecting our thoughts because his head snapped to mine followed by his low growl. "I DO LOVE HER!" Shock ran through everyone as Edward came back to us. He was in her face again and took her hand and spoke to everyone but only had eyes for Bella. "I left her to keep her safe. I still love you Bella!" His anger flared more and I wonder how much he heard from me, "I told you humans don't love as we do; I always knew I loved you more and I was okay with that, but…" He whispered and everyone's head snapped to Edward in complete shock that he would speak those words to Bella. Even Rose was growling lowly which surprised the hell out of me.

"Excuse me?" Bella dropped his hand and her anger was through the roof; then I felt something I never felt before. It was fucking awful. I felt like there was something missing in my chest; my heart physically heart and the only thought running through my head were to cry. I crumbled to the floor and that got Bella's attention. "Shit, sorry Jasper!" She pulled her emotions from me and I opened my eyes and looked at her with new eyes.

Years ago one night we discussed Edward and the Cullen's and I asked her what she physically felt when we left; I wanted to feel for myself. She refused and didn't want to talk about it anymore and I didn't push. I now know why she didn't want to show me; that was one of the worst things I've ever felt in my life. That's how she felt when we all left? My God. How did she get through that?

Edward was glaring at me when I got myself together; apparently he was focusing only on my mind. Instead of thinking about Bella I called her Virginia. I wanted Virginia to get this out herself before I told Edward everything that happened since he left her. With the name Virginia running through my head Edward felt confused.

"What did you just say to me?" Bella was pissed and her family knew it; I was glad at the moment that she took his glare off of me. I didn't want Edward hearing anything she didn't want him too. She had this deadly calm pissed off that she exuded and Peter and I both agreed that it scared both of us. It was hard to determine when she was going to strike and that was some scary shit.

Edward started to explain his comment but Bella wouldn't have it; her anger was catching on to me and Char came to my side to help Peter restrain me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice was looking strangely between Bella and I; maybe she was putting two and two together finally. Esme and Carlisle were ashamed and uncomfortable; Rose and Emmett were the only ones still seated not knowing what to do with them.

"AS MUCH AS YOU EDWARD! I LOVED YOU A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU DID ME! YOU LEFT! _YOU _TOLD _ME _THAT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH AND THAT _YOU_ DIDN'T WANT _ME_!" Bella was screaming even though she didn't need too. She was screaming so loud she was scaring off animals that were miles away from us. Her anger hit me again with her emotional baggage from when she was a 17 year old girl and I realized that she needed to get this off of her chest. Damn it! Think Virginia; not Bella!

"_YOU _LEFT _ME _ALONE IN FOREST AFTER SHATTERING MY SOUL. _YOU_ LEFT _ME_ WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A LOOK BACK; NO FUCKING HESITIATION. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DIDN'T LOVE YOU AS MUCH; SEEING HOW YOU **LEFT ME**," Bella's voice rose for a second, "I KNOW I LOVED YOU MORE." Bella was breathing heavily and her frame was vibrating with her anger.

"You're married." Edward said as statement as if he was finally getting his mind around the concept. "You've moved on like I…" Bella didn't dare let him finish that thought.

"I SLEPT WITH MY WINDOW OPEN FOR NINE MONTHS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!" Bella never told me that. "I WAITED EVERYDAY HOPING YOU WOULD CLIMB THROUGH MY WINDOW AGAIN. YOU HAUNTED MY FUCKING DREAMS; YOU WERE IN MY EVERY THOUGHT WHEN I WAS AWAKE. I HEARD YOUR VOICE LIKE YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME." Bella had told me this information before, but right now I seemed to understand it a little more; the heartbreak was clear on her face and this empty look would take over her face occasionally.

"I WAS WILLING TO GIVE YOU MY LIFE; TO BE WITH YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT IT! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME!" Edward was starting to get angry that he was being cut off and raised his voice above Bella.

"I wanted you to have a happy and normal life the way it was meant to be. I didn't want this life for you. I wanted you Bella; with everything I have, I wanted you! My leaving shows how much I love you. I sacrificed my happiness so you could have a human life."

Bella's deadly calm returned and the empty look was back; she looked into the forest as she continued to speak, "I did have a normal life Edward, with death, heartache, mother issues, loneliness, & abandonment issues. Is that everything you wanted for me Edward?" His name sounded like a curse from her lips. "You had no right to choose for me. If you didn't want to change me fine; then you should have fucking said that. Why would you lie to me? You have no idea how much you fucked me up. You used my insecurity against me to let you go; do you realize how fucked up that is?"

"You believed me so easily Bella." Edward was looking in the other direction probably remembering the same thing Bella was. "I knew it was the only way you'd let me go."

"Well, congradu-fucking-lations Edward! It worked!" She said with her stone cold glare and icy tone. "I did move on."

While Bella and Edward were going back and forth everyone was staring at the emotional scene in front of us. Emmett felt guilty; he probably thought it was his fault that they all came. I wonder why they did come. Probably the little pixie that needs to stick her nose in everything; sometimes I wish she would just mind her own business.

Edward looked towards the ground and an awkward silence fell over us again. Nobody knew what to say or where to go from here. "I missed you every day. There wasn't a moment that I wasn't thinking about you. Didn't you feel the same way?" Edward whispered brokenly to Bella.

"Yes Edward. I did. Holding on to you was killing me." Bella took a short pause and continued, "I drowned trying to hear your voice. I broke my promise just as you broke yours." I didn't fully understand this statement, but Edward was shocked and angry.

"I never broke a promise to you." Bella started shaking her head.

"You broke your promise the moment you made it. You said it would be like you never existed; you could take my pictures, your CD, but you couldn't take my memories. My memories haunted me; you have no idea what I went through." Bella's pain flared up and I could hear a sob building in her chest. "Do not down play what I went through just because I moved on. You have no idea what happened to me or how I felt going through it."

"I was trying to make it easier for you to move on."

"IF YOU WANTED TO MAKE IT EASIER ON ME YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME! DON'T LOOK SO FUCKING SHOCKED; JASPER TOLD ME A LONG TIME AGO THAT YOU STILL LOVED ME. YOU HAD A FUCKING PLEASURE CRUISE COMPARED TO WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH."

"Bella, I don't think…" Bella once again interrupted Edward.

"YOU LEFT WITH THE LUXURY THAT I STILL LOVED YOU. YOU LEFT ME ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING. MY SOUL DIED A LITTLE BIT EVERY DAY THINKING I WASN'T WANTED OR LOVED. NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE ME, BUT YOU MADE EVERYONE ELSE LEAVE TOO. I WENT ON THINKING THAT YOUR FAMILY DIDN'T LOVE ME EITHER."

"Bella, you are a part of this family. You always have been; our family has loved you from the moment you stepped into it." Esme chipped in trying to calm down the situation that was rising between Bella and Edward.

Bella stared blankly at Esme for several seconds, "You consider me family?" Esme smiled a beautiful smile and nodded her head. "You consider me your daughter?" Again Esme just nodded. "Then how could you leave me without a fucking word." Esme flinched as if Bella had slapped her.

"Bella, Edward thought it would be best…" Carlisle tried again, but Bella stopped him with a glare that I swear could set your ass on fire.

"You chose your _son_." She said the word 'son' between gritted teeth and calmed down a little while thinking through her thoughts. "I understand; I do. He's your family; that's what you do for family. Unfortunately, I wasn't included in that as you say. I'm not your family, so don't sit here and insult me by preaching how you consider me your daughter, your family, sister," Bella looks at Alice, "or best friend. Because those words obviously mean nothing to you people." Bella pauses again and looks at Edward, "I hope the next girl that crosses your path fairs better than I did."

"Bella you have to forgive me. You are the love of my existence." Edward's heartbreak was threatening to swallow me whole. Edward dropped to his knees in front of Bella and looked up with venom shinning in his eyes.

"When I was 18, hell when I was 19 I would have taken you back without hesitation, without doubt, without regards to my own feelings. I missed you so much," Bella's voice broke for the first time and a sob escaped her, "it was consuming. It was killing me to hold on to a love that didn't want me anymore. I had to find a way to move on."

Edward started dry sobbing during her speech and he was hugging her mid section on his knees, holding her way too tight for my liking. Everyone's eyes were diverted to something other than the scene in front of us; I was the only one watching the scene unfold.

"Bella, please…find a way to forgive me…I'll spend eternity making it up to you." Edward said into her stomach rubbing his thumb on her back. Bella was looking into the forest trying to keep her sobbing in.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long Edward. I used to dream about our reunion; I always thought that you would come back to me; for me." Bella looked down to Edward. "For me Edward. If you didn't run into me today none of you would have looked me up to see how I was doing." Edward started shaking his head no. "You wouldn't have said 'enough is enough'." Bella loosened his arms around her and kneeled down to his level which made me a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm in love with someone else. You will always hold a piece of my heart; you were my first love and after all this time I can finally remember you and remember the good. It took a long time for me to do that and I cherish those memories, but I'm married Edward. I'm happy Edward; I know one day you'll find her and she'll be so good to you that you will forget all about me."

Edward pulled her into his arms and embraced her like he was about to die and he'd never see her again. He was trying to control his sobbing, but was unsuccessful. Strangely, I could feel the venom stinging my eyes as I continued to watch.

Everyone looked sad; I've caught Alice trying to catch my eye-for what I have no idea-but my eyes were for only one woman and she was currently wrapped up in Edwards arms. They were both crying for the lost love between them and saying goodbye; Bella finally got the closure she wanted after all these years.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "Well, Bella, where is this lucky husband you mentioned?" They didn't even think to look in my direction. At this thought Edward's head snaps to mine and if looks could kill…think Virginia!

Bella ignores his glare and kisses Edward on the check and stands to move towards me. Bella comes over and holds my hands and says, "Well, I already know you like him." She said jokingly, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air.

Carlisle and Esme are shocked but accepting. Alice and Edward are a whole different story; Edward looks livid and Alice looks hurt and angry.

"Bella." Alice says shocked. "How could you?" Bella's anger flares.

"How could I what Alice? Start dating a single man?" Bella said.

"He's my husband." Alice says breathlessly. I think it's my turn to cut in and finally say something through all this emotional shit.

"Hold on their Alice. We divorced a long time before I ran into Bella. There was no thought of us; I met up with Bella while you were still dating Elijah, so don't try and spout any of that 'us' crap." Alice open and closed her mouth a couple times looking for something to say, but she knew I was right.

"Who's Virginia, Jasper?" My brain freezes; how did he hear that, but not everything else I was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused at Edward's random question.

"Jasper's been thinking about a woman named Virginia for the majority of our reunion." Edward said cordially, but smugness was radiating off of him. I couldn't help, but chuckle at his question because he really doesn't want to know the answer to who Virginia is to me. Realization dawned on Bella and her body tensed; Edward looked even more confused and was getting angry. "Why can't I read anyone's thoughts?" Edward asked looking around to everyone.

"I can't protect others from physical and mental attacks." Bella stated softly. She hated revealing her abilities, but felt incredibly guilty because of Edward. Carlisle's intrigued sky rocketed and started staring at Bella like a science project. The others were in awe of the amazing creature before us.

"Is that why I can't see your future?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head no and didn't say another word about it. Alice still looked hurt, but now she can add discouraged to that list. Bella wasn't giving her the time of day.

"Why would you protect your _husband's_ mind if he is thinking about another woman?" Edward insisted on getting an answer probably in hopes of getting me in trouble with my wife. Ass.

"Edward, he is not thinking about another woman. I can assure you I am the only woman he is thinking about." Bella stated confidently.

"Then who is Virginia?" Edward insisted again.

Bella started to feel guilty again and spoke through it, "I'm sorry Edward, but it's none of your business. Again, I can assure you that I am the only woman on his mind." Bella subtly glanced at Alice as she said this last part and it did not go unnoticed by anyone. Bella was throwing possessiveness towards me and the monster inside fucking loved it. Edward looked annoyed and hurt by her words, but as she said it's none of his fucking business.

Turning back to Carlisle and Esme who were distraught about this revealing news, but that didn't deter me. "We married about a month ago. We just recently got back from our honeymoon. Do you all want to join us around the fire? We were singing songs and talking or if you are staying with us we can get you settled into our guest house."

"I suppose we should settle and then join you afterwards." I nodded my head and Char started towards Esme to help with the bags, as did Peter. Alice and Edward turned towards their vehicles with their tails between their legs. Emmett and Rose also went to help; I'm assuming everyone was looking to give us some privacy.

As Rose passed, she sent Bella understanding, made eye contact and continued walking towards the family. Bella smiled at her and watched her until she was gone.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked softly. She immediately turned into me and held on for what felt like dear life.

"Just hold me." She whispered into my chest. We stood there for a while; the others were on their way to the guest house to get settled. "Jasper? I need some time alone. I won't be gone too long; I just need some time to process, okay?" I sent her my concern and reluctance; I really didn't want her leaving at a time like this. I didn't feel anything devious from Edward, but the jealous part of me was worried.

"Come back to me soon." This statement was loaded with double meaning and she knew it.

"Always." She said as she leaned into my lips and kissed me passionately. As her tongue asked for entrance she hit me full blast with all her love for me; she pecked my lips a couple more times and took off running away from me.

Hopefully, she isn't gone for too long. I guess I can go help the others get settled in; hopefully Edward won't be horrible about this situation; although I can see Alice being pretty bitchy towards Bella. Well, let's go find out how they're doing…

**BPOV**

Like I told Jasper, I needed to let this shit set in; I just confronted the family that abandoned me so long ago. It seems like someone else's life now that I look back, but that was me and being with them was what I wanted. I never thought it would happen this way, but I can honestly say that I am happy with myself and the situation I'm finding myself in.

After swiftly draining a couple deer, I climbed to the top of a little mini mountain and look out into the sunset. I can't believe how that reunion turned out; I always thought it would go differently. I had all this anger that had years to build and I thought it was going to be the drama heard around the world when I reunited with the Cullen's.

Seeing Edward like that deflated all my anger and I felt incredibly guilty. I had no reason to feel guilty I knew this, but looking into his heartbroken eyes and not to mention that I could feel the heartbreak pouring out of him really stumped everything.

Reluctantly I got up from my spot and headed back towards the family; it's only been a couple hours, but I knew Jasper would be worried. Once everything is settled I'll get more alone time later, right now I need to reassure Jasper that I'm his and he's mine. I really didn't like some of the looks Alice was giving Jasper, but I'm secure enough to know that he will not be going anywhere.

About two miles from the mountain top I was perched on I felt horrific emotions coming from somewhere nearby and I halted my run looking for the owner of the emotions. I opened my mind and as I caught his thoughts I saw him walk through the tree line.

A shiver laced my spine as I connected with the frighteningly wide eyes across from me. Well, this isn't going to end well…

**AN: There you go…I hope you all like it because I'm not entirely happy with it. I wrote about ten pages and then scraped it because I thought it sucked, and then I came back with this. This is better than what I had before, so again hopefully you'll like it. **

**When I envisioned the story I imagined this chapter going very differently, but this kept coming out so whatever!**

**Well, I've read on some profiles that there is a group out there attacking Mature fics and getting them pulled off this website. I am one that doesn't agree with this so if you also agree then go sign this petition:**

**.net/s/5734048/1/Petition**

**As a result of this other websites are being created and/or becoming popular…I have also started posting stories on:**

**/**

**I've started posting this story again so show your love to this site.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads! **


	21. WHO ARE YOU?

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you to all the reviews, added favorites…and those who added me to their author alert! Sorry for the wait…**

**WHO AR E YOU…?**

** JPOV**

When I made it to the guest house the Cullen's were in their rooms settling in and everyone else was in the living room. Emmett was the first to speak out, "where did Sissy go?"

"She said she needed some time alone and that she wouldn't be long. She'll meet us back by the fire when she's ready."

I joined the others on the couch waiting for the Cullen's to come down and relocate by the fire. To say I was confused would be an understatement; I didn't know how to react to Bella's reaction to seeing Edward. That didn't go the way I expected it to; although, thinking about it I don't really know what I expected from the situation.

All those years ago when I ran into Bella she had said she was over Edward and there was no reason not to believe her. She had tried making a life with others before she ran into me; she said that it still hurt to think about what happened and how he left. After I told her that Edward still loved her she said it hurt all over again.

Like she said tonight when she was 18 that was all she wanted to hear and she would have accepted him back with open arms, but it's different now; she's a whole different person than that 17 year old girl we meet back in Forks.

Rage, jealously, and disbelief pulled me from my musings about Bella and Edward. Turning to my left stood Alice and Edward glaring at me with a fiery glare. I honestly didn't know what to say to them; I didn't think anything I could say could help the situation so I just let them sit there and simmer in their emotions.

Carlisle and Esme finally came down the stairs and we all left to the fire pit and everyone settled down there. Apparently Alice couldn't hold herself back anymore and her refined attitude flew out the fucking window. "Bella, Jasper? How could you? Is this the mate you spoke of the last time you visited us?" She was talking a mile a minute and I figured I'd keep quiet until she got it out of her system. "How could you do this to me and dear God…to Edward? Did the love of his existence seem that appealing to you that you had to swoop in and steal it?" Alright, I was trying to be polite and let her get it out of her system, but I don't think she realizes what she's saying anymore. Has she forgotten that Edward left her?

As I went to voice this opinion Edward finally spoke up, "I left to protect her; to prevent this very thing from happening. She should have had a normal life and not this soulless existence." Edward was fuming and basically repeating all the bullshit he spewed when he left and everything he just said to her under a hour ago.

"Edward, I understand why you left her; it was a noble intention, but it destroyed her. It has given her issues that she still deals with to t his day! Don't pretend to understand what she went through because you expect her to have a happy, "normal life". I didn't do this intentionally!" I paused and started taking deep unnecessary breaths to calm myself down.

"You're my brother…" I cut him off before he could finish. I knew what he was planning on saying.

"Edward, it was a gradual relationship. We became friends and we both fell in love; I don't know what else I can say to you. You left her. You had to know she would move on eventually. You lost your claim on her the moment you left her in that forest."

"Not with another vampire!" He shouted in his fury.

"That's was never your choice Edward. She chose this life with me; we dated for several years before we took this step and she has shown me in every way that this was what she truly wanted." I sighed not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone. I understand now why Bella didn't want to voluntary visit the Cullen's. This was a lot of drama that we were not used too. Our life here was very casual and relaxing. "She is strong…she's never slipped," I paused to look at Carlisle and Esme and said, "you'd be proud of her." They gave me sad smiles wishing they were there for her all these years.

"You are a selfish bastard! I would have died for her to be with me forever; I would have done anything, but I did this for her."

"I know Edward, but repeating yourself is not going to change anything. Bella and I have been together for over ten years," Alice gasped at this knowledge as if it was finally settling in that I was no longer hers. "She was over you before I ran into her; she wasn't still in love with you. Don't make this harder on her, she feels extremely guilty for not telling you sooner, but you guys never checked on her so why should she go to you."

"Is that why she took a step away from me?" Esme finally chipped in with hurt clear in her tone.

"Yes, Esme, that's part of it. She was extremely hurt by all of us, especially by Edward and Alice and while she may have moved on she never forgot. It took Emmett years to get in her good graces." I said feeling tired of this conversation.

"Years?" She whispered looking over to Emmett for confirmation. He nodded and looked a little sheepish. "Emmett how could you keep this from us? How long have you been talking to her?"

Emmett kept his head down and started speaking softly, "Some months after they met in Seattle at school. I went to surprise him and found her at his house." Edward growled involuntarily low in his chest, Esme nodded and Carlisle finally decided to speak up.

"She looks like she's doing well. How was her newborn stage?" He questioned, thankfully pulling the conversation away from my relationship with her.

I smiled thinking of her first encounter with some hikers we ran into. "Carlisle, you would have been so proud. For such a serious situation she was quite comical." Peter, Char and I all laughed lightly thinking back to the day 'that everything was right in the world'.

"She immediately stopped and held her breath. She looked like a deer in headlights." Peter took over the story without being asked and I sent him a wave of frustration for his intrusion and he just waved me off and continued with his story. "She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off." He slapped his knee and Char joined in our laughter. "Obviously, her instincts are telling her to take what she wants and the other side of her is saying she doesn't want to do this…she physically warred with herself. She kept running back and forth and making a decision to take them then not to take them. I thought it was fucking hysterical."

"You said she's never had an accident?" I sat up a little taller, knowing pride was probably radiating off of me.

"Not once." I smiled at Esme as she looked me with pride.

"Speaking of Ms. Perfect; where is she now?" Alice cut in very rudely, jealously was dripping from her every pore and she was bitter because of it. Maybe I need to remind her that she left me also. How weird the two people that left their significant other being jealous and hurt that they moved on.

Edward started growling at me under his breath and I changed the direction of my thoughts. "After your reunion with her she needed some time to herself. Alice huffed and Edward was shedding concern looking into the forest.

"Is it a good idea for her to be by herself?" I snorted at this thought.

"She's not a newborn or a child; she has every right to be alone when she desires it." I stated with anger. She's not the little human he knew and he needs to get used to this, plus he doesn't need to worry about where my wife is. Edward once again hissed at me for my thoughts. "Besides, she quite capable of holding her own."

"Hell yeah, brother. With the training from me and the major; nobody can fuck with her!" Peter shouted sounding like a proud father.

"You trained her to fight?!" Edward yelled appalled.

"Of course, she wanted to learn and it's a good idea." Char started laughing again thinking back to Bella's reasoning and Peter just smiled. Again, I was cut off from telling my story, but this time Char took over.

"Bella said it would be the equivalent to a human learning self defense and that she had every right to learn; therefore the major and Peter showed her showed her moves and defense tactics. It was a fun couple of months." Char started giggling this time, "with this one she needs the lessons."

"Hey…I like to keep her on her toes…you know, keep her alert." Peter said shrugging his shoulders knowing that his surprise attacks always pissed off Bella.

"Jasper, tell me more about Bella, what's she like now?" Esme said dreamily thinking about her long lost daughter.

"She's had her hardships after we left, but those are her stories to tell you if she pleases." Esme nodding her head in understanding. "When I ran into her she was so different; you all would have been shell shocked; she was always independent, but after losing her parents she became more independent." Esme and Alice gasped at this information and I felt Rosalie's heartbreak. Apparently, Bella nor Emmett has told Rosalie everything.

"What happened to Charlie?" Alice finally broke away from her jealously long enough to ask about Charlie and I could also feel her heartbreak for poor Charlie.

"Like I said, I'd rather her tell you but the short version is that Charlie had a heart attack some time after we left Forks. During Bella sophomore year Rene was involved in a car accident and died on impact." A chorus of 'oh my's' and my God's' went around the fire. "She's had it rough, but she survived and when I met her, she owned her own house and was preparing to graduate. We reunited during her senior year at Seattle and she was not worried about hurting my feelings." I chuckled thinking back to the day we met.

"She is still loving and compassionate; except for when it comes to a Cullen. I had to earn my way back in too." We continued in this manner for a while; Carlisle and Esme were reveling in stories of Bella while Peter, Char, and Emmett all contributed to the story or told one of their own. Alice was starting to soften the more we spoke of Bella, she was starting to understand and with that she was starting to accept what happened. She was missing her best friend that she left so abruptly and wanted her back. Edward was drowning in self pity and hatred, but underneath that he was enjoying listening to the stories of Bella's lost years to them.

"She didn't blush as easily anymore, I was pretty bummed about that." Emmett started on another tangent about Bella. "Aw man, the best one was when I went to visit them on their road trip…" I cut Emmett off.

"Emmett, that story is personal and maybe a little inappropriate; don't you think?" Emmett started pouting and Edward started his little hissing tantrum. Emmett must have finished the story in his head.

Peter and Char were discussing their favorite memories of Bella, which was in the rodeo bar. I drifted off and started looking into the forest wondering when Bella was going to return. I know she said she needed some time, but honestly, she's been over Edward for years; what could she possibly be doing. Edward silently sneered at me and I just continued to ignore him; I couldn't help my thoughts. I've been trying to not think about certain things, but what can I do?

I tried expanding my gift to see if I could feel her nearby, but I came up empty. I took a look at my cell phone wondering the time and it was still early. I looked back to the forest and started looking the skyline enjoying the view when a purple cloud of smoke started rising above the trees.

I didn't even think or say anything to the family. I started running before my butt was off the floor and took off in the direction of the smoke. I heard the light steps of my family and the Cullen's behind me; Peter and Emmett were feeling extremely protective and worried. Edward was throwing blame at me for leaving Bella unprotected and with all the worry in my heart I couldn't find room to disagree with him. All the women emanated worry and Alice was genuinely worried about Bella and in the back of my mind I acknowledge that was the first step in the right direction, but now wasn't the time for that.

I could finally feel someone…I could still smell Bella over the burning and I could smell an unfamiliar scent. After what felt like hours I broke through into a very small clearing and froze at what I saw…

**BPOV**

The unknown vampire didn't say anything, but I read it all in his emotions: anger, hurt, frustration, love, triumph and the most important emotion was revenge. This emotion sent a shiver down my spine and I knew I needed to open my mind to him, but I really didn't want too.

_She's a fucking vampire! When the hell did that happen?! No matter, I am still going to destroy her!_

At these thoughts I knew there was nothing I could do. I would have to fight and it would obviously be to the death. I started to crouch to prepare for his attack, which made him crouch. I could read everything in his mind; he didn't even need to speak to me.

He was avenging his mate, Victoria. His name was Riley and he has been searching for me since I lived in Forks. This little information told me he wasn't too bright if it took him this long to find me. He had the same sick twisted notion that she had; she I was the object of her fixation that caused her death he blamed me instead of the creature that actually did kill her. I was okay with this though; as upset I was with the wolves about my relationship with Jacob, I wouldn't want them to have to deal with this creature.

A small part of me still hoped I could talk him out of this; I didn't want to kill another creature, but if it came to me or him… "What's your name?" I asked innocently trying to send him some calm. He roared a deep throaty growl at me…okay that didn't work. I also opened my other gift so I could predict his movements and kill him easily but keeping him still and setting him on fire. I asked again and the name filtered through his mind…_Riley._

"Riley it doesn't have to be this way…I know you are upset about Victoria, but it wasn't my fault she was obsessed with me." He froze and looked at me in disbelief and finally spoke for the first time.

"You're talented, I see." He came out of his stance and an air of smugness started emanating from him, "so am I." He said with an evil glint in his eye that sent another shiver through my body.

Everything in that instant stopped. I could no longer feel anything, hear anything or see anything. I tried moving her and nothing happened. Obviously, he just said that he was talented but what they fuck was his talent that he could shut down all my gifts? None of my abilities were working and in this moment I was so grateful for forcing Jasper to train me and show me how to defend myself. I had to be confident; I could win. I was trained by two of the best motherfuckers and another that was trained by both of them and had experience.

Remaining in my crouch ready for his attack I tried again. "You don't want to do this Riley even if you succeed in killing me; there are several others waiting for me, they'll find you and kill you." I paused hoping this was settling in the way I want it to. "Is this worth dying for?"

That was the wrong thing to ask, with those words he attacked. I could tell he was untrained from his attack alone. He rammed into me venom dripping, mouth open; he slammed me into the ground still attempting to reach my neck. I put my hand on his to keep him at bay and he bit into my wrist.

Jasper has bit me since I've changed and it never really hurt or bothered me, but this hurt like a motherfucker. Maybe because Jasper and I were always in the throes of passion that I never realized how painful this really is.

Coming back to the fight; I jabbed him in the eye and he quickly released my wrist. I pushed him away from trying to make one more attempt to stop this fight. My successes with not killing humans is prideful, I never realized that one day I may have to kill my own kind.

"Riley please don't do this. I don't want to fight." What I really wanted to say to him was I didn't want to kill him; I don't want to be responsible for taking a life whether it's dead or alive. He probably wouldn't take that to well. "Please." I begged.

He paused for a moment…shook his head as if to clear his mind and returned to his crouch position. Fuck it! I also returned to my crouch and my insecurities returned with a vengeance; what if I couldn't beat him? What if he was stronger than me?

Well, I'm about to find out…

Riley may have been older than me, but he clearly was not as experienced. Again, he attacked mouth open and using as his first and only weapon. I ducked when he approached me and threw him into a tree on the other side of the little clearing we were in. Our surrounding area was eerily calm; most of the wildlife had scattered. The top of the trees were still with the lack of wind; it was like the forest didn't recognize our presence in its beauty.

The thud Riley had when he made contact with the tree was sickening; he flitted to me again snarling the whole time. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was contemplating how bad Riley sounded. His growls and snarls sounded like a human gargling mouth wash or something.

As a small smile started creeping on my face Riley smashed his body into mine again and brought my attention to more pressing matters than his sound. He got an advantage over me and had me pinned going for my neck. I started to panic and used a move Char had taught me privately away from the guys.

Char had worse stories to tell than both Jasper and Peter combined and she took all of that hard shit and taught me how to survive in a male dominated world. With any male attacker you always go for the jewels that's just a given. However, it's different with vampires; they don't feel the pain as severly as a human male does. Although, it may help to break their focus; which is what I needed to stop his descend on my neck.

I knee'd him so hard that his body lifted from mine, but not enough for me to worm my way out. I brought my arm across my body and hooked it around his neck. It felt like a backwards choke hold, but it was working. I tighten my grip and brought his head down pushing it into the soft ground. His hands were failing around looking for my throat but coming up empty.

Before I took my next move, I looked up and saw the beautiful night sky. The stars were shinning brightly and I thought of Jasper. Even in the darkest of moments he is my shinning star, showing me the way home. I knew I had to make it back to Jasper; that's all that matters. I have to hold him and see him; I have to feel his love for me. Using his gift I thought was cheating sometimes, but in a time like this I would love to feel his love for me more than anything.

I turned to my attacker and saw a sliver of his neck showing. Char had taught me this whole move where I pin his body with unconventional methods, but I saw my moment to strike and I didn't hesitate. The more I pushed his head into the ground the more exposed his neck became.

With swift and precise movements I moved to his neck and took the biggest bite known to man. Riley howled in pain as I started to inject my venom into his stone like body. His growling increased and I could see in his eyes the rage completely take over. I'm sure if I could see into his mind all I would see is red.

With his rage taking over he pulled me off him and then threw me to the other side of the clearing and my head hit the tree hard. Obviously not enough to hurt me, but enough to stunned me to stillness and maybe disorient me a little.

I'm not sure how long he was punching me in the face yelling at me, but when I finally came around he was speaking of Victoria again. He then grabbed me by my hair and flipped me to the ground by it; the hair pulling hurt more than throwing me and my hissing become constant.

Before I knew it he had me pinned; I couldn't move. I was going to lose Jasper; I could see it in Riley's face. I kept trying to free myself, but underneath it I accepted my fate. I closed my eyes remembering Jasper's smile, his beautiful eyes, gorgeous body; the way water drips down his back, the way his shoulders look when he is hovering over me in passion; his voice and the way he says my name. My wonderful husband, Jasper…I didn't want to leave him…I didn't have to leave him.

Riley was an inch from my throat and suddenly Jasper disappeared from behind my eyes and all I could see was red…

**JPOV**

Bella's was curled into a ball; rocking herself by a fire, dry sobbing. The fire was too big for normalcy and I knew she used her ability to create the fire; common sense also told me that since I knew she didn't carry a lighter on her.

Her clothes were nearly shredded from her body, there was venom coated on her body; I could smell hers and the unknown vampire. It must have been a very physical fight because her sweet smell was fully covered by the unknown vampire.

The clearing she was in must have been small before they got to it. I could see trees everywhere; broken in various places; there were indents everywhere in the ground, grass was shredded; it reminded me of the days I fought in the wars and wished Bella never had to experience anything like this.

As I brought my attention back to Bella, she was still rocking herself dry sobbing. It would seem that she didn't even know I was there or that several vampires were approaching her right now. As I went to speak I was cut off yet again, by someone.

Edward stepped through the tree line and immediately started toward her at a human speed so he didn't startle her. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward said as if he was talking to a child. I rolled my eyes at him and sent my frustration.

_Back off Edward…she's _my _wife! _I nearly shouted in my head. He looked guilty, but didn't slow his stride towards my fucking wife. "Edward." I stated flatly in a warning.

Bella's head snapped up at that moment and found my eyes instantly. She looked so heartbroken; I couldn't understand why she was so sad. Did she know the vampire? That was the least important of my questions; I had so many running through my mind right now, but now wasn't the time.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered not breaking eye contact.

"It's alright Bella. You're safe." I whispered softly sending her my love. I could always tell when she received my influences because it came right back to me from her; not my sent emotion coming back to me, but her true emotion. The minute it hit her, she came rushing to my embrace and continued her sobbing, but now she was trying to talk over the dry sobbing.

"I…I didn't want…to do it, Jasper. I tried talking to him…but he just kept coming." By this time the rest of the family had entered the clearing and Peter and Char immediately flanked my sides searching for any other danger that may be lingering while I tended to my mate.

"Clear."

"Clear."

Peter and Char were still alert, but now that they secured 'their areas' they started paying Bella attention. Bella started apologizing when Peter and Char secured their areas.

"Darlin', what are you sorry for? What happened, baby?" Edward was smart enough to keep his noises to himself right now, but I still felt everything as I tended to _my mate, Edward. _He turned his head with that last thought and started taking in the fire.

"He wanted to…to…kill me." This time I couldn't stop my noises and a hiss escaped before I could even attempt to cover it.

"Who, baby? Who did you kill?" She looked at me and it broke my heart. There were unshed tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled with her emotion.

"R…Riley." This confused me seeing that we've never meet a Riley. "He was Victoria's mate after James. The wolves killed Victoria, but they apparently didn't know about her mate." Bella's voice started to even out as she spoke.

Various hisses sounded from all the Cullen's as Victoria's name was spoken. "What do you mean Victoria?" Bella turned her head away from the Cullen's and buried herself further into my chest. Bella sent me reassurance encouraging me to tell her story. She obviously didn't have the mental energy to tell them now.

"After we left Forks Victoria hunted Bella to avenge her mate, James." The Cullen women gasped at the shocking news. Edward never thought Victoria was a threat, but he was very wrong. I started thinking about her story considering what to tell next when Edward hissed loud enough to cut everyone off to stare at him, but he was only staring at Bella once again. My grip tighten on her as he spoke.

"Werewolves. How could you involve yourself with werewolves? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Bella didn't move from her spot on my body but she spoke up at his questions.

"About as dangerous as hanging out with vampires?" She asked feeling defiant and smug when he didn't answer her right away.

"We were safer than them." He damn near yelled back.

"Well you fucking left, didn't you? You left and made everyone go with you!" She lifted her head and stared him straight in the eye, "You abandoned me! You made me feel worthless; like everything we had together was a fucking lie! I wasn't even good enough to you to have my own fucking possessions!" With the last statement Edward's guilt escalated and he looked down in shame. "This isn't the time." She whispered feeling defeated as she took in Edward's stance, "Jasper?" She looked up at me with those big amber eyes. "Take me to our spot; I need to hunt and I want to be alone with _only you_." She emphasized for anyone that needed to know to back off.

I nodded my head, told Peter and Char we'd be back sometime tomorrow.

"Yeah, right. You guys will be gone for days, who are you kidding?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. Usually, I thought this was distasteful, but right now I think Bella needed it. He reached over and in a very brotherly manner moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead sending her all the love he had for her. Char did the same, but cupped her cheek and stared at her a moment letting her feel her love and concern. Bella nodded and Char went after Peter.

"They are going to hunt too." Bella stated softly still snuggled into my arms holding on for dear life. I addressed all the Cullen's, telling them they were welcomed to anything they needed and we'd be back in a day or two.

"Before you leave Bella, may I look at you to check for any injuries?" Carlisle asked respectively acknowledging her new set boundaries.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I'm fine. I don't have any injuries." She stated flatly and with that I took off to our little spot in the mountains we love so much.

As we ran Carlisle said they were wait out the fire and tidy up the fight area; I said a quick thanks and we were out of hearing distance. I felt a hundred times better having Bella in my arms, but I still like I needed answers. Honestly, I was dying for answers; I needed to hear everything from Bella.

"Patience Jasper." She whispered into my shirt with her eyes closed. She warm breath on my chest sent a shiver through my body and Bella chuckled, "I love you Jasper."

**AN: My first fight scene…how was it? Too repetitive? Boring? Exciting, perhaps? **** Let me k now. I think there are only two more chapters left and then I will start my Peter/Bella story. I wanted a longer chapter, but I wanted to get something to you guys before I went to bed. I have a busy weekend and wasn't sure if I would be able to get to it. So here's a shortie…**

**Reviewers told me that the website didn't come through last chapter so let me try again…**

**www( dot )twcslibrary( dot )com**

**Hopefully, that worked!**


	22. AFTERMATH

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Sorry, it took so long. I was planning on doing a huge chapter for the last, but it was taking too long and I didn't want to make you all much longer, so here you go. Alright guys the next chapter will be the last! It may take a while to get out because I want it to be massive, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep writing; I'm excited to start the Peter/Bella story! Read the notes at the end. **

**Aftermath**

**JPOV**

While Bella curled into my body; she told me what happened in the clearing. Who could have predicted that Victoria found some idiot and mated with him in her quest to seek revenge? Bella told me of her attempts to calm Riley; to avoid this fight to the death. Her dry sobbing picked up again as she described taking his existence.

As a newborn she had been scared and acted instinctual; like taking swipes at Peter when he would get to close and such things. "I've never experienced that Jasper. When I had accepted my death I started saying goodbye to you; my thoughts were only of you and my vision went red and I was enraged that this Riley would take me away from you." I tighten my hold on her falling more in love every moment I spent with her. I know this is an odd time to feel that way, but I can't help my emotions. "He had some ability to block all my powers and that's something else I've never experienced and it scared me. I didn't think I relied on it so much, but I think having all this power has made me arrogant." She has a point; all the power she possesses can create an air of smugness and feeling invincible.

Bella continued to describe his ability and we tested it on me and like her shield I wasn't able to manipulate her emotions. We'd have to wait until we reached the house to test it more, but for the most part she was correct. Like her other abilities, she was able to turn in on or off at will. I was secretly happy about this because I loved feeling her; when she feels the urge to block me I feel empty like a piece of me is missing.

Once she had Riley in pieces, she said his ability stopped working and she was able to create a fire with one of her abilities. She was so ashamed and disgusted with herself that she just sat there and cried. She apologized for making me worry and not coming home right away; she was ridiculous for apologizing for something like this, but this was Bella I was talking too.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella. Defending yourself was pure instinct and so was your reaction after taking someone's existence; you care Bella, that's just part of who you are."

"I just feel so dirty Jasper. I hope I never have to do that again." She sighed against me finally accepting her decision.

We were quiet for some time, sending each other our love. I laid back and took in the sky and Bella started tracing patterns on my chest, both of us feeling content in our little bubble. Honestly, I don't think either of us wanted to go back home; the drama that awaited us was not very appealing.

Slowly, I placed her on her back and hovered over her, resting my weight against her luscious body and gaze lovingly into her eyes and started tracing her face. I needed to feel every inch of her; to reassure myself that she was really okay and that she was here with me, not anyone else.

Bella slowly ripped my shirt down the middle and removed it from my body. She smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to trace my neck, chest, upper body, stomach and it felt wonderful to have her hands on me.

Bella softly sighed as I began to pepper her face in small closed mouth kisses. Our lust was rising, but that's not what this was about; we depended on each other for so many things and our shared intimacy at the moment was one of them. I love making love to Bella, but now wasn't the time for that.

We stayed like this for a couple days. We'd take turns peppering each other with soft kisses and loving caresses. Love and understanding was a constant flow of emotion between the two of us. Bella's sweet musical giggle broke the spell; I looked down at her in confusion. What could she have possibly found funny right now.

Bella's emotions switched to shy and embarrassed; I'm guessing she didn't mean to laugh out loud. I sent her my curiosity and she shrugged her shoulders again and reached down to my very erect member. "How long have you been hard, baby?" She asked in a very innocent voice. Now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders.

"Doesn't matter; I just need you in my arms, against my body." I whispered into her mouth. When our lips made contact our bodies started humming in anticipation. Bella moaned and opened her mouth to me; we quickly deepened the kiss and I involuntarily thrust into her. "I'm always hard when I'm around you, baby."

Our kissing slowed to short pecks and Bella asked, "What happened after I left the Cullen's?" We all knew this was going to be a difficult situation, but Bella didn't realize how bad.

"I knew on some level that Edward still loved me…you told me that and Emmett told me that, but feeling it is a completely different thing. As I was yelling at him I started feeling guilty because of his pain. His hurt and pain was overwhelming Jasper." Bella huffed after her speech and rested her head on my shoulder. We were now lying side by side; half of Bella's body was covering mine resting there.

"I'm going to have to talk to him alone, Jasper." I started to protest right away, but was cut off by Bella, "I know you don't like it Jasper, but this is the way it has to be. You know Edward is not going to be very accepting and I have to find a way for him to understand and hopefully move on." Bella stated all the while watching her hands trace my upper body.

Bella and I decided it would be best to hunt on the way back. We had only been gone a little over 24 hours and I knew Peter and Char would be anxious for our return.

Bella smelled the bear first so she called dibs on it and took off. I was very reluctant to let her go off on her own, but she can take care of herself so I took a deep breath taking in my surroundings and started looking for dinner. I wasn't finding anything I wanted; I headed back towards Bella hoping to run into another bear.

I came upon Bella playing with another bear; it was must have been the mate because there was a female lying dead several feet away from her. Watching Bella was mesmerizing, she was beautiful and fierce.

She was messing around when I heard her, "Did you find anything?" She asked as she got swiped by the huge bear paw. She muttered, "Fuck!" Underneath her breath, apparently she liked that shirt and wasn't very happy with the bear.

"No. I was hoping to run into a bear around this area." I said with a hint of suggestion in my tone. That statement grabbed her attention again and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She drank a whole bear and she wants more…my God! She looked so disappointed that I would settle for whatever deer was in the area.

As she pinned the bear down she said, "We could share…?" God, I love this woman…I never shared a meal with another before, but it sounded incredibly intoxicating. I started out in a human stride and I could see the excitement in Bella's eyes; I shifted into a crouch stalking my prey. When I was only a few feet away Bella snapped the bear's neck and sunk her teeth into the bear, her eyes on me the whole time.

Bella couldn't contain the growl as I came up behind; I inhaled her deeply and sunk my teeth in right next to hers. We were starring at each other from the corner of our eyes as we each pulled from the bear.

In all our years I've never seen Bella lose blood from any animal, but in this moment she had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I was moaning at the sight before my brain processed it. Her lust sky rocketed with my moan which caused more blood to drip from her mouth.

Only seconds had past and the bear still had a good amount of blood. Bella pulled away from the bear and was watching every movement my mouth made; turning her back to the bear she started purring deep in her throat and pushed her body into mine.

The man and monster started warring inside of my head; the bear was almost done, but the man wanted to drop the bear. Fuck it! The man won; besides I could always grab a deer on the way back. I dropped the bear with a lustful growl and gathered Bella in my arms crushing our bodies together. Bella's arousal was everywhere; completely surrounding me. I crushed my lips to hers fighting for dominance. The man and monster both wanted to dominate, but apparently so did Bella as she fought hard for the kiss.

Her tiny hands were intertwined within my hair tugging my head in whatever way she wanted. I started growling at her when she wouldn't give up; she was so feisty. Her growl was husky and demanding; as always she did something I didn't except. Quicker than I thought possible she threw us back into the nearest tree. She slammed my body into the tree and pinned my hands above my head, ran her tongue up my throat until she reached my ear. She started nibbling my ear and then suddenly bit down.

Bella and her fucking biting; she tried to bite me as a human and when she turned into a vampire she continued to bite. Always in the same spot though, so I was grateful for that; it was a confusing experience when she bit me during our lovemaking. The greatest pleasure and pain mixture that almost makes me cream my pants every time. "Bella." I growled. Her hands became tighter around my wrist knowing I would break free soon.

With her teeth she unbuckle my pants and pulled the zipper down and removed them and tore off my boxers and let it fall to the ground; I hissed as she rubbed her hot sex into my hard erection She squeezed my wrists looking me in the eye letting me know she wanted me to keep my hands there. I obliged…for now. She started to unbutton my shirt slowly licking and nipping my body as she worked her way down. Opening my shirt she took my nipple into her mouth; she started licking random scars and her lust raised more if that was even possible; I loved the way she reacted to my body. After all the years with her I was comfortable in my own skin around her and she made me proud of my body around other people.

Lowering herself to her knees she locked her eyes with me and dragged my boxers down with her. I groaned when I was free from my restraints; my anticipation was building the slower she went. I still had my hands above my head to please her, but I was starting to get antsy. "Baby? Please?" My dick started twitching and jumping around; Bella's smile was beautiful as she admired my dancing dick.

"I love you Jasper." She looked up and locked eyes with me as she spoke. That's one of the many things I loved about Bella; she would never say I love you back. She will only say it when she's feeling it; I know that sounds weird, but what can I say: I love it!

She immediately took me into her mouth and went deep into the back of her throat, "fucking hell, Bella!" I yelled as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. The bobbing of her head started to speed up and her hands traveled in every direction; up my chest, palming my balls, grabbing my ass, grabbing my ass and then back around again. "I was coming close to my orgasm and I couldn't hold still for her anymore. Lowering my hands to my shirt I tried to remove it, but Bella started growling at me again and the vibrations against my dick were incredible. I started thrusting my hips into her mouth and her growling stopped, my hands continued their descent to her head and held her still while I fucked her mouth. "Ughn…you have such a pretty little mouth Bella…fuck…ooh!" Bella was moaning around my dick and swiping her tongue wherever she could reach. She continued on my balls with her hands, "I'm so close….close," then Bella scraped her teeth down my shaft and I exploded into her mouth. I slowly pumped myself in her mouth as I rode out my orgasm; as it was coming to a close Bella rushed me with a wave of love, lust, and the peak of my orgasm and I instantly came again. "God dam Bella!"

I slumped against the tree and my head fell backwards; my body tingled all over and I was spent. She has never done that before and I hope she does it again. I didn't feel it, but Bella had curled into me and was rubbing my chest. I realized that Bella was still completely dress and I had my socks and shoes on.

"Did you come back, cowboy?" Bella whispered lowly into my side.

"How long have I been gone?" I laughed at myself. Only Bella would be able to cause a vampire to lose themselves.

"Almost twenty minutes."

"Darlin' that was amazing." I said laying the accent thick for her. She smiled as her lust rose. "You are one hell of a woman." She started giggling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." More giggling. "We need to be getting back." She sat up and fixed her shirt and dusted it off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I grabbed her wrists to stop her. She looked confused.

"We are going back…?" She said in a question, unsure of herself.

"Darlin' I couldn't leave you unsatisfied. I want to give you so much pleasure; the way you made me feel is indescribable. You gave a man the opportunity to experience multiple orgasms; I'm the luckiest man in the world." She laughed at me and tried shaking me off.

"You know I don't need anything. It satisfies me just knowing that you experienced something no other man will." She laughed again. I see, this is going to take convincing. I can smell her in the air; I know she is aroused, I don't know why she denies it. I slammed her with lust and won her over immediately. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, "Ahhh!" Her body lightly hit the ground, "well if you insist."

I immediately ripped her clothes off and drank her in. Her milky skin looked amazing; her shaven pussy was glorious and dripping wet; her nipples were in the process of getting hard; her chest was heaving with her unnecessary breaths. She was a fucking goddess.

Securing her hands above her head like she did with mine I rested all my weight on her; she moaned and arched into my body as much as she could. My dick was lying against her pussy and she was rubbing herself around trying to create the friction she desperately needed now. "Jasper." She begged. I let my lust flow to her and started rotating my hips teasing her while I kissed her chest and neck.

Trailing down her body I placed light kisses all over; although I avoided her nipples where I knew she wanted me the most. "I love how you smell Bella." I said as I took a long lick from back to front.

"Ohhh, Jasper." Her hips were searching for more contact with my mouth and I was enjoying myself so much that I kicked up the lust I was feeding her higher. "Oh, fuck, Jasper! I want you inside of me, please."

"Patience beautiful." I whispered into her dripping wet lips. My shoulders held her legs open and I dug in with Bella 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. Her taste was out of this world; it was better than any blood I have every tasted and honestly it reminded me of the blood I drained from her to give her this existence. This made Bella a very special lady; I could spend days down here, pleasing her. Bella started to shake around hands and mouth and as if she was still human she started scooting away from me like she used to when she couldn't take it anymore. My instincts kicked in and my hands created a tight grip against her hips holding her in place while I continued my assault on her swollen lips. "Mine." In growled lowly and the vibrations caused Bella to moan.

"Jasper…please…inside…no more…" Bella continually moaned out not seeming coherent. She orgasmed again and I finally let up and gently licked her as she came down. I crawled up her body and slowly and deliberately slipped into her wet folds. "Ughn…Jasper." She whispered lovingly, her contentment and love flowing freely from her body.

The monster calmed down and wanted to show his love as much as I did. Leaning down to Bella pressing all my weight onto her, I started kissing everywhere I could reach; her face, chest, breasts, her lips, ears, anything. As I rested my weight on her I was thrusting into her rotating my hips. I'm usually a fast kind of guy, but the intimacy we've been sharing is unlike anything else we ever had and I didn't want it to end.

"You're my everything…never leave…" Bella whispered between unnecessary breaths.

"My always." I whispered into her lips and we matched each other's passionate kiss. Bella's hands were digging into my back, switching between holding my back, running her hands through my hair, and grabbing my ass. She was matching me thrust for thrust for hours and finally we both came slowly, but hard; if that makes any sense. It was a total loss of control and we both lost ourselves in the feel of each other's presence.

Bella wouldn't release me after I collapsed on her; I tried moving several times, but she kept mumbling five more minutes. Craning my neck in order to see her I rubbed my hand down the side of her beautiful face, "darlin'?" She sighed out dramatically and I chuckled at her.

"Alright fine. Let's go." She finally released me and I grabbed my pants and when I zipped them I noticed Bella just standing there naked. Realization dawned on me as I remembered tearing her clothing off her hot ass. I grabbed my shirt and handed it to her; she gave me a small smile and started walking and buttoning the shirt.

We walked at a human pace hand in hand the whole way back talking about everything and nothing really. Neither of us was really sure on how much time had passed as we left without our phones; knowing us though I'm sure it's been a couple days. The sun had just gone down and the moon lit the sky beautifully. Her face glowed and her golden eyes shined with love and my heart melted at the beautiful creature standing beside me.

"I wonder what the family is doing." Bella said casually as we broke through the trees and everyone was gathered around the fire pit again starring straight at us. Peter and Emmett had wide smirks on their face at our clothing; Edward and Alice were both hurt and jealous; Char and Rose were showing a little envy which made me a little smug to be honest. Edward half snorted, half growled at my thought when Bella broke through, "Calm down major. The girls probably just want to spend a little time with their men." Bella felt my emotions and deterred the thoughts storming in my brain. I shrugged and we said hello to everyone and starting walking to our bedroom.

"Bella?" Edward stood and looked at her with heartbreak in his eyes. She hesitated for a second and turned around. "Can I talk to you after you…" he cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable, "freshen up?" Bella nodded and was about to turn around when Alice fucking exploded.

"Where the hell have you two been? It has been four days since we arrived; did you forget you have guests?" Betrayal started running through Alice as she looked at Bella. I didn't know how to answer her question because she really didn't want to know what we were doing and images of Bella started running through my head. Bella must have been blocking me after earlier because Edward was just staring holes through my body; he looked constipated.

I wonder is Bella was reading my mind right now because she asked exactly what I was thinking, "Do you really want to know Alice?" Bella looked Alice square in the eye and Edward flinch at her insinuation. Alice huffed and was about to respond when Peter once again took it upon himself to answer for Bella.

"Ever since she developed her empathy shit, they go at it like animals." Alice was the one to flinch this time. "The way it's been explained to it's like a never ending circle of emotions; they are constantly feeding off of one another and sometimes it takes a while to end."

"They could have pulled themselves away long enough…" It was Bella that cut off Alice this time.

"It doesn't work that way Alice. It's a hard thing to explain." Bella looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. She really was too nice; Alice was being openly rude and she was trying to spare her feelings. "With any emotion it's the same thing; when we are angry for whatever reason we feed off of each other and sometimes argue for a while, whether it's a serious issue or who gets to ride the bike-"

"You ride a motorcycle?! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bella openly laughed at Edward, but she quickly reined herself in, when Edwards face became more serious and knowing Bella she probably didn't want to offend anyone.

"Um…you do realize I'm a vampire, right?" Bella asked between giggles. Alice was preparing to bitch about something else and I stopped her realizing my beautiful wife was partially naked in front of a large audience. With that thought Edward started checking out Bella and the growl could not be contained.

"Sorry." Edward said lowly avoiding eye contact with everyone; if we could blush Edward would definitely be doing just that.

"Bella and I will join you in a minute. We need to freshen up." Bella lust spiked and Edward hissed. Apparently, Bella wasn't blocking me anymore; I guess she felt we had nothing to hide. The growling was going to get old quick. "Come on, beautiful." Alice huffed again. Bella and I took off towards our room to shower and freshen up as we said.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I had a wonderful shower. I love the moments when my warrior was tender and soft; I love when he simply caresses my skin or purrs when I do the simplest things. It' wonderful to have such a wonderful man in my life; every time I looked into his eyes I know I am truly blessed to have him in my life.

I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair as Jasper got dressed and I continued to stare our pictures of our life. Our life that had nothing to do with the Cullen's; I was truly happy where I was and I didn't want that to change.

With the Cullen's showing up I didn't know what was going to happen. My only happiness with my reunion with the Cullen's was Jasper now could openly spend time with his family; there would be no more lies. I was happy for him, but I really didn't want to see any of them.

Alice was out there throwing a hissy fit for a man that she disregarded without hesitation and she's upset because we started dating. She disregarded me just as easily and maybe it's petty to hold a grudge for this long, but they have no idea how much they hurt me. Jasper only knows because he can feel my emotions, but I still don't think he can ever truly understand what I went through.

It upset me that they just expected me to open my arms and accept them with thought. As I told Edward the 18 year old girl he left would have done just that; I prayed for just that to happen after he left me. Thinking of the past is making me feel bitter and I need to distract myself. Jasper finished and we joined the family by the fire pit and it went deathly silent. I refused to feel bad; they came here unannounced; this is my home and I will not change how we do things around here for them.

Carlisle was the first to speak, of course. I rolled my eyes with this thought. "I know it's been a few days since your attack, but are you well?" Stupid question…I'm obviously fine, but I have to give him credit for trying I guess.

"Yes, Carlisle." I said a little harsher than I meant to. I think just talking to them all makes the inner bitter bitch come out to play.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Char spoke up from Peter's arms. She was snuggled in between his legs with his arms wrapped lightly around her frame. Peter was also radiating pride at the moment. "It's nice to know all the things we taught you paid off. Of course, I wish you never had to use them, but I'm so glad we took the time to teach you a few things." I could feel what Char wouldn't say in front of everyone; she doesn't know what she would have done if they lost me.

"I love you too, sister." Sending her all my sisterly love made her bow her head in awe and Alice gasped at the same moment. God, she is a confusing creature. Are you mad that I'm with your ex-husband? Are you upset that you abandoned your sister? What's her deal? Jasper shrugged his shoulders against silently responding to my emotions. Apparently, the experienced empath doesn't know what's going on in the crazy pixie brain.

"I wish I could have seen it." All heads snapped to Emmett and he was staring off into outer space daydreaming about something. Rosalie was shaking her head with a fond smile and Edward was flinching with whatever he was thinking. I opened my mind and all the thoughts rushed at me and I did my best to ignore them and focus mainly on Emmett.

Currently, he was imaging a fight sequence between me and some unknown vampire in his head. I kept coming out on top and unaffected by the whole ordeal with a smile on my face. Emmett patted me on the head like the baby sister that I was to him. I closed myself off when I noticed Edward look at me.

"Emmett please stop thinking about that. I didn't enjoy myself in the least." I said to distract myself from Edwards stare. He wasn't making me uncomfortable, but I simply didn't know what to say to him.

"What's he thinking about babe?" Jasper asked and Alice looked into the trees away from the group.

"Me; killing some faceless vampire with a smile on my face." Awe slammed into me and I looked to Jasper, but he wasn't paying attention to me. At the moment he was glaring at Edward and Edward was looking at me his emotions clear on his face: awe, love, and lust. Edward apparently wasn't paying attention to Jasper; once again he only had eyes for me. His curiosity was as high as the rest of his emotions and he finally spoke.

"Can you really hear what we're all thinking?" The same awe still in his voice; pride was slowly starting to trickle into his emotions and his lust started coming to the forefront of his emotions.

"Yes, Edward I can." The anger that I had expected to come when we reunited earlier finally was making itself present. Although, why it was coming with such an innocent question and the positive emotions flowing off him? I had no idea. Edward looked a little sheepish and I could feel his embarrassment and at the moment I was glad I cut myself off from everyone. "But I choose not to listen all the time." I elaborated so he wouldn't feel embarrassed anymore.

"I don't understand." Edward stated simply. Of course he wouldn't understand he doesn't have the luxury I have.

"With all my abilities I can turn them on or off; although some don't need it I can still do it."

"How do you shut it off?" Edward's inquisitive side was overshadowing his love for me at the moment.

"I really don't know how to explain that part. I just think I want to off and it does. My shield is the same way I think about protecting someone and it does. I really can't offer you anymore explanation than that." I shrugged and looked down. I couldn't take the intensity in his eyes.

"That's amazing lo…uh…Bella." That was awkward. Jasper's hand tightened on my body acknowledging Edward's slip.

"Sissy is one baaaad bitch!" Emmett hollered and scared off the wildlife nearby. He always knows how to relieve any tension, doesn't he? "Come on, Sissy, let's see if you can take me!" Emmett jumped away from Rosalie and stood several feet away from the group preparing for a fight. I couldn't help but laugh at my older brother.

"Emmett!" I said already feeling exhausted. "I am not wrestling with you!"

"Come on Sissy!" Emmett whined like a younger brother instead of the older brother. "Show me what you got! Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" For a split second I was taken back to bond fires and hot bodies; a time where I was happy for a short time; deep chocolate brown eyes and a smile as bright as the sun. Jasper pulled me from my memories.

"Come back to me gorgeous." I smiled at him and declined again.

"Why don't Peter and Emmett wrestle?" Char asked innocently.

"Why are we wrestling?" Esme asked and was ignored. Carlisle smiled at her and squeezed her in a warm hug.

"I'll take you fuckers on too! Let's do this!" Emmett's eyes started to twinkle with glee.

"Emmett!" Esme tried to chastise, but was still ignored and Carlisle started to chuckle.

"Screw it! Why don't all of you fight?" Rosalie surprisingly chipped in. I actually agreed with her that's a fantastic idea.

"Oh! There can be oil of some kind involved!" I contributed day dreaming about all three of them with their shirts off and wrestle around in the moonlight.

"We can go to that clearing." Char suggested.

"I'm offended ladies. I will not prance around for your viewing pleasure, you dirty girls!" Peter claimed and then a smile broke across his face. "I'm in."

Jasper automatically started shaking his head, "Sorry ladies," he started while stroking my check, "I'd rather stay here." Alice snorted a very unladylike snort and turned her head away again. She hasn't even attempted to talk to me other than yell at me when something displeases her.

"Pussy." Emmett and Peter whispered under their breath and Esme just threw her hands in the air giving up. I stared up at my God and sent him my love and at that moment Edward got up and walked away.

"Jasper? I need to talk to Edward." Jasper automatically tightened his grip on my body and I could feel the fear. "I love you; only you! I believe this will give me closure." I finished while removing myself from his grip. He knew he didn't have a choice so he let me go and I started off in the direction that Edward left.

"Be careful, Bella. Please." He begged.

"Don't worry."

"Hurry back to me." He whispered while looking into the forest opposite me. As I started to run I noticed Alice trying to gain Jasper's attention and I froze and started growling. She whipped around to look at me. I sent her all my possessiveness and I sent her a little fear. She stilled and was frozen in my stare. She swallowed deeply and looked away from me first.

Happy to have gotten that through to her, I went after Edward.

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that R it makes the whole process worth it. **

**Because of the encouragement I will be writing another story which most of you know already. I will be taking a couple weeks off and then I will start writing again, but I want to have most of the story written before I start posting, so just keep an eye out for me.**

**Also keep an eye out for updates to my profile or polls. I will still ask your advice and will post things on my profile for what you want to see.**

**If anybody wants; review or PM on what you want to see with Peter and Bella, please do so.**


	23. ACCEPTANCE & UNDERSTANDING

_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Thank you to AXIA00 for my 600****th**** review! **

**Acceptance and Understanding**

** BPOV**

Edward wasn't making this easy; chasing after my ex was not exactly how I wanted to spend an evening. He always told me he was the fastest in the family, but this is blowing my mind; I'm going at top speed and I don't feel like I'm gaining anything.

Fuck this! I believe that Edward and I need to talk, but I'm not chasing after his ass all night!

"Enough Edward!" I shouted louder than need be. My movements still deep in the forest and I debated looking into his mind, but honestly, I was scared to see what was going through his head. I didn't want to feel bad for him. He left me! "I'm not chasing after you all night; if you want to talk I will wait for you for another five minutes than I'm going back home! Choose quickly!" I demanded harshly not wanting to play these childish games.

With seconds to spare Edward finally showed himself not moving past the tree line of yet another small clearing. His face and eyes were downcast avoiding mine like the plague. My anger was still dominating my emotions and he was making it worse by not saying anything. He looked so broken and I really didn't want to feel sorry for him; I had to keep reminding myself.

Although, it was difficult because I knew what it was like to be in his shoes. He left me years ago, but I do remember what it was like to be left by the love of my existence. Or what I thought was the love of my existence. Edward finally spoke up and pulled me from my thoughts.

"I miss you!" He sighed to the ground.

"I know." His head snapped up and he was surprised by my response. "I remember what it felt like when you left." He didn't deserve further explanation, but fuck it.

"Bella. Please give me another chance…I could make you happy. Come home with me." Edward pleaded with desperation clear in his tone and on his face.

"Edward…I am home. This has been my home for so long I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. And in case you've forgotten Edward I'm married." Irritations finally clear in my tone. He obviously knows I'm married; how could he be so inconsiderate of Jasper. "I don't know what else to say to you Edward. I'm really not trying to be cruel, but I'm happy. It took me a long time to be this happy and you want me to leave that?" I stopped letting that sink in, plus I was getting angry.

"Bella, how could you with Jasper? My brother? Alice's husband? Did we not mean anything to you?" Now he was pissing me off.

"Don't you dare try that shit with me Edward?" He flinched looking towards the ground again. "How could _I _do these things? What about the things you've done Edward?" I was breathing heavily trying to contain the rage coursing through my dead veins.

"Have you forgotten that you left me?" Edward cut me off before I could finish my rant which pissed me off more.

"I left to protect you, not so you could be with another vampire!" His breathing was starting to match my own.

"That's not your choice Edward. I understand your reasons, truly I do; but that doesn't change the fact that you hurt me…deeply."

"When Jasper told you that I was still in love with you why didn't you look for me, at least call me…I…" He stopped talking and once again the intensity in his eyes was making me uncomfortable.

"Edward you are pissing me off!" The intensity fell off his face and was replaced with shock. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to live out my life to your Goddamn standards. I did the best with what I was left with! How could I do this with your brother? Apparently, you are trying to do the same thing to him by trying to sway me to leave Jasper and continue a relationship with you."

"But…"

"By the time I ran into Jasper…I…" his eyes were filled with venom and I knew this was going to hurt him more, but he had to know, "I wasn't in love with you anymore. I didn't want to contact you when he told me of your feelings for me. I didn't want anything to do with the Cullen's." I finished with heartbreak clear in my tone.

"That's what I don't understand Bella. You said you wanted me…how could you fall out of love with me?" Sometimes I forget that Edward has had less experience than me; I was the first girl he loved and apparently I was the only one.

Taking deep breaths I walked over to a rock and took a seat. I put my head in my hands and worked on calming myself. Anger easily courses through me as I think of Edward, but when I look at him my heart feels for him. I remember what it felt like to be unloved and unwanted.

The forest was busy with wildlife moving around us. Edward was stone still in the same place as when we entered the forest and there were rays of sunshine were started to break through the forest. Hmmm? I must have been chasing after Edward longer than I anticipated. Very unvampire like, I started fidgeting with my fingers; I couldn't help it. It was like a stress relief or something.

In vampire speed Edward was on his knees in front of me. "There has to be some part of you that still loves me, Bella. The love we had doesn't fade; it was strong. It was forever!" Edward begged with more confidence than before. Did I do something that gave him this confidence?

I grabbed his hands in mine and held them tight. "Edward I will always love you, as much as I want to hate you I never could. I was mad as hell for a long time, but I could never hate you. But Edward, if our love was forever than how could you leave me? How could you do that to me?" Venom stinged my eyes as I thought back to that time in my life. "I know you wanted me to be safe, but I wasn't Edward."

He needs to know what he did to me so I told him. I told him about the lost months, about hearing his voice, and everything else. He started crying when I told him about cliff diving. "Jake was the light to my darkness. I was so grateful for him; he treated me like I was a queen and that there was no one else in the world but me." I stared off over Edward shoulders remembering another tragedy. "When Charlie died he was amazing. He stood by me without question and comforted me when I needed it the most. In order to fully love him, I had to let you go." Our eyes meet and I squeezed his hands. "It wasn't fair to Jake for me to be in love with someone else. I always thought he deserved better than me and in the end he did. He imprinted and our love fell apart. You know, I always thought we'd still managed to be friends, but he discarded me just as you had and those thoughts broke me even more."

"I told you the other day that you had an advantage over my situation. You were allowed to leave knowing that I was in love with you. I didn't have that; I thought I was undesirable and unloved. Losing my parents didn't help that; everyone that I loved had either left me voluntarily or died."

"I eventually got myself together and I dated here or there, but I never felt like I was good enough for anybody." Edward laid his head in my lap and cried some more whispering his love for me. The total concentration and determination through him made me feel like he was wishing time to turn back to when I was his. I brushed his hair out of his face and whispered, "I'm sorry Edward." I sent him my sincerity and he looked at me.

"I can show you everything you want Bella. Please don't give up on me. Please." His hands moved to my hips and his grip tightened; he nudged his way in between my legs until his head was against my stomach. His hands then moved to my upper back and pinned me to him. "Please give me a chance Bella."

In that moment I caved. My anger melted away and pity replaced all my ill feelings toward Edward. "Edward, I'm sorry." I said in between a sob while trying to push him away. He tightened his arms even more and started yelling.

"No, Bella. Don't leave me. I will do anything to show you; anything! You are mine! You're supposed to be mine!"

I wasn't prepared for his attack; he caught me off guard and managed to kiss me. It was familiar and nice. I felt like a whore with this thought; I was a married women and I'm allowing another man to kiss me. His lips started to move and I found myself reacting.

I remember begging him to really kiss me, to touch me and he was finally offering it to me. He slipped his tongue between mine and when it meets mine he immediately deepened the kiss and moved his body closer to mine. But I couldn't take it; I was in love with someone else. I slowed the kiss to a stop and grabbed his face in my hands brushing my thumb over his cheek. He had such hope in his eyes that I truly started hating myself for what I was about to do.

A sad smile started to play on my lips and again the venom hit my eyes. I kissed him softly once more, "Good bye Edward."

As I walked away his sobbing grew as the distance became greater. When I was out of his eyesight I ran to the only arms I ever wanted around me again. I hope he could find a way to forgive me for kissing Edward. It wasn't intentionally; I have no thoughts of kissing him now or ever.

Please let him forgive me…

**JPOV**

Every fiber of my being was demanding I follow her. With a recent attack and Edward's presence I needed to be with her; I needed to feel her to know that she was mine and mine alone.

"Jasper?" Esme spoke up and her pride was shining through her to the very core of her being which confused me. What was she so proud of?

"Yes?"

"I have to say, after hearing some of your and Bella's stories I'm very proud of you. You took care of her when none of us did; you loved her when she felt like nobody else did. The restraint you have shown with her shows how much you've grown since you first came to us. I've always been proud to address you as a son, but now I can't see to contain the pure joy that comes to mind when I look at you. You are a good man Jasper and I'm happy for you." Damn! She almost made me cry…almost. Carlisle nodded next to Esme in agreement.

"I agree with Esme. You seem lighter since the last time I really spent any time with you. It's wonderful to see you happy Jasper. I also…" Alice rudely cut off Carlisle and he looked at her in disapproval.

"Can I talk to you Jasper?" She said is a small pleading voice with lust flowing off of her. I think Alice has lost her mind, at least Edward is just sad, and he's not delusional.

"No Alice. There is nothing to say; we said everything that needed to be said when you left me. I would very much like to be your friend, but if you won't allow that I _will not _allow you to stay here and disrespect my wife and me. Our time pasted long ago Alice; instead of focusing on me you should be focusing on the woman that you considered your best friend."

Alice was being ridiculous. I really had nothing to say to her; right now it feels like she doesn't even care that Bella came back into her life. Bella noticed that Alice is distant from her and it's not settling well with her. Alice is only reinforcing the idea that none of the Cullen's care for Bella.

"Well, there are some things that need to be said in private." She pleaded once again.

"Feel free to speak now Alice. I have nothing to hide from our family, but I will not go anywhere with you." It sounded harsher than intended, but she finally gave up.

"Fine. I want to talk about our relationship." I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing in her face; it was cruel, but she really was starting to get on my nerves. I've never seen Alice act this way before; I wonder what has changed. "I don't know why you are laughing Jasper. I'm serious and I'd like to speak with you." Peter and Char went stifling their laughter and the rest of the Cullen's seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about."

"I want you to come home. Maybe we can take a vacation and just spend some time together." Yep. Alice is crazy.

"Alice have you lost your mind. I'm married! Why would I go anywhere with you?!" I yelled tired of her silly conversation.

"You won't be for long." My heart dropped at her words. Did she see something? "Bella will leave you for Edward and then everything can go back to normal." Surprisingly, it was Char that growled at Alice; Alice eyes widened in fear knowing that Char is more than capable of taking apart anyone around the fire.

"Do not speak of my sister that way? She is not as weak as you all thought she was." All the Cullen's flinched, even Emmett. Char calmed under my influence and relaxed into Peter's arms and I also sent her my gratitude for sticking up for Bella. Char nodded in acknowledgement and gave me a proud smile.

"Alice, you have to try and understand this: Bella is not leaving me to be with Edward. She was over him long before she met me." I looked to all the Cullen's, "I'm sorry that this was such a shock to you all, but this is the way things are and this," I motioned towards Alice and the way Bella left with Edward, "is one of the many reasons why she didn't want to see you all." Meeting Alice's eyes I specifically directed my last comment to her, "If any of you don't like it you are welcome to leave any time you want." Avoiding Alice's death stare I continued to the rest of the Cullen's, "I don't want you to leave, but you aren't being forced to stay."

"That is…" Alice began again.

"That's enough Alice." Carlisle demanded. "Jasper has made his point clear and you are disrespecting his home and family. Let's move on, shall we?" I was grateful to Carlisle at that moment. Carlisle and Esme had already accepted my relationship with Bella and were happy for us. Unlike Alice and Edward they understand that those two lost their chance when they let us go.

Alice didn't say much throughout the night, but I could tell she was trying to see something. I wonder if I should tell her why she can't see anything. I thoroughly enjoyed myself; spending time with the Cullen's was great. Rose was laughing, Esme was doubled over in laughter and Peter and Emmett were our source of entertainment.

The sun was making its way up and I started worrying about Bella. Hopefully, she's alright. Emmett and Peter were planning on putting bathing suits on, rubbing themselves in oil and wrestling in the yard for when Bella came back, but I had to talk them out of it. My wife didn't need to watch to other men wrestle in that way. Char and Rose tried talking me into joining them and I just gave them weird looks.

"Get over yourself Jazz. I want to watch my husband not you!" Rose laughed at my looked.

"I could take any of you down!" Char stated with confidence. Peter and I both cocked our brows at her. What the hell was she thinking? She knows what Peter and I are capable of. "Don't look at me like that. You both have gotten soft in your old age." She snickered at us and Rose joined in the laughter.

Fuck it. How can I resist my sister? Char and I started mock fighting. I wasn't trying very hard, but she was. I think she just wanted something to do and need a way to release all the stress we've had this last week.

Everyone was split; the women were cheering on Char, even Alice was. The men were cheering me on and Peter kept reminding me what limbs I would lose if I hurt his wife. Char attempting to pin me and I let her think she was winning. Char was straddling my hips trying to secure my wrists with a smile on her face. Laughing at her determination triggered some heavy lust and I knew it was coming from Alice. Once again she was making me feel uncomfortable. The way things are going with her I may have to ask her to leave until she can control herself.

Ignoring Alice and her lust I continued to "fight" with Char when a threatening growl vibrated through the forest and our land. It was so strong that the windows on the house shook. Char jumped in surprise and instantly was beside her mate. We were all looking around for the source when I was slammed with jealously and anger.

Bella has seen Char and I fight this way many times; she can't possibly be jealous. Maybe with everything that's been happening, but I still can't imagine her being jealous of Char.

Bella broke through the trees without Edward and I could feel Esme and Carlisle's concern for their missing son. Bella may have been angry, but she wouldn't have hurt Edward. Pulling myself from my thoughts to focus on my wife I noticed that she isn't looking at me. She only has eyes for Alice right now and she has her locked and targeted. It's like the eye of the tiger; Alice is her prey and Alice will not be getting away.

"Baby," I started walking towards Bella when she put her hand up and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel the hurt from what happened with Edward; she was very sad, but the jealousy and anger were overtaking her judgment. I was actually a little afraid for Alice. Without Alice's vision she basically a sitting duck. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Ask your ex-wife?" Alice's eyes widened in fear and realization that whatever she was thinking and feeling Bella must have read. "Would you like to share with _my husband_ what you were thinking dear Alice?"

"I…I…I was…th…thinking…" Alice stuttered without making a coherent thought. I don't know where Alice got the confidence but it shot through her like lightening. "I was thinking about Jasper." Oh shit. This isn't going to be good.

The Cullen's looked worried, but if they truly knew what Bella was capable of they would looked terrified. Peter and Char were also concerned for Alice's well being. The wind started picking up and dark clouds started to roll in.

Bella made her way towards Alice and everyone excluding the Whitlocks stood in Bella's way. "Bella, please. I'm sure Alice shouldn't have been thinking what she was, but you need to calm yourself." Carlisle agrued.

"I gave her a fair warning before I left not to fuck with my husband."

"Fuck you Bella. You can't control my thoughts; besides I don't want to fight with you…" Bella quickly cut Alice off.

"Sweet girl…there will be no fighting with me; there is just destruction." Bella went with the dramatics to show them what she was capable of. She gestured with her hands like she was parting the Red Sea and all the Cullen's moved out of her way. Alice's fear slammed into both of us and Bella started laughing. "I see you are starting to understand Alice." Bella was in front of Alice looking down and she looked terrifying. Although, in my mind I was turned the fuck on; I loved when Bella took control she looked like a fucking goddess. "I will tell you politely once more to get over Jasper. He is no longer yours; he is MINE!" Fuck, there goes the general.

"If he's yours why do you smell of Edward?" Alice yelled with a smirk. Bella did something I never expected her too. She slapped Alice in the face, hard. So hard in fact, that Alice fell to the ground.

"I won't tell you again Alice." She turned from her and set her eyes on me. "I'm sorry; that was inappropriate." She said speaking to the Cullen's. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the semi circle we had created in front of Alice. "We'll be back later, Char. Love you honey."

"Wait Bella." Esme shouted. Bella stopped but didn't turn around. "Where's Edward?"

"That show s how little you all know about me. I would never hurt Edward, but I don't know where he is. Follow my scent in that direction and you may find him still sitting in that clearing." Bella turned to Esme and locked eyes with her. "How could you think that Esme?" Whatever Esme was thinking clearly hurt her; it was written all over her face.

Bella and I ran until we found our other hideaway. We have many of them, tucked in caves, under waterfalls, and the list can go on and on. This particular one was more of an old cabin hidden in the woods. It was very similar to the cottage off the property in Forks. It wasn't as fixed up; there was basically no technology up, just a good library and comfy couches and beds. It was a relaxing place to be.

Bella didn't say a word as we traveled here; her anxious emotions were worrying me. I didn't care what happened with Alice. It made me proud and I felt wanted. Bella made me feel like a man; it's an incredible feeling. And with that thought my world stopped.

"Edward and I kissed." Bella blurted out quickly; her shame was rolling off in waves and she wasn't even turned towards me. Her shoulders were slumped over and I could smell the venom that has reached her eyes.

My long dead heart hurt. It was like she punched through and ripped out my heart. I can't believe Alice was right; I can't believe she's leaving me. Wait…then what was that whole show about with Alice? Did she want both of us?

"I don't want to leave. I want only you." What a horrible time to be reading my thoughts? "I'm sorry. I'll stop." Man up, fucker! Don't jump to conclusions.

"Why did you kiss him, Bella?" As soon as I finished the question she started crying and I couldn't not go to her. I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her; he turned quickly in my arms; I almost didn't see her. She buried her head into my chest and her hands were planted on my back and everything from her emotions to her body language was screaming desperation.

"I didn't want to. He got on his hands and knees and was begging me to take him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach." I kind of didn't want to hear all this, but I knew she needed to tell me everything that happened. Silly girl! She thinks I'm going to leave her over a small kiss. "I wasn't paying attention and he kissed me, but…I…I…" she buried her head again, but I knew what she was going to say; she didn't stop him.

"Tell me, baby." Excitement flutter through her body by my words of endearment.

"I didn't stop him. I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. After several seconds I pushed him away and said good bye." Closure. Thank God; I don't know what I would have done if she wanted to leave me.

"Bella? Bella please look at me?" Her sad eyes meet mine and I sent her all my forgiveness and love. "I forgive the kiss Bella. You were just saying good bye; how can I hold that against you? The way things ended between you two wasn't right and now you've gotten a more acceptable ending. Now I know that I never have to worry about any man taking you away from me."

"You're not mad at me?" Bella asked in a small voice, reminding me of her human days.

"No, baby. I could never be mad at you. May I kiss you?" Bella attacked my lips without reservations. I understood; she desperately wanted to feel the connection we share; especially after kissing someone else. I would give her anything she needed.

Even though neither of us needed the breath we pulled away from each other and were panting heavily trying to compose ourselves. "I gotta tell you gorgeous; the way you handled Alice turned me the fuck on." The most declious grin spread across her beautiful face and she actually looked a little timid.

"I don't know what came over me. I'd never hurt Alice, but I was so mad at her. The things she was thinking were pissing me off. Especially since she left you; I hope you don't mind that I was sort of marking my territority so to speak."

"Not at all darlin'. I am completely yours now and forever." After scooping up Bella we made our way inside the cabin and I placed her on the large bed and nudged her legs apart. Bella loves it when I place all my weight on her and she moaned immediately. "I love you Bella Whitlock." Her eyes shined once again with venom and I kissed her eyes willing the venom away.

"I love you so much Jasper." Her smile finally reached her eyes and her kiss was as passionate as she was. I easily slid my tongue into her mouth and explored her. She ripped my clothes from my body with a shy grin on her face. I did the same to her and I basked in the glow from her magnificent body.

I rubbed the general against her and waited for the perfect moan I knew would come, "…ugnh…" Her luscious breasts were calling me and I gently nipped at them until she was thrusting into me looking for what she wanted most. "Please, Jasper?"

"Of course, darlin'." I slowly slid into her listening to all her moans and next the purring would come in. I will never tire of that sound. I thrusted into her as I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh…fuck…Jasper…"

"I know baby…oh baby!" She reached around our bodies and started massaging my balls and I knew my time was up. I reached down and pinched her clit and felt her body vibrate with her orgasm. We both screamed out the other's name as we climaxed.

We laid there looking into each other's eyes for hours, not needing to say a word. "I guess we should go back again. I promise I'll behave this time. I just won't listen in on Alice anymore." It was night again by the time we left for the house. I just hoped things would start going better after everyone got their feelings off their chest…

**EMPOV**

What a fucking day?

The drama wasn't even mine and I was exhausted. Rosie forgave me for being dishonest about Bella. Rosie understood; she knows how much Bella meant to me and in the end she couldn't hold it against me.

After Bella's kickass show, she and Jasper took off to be alone again. I hope they come home sooner than four days. If they are going to be gone for so long you think they would call and let someone know, fuckers!

Alice looked like she would have pissed herself, if we could. The fear was evident in her eyes. I didn't need to be an empath to feel her fear; it was ingrained in every pore of her figure; her eyes spoke volumes, fear was written on her face and her stance was preparing to fight. Who knew little Bella Swan could strike fear in the heart of vampires…ha ha!

Shortly after they left Esme and Carlisle left to find Edward and Alice went back to her room in the guest house. Rosie was still curled into my body and I was very grateful for my woman and my relationship; I never wanted to leave her.

"I love you Rosie." She smiled my smile; I'm the only one that gets to see this smile. It's genuine and it's simply a happy smile.

"Watching all this does make me appreciate what we have: no complications, no drama." She kissed my cheek and resumed her position against my body. Rosie looked over to Peter and Char who were in a similar position and asked, "So…Bella's pretty fucking scary, huh?"

Peter started laughing his ass off and Char had a look of pride on her face. "You haven't since anything yet." Rosie's face dropped thinking of all the things that we haven't seen yet.

"Is she really happy?" Rosie asked them.

"She's been happy as long as I've known her. I can't imagine what she was like before her happiness. Jasper says it was the darkest time in her life. I'm not judging you all, but can you imagine what it felt like to have everyone you love leave you? That's gotta fuck with your head!" Char added.

"Well, she's a vampire now so we have an eternity to make it up to her." Rosie shrugged and I was a little shocked to hear this statement from Rose.

"You mean it Rose? We can visit and stay as a part of her life?" I knew I sounded like a kid asking for something, but hearing her say that with genuine honesty made me so happy.

"Of course. I was never excited for her to be a vampire, but she is now; I think I would like to get to know her." She said with a soft smile in my direction. "Can you guys tell us stories about their life together? I've really missed Jasper and would like to hear about his life since he ventured out on his own." Peter probably had the most genuine smile raise his lips at her question.

"I can give you something even better." He moved so fast that Char almost fell to the ground. She caught herself and started shaking her head. "Come on." Peter yelled from the house.

We settled into the couches while Peter ran around rummaging through many boxes. Going in and out of Jasper and Bella's bedroom; he finally got everything he wanted and started setting up the DVD player.

"I have something better than my story telling skills." He said as he settled into Char's side. She was looking adoringly at her husband, probably for his antics. He started playing one of the videos, "when Bella was still human she bought a video camera to record her last year as a human. They took a road trip up here and recorded everything. Then after her change she just kept up with the video camera and she has captured many moments with all of us. Most the pictures in our home of our family were taken by her."

Rose and I both perked up at hearing his introduction. This sounded like a great idea. The first video opened with Jasper and Bella at a lake. Jasper was in boxers laying in the surf trying to convince Bella to come into the water.

"_Come on gorgeous. Put the camera down and take a dip with me." Jasper whined._

"_Oh no! I do not need my human body on video captured for an eternity. I'm just where I am; besides I like looking at you." Bella zoomed the camera in and zeroed in on Jasper's body. Bella dramatically sighed as his body came into focus._

"_Darlin' if you keep up whatever you are thinking I think I will have to convince you." Jasper sent her a little lust to prove his point._

"_Hmmm. Stop cheating Jasper. You are not allowed to manipulate my emotions to win." Bella giggled through her moan. Bella finally zoomed in and focused on Jasper's face. "I love the way you sparkle, babe."_

_Jasper suddenly stood up before Bella could blink and crouched down. "Wh…what are you doing?" Jasper slowly started stalking Bella, his eyes following her like the prey she was. "Stop it Jasper!" Bella tried to sound very stern. Bella quickly put the camera down on the rock behind her, forgetting to turn the camera off. The camera lay on its side capturing the events unfolding. Bella was squealing as her ran away, away from the water. Jasper was gone quickly, growling low and husky. "Stop playing with me!" Bella laughed again, trying to sound annoyed._

_Bella popped into the picture in a deep red binki, her hair falling over her shoulders and sunglasses on her face. Jasper finally scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder with a deeper growl, that sang of trumiph. "You are mine!" Bella resorted to hitting his back and smacking his ass and wiggling around in his arms. "You can't escape me, my love."_

Everyone was laughing at their antics. "They looked so in love." Rosie stated to no one in particular. "They actually seem like a really good match. Everyone nodded their head in agreement as the next scene came in.

They were in the car and talking about Peter and Char. Bella was asking questions about their personalities and their likes and dislikes.

"_Bella, I want you to be on the videos too. Give me the camera and I'll record you for a little while." Jasper demanded feeling uneasy in front of the camera for so long. "You have to share camera time or turn that thing off."_

"_Fine…fine." Bella finally gave in. "Big baby." Bella muttered under her breath and Jasper just laughed. Bella positioned the camera on the dash pointed towards Jasper and then curled into his side in plain view of the camera. Bella was eating a donut while they continued to talk._

We all got caught up in their life as it unfolded on the camera. There were so many humorous moments, loving moments, and the videos just warmed my body thinking about the life they created for themselves.

We all lost track of time and Esme and Carlisle entered as twilight came upon us. "What are you guys watching?" Esme questioned.

"Home videos that Bella made." Rose answered her.

"Feel free to join us. Rose asked about Bella's life and I thought what better way to tell her than this." Peter sounded pleased with himself joining the videos as much as the rest of us.

"Bella made home videos?" Carlisle questioned and Peter gave him the same introduction that he gave us.

Jasper and Bella finally made it to Texas with Peter and Char and the videos turned even more hysterical. The next scene that showed seemed was Christmas and they had set up the camera on a tripod in the corner of the room.

There were many presents and everyone was taking turns opening theirs. As Jasper opened a present from Bella, Edward and Alice walked in. Edward had his hand around Alice shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"May we join you?" Edward asked.

"Of course, but to give you fair warning we are watching home videos that Jasper and Bella made when she was human." Edward's head snapped in Peter's direction with a look of shock. Alice's shoulders slumped in greater defeat and nodded her head and sat on the couch next to Rose. Edward sat on the arm of the couch next to Alice. Edward was entranced with human Bella running around the screen.

"Are we watching Christmas?" Edward wondered.

"Yes. This was her last Christmas as a human and the best part is coming up." Peter started laughing and Char started snickering at his excitement.

"_Here! Open this one." Peter handed Bella a large box. It was almost as tall as Bella._

"_My God Peter. What is it?" Bella asked in amazement._

"_Open it, sexy." Jasper's standard warning growl was ever present, but everyone ignored it, including Jasper. Bella cocked her eyebrow at him and started shaking her head._

"_I'm afraid." Bella grabbed an end and ripped and immediately blushed. Bella was flustered trying to cover up the present._

"_What is it Bella?" Jasper asked assumed at her flustered nature. Before Bella could answer Peter chimed in._

"_I thought I'd get you guys something you both could use."_

"_It's nothing don't worry about it." Bella said between grunts as she tried to move it out of view of the camera. Bella left the screen propping the large box against the wall. Peter was cracking up watching her._

"_It's a sex swing." _

_Simultaneously, you could hear Char smacked Peter across the back of the head, Jasper started laughing and Bella from off screen moaned, "Oh God, kill me now!"_

Once again, everyone was laughing. Alice had a small smile on her face and Edward was staring out the window, everyone else was looking at Peter. "What? I thought it was a great present." He shrugged still happy with his present.

Again, we watched more videos and the more we watched the more Alice loosened up and before we knew it she was laughing at Jasper and Bella and saying positive things about their relationship. Edward wasn't quite were Alice was, but everyone once and a while I could see a sad smile on his face.

After another hour, the scene that started was very similar to the ones we have already shared around the fire pit. Char must have been holding the camera on Jasper and Bella and every once in a while she would look up to Peter and he'd smile and make goofy faces.

"This is the first time they sang this song on camera for us and in front of us. It was a magical night." Peter felt the need to introduce this particular scene. Jasper and Bella were gazing in one another's eyes, with Jasper playing the guitar. When Bella started singing all of us were still; Peter was right. It must have been a magical night because everyone in the room was still and couldn't tear their eyes from the screen. Alice and Edward had certain intensity in their stare.

Jasper and Bella were singing a song that Bella wrote early on in their relationship, _Anywhere. _When the chorus kicked in and they sang together I would have cried. It was beautiful. I couldn't resist; I tightened my grip on Rosie and kissed her head, in turn she kissed my chest and continued watching.

As the song finished and everybody in the room let out of breath of contentment, the front door opened.

** BPOV**

Jasper and I were finally in hearing distance from the house and all we could hear were what sounded like our home videos.

"Who the hell is watching our videos?" Jasper questioned in shocked.

We walked in through the front door and the video that was ending was of us singing our song for the first time for Peter and Char.

Everybody was watching the videos apparently. I wonder why this was more interesting to watch then normal TV. Everyone turned too looked at us as we opened the door. The women all had venom in their eyes and looked at us with love shining through their eyes. I was surprised to see that Alice was included in this. All the men looked at us with pride, except for Edward. He was throwing off acceptance, sadness, and heartbreak.

"I don't mind, but why are you guys watching our videos?"

"Rosalie asked about your life, so instead of telling her I showed her." Peter sounded way too proud of himself. The cheesy grin on his face confirmed my suspicions.

"Bella." "Bella." Edward and Alice said at the same time. Edward motioned for Alice to go first. I hate to admit that I was a little skeptical of what Alice had to say to me after my little show earlier.

"I'm sorry. God, Bella…I'm sorry for so many things. But more recently, I'm sorry for what I was doing with Jasper. I was having a hard time accepting that he was no longer mine. But more importantly, I'm so sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I shouldn't have done it; I should have been the friend," she paused and looked me in the eyes, "the sister that you deserved. I hope in time that you will forgive me, but in the meantime I hope that you will let me make it up to you."

I shifted my weight and bit my lower lip not sure how to respond. "Thank you Alice. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It was totally inappropriate and quite dramatic." Alice tried to protest, "No, Alice. I'm sorry for that. I accept your apology, but it will take time to get back the friendship we once had, if it's even possible.

"I understand Bella." Alice bowed her head and took her place on the couch. I looked over to Edward to see what he had to say.

"Bella." He said my name with so much reverence that it was hard not to react. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. That was inappropriate and disrespectful. I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to disrespect either of you." Once again, everyone was watching and absorbing every word; although they all looked confused since they didn't know what transpired earlier. "I'm still in love with you." Jasper and I both tensed in response to his words. I honestly wasn't expecting him to say that, especially in front of everyone.

"I don't know if I'm capable of moving on." I tried to tell him he was, but he stopped me from talking, "please Bella. Let me say this." I nodded and closed my mouth. "I will try to move on. After watching your many home videos I can see that you are happy with your life. That's all I ever wanted for you; I want your happiness to be plentiful and overwhelming. I hope that one day I can take you up on your offer and be your friend, but now isn't the time for that."

The fucking venom in my eyes were pissing me off. Edward's speech was breaking my heart. I didn't want him to be miserable, but this is the way things are and I can't change that. He turned to all the Whitlocks, "Thank you for your hospitality. I will be leaving in the morning." He turned to his family, "I will contact you when I know where I'm going." He turned back to me and looked cautiously at Jasper. "May I have one hug before I leave?" I looked up to Jasper not knowing if I should considering what I had done earlier. Jasper sent me his love and reassurance and I stepped into Edward's embrace. I gave him one thing he always wanted; I opened my mind to his. 'I'll always love you Edward.'

Edward hugged me very tight; tighter than I expected. His hug was friendly, but desperate. He caressed my hair as he had many times in my human years. "Thank you." He mumbled into my hair. He gave me one tight squeeze and whispered, "Be safe," in my ear. He was gone before I could respond. I had difficulty swallowing the lump in my throat. I stared after where he left and willed my emotions to calm. Thankfully, Jasper decided it was time to help me in that department and sent me calm. I smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to go with Edward." Alice said standing, she started to walk away when something occurred to her. "Hey? Is your ability the reason I can't see you?"

"No." I broke my bracelet into view. "It was blessed by the wolves in La Push. If I couldn't see you; I didn't want you to see me." I shrugged.

She was half way out the door when she turned to me, "Can I call you sometime, Bella?" I nodded and she was gone.

"Man, you sure know how to start clearing a room." Peter announced and then the smack came from Char. "What?"

Edward and Alice left in the morning like they said. I was spending time with Esme and Carlisle for as long as I could. I was being cordial, but they didn't understand how much it hurt to even look at their faces. They apologized like everyone else, but those are just words. I need to see actions and results and those things will just take time.

Esme also asked if she could call me and I agreed. I could feel her heartbreak when she tried to hug me again and I took a step back. I guess it was childish, but I wasn't ready to hug her yet. She nodded her head in understanding and hugged Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett left with them, but not without parting words from Rosalie. "I'll call you. Don't look at me that way; I'm not going to ask to call you. Pick up the fucking phone when I call." She gave me a beautiful smile and walked away.

It was a couple days after that when Peter and Char decided to go hunting and take off for a couple days.

When Jasper and I were finally alone we made love over and over. I felt good through and through; I finally had the closure I didn't know I needed. My heart hurts for Edward, but I can't regret what happened because of the amazing man spooned against me.

We were naked, of course and cuddled up against each other. I turned in his arms to face him and started tracing his chest and stomach. His purring made me fall more in love with him. "I love you too Bella. For so many reasons."

"Do you remember the first time I told you I love you." I asked completely out of left field. He nodded his head in confusion wondering where I'm going with this. "It looks like we get our forever." I climbed into his lap like I first did so many years ago, only this time I'm naked. I straddled his lap, but not in a sexual way, not yet anyway. I kiss his neck and pull away to look at him. He looks into my eyes with passion and desire in his eyes. "I love everything about you Jasper. I love your mind, your body," I emphasize body while my hands start stroking his chest and grind against him quickly, "and your soul. You have the most beautiful soul. I love your forearms and your back. I love how your middle toe is shorter than your big toe," I say with a laugh and Jasper graces me with a small laugh in return. "I love that you let me be my own person, I love that you love me." There are a million reasons racing through my mind, "I love that you protect me, I love that you can be possessive of me, I love cocky smile, I love your reactions to my video camera," Jasper's eyes are shining with complete love and devotion and now humor. I can go on forever, hmm? I have forever now, don't I? "I love how your hair hangs in front of your eyes, I love your eyes…"

**THE END.**

**AN: That's it guys! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I didn't think my story would accumulate so many reviews and I'm truly in awe that I received so many. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm going to take a couple weeks off and then start writing my next story. Remember to keep an eye out for my next story (Peter/Bella). Also keep an eye out on my profile; when I get stuck in writing I will post polls and such things to help the writing process along. Thank you to those that gave me some ideas with the last chapter. I think you all will be pleased to see the things you want to see. **

**As a gift to my reviewers: with reviews from Chapter 23 I will send you a short clip from my next story. **

**Until next time…**


End file.
